Les larmes de la Reine
by ilem-a
Summary: Episode 6. La paix est revenue à Camelot, et la Reine porte l'héritier tant attendu. Mais Solel, vainqueur du dragon rouge et champion d'Albion, n'arrive pas à se remettre de la trahison de Morgane. Dévoré par la jalousie, il va mettre en branle la machine du destin en se vengeant de la mauvaise personne.et commencer sa déscente inexorable vers le côté obscur.
1. Résumé, disclaimer et note

**LES LARMES DE LA REINE**

**_Précisions_**

C'est l'épisode 6 de ma saison 5 virtuelle. Les 5 premiers épisodes sont, dans l'ordre :

1.A l'aube d'Albion

2. Le choix de Morgane

3. La magie de Merlin

4.L'âge d'or de Camelot

dragon rouge de Saxe.

Ceux qui veulent une fin heureuse peuvent s'arrêter à l'épisode 4.

Pour ceux qui voudraient se concentrer sur le passage où tout tourne mal j'ai fait un résumé des épisode dans le 1er chapitre de l'épisode 5 pour vous aider à raccrocher les wagons en cours de route.

Je rappelle que Camlann est prévue pour l'épisode 7.

Je mets un rating T sur les épisodes 6 et 7 qui sont plus sombres que les précédents.

**Résumé :**

Les Saxons ont été vaincus, la paix est revenue à Camelot, et la Reine porte l'héritier tant attendu. Mais Solel, vainqueur du dragon rouge et champion d'Albion, n'arrive pas à se remettre de la trahison de Morgane. Dévoré par la jalousie, il va mettre en branle la machine du destin en se vengeant de la mauvaise personne.

Alors que le couple royal éploré n'arrive pas à surmonter l'épreuve qui lui est infligée, que Guenièvre s'enferme dans le silence, et qu'Arthur fuit Camelot pour les voyages où l'entraîne un Merlin impuissant à l'aider à surmonter sa souffrance, Solel, noyé par les remords, entreprend vers le trône de Camelot, laissé vaquant, une ascension implacable.

Hanté par un futur qu'il a peut-être provoqué en brisant les rêves de Camelot, forcé de faire face à une nouvelle menace invisible, le jeune chevalier ira-t-il jusqu'à signer un pacte avec l'ennemi pour sauver l'avenir de la magie ?

_**Disclaimer : **_

Bien sûr que non, Merlin n'est pas à moi .. ceci est écrit pour le plaisir uniquement, le vôtre et le mien !

**_Note :_**

Vous allez me haïr, c'est sûr. Mais en même temps, ce n'est pas comme si vous n'étiez pas prévenus.

**_Un grand MERCI à tous ceux qui me suivent et qui m'encouragent..._**

_Julie:il y aura 7 épisodes et une surprise. Que vous découvrirez en temps et en heure :)_

_Sabrinabella : je sais que je vais avoir beaucoup de monde sur le dos en écrivant Camlann... ! J'essaie de garder des passages légers au milieu des passages tragiques pour que vous ne me détestiez pas trop ! Celui où Merlin annonce à Arthur que Gwen est enceinte était très amusant à écrire._

_Ma : merci pour ton soutien ! J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite._

_Legend : merci pour ta review ! Il faut être un peu sadique pour s'accrocher jusqu'à la fin alors tan mieux si tu l'es ;) Morded est très imprévisible et il a définitivement une arme redoutable à présent... C'est vrai qu'il n'y a plus trop d'espoir, mais il ne faut jamais perdre courage. N'oublions pas que, quoi qu'il arrive, Merlin est un très grand magicien !_


	2. Chapitre 1

CHAPITRE 1

-Le soleil brille sur Camelot ! Le château s'éveille ! Comment va ma Reine préférée aujourd'hui ?

Arthur grogna en entendant la voix radieuse de Merlin s'élever dans la chambre, apportant avec elle sa sempiternelle bonne humeur matinale.

Certaines choses ne changeaient _jamais. _D'autres, oui...

Depuis que Guenièvre était enceinte, leur ami Merlin ne claironnait plus « debout les morts » tous les matins en pénétrant au pas de charge dans la chambre royale.

Il semblait avoir décidé de négliger complètement le réveil du Roi, allant jusqu'à oublier de le jeter hors de son lit pour lui faire prendre son exercice quotidien. Arthur se sentait un peu délaissé, même s'il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde. Délaissé, parce qu'il fallait bien reconnaître que le nouveau rituel matinal de Merlin ne s'adressait absolument pas à lui.

A la place, il consistait à éveiller Gwen en déposant devant elle un plateau garni de toutes les douceurs possibles et imaginables. Fruits frais, œufs rissolés, pain croustillant, jambon tendre, fromage moelleux, étaient assortis de toutes les pâtisseries les plus délicieuses que le magicien avait réussi à dénicher, pour la plupart, gorgées de crème et de sucre. Arthur supposait que Merlin soudoyait le personnel de cuisine pour arriver à rapporter chaque matin des pâtisseries différentes. A moins qu'il ne les crée lui-même, auquel cas il ne tombait jamais en panne d'inspiration !

Le magicien n'oubliait jamais non plus de placer sur le plateau de la Reine quelques fleurs fraîches venues du jardin (ce matin, des lilas). C'était toujours d'une voix particulièrement réjouie qu'il souhaitait à son amie Gwen «un très bon appétit» en la couvant d'un regard énamouré, tandis que la Reine comblée ouvrait des yeux ensommeillés pour saisir une sucrerie au hasard, alléchée malgré son état léthargique par les bonnes odeurs du magnifique petit déjeuner qui avait été préparé spécialement pour elle.

Quand Arthur essayait d'attraper quelque chose sur le plateau, il écopait d'une tape sur les doigts, assortie d'un «ce n'est pas pour vous » grondeur. Le Roi ne savait pas comment il était censé prendre ça. Il avait le vague sentiment que ç'aurait dû être à lui de couvrir Guenièvre de douceurs dès le réveil, mais la regarder manger allègrement toutes ces bonnes choses qu'il ne pouvait pas partager avec elle sous peine d'être rabroué lui donnait envie de protester à vive voix.

-Merlin, tu es _adorable, _dit Gwen, en clignant des yeux avec un soupir face à la préparation du jour.

-C'est un plaisir de te faire plaisir, répondit aimablement Merlin. Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? Fatigue ? Nausées ? Fourmillements ?

-Rien de tout ça, répondit-elle, amusée. Je vais vraiment très bien.

Merlin eut un sourire réjoui mais n'en renonça pas moins à la bombarder de questions.

-Veux-tu que je rafraîchisse la chambre ? Que je la réchauffe ? As-tu envie de quelque chose de particulier que j'aurais oublié de t'apporter ? Aimerais-tu écouter un peu de musique ? Il paraît que les bébés aiment la musique. J'ai rencontré la sage-femme de la cité, hier soir, et elle m'a expliqué, que même dans le ventre de leur mère, ils pouvaient _entendre _tout ce qui se disait autour d'eux... J'ai trouvé ça tellement impressionnant... Selon elle, la musique les apaiserait et les aiderait à se sentir aimés.

Arthur enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller. Il n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi ridicule. Merlin se comportait souvent comme une fille, mais le voir se transformer en mère poule avant l'heure avait quelque chose... de désespérant. Voilà maintenant qu'il passait ses nuits à parler _bébés _avec une _sage-femme._

-Mmm... je ne suis enceinte que de trois mois, dit Guenièvre, en prenant un gâteau.

-Tu entends, Merlin ? dit le Roi enfoui sous les draps. _Trois mois. _Il reste _six mois _à attendre avant la naissance.

-Oh ! dit Merlin. Le grand Roi sait _compter._

-Je doute que le bébé ait déjà des oreilles, murmura pensivemennt la Reine.

-Bien sûr qu'il en a ! dit Merlin en roulant des yeux. Et je suis sûr qu'elles sont parfaites. Comme celles de sa mère...

Gwen lui fit un sourire enchanté.

Arthur jeta un coup d'oeil de dessous son oreiller en direction des victuailles, et tenta de profiter de la diversion que créait la conversation pour attraper un chou à la crème sur le plateau.

-Reposez ça immédiatement, Sire, ordonna Merlin, d'un ton choqué, en pointant sur lui un doigt accusateur. Comment osez-vous ? Enlever le pain de la bouche de votre _fils. _C'est indigne de vous !

-Mais... il y en a plein d'autres, protesta faiblement Arthur, la douceur, à mi-chemin entre le plateau, et sa bouche.

-Si vous mangez ce chou à la crème, vous allez grossir, s'exclama Merlin. C'est Gwen qui est enceinte c'est elle qui doit prendre du poids, pas vous. Vous avez déjà bien assez de poignées d'amour comme ça. Allons, soyez raisonnable... et reposez ce que vous avez pris sur ce plateau. _Tout de suite._

-Mais j'ai _faim _! se plaignit Arthur, dont l'estomac gargouillait furieusement.

-Ne faites pas l'enfant, dit Merlin en fronçant les sourcils.

Dépité, Arthur lâcha le chou. Guenièvre lui adressa un regard plein de compassion, et il eut l'impression qu'elle le narguait, la bouche pleine. Il poussa un gémissement de martyre et rabattit le drap sur sa tête.

-La sage-femme dit que ce genre de comportement est très fréquent, fit remarquer Merlin à Gwen, d'un air entendu. Selon elle, beaucoup de futurs pères régressent... parce qu'ils ont peur de ne plus être au centre de toute l'attention. Arthur, ça suffit !

Les doigts du Roi s'immobilisèrent à quelques centimètres d'un morceau de gâteau.

Guenièvre cacha son sourire, se gardant bien d'intervenir pour prendre quelque parti que ce soit.

-Mais il y en a trop pour elle toute seule ! s'exclama Arthur, qui revenait à l'attaque.

-Si vous voulez manger quelque chose, allez vous le chercher vous-même, rétorqua Merlin.

-Mais je suis le Roi !

L'argument ultime d'Arthur. Guenièvre sentit sa bouche frémir.

-Le Roi des goinfres, oui.

La Reine éclata de rire, la bouche pleine, s'incurvant jalousement autour de son plateau pour le protéger de la bagarre qui ne manquerait pas de s'ensuivre. Après quatre ans de mariage, elle s'était faite aux chahuts de Merlin, et Arthur à son réveil. Les voir se combattre l'un l'autre au saut du lit ne la choquait plus depuis longtemps. Cela aurait certainement paru déplacé et indécent à n'importe qui d'autre, mais à ses yeux, c'était juste... _eux. _

Merlin était aux petits soins avec elle comme s'il avait été sa mère et cherchait à apprendre à peu près tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les bébés. Arthur la couvait de son regard protecteur tout au long de la journée et passait des heures à rêver au père qu'il ferait. Mais lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient l'un face à l'autre, ils redevenaient subitement des enfants tous les deux. Et elle les aimait _ainsi._

Souvent, elle pensait que c'était une chance, qu'ils puissent juste être eux-mêmes de temps en temps, loin de tous devoirs, loin de toute destinée, ni roi, ni magicien, ni défenseurs d'Albion, mais juste Arthur et Merlin, si touchants et si drôles. Elle se réjouissait qu'ils s'autorisent à l'être si spontanément en sa présence. Elle savait que les gens se posaient parfois des questions à leur sujet. _Mithian _s'était posée des questions. Récemment, elle lui avait adressé un regard étrange, et elle lui avait demandé : «Gwen, qu'y a-t-il entre eux, au juste ?». A la manière dont elle avait formulé les choses, elle devait taire cette pensée depuis des années, et elle avait _vraiment _l'air curieuse.

Bien sûr que les gens se posaient des questions, pensa Gwen, amusée. Ils se posaient des questions quand Merlin même à l'agonie réussissait à tenir tête aux forces des ténèbres, au péril de sa vie, pour les empêcher de s'en prendre à Arthur. Ils se posaient des questions quand Arthur traversait tout une plaine en portant Merlin inconscient dans ses bras, et ne laissait personne d'autre que lui le déposer dans son lit, puis ne quittait son chevet qu'avec répugnance parce qu'il aurait préféré rester là pour le veiller. Ils se posaient des questions quand leurs regards brillants d'émotion se consultaient l'un l'autre, quand ils jouaient à se poursuivre à travers tout le château, quand ils riaient aux éclats à une plaisanterie que nul autre qu'eux ne comprenait et quand ils se chamaillaient comme un vieux couple. Ils se posaient des questions face au bras de l'un passé autour des épaules de l'autre ou à un geste affectueux qui ébouriffait une touffe de cheveux en public.

Gwen s'était retrouvée bien embêtée dans sa réponse, parce qu'elle était incapable de mettre en paroles le lien qui pouvait exister entre ces deux-là. Elle _savait, _mais elle n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer à quelqu'un d'extérieur. Dévouement, loyauté, affection, complicité ? Oui, ils partageaient toutes ces choses. Parfois, elle avait même l'impression qu'ils partageaient plus. Qu'ils étaient des âmes sœurs, les deux faces d'une même personne qu'elle aimait profondément et qui la chérissait en retour. Elle savait, au plus profond d'elle-même, que Merlin avait été créé pour Arthur, et Arthur, pour Merlin. Qu'ils existaient l'un pour l'autre, à cause de ce qu'ils étaient destinés à accomplir l'un auprès de l'autre, qu'ils n'avaient de sens qu'ensemble, et qu'ils avaient besoin d'elle. Là n'était pas la question de Mithian, bien sûr. Ce qu'elle lui demandait (sans oser prononcer les mots, par peur de la blesser), c'était si Merlin et Arthur étaient amants. S'ils l'étaient en secret, et s'ils lui mentaient gentiment, ou si Gwen était au courant et leur avait donné sa bénédiction.

La réponse de Gwen à cette question n'était pas celle que son amie aurait pu attendre. Parce que... que ce soit le cas ou non : franchement _quelle importance ?_ Elle n'était pas l'épouse trompée par son mari que Mithian avait peut-être imaginé. Ni l'excuse qui lui permettait de vivre ses véritables passions en secret, comme certains avaient peut-être commencé à le penser lorsqu'elle avait tardé à tomber enceinte.

Arthur l'aimait, autant qu'un mari pouvait aimer sa femme, d'un amour romantique, prévenant et chaleureux qui la rendait pleinement heureuse. Après quatre ans, il lui témoignait toujours autant d'attentions qu'un fiancé lorsqu'ils étaient seul à seul, et elle frissonnait toujours comme une jeune fille à chacun de ses baisers.

Merlin l'aimait aussi, d'un cœur sincère et tendre, parce qu'il la connaissait, parce qu'ils se ressemblaient. Depuis le début, il avait été son ami, son confident, son allié, et il avait toujours été le premier défenseur de leur mariage. Il n'éprouvait aucune jalousie envers elle. Il était protecteur et généreux et il avait pour elle une immense affection. Elle lui faisait confiance avec sa vie, les yeux fermés, sans hésiter, et elle savait qu'il ressentait la même chose.

Et Arthur et Merlin s'aimaient. _Bien sûr qu'ils s'aimaient. _Les sentiments qu'ils avaient pour l'un pour l'autre étaient plus profonds que ceux qui régissaient une simple amitié, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte, et ils étaient la clé de tout ce qu'ils avaient accompli côte à côte, pour Camelot, pour Albion, et pour la magie.

En un sens, ç'aurait été logique, qu'ils aient été amants, depuis le début. Que le jeune Arthur soit allé trouver dans l'amour de Merlin le réconfort et la force qui le rassérénaient dans les moments difficiles. Que le jeune Merlin lui ait ouvert les bras sans discuter pour lui donner ce dont il avait besoin comme il le faisait toujours.

Cela n'aurait pas choqué Gwen. Autrefois, peut-être, mais plus maintenant. Pas après qu'elle ait compris à quel point certains jugements pouvaient être réducteurs. Pas après qu'elle ait constaté ce qui restait d'eux lorsqu'ils étaient l'un sans l'autre, et à quel point ils étaient complets l'un avec l'autre. L'intimité que pouvaient partager deux personnes n'était que l'expression de leur amour, et elle ne voyait rien de mal à cela, rien de condamnable, rien de nuisible. Si Arthur et Merlin étaient amants, c'était à l'image de leur lien, tout aussi lumineux, puissant, drôle, généreux, enfantin, et magique. Il n'y avait rien à redouter là-dedans...

Mais elle savait aussi qu'ils n'avaient pas forcément besoin d'en passer par là pour s'aimer aussi profondément, et peut-être était-ce le mystère sur lequel butaient les autres quand ils voyaient leur complicité : Merlin et Arthur avaient mieux que les gestes pour être unis l'un à l'autre. Ils avaient la magie, la magie qui les reliait et à travers laquelle ils ne formaient qu'un seul, la magie qui était comme un fil attaché d'un bout à l'autre de leurs cœurs et dans laquelle ils étaient proches d'une manière rare et merveilleuse.

C'est pourquoi Gwen n'aurait pas été étonnée non plus d'apprendre que leur relation n'ait jamais dépassé le stade d'un bras passé autour des épaules de l'un, ou d'un geste tendre de la main pour ébouriffer les cheveux de l'autre. Ni de découvrir que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ait même envisagé qu'elle puisse être davantage. A bien y réfléchir, Arthur n'était pas très dégourdi jeune homme. Si chevaleresque dans sa vision de l'amour et si fidèle dans ses attachements, si coincé quand il s'agissait de traduire ses sentiments en gestes. Elle aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il était complètement inexpérimenté au moment de leur nuit de noces.

Et Merlin... Merlin avait un côté si timide et si enfantin malgré tous ses pouvoirs... Et tous les deux semblaient avoir un don pour ignorer les mauvaises langues, ou s'en amuser franchement.

Alors, honnêtement, Gwen ne savait pas. Mais qu'importait ? Avec ou sans ça, tout était déjà _là, _participant de l'équilibre de leur bonheur. C'était pourquoi elle souriait en son for intérieur des questions que pouvaient se poser les gens à leur sujet. Et aussi pourquoi elle s'amusait de la bagarre qui éclatait autour de son petit déjeuner.

Arthur bondit sur Merlin pour lui écraser la tête sous les oreillers. Le magicien eut une exclamation indignée. Les plumes volèrent au-dessus du matelas.

-Tu vas voir, gronda Arthur, encore à moitié entortillé dans les draps, tandis que Merlin essayait de lui échapper, mettant le lit sans-dessus-dessous.

Elle les entendit lutter pour avoir le dessus l'un sur l'autre. Arthur réussit à coincer Merlin en-dessous de lui et décida de se mettre à le chatouiller furieusement. Merlin rit jusqu'à s'étrangler puis demanda l'arrêt de jeu. Arthur ne savait _jamais _s'arrêter au bon moment. Le magicien brandit vers le Roi un doigt magique et menaçant.

-Arthur ! Ca suffit, dit-il, sérieusement.

-Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour t'en sortir cette fois ? dit Arthur, avec un sourire vengeur.

_Ne le provoque pas, tu vas encore perdre, _pensa Gwen, amusée.

Un seau d'eau se matérialisa juste au-dessus de la tête du Roi et se renversa sur lui pour le doucher. Arthur glapit comme un chat plongé dans un ruisseau au contact de l'eau froide et se mit à sauter sur-place en s'ébrouant furieusement. Gwen sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en goûtant les pommes au caramel. Merlin avait un nouveau fou-rire, renversé sur les oreillers trempés.

-Je vais te tuer ! Je vais te tuer !

Gwen caressa son ventre et murmura :

-Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas... _Bien sûr _que Papa n'est pas sérieux.

-C'est vous qui l'avez cherché. Sire.

-Je veux mon petit déjeuner. Tout de suite !

-Ecoute, bébé, puisque tu as des oreilles, continua Gwen. Ces deux énergumènes que tu entends-là son ton père et ton oncle Merlin. Ils sont tous les deux censés être adultes, mais quand personne ne les regarde, ils donnent souvent l'impression d'avoir cinq ans.

Arthur était en train d'éjecter Merlin hors du lit. Ils roulèrent pêle-mêle sur les dalles.

-A eux deux, précisa Gwen, enchantée, pour le petit prince à venir.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Etre enceinte était une bénédiction. Gwen ne s'était jamais sentie aussi épanouie. Elle était émerveillée par la vie qui grandissait en elle, et il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle pense à son fils. Bien qu'il soit encore invisible, elle ressentait avec lui une connexion intense et profonde, comme jamais elle n'en avait éprouvée auparavant... dans les moments où elle était seule, elle restait souvent assise, une main posée sur son ventre, les yeux mi-clos, frémissante de bonheur, à murmurer des mots tendres à son enfant. C'était une forme de magie, de porter la vie en soi. De la sentir vibrer et grandir. Elle guettait dans son corps les moindres signes de changement. Elle s'étonnait parfois de se sentir aussi comblée, et aussi sereine.

Elle n'était pas la seule à rêver à voix haute. Cette grossesse rendait _vraiment _Arthur heureux lui aussi. Plus, peut-être, qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il rêvait d'être un père différent de celui qu'Uther avait été pour lui. Un père présent et affectueux, qui jouerait avec son fils, le ferait sauter sur ses genoux pour le faire rire aux éclats, ou le consolerait en le prenant dans ses bras quand il serait triste. Quand il en parlait, ce n'était jamais pour évoquer _son héritier, _celui à qui il transmettrait le trône de Camelot un jour. Il ne se projetait pas dans son apprentissage des armes, ni dans les devoirs qu'il aurait à remplir envers son peuple. Il ne voyait que l'enfant, non un Arthur en miniature, mais un petit garçon qui serait le juste mélange entre eux deux. Cela touchait Gwen plus qu'elle n'aurait su le dire, de découvrir Arthur aussi tendre quand il parlait de son fils.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il soit comme moi, lui avait-il confié un jour. J'ai mis tant de temps à découvrir ce qui comptait réellement dans la vie. Je veux qu'il arrive à l'âge adulte en sachant qu'écouter son cœur est une force, et non une faiblesse. Comme toi, et Merlin... Je serai si fier de lui s'il héritait de vous deux cette spontanéité, cette chaleur.

Chaque nuit, Arthur et Gwen passaient des heures, étendus côte à côte, à parler du bébé et de toutes les joies que le fait de le voir grandir leur apporterait. Quand ils discutaient ainsi, leurs doigts étaient entrelacés, et leurs voix tremblantes. Ils riaient en imaginant les premiers pas du petit prince, ses premiers mots, ses premières bêtises. Ils étaient persuadés l'un comme l'autre que ce serait un garçon, et ils lui avaient déjà trouvé un nom : Galaad. Lorsqu'ils essayaient de visualiser à quoi il ressemblerait, c'était avec des boucles brunes, de grands yeux bleu ciel, et une langue trop bien pendue. Il serait brave et obstiné comme son père, généreux et censé comme sa mère, et sage et maladroit comme Merlin.

Il arrivait souvent que Merlin se joigne à leurs rêveries lorsqu'elles avaient lieu en plein jour. Il discourait alors l'épreuve de l'accouchement et sur l'importance de l'éducation. C'était vraiment amusant de l'écouter parler d'un sujet auquel il n'entendait rien, et Arthur le titillait impitoyablement sur le fait que ses grandes connaissances en la matière n'étaient que théoriques. Merlin protestait qu'il avait étudié avec Gaïus et qu'il en savait quand même un peu plus qu'Arthur sur le sujet. Arthur riait aux éclats en s'exclamant que l'accouchement était le domaine des _filles. _«Et des médecins», protestait invariablement Merlin. Oubliant qu'il n'était pas médecin du tout.

En vérité, Gwen imaginait tout à fait Merlin en nounou débordée, mené par le bout du nez par un petit prince espiègle qui le ferait courir dans tous les sens (exactement comme son père avant lui). Elle n'imaginait pas de meilleur précepteur pour son fils et elle savait qu'entre Merlin, et Arthur, le petit prince aurait l'éducation parfaite, issue du parfait équilibre.

Merlin avait été le premier à bénir son enfant en posant une main sur son ventre, et il était le seul, en-dehors d'Arthur, à qui elle autorisait ce geste. Il lui semblait que ses doigts touchaient l'enfant à travers elle, et qu'il lui murmurait des choses par magie, comme si, dès maintenant, il commençait déjà à l'instruire.

-Est-ce qu'il te répond ? lui avait-elle demandé un jour.

-Pas avec des mots, lui avait-il répondu, avec un sourire d'enfant. Mais d'une certaine façon, il sent ma magie, et il aime qu'elle vienne l'entourer pour le bercer. C'est déjà une personne, même si c'est encore une minuscule personne, et c'est ma manière... de lui souhaiter la bienvenue. A travers ce contact, d'une certaine façon... il me connaît déjà.

-J'ai hâte de le rencontrer. De découvrir quel homme il sera...

-Quelqu'un de bien, répondit Merlin, sans hésiter.

-Est-ce que tu crois... qu'il sera magique ?J'aimerais qu'il le soit. Mais c'est peu probable, n'est-ce pas ? Ni moi, ni Arthur, n'avons cela en nous.

-Je ne sais pas, reconnut Merlin. La magie est une chose mystérieuse...

La grossesse de la Reine était restée secrète jusqu'ici. Les trois premiers mois étaient toujours les plus sensibles, et elle avait tenu à reporter l'annonce jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient écoulés. C'était le cas, aujourd'hui.

C'était pourquoi Arthur avait organisé une grande joute de fête, et convié tous les chevaliers de Camelot et des royaumes alliés pour y participer. A la fin des jeux, il rendrait enfin la nouvelle publique.

Evidemment, Merlin s'était moqué de son ami.

-Une joute pour le mariage, une joute pour le bébé. Est-ce que de gros ballots tout en sueur engoncés dans leurs armures toutes raides sont vraiment le meilleur cadeau à offrir à Gwen pour la grande annonce ?

-C'est la tradition, Merlin, avait répondu Arthur, en roulant des yeux.

Et évidemment, Merlin le _savait. _Mais il fallait bien qu'il proteste sur ce point, et Arthur n'en attendait pas moins de lui.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Les tentes des chevaliers qui avaient été invités pour la joute étaient plantées dans la cour, et la foule était déjà rassemblée sur les gradins, lorsqu'Arthur, Guenièvre et Merlin émergèrent de la chambre prêts à présider la fête. Arthur ne combattrait pas aujourd'hui. Comme Uther avant lui, à l'époque où il était Roi, il se contenterait de savourer les festivités. Par conséquent, il était détendu et souriant, et il ne portait pas son armure.

Lorsqu'ils traversèrent la salle du conseil en chemin pour rejoindre la cour, Gwen fut informée par son maître pigeonnier que l'un des oiseaux de Mithian venait d'arriver pour elle. Il lui transmit le message, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir l'amusement la gagner. La lettre était, _une fois encore, _destinée à Gauvain. La princesse et lui ne cessaient de s'écrire depuis son dernier séjour à Camelot. Gwen servait un peu, entre eux, d'intermédiaire. Gauvain jouait les fiers, mais elle était à peu près certaine que ses sentiments pour Mithian étaient plus qu'une simple passade. Son amie faisait mine de n'être pas intéressée, mais Gwen la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle était complètement prise au jeu. Ils se courtisaient l'un l'autre comme deux fortes têtes, sans serments d'amour ni promesses échangées, à coups d'allusions et de plaisanteries qui cherchaient à dissimuler leur admiration réciproque.

Beaucoup auraient pu penser que leur amour était impossible, mais Gwen était bien loin de leur réserver ce genre de jugement. Mithian, à trente ans, gouvernait seule son royaume, et Gauvain, de son côté, était un célibataire invétéré. Ils étaient acquis à leurs devoirs, ni l'un ni l'autre ne les abandonnerait au nom d'une relation si profonde soit-elle. Pourquoi se priveraient-ils de connaître le bonheur ensemble, même s'ils ne pouvaient vivre côte à côte ? Gwen savait que la solitude pesait parfois sur les épaules de son amie, et elle avait conscience que Gauvain, sous ses dehors de dilettante, avait un cœur en sucre d'orge. Elle ne s'était pas fixée pour mission de les réunir, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle s'était attachée à cette idée.

-Devancez-moi, dit-elle, à Merlin et Arthur. J'ai quelque chose à faire avant de vous rejoindre sur les gradins.

Elle se dirigea vers l'armurerie, à la recherche de son ami. Gauvain avait terminé de se préparer pour la joute, et son cheval l'attendait dans la cour. Quand il la vit arriver, il haussa un sourcil impatient. Elle lui fit un sourire énigmatique, et ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre.

-Vous avez une missive, chevalier lui annonça-t-elle.

-La princesse ? dit-il avec impatience.

-Non, Thomas, répondit Gwen, joueuse.

L'expression déçue qu'afficha Gauvain valait tout l'or du monde.

-Bien sûr, _la princesse,_ dit-elle avec un sourire. Qui d'autre pourrait bien songer vous écrire ?

-Je n'ai pas le temps de lire son message maintenant, répondit Gauvain, en faisant mine de n'être pas intéressé. Je suis attendu pour la joute...

Guenièvre haussa un sourcil.

Gauvain eut un sourire qui se creusa, puis, se jeta sur le message et le lui prit des mains, la faisant rire aux éclats.

L'avidité avec laquelle il le lut était loin d'être feinte.

-Mithian, Mithian, murmura-t-il, amusé, quand il eut terminé de lire. Comment pouvez-vous être aussi délicieuse, et aussi insupportable à la fois ?

-Que dit-elle ? interrogea Gwen.

-Ne l'avez-vous pas lu ? dit Gauvain, incrédule.

-Non ! Je n'oserais jamais.

-Je croyais ma Reine plus curieuse..., dit le chevalier avec une moue.

-Je le suis. Mais curieuse ne signifie pas indiscrète. Je ne lirais jamais sans votre consentement...

Elle essaya de lui chiper le message. Il lui résista quelques instants, puis le lui tendit de bonne grâce.

-M'autorisez-vous à y jeter un œil ?

-Mais oui, faites donc, répondit Gauvain.

Elle l'ouvrit et lut :

_Cher Gauvain,_

_Pour ma part, j'ai toujours trouvé que la bière brune avait davantage de goût que la blonde, et je lui trouve aussi bien plus de caractère. Mais pour vous dire la vérité, je préfère les alcools forts quand j'ai décidé de me distraire, ce qui hélas ne m'arrive pas assez souvent. C'est un peu comme pour les jeux de hasard : pourquoi parier menu quand à risquer toute sa mise on peut remporter gros ? Vous êtes joueur, peut-être, mon ami, mais petit joueur vous dirais-je, malgré toutes vos bravades. Il y a un vieux proverbe qui prétend que c'est ceux qui parlent le plus qui en font le moins, et après votre dernier message, je m'interroge : s'appliquerait-il à vous ? _

_Si vous doutez de ma capacité à vous tenir tête sur le terrain, il me faudra vous la démontrer lors de ma prochaine visite. Je vous jetterai mon gant et soyez assuré que la joute sera mémorable. Vous constaterez alors ce que certaines femmes peuvent faire avec une lance. Après que je vous aie jeté à terre, nous pourrons reparler de tout le reste... à la taverne pourquoi pas ? Avec un verre de liqueur à la main._

_Mithian._

-Elle vous écrit pour vous parler d'alcool, de jeux de hasard... et de joutes ? dit Gwen, perplexe.

Gauvain rit.

-Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, lui répondit-il, avec un respect immense dans la voix. Cette femme est une terreur. Elle a l'esprit beaucoup trop mal tourné pour vous.

-A peu près autant que le vôtre, alors, répondit Gwen, d'un ton satisfait. J'ai l'impression que c'est plutôt bon signe !

Les cors se mirent à sonner, signalant le début des festivités.

Gwen devait rejoindre la place d'honneur sur les gradins, et Gauvain entrer en lice.

-Je tiens absolument à continuer cette discussion pendant la pause, lui dit-elle.

-Sans faute, lui promit le chevalier, en montant en selle.


	3. Chapitre 2

**_Julie : merci d'avoir été la première à reviewer ! Je pense comme toi que Gauvain et Mithian feraient un beau couple, j'ai donc suivi ton idée :). J'aime bien aussi l'idée qu'Arthur, Merlin et Gwen aient un peu "fabriqué de bébé à trois". Si tu retrouves cette fic de mère porteuse lol mp moi le titre que j'y jette un coup d'oeil ! _****_Valir : merci pour ton com :). J'essaie de m'appliquer et je fais attention à me relire car il y avait des coupures et des fautes dans les premiers épisodes qui rendaient la lecture désagréable. Mais oui, c'est toujours le travail du jour auquel vous avez droit. La lettre de Mithian est pleine de gros sous-entendus XD. J'adore Merthur et c'est toujours un plaisir pour moi d'écrire ces passages. Ca me réjouit vraiment quand les lecteurs les apprécient (pour être honnête je pourrais en écrire beaucoup plus, mais je me retiens pour garder mon fil conducteur XD). _****_Patatedefeu : merci pour ce premier com ! reviens en poster de temps en temps ! _****_JenMerizi : je sais... mais... ah là là ! bouche cousue. Content de voir que ce premier chapitre t'a plu en tout cas :) _****_Ma : tu m'as manqué ! même si parfois tes messages sont courts j'apprécie toujours que tu fasses un petit coucou :) Legend : je comprends que tu aies peur. J'aime bien regarder Merthur du point de vue de Gwen :). Dans cette histoire Merlin et Arthur ne sont pas amants mais beaucoup de gens se posent la question parce qu'ils sont très proches. Ma Gwen est forcément confrontée aux questions et j'avais envie de montrer que 1) elle n'est pas sûre à 100% sur la question 2) ça ne la choquerait pas si c'était le cas 3) elle n'a pas envie d'en savoir plus, elle respecte 4)elle n'est pas jalouse parce qu'elle a accepté depuis longtemps de "partager" Arthur avec Merlin. En bref elle est à l'aise avec la situation quoi qu'il en soit parce qu'elle est ouverte d'esprit. (J'aime ma Gwen XD). Sinon j'aime beaucoup les bons slash. C'est d'ailleurs amusant étant donné tous ceux que je lis que ma première fic soit anti slash ! : merci pour ton com et pour le compliment. C'est vrai que dans la série on les voit souvent venir de loin ! Dans cette histoire aussi... je reconnais. J'essaie de "doser" mes indices, hein, mais ça ne m'étonne pas que vous sentiez souvent les trucs venir. _**

**_Maintenant je vais devoir donner raison à beaucoup d'entre vous. Ce chapitre a été difficile à écrire. En le lisant, vous allez me haïr. Ne m'étranglez pas. Je me déteste aussi un peu là tout de suite._**

CHAPITRE 2

Le Roi et la Reine étaient assis côte à côte aux places d'honneur et les gradins étaient pleins à craquer. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que Camelot s'offrait la fête d'une grande joute, et les gens étaient venus par centaines au spectacle. Les cors sonnèrent, et les chevaliers entrèrent sur le terrain, montés sur leurs fiers destriers, leurs lances à la main. Le tournoi se déroulerait en trois temps : d'abord, la joute à la lance, puis, les duels à l'épée, et enfin, une grande mêlée qui viendrait clore les festivités.

Arthur se leva, et prit la parole pour saluer ses champions :

-Chevaliers d'Albion, je vous remercie d'être venus nombreux pour participer à ce grand évènement. Voici venu le moment de prouver votre bravoure. En mon autorité de Roi de Camelot, je déclare le tournoi ouvert !

Le regard d'Arthur s'attarda sur Solel, qui était aligné parmi les combattants, et il sourit.

-Le champion en titre est le chevalier Solel, preux de la Table Ronde, et défenseur d'Albion. Celui qui parviendra à le vaincre pourra se vanter d'avoir réussi là où un dragon a échoué ! Messieurs, je vous souhaite à tous bonne chance, et bonne joute.

Quand le Roi eut prononcé ces mots, les deux premiers combattants se mirent en lice.

Il s'agissait de Geraint, un jeune chevalier nouveau-venu à la Table ronde, et de Solel en personne.

Au retour du combat contre les Saxons, Arthur l'avait nommé Premier Chevalier de Camelot au cours d'une cérémonie officielle. C'était un titre honorifique d'une grande valeur, que le Roi avait créé spécialement pour lui, estimant que son acte de bravoure lors de la bataille de Nemeth méritait de sa part une juste reconnaissance. Solel en avait été profondément touché.

En d'autres circonstances, il aurait été enchanté par la manière dont Arthur venait de parler de lui.

Mais aujourd'hui, il était d'une humeur exécrable, et un nuage noir dansait au-dessus de toutes ses pensées.

Il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil avant le tournoi.

Il revenait du Sanctuaire.

Il avait passé la nuit avec Morgane.

Comme toujours lorsqu'il venait juste de se séparer d'elle, il bouillonnait intérieurement...

Après avoir découvert sa bien-aimée dans les bras de Merlin trois mois plus tôt, Solel s'était demandé s'il devait cesser de fréquenter Morgane du jour au lendemain, la confronter à ce qu'il avait vu pour l'obliger à s'expliquer, ou continuer à la visiter comme si de rien n'était.

Son premier mouvement avait été de chercher à couper les ponts. Il était profondément blessé, et rompre net tous les liens entre eux lui apparaissait comme la solution la plus évidente pour s'éviter de souffrir davantage. Du moins était-ce ce qu'il avait pensé au début... Mais il avait vite réalisé qu'il était incapable de se passer de Morgane. Il dépérissait lorsqu'il était loin d'elle...

Après une semaine de réclusion à Camelot, où, soumis à une véritable torture, il avait passé chaque heure à se demander si Merlin profitait des nuits qui auraient dû lui être consacrées pour venir visiter Morgane dans sa chambre du Sanctuaire, il était retourné sur l'Ile des Bénis pour la voir, amer, malheureux, fébrile, et guidé par une force qui le dépassait.

Il était déterminé à lui dire le fond de sa pensée, et, vraiment, il aurait pu provoquer la grande discussion qui lui paraissait nécessaire si elle avait laissé filtrer quoi que ce soit: le plus petit regard coupable, la moindre parole hésitante... Mais elle était une actrice habile, et il n'avait pas perçu la moindre trace de remords en elle.

Il avait guetté un changement de comportement ou d'attitude sur lequel s'appuyer pour faire éclater la vérité. Mais elle avait agi comme si de rien n'était, manifestant ouvertement sa joie de le revoir, et, en l'espace de quelques instants, l'expression de ses yeux verts l'avait ensorcelé...

Le besoin qu'il avait d'elle était plus fort que la douleur qu'elle lui infligeait en lui mentant...

Pour un seul de ses regards, il aurait été prêt à donner sa vie...

Même si l'expression de son visage amoureux n'était qu'une illusion, il s'était noyé volontairement dans son regard, parce ce vert hypnotique était la seule chose qui pouvait apaiser ses tourments.

Il ne pouvait vivre sans la voix de Morgane, l'odeur de Morgane, la peau de Morgane.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé, toutes ses résolutions s'étaient écroulées dans la ferveur de leur baiser. Quand elle avait posé ses mains sur lui, son esprit avait cessé de fonctionner, et il s'était abandonné à elle sans pouvoir lui résister, ne désirant plus que lui succomber à nouveau.

Il l'aimait encore. Il l'aimait tellement.

L'espace d'une étreinte, il s'était englouti dans l'oubli, refusant de penser à ce qu'elle lui avait fait.

Il ne voulait pas revoir la manière dont elle avait regardé Merlin, leurs mains pressées l'une contre l'autre, leurs larmes jumelles. Il ne voulait plus penser du tout.

Et il n'avait pas plus été capable de la confronter au moment de repartir qu'à l'instant où il était arrivé.

Il savait que s'il ouvrait la bouche, il se mettrait à hurler sans s'arrêter. Il briserait tout. Peut-être même lui ferait-il mal, avec sa magie. Elle aurait mérité qu'il lui fasse mal, autant qu'elle lui faisait mal. La comédie qu'elle lui jouait aggravait encore sa trahison, prouvant qu'elle ne ressentait rien d'authentique pour lui..

Il la haïssait tellement. Mais la simple idée de la blesser le paralysait sur-place. La vue de son visage le désarmait. La proximité de son corps le laissait impuissant. Autrefois, son amour avait fait de lui un homme. A présent, il n'était plus qu'un pantin entre ses doigts, et, même si elle se moquait de lui, il ne pouvait pas se détacher d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas la détruire, il ne pouvait pas se venger...

Alors c'était la troisième option qui, par défaut, était devenue une réalité.

Faire comme si de rien n'était.

Cacher sa peine, cacher sa colère.

Répondre aux sourires par d'autres sourires, agir comme si rien entre eux n'avait changé.

Il était devenu aussi menteur qu'elle, et cette situation le détruisait...

A chacun des regards amoureux de Morgane, à chacun de ses mots tendres à son égard, il voyait le mensonge sur son visage, il l'entendait résonner dans sa voix. En elle, il distinguait à la fois la femme merveilleuse dont il s'était épris, et une maîtresse de l'illusion, au cœur froid et manipulateur, dont il devait absolument se sevrer. Et cependant, sans relâche, il succombait à son emprise. A chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait en sa présence, l'amour qu'il continuait à éprouver pour elle le mettait à sa merci. Parfois, elle réussissait presque à lui faire oublier qui elle était _vraiment, _au fond de son âme fourbe et dissimulatrice, et à lui faire croire, qu'elle était sincère. C'était peut-être ça, le pire, ces sursauts d'espoir qu'elle lui donnait, parvenant presque à le convaincre que l'illusion était réelle, pour mieux le livrer ensuite à la douleur de savoir qu'il s'était encore laissé tromper. Chacun de ses moments en compagnie de Morgane était un supplice, mais c'était un supplice auquel il était addicté, et si fort qu'elle le fasse souffrir, il chérissait cette souffrance, parce que c'était encore quelque chose qu'il recevait d'elle...Alors, isolé dans le secret de son cœur, il pleurait intérieurement sur la compagne qu'il avait cru trouver en elle, sur sa magicienne, son enchanteresse, sa moitié.

Et il bouillonnait.

Combien de temps un homme pouvait-il endurer une situation comme la sienne sans devenir fou ?

Solel avait _besoin _de jouter pour se défouler. Il désarçonna Geraint dès la première charge, le heurtant en pleine poitrine avec sa lance. Après lui, il fit mordre la poussière à Perceval, Gauvain, puis Léon. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'utiliser la magie pour remporter la victoire. Pour lui, l'exercice était salutaire. Il venait soulager sa tristesse et sa frustration.

Dans les gradins, les gens applaudissaient furieusement, et Arthur avait l'air impressionné tandis qu'il remportait victoire sur victoire. Mais il avait beau gagner, il se sentait comme un perdant, et il n'avait jamais été aussi malheureux. Lorsque vint le moment de recevoir, seul, les honneurs du tournoi qu'il venait de remporter, et que la Reine vint accrocher son propre ruban à sa lance, tandis que le Roi le déclarait : _impossible à détrôner de sa place de premier chevalier, _Solel remercia Arthur avec un sourire teinté de tristesse...

Au moment de la pause, il partit se rafraîchir. Il disposait de quelques minutes avant de revenir sur le terrain pour les duels à l'épée.

Il était aux côtés de sa monture devant l'abreuvoir, et son cheval buvait à longs traits pour se désaltérer, quand le serviteur qui lui avait été affecté pour le temps du tournoi vint vérifier l'état de son armure.

Alors qu'il contrôlait les sangles et huilait les jointures, Solel vit passer Guenièvre, accompagnée de Gauvain. Ils avaient profité de la pause pour faire une petite promenade entre les tentes, et ils marchaient côte à côte en bavardant avec animation. Gauvain dut dire quelque chose de drôle, car la Reine se mit à rire, la tête renversée en arrière, absolument radieuse. Le chevalier qui était aussi le roi des séducteurs avait cueilli une fleur qu'il tenait entre ses dents en regardant Guenièvre d'un air charmeur. Alors qu'il se mettait à rire à son tour, Solel vit sa main s'attarder un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire sur l'épaule de la Reine sans qu'elle fasse rien pour rompre le contact... et il frissonna d'indignation.

Tous deux semblaient être en pleine _cour._

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Solel remarquait leur manège.

Depuis que les troupes de Camelot étaient revenues de la grande bataille de Nemeth, Guenièvre et Gauvain paraissaient particulièrement complices, tous les deux.

Solel pensa à part lui que Gauvain aurait mérité des gifles pour oser se comporter de cette manière.

Arthur était le Roi. Il méritait davantage de respect de la part de ses hommes... que l'un de ses chevaliers se permette de flirter aussi outrancièrement avec sa femme en public était une insulte non déguisée à son honneur...et cependant, Gauvain _osait. _Fièrement, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. _Le sourire aux lèvres._

Le pire, dans tout ça, était qu'Arthur ne s'apercevrait probablement de rien. Les gens parleraient dans son dos, mais il resterait sourd aux commérages... A cette pensée, Solel sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Son Roi pouvait être si naïf parfois. Il avait une nature généreuse et sans méfiance que Solel trouvait admirable... toujours prêt à faire confiance aux autres, toujours prêt à tout leur pardonner. Mais malheureusement, ces qualités faisaient que les gens qui l'entouraient pouvaient facilement abuser de sa bonté... Arthur était tout à fait le genre d'homme à être trompé au vu et au su de tout le monde, et à s'en apercevoir bon dernier alors que les autres étaient déjà tous au courant.

Solel ne supportait pas l'idée que son Roi puisse être pris pour un idiot.

Elle ravivait la douleur qu'il éprouvait vis à vis de la manière dont le traitait Morgane...

Le serviteur qui se trouvait à ses côtés dut remarquer son regard appuyé en direction de Gauvain et Guenièvre, car il émit un petit reniflement amusé.

-Il se trame quelque chose entre ces deux-là, j'en mettrais ma main à couper, dit-il, du ton de la conversation. Lorsque le Roi était au combat, ils étaient ensemble jour et nuit... proches comme les deux doigts de la main.

Solel foudroya l'homme du regard. Il détestait les ragots, et il était sur le point d'ordonner à cet imbécile de se taire, lorsque l'homme enchaîna, du ton de la confidence :

-Savez-vous que la Reine est enceinte ?

-Enceinte ? dit Solel, stupéfait.

-Ce doit être le tout début de sa grossesse, et très peu de gens sont au courant. Mais Thérèse, qui balaie chez le médecin de la cour, l'a entendu donner ses recommandations à la Reine, pour protéger _sa grossesse. _Après quatre ans, enfin. Etrange que la nouvelle arrive juste après que le Roi se soit absenté...Mais ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un doute se mettrait à planer sur les agissements de la Reine... elle n'en est pas à son premier scandale après tout.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda Solel, choqué, qui n'y comprenait rien.

Le serviteur eut un petit sourire.

-N'avez-vous jamais entendu parler de la fameuse histoire de Lancelot du Lac ?

Solel se souvint que Gauvain l'avait évoquée, bien des années auparavant, un soir, à la taverne... Il avait dit : _je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Guenièvre m'ait préféré ce gredin de Lancelot. _Les autres avaient eu l'air embarrassé. Et quand Solel avait demandé à comprendre, seul le silence lui avait répondu.

Il secoua lentement la tête, curieux, malgré lui, d'apprendre la vérité.

Le serviteur ne se fit pas prier pour la lui raconter. Il lui suffit d'un hochement de tête de la part du chevalier pour se lancer dans l'histoire...

-C'était à la veille du mariage royal. Tout le monde était très étonné qu'Arthur Pendragon ait choisi d'épouser une servante. Quelle ascension sociale fulgurante pour Guenièvre ! Une simple fille de forgeron couronnée Reine... Beaucoup se demandaient si elle n'avait pas manoeuvré le Roi par intérêt pour en arriver là. Bien sûr, il était amoureux. Mais elle ? A cette époque, rien ne permettait de l'affirmer... surtout avec ce qui s'est passé au moment des noces. Juste avant la cérémonie du mariage, comme par magie, est apparu Lancelot. L'amour de jeunesse de Guenièvre, qu'Arthur avait fait chevalier des années plus tôt... Etrange, me direz-vous. Cet homme était supposé avoir péri au combat près d'un an auparavant. Mais il a refait surface, et tout le monde s'est réjoui de ce qu'il ait survécu. C'était le genre d'homme à susciter l'admiration, un peu comme vous aujourd'hui. Un guerrier modeste et redoutable...doté d'un beau visage pour ne rien gâcher. Et voilà qu'au cours du tournoi donné en l'honneur du mariage, Lancelot met notre bon Roi hors jeu de façon spectaculaire, prouvant que, des deux, c'était lui le plus fort. Le soir même... dans la salle du trône, Lancelot et Guenièvre ont été découverts ensemble, s'embrassant passionnément. Le chevalier était en fait l'amant de la Reine... Arthur les a faits arrêter tous les deux. Lancelot s'est donné la mort dans sa cellule. Arthur a laissé sa vie à Guenièvre, mais l'a chassée de Camelot... Son exil devait être définitif, mais après l'attaque de Morgane sur Camelot, ils sont rentrés ensemble, et il a décidé de lui pardonner.

-Lui pardonner ? Une trahison comme celle-là ? dit Solel, stupéfait.

-Oui, et malgré ce qu'elle avait fait, il l'a épousée... Tout le monde connaît cette histoire, dit le serviteur. C'est uniquement parce que vous n'étiez pas à Camelot à cette époque que vous n'en avez pas entendu parler.

Solel regarda Guenièvre, qui avait une main posée sur son ventre, et les yeux rivés à ceux de Gauvain.

L'histoire qu'il venait d'entendre résonnait en lui, et tous les petits détails à côtés desquels il était passés jusqu'alors prenaient subitement sens...

Après quatre ans d'apparente stérilité, la Reine n'était pas miraculeusement tombée enceinte de _son mari._

L'enfant, l'héritier du trône qu'elle portait en elle, était le fils de Gauvain, le séducteur, Gauvain, l'incorrigible, Gauvain, qui, habitué à faire sa place dans le lit des autres, et à s'en vanter à la taverne à la tombée du soir, n'avait pas hésité un instant à agir de même avec la femme de son Souverain.

Pauvre Arthur, dont la couronne irait un jour au rejeton d'un autre, sans rien soupçonner de l'attrape-nigaud dont il était la victime...

La Reine était enceinte d'un bâtard, et, si nul ne veillait à l'empêcher, un jour, ce bâtard, celui d'une fille de forgeron et d'un chevalier sans noblesse, s'assiérait sur le trône de Camelot .

Solel regarda Arthur rejoindre Guenièvre, un sourire naïf aux lèvres, les yeux émerveillés et aveugles à la vérité...

Il serra les poings et pensa : _je ne peux pas laisser faire ça._

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Les cors se mirent à sonner. Il était temps de se remettre en lice pour les duels à l'épée, et Solel bouillonnait plus encore que précédemment. Son premier adversaire était un chevalier du royaume d'Annis, qui avait fait le déplacement pour se mesurer aux champions de Camelot.

Solel relâcha sur lui toute sa colère, et le mit hors jeu en moins de dix coups. Il sortit ensuite du terrain pour attendant son prochain combat, surveillant le tableau avec agitation.

Il espérait juste qu'il pourrait affronter Gauvain, de sorte de lui donner une bonne leçon sur le terrain. Mais Gauvain combattit son premier duel contre Perceval, qui réussit à le désarmer, et, suite à cela, il alla s'asseoir dans les gradins... _à côté de Guenièvre. _Solel écumait de rage.

Arthur et Merlin étaient en pleine conversation et aucun d'eux ne sembla se rendre compte que la Reine se tournait aussitôt vers son amant pour reprendre la discussion qu'ils avaient commencée un peu plus tôt, leurs yeux brillants d'ardeur toujours rivés les uns aux autres. Ainsi exhibaient-ils leur répugnante complicité, sans honte, aux yeux de tout le monde.

Puis, Guenièvre fit discrètement passer _un billet _à Gauvain, qu'il dissimula habilement à l'intérieur de son gantelet, apportant la preuve qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à se donner l'un à l'autre des rendez-vous secrets.

A ce stade, Solel cessa de les épier parce qu'il devait retourner combattre. Il se retrouva face à Perceval. Il était dans un tel état de rage que c'était tout juste si sa magie n'enflammait pas les gradins malgré lui pour les réduire en cendres... Il s'efforça de contrôler son niveau d'énergie, de le museler, de le restreindre. Puis il chargea son adversaire, avec toute sa colère, l'obligeant à battre en retraite devant lui. Perceval fut surpris par la violence de son attaque. Solel ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre. Il lui donna le coup de grâce en exécutant sur lui la botte secrète de Gauvain, celle dont le plus traître des chevaliers se servait pour récupérer l'arme de son adversaire...

Perceval tenta de se défendre avec son bouclier, mais malgré son poids, Solel le fit basculer à terre. Le géant reconnut sa défaite en ouvrant les bras, et Solel lui tendit aussitôt la main pour se remettre sur ses pieds. «Bien joué, Solel», lui dit amicalement Perceval. Solel hocha la tête avec un sourire en répondant «merci, Perceval. Je me sens en forme aujourd'hui ».

Il retourna en touche, et Léon lui asséna une claque sur le dos en l'accueillant à ses côtés.

-Avec l'énergie dont tu fais preuve depuis ce matin, personne ne risque de te prendre ton titre de champion...

Solel ne répondit rien. Il savait que le temps où il était considéré comme le petit frère du groupe était bien loin...

Pas un de ses compagnons d'armes n'était assez fort pour le vaincre à l'épée. Tous respectaient sa bravoure et sa sagesse. Tout cela, alors qu'il faisait totalement abstraction de sa magie...

Mais toute cette gloire et toute cette reconnaissance qu'il obtenait de la part de ses pairs ne l'empêchait pas d'être foulé aux pieds par celle qu'il aimait. Pas plus que la couronne ne préservait Arthur de la duplicité de sa femme... Les femmes se ressemblaient-elles donc toutes ? Etaient-elles toutes des sorcières, des serpents ?

Solel avait tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi amer.

Lorsqu'il eut remporté son dernier duel, reconduisant sans surprise son titre de champion, il vint s'incliner devant le Roi comme le voulait la coutume.

Arthur se leva pour l'applaudir, et saluer son exploit.

Solel pensait en avoir terminé avec les combats, mais le Roi surprit tout le monde en s'exclamant :

-Je m'étais juré de ne pas participer aux joutes d'aujourd'hui, mais je ne peux résister à la tentation d'affronter le meilleur de mes chevaliers sur le terrain.

Un déluge d'applaudissements accueillit cette annonce. Solel sentit l'inquiétude étreindre son cœur. Arthur était bon avec une épée à la main, mais moins que quelques années en arrière... il ne supervisait plus l'entraînement aussi régulièrement qu'autrefois, et il ne mettait plus autant d'acharnement à combattre quand il le faisait. Il avait perdu en réflexes et en rapidité autant qu'en force...

De son côté, Solel connaissait assez ses capacités actuelles pour savoir que le Roi n'aurait aucune chance de l'emporter sur lui dans un duel honnête... et la dernière chose qu'il voulait était l'humilier encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà par le comportement de sa femme.

Il allait donc devoir retenir ses coups pour ménager une sortie honorable à Arthur.

Mais dans l'état de nerfs où il se trouvait aujourd'hui, il n'était pas certain d'y arriver...

Le Roi quitta les gradins pour se diriger vers l'une des tentes dévolues aux jouteurs. Merlin avait devancé son annonce et revenait déjà de l'armurerie en apportant son armure. Il l'en revêtit avec une rapidité issue de l'habitude. Prêt pour la bataille, Arthur rejoignit Solel au centre du terrain. Le peuple les salua tous deux d'un tonnerre de vivats tandis qu'ils élevaient leurs épées vers le ciel.

Ils se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre, et se serrèrent la main.

-Bonne chance, dit Arthur à Solel, avec un sourire.

-A vous aussi, Sire, répondit gracieusement le jeune chevalier.

Ils reculèrent de quelques pas, et se mirent en garde... Arthur attaqua le premier. Solel se positionna en défense, se contentant de bloquer ses coups sans y répondre. Même ainsi, le Roi n'arrivait pas à le déstabiliser... après quelques minutes, Arthur réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire, et demanda d'un ton soupçonneux :

-Chercherais-tu à me ménager ?

-Pas du tout, Sire, répondit-il. La fatigue des précédents duels...

-Quelle fatigue ? Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure tu étais au sommet de ta forme...

Solel para un coup, ne sachant que répondre. Arthur fronça les sourcils sous son heaume.

-Attaque-moi, ordonna-t-il.

Avec un soupir, Solel obéit, retenant sa force.

-Mieux que ça, dit Arthur, furieux. Je sais très bien ce que tu essaies de faire, j'ai agi exactement de la même façon avec mon père en mon temps... Mais il avait près de cinquante ans je n'en ai que trente ! Je ne veux pas être _ménagé. _Si vraiment tu es capable de me vaincre, je suis capable de l'accepter...

-Comme vous voudrez, Sire.

Solel passa à l'offensive, réduisant sa force de moitié. Arthur sentit qu'il n'était pas encore à plein effort et se mit à le harceler pour le pousser dans ses retranchements. Il voulut résister à la provocation, mais à cet instant, il vit, du coin de l'oeil, Guenièvre murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Gauvain... et il perdit le contrôle de ses mouvements. Ca ne dura qu'un instant, mais durant cet instant, il attaqua Arthur à pleine puissance, et l'épée du Roi vola dans les airs pour se ficher à plus de deux mètres de là. Solel s'aperçut qu'il était sur le point de jeter Arthur désarmé à terre, et il sentit son sang se retirer de son visage en réalisant à quel point il lui serait facile de le terrasser...

Arthur, Roi de Camelot, maître d'Albion, était _faible _en comparaison de lui.

Solel sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues. L'idée que l'homme qui avait ramené la paix et rétabli la magie en Albion puisse être aussi aisément vaincu lui était insupportable... Il retint son geste, et fit un pas en arrière, pour lui ménager une belle défaite.

Arthur retira son heaume. Il pantelait, essoufflé, mais il lui adressa un sourire admiratif.

-Bravo, chevalier Solel, dit-il, en lui tendant la main. C'était un beau combat.

Solel prit la main du Roi et encaissa son accolade, sous le choc. La puissance qui couvait en lui l'effrayait... il se souvint du village des druides, qu'il avait soufflé avec sa magie en l'espace d'une seconde, et il réalisa qu'il avait sans doute raison d'avoir peur de ce dont il était capable.

-Je ne voulais pas..., s'excusa-t-il

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Arthur, avec un sourire. Je me doutais que tu gagnerais, mais je voulais quand même me mesurer à toi. Tu es fort, Solel. Tu es devenu un grand guerrier, dont Camelot peut être fier. Et la manière dont tu agi pendant notre duel me prouve à quel point j'ai raison de te faire confiance... Viendras-tu t'asseoir à mes côtés pour assister à la mêlée ?

-Volontiers, Sire, répondit Solel, soulagé.

Ils repartirent ensemble vers les gradins.

Gauvain les ignora. Guenièvre les accueillit avec un sourire... Solel remarqua que la place de Merlin était vide.

-Où est passé Merlin ? demanda-t-il à Arthur en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Il s'excuse, intervint aimablement Guenièvre. Il est... en communication thélépatique. Il s'est éloigné pour pouvoir parler tranquillement, mais il reviendra dans un instant...

_Il parle avec Morgane, _réalisa Solel_._

Il sentit une rage destructrice flamber en lui. Même _maintenant, _il fallait qu'ils soient ensemble. Comme si tous leurs autres moments ne leur suffisaient pas.

-Nous n'allons pas l'attendre, dit Arthur avec bonne humeur. Merlin déteste les mêlées de toutes façons... et les chevaliers sont prêts à entrer en lice.

Le Roi éleva la main, et les cors sonnèrent. Les combattants entrèrent sur le terrain, rutilants dans leurs armures polies sur leurs destriers de guerre, et ils se positionnèrent face à face en attendant le signal de départ pour charger.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Les Pendragon semblaient s'être ligués pour surprendre Merlin aujourd'hui. Arthur l'avait pris de court en décidant subitement de combattre Solel alors qu'il n'avait pas du tout prévu de jouter aujourd'hui. Et peu de temps après, Morgane l'avait déconcerté en le contactant par leur lien télépathique. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue aussi effrayée, et il savait ce que ça voulait dire. Elle avait eu une vision. Une _mauvaise _vision. Avec les hurlements et les applaudissements qui secouaient les gradins, il avait du mal à se concentrer sur sa voix paniquée. Il avait été obligé de s'éloigner du terrain pour pouvoir l'entendre mieux...

Mais ce qu'elle lui criait était complètement incohérent et il n'arrivait toujours pas à débrouiller son message à travers le voile de panique qui teintait ses pensées.

-Morgane. Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu essaies de me dire, dit-il, inquiet. Essaie de parler _plus calmement._

-Merlin, je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. Quelque chose de terrible va arriver pendant la mêlée. Je t'en prie, tu _dois _la protéger.

Merlin sentit la peur l'étreindre.

-Qui est en danger, Morgane ?

-Guenièvre !

Merlin fit demi-tour, prêt à s'élancer en courant. Il allait prendre le départ quand il entendit un cri d'horreur s'élever des gradins... _Non, _pensa-t-il. Idiot qu'il était, de s'être laissé entraîner loin de la Reine... Il s'élança dans les airs, mais au fond de lui, il savait la vérité.

_Il était déjà trop tard. _

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo)

Le Roi abaissa la main. La charge commença, dans un fracas métallique, les chevaliers, se ruant les un sur les autres. Certains volèrent dans les airs dès le premier choc, facilement désarçonnés. Les autres s'affrontèrent vaillamment à cheval. Les mêlées étaient toujours violentes, mais cette violence n'était rien en comparaison de celle qui agitait le cœur de Solel à cet instant précis. Il avait les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise, et sa magie rugissait en lui sous les sorts de protection qui la rendaient indécelable. _Morgane parlait à Merlin. Encore. _Du coin de l'oeil, Solel vit la main de Gauvain presser celle de Guenièvre. De son autre main, la Reine effleura son ventre avec un sourire. Solel regarda vers Arthur pour le trouver captivé par la bataille, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et soudain, c'en fut trop.

Il sentit le surgissement de sa magie monter en lui comme un tourbillon irrépressible et toute logique l'abandonna. Il devait faire quelque chose pour sauver de l'humiliation le Roi qui lui avait accordé son respect et sa confiance, pour rectifier la situation ignoble qui se tramait sous ses yeux et faire expier les coupables.

Le bâtard de Gauvain mourrait, il y veillerait personnellement, et _sans attendre_.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en prendre directement à Guenièvre. Les protections magiques dont Merlin avait entouré la Reine agissaient comme un bouclier qu'il ne pouvait franchir à moins de révéler ses propres pouvoirs... mais il y avait d'autres moyens, tout aussi efficaces, de s'assurer que justice soit faite.

Solel concentra sa magie sur le chevalier le plus proche parmi les hommes qui s'affrontaient dans la mêlée, et il pénétra son esprit. L'homme était un chevalier du royaume de Bayard, et il était faible mentalement, malgré toutes ses aptitudes au combat. Il lutta moins d'une seconde contre la volonté du sorcier avant de capituler, totalement soumis à son pouvoir. Un seul bond le séparait de la loge honorifique où la Reine était assise. Solel instilla dans son esprit la rage de détruire qui s'était éveillée en lui pour manipuler ses mouvements, et le chevalier s'élança sur les gradins, provoquant un «oooh» d'étonnement lorsqu'il attérit devant la Reine.

Avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de réagir, le chevalier transperça l'abdomen de Guenièvre de part en part avec avec son épée.D'un geste brusque, Solel réagit en plantant sa propre épée dans le cœur de l'homme, qui s'effondra à terre, mort.

Solel avala sa salive, et regarda Guenièvre. L'épée qui lui avait transpercé le ventre la clouait à son siège. Elle avait la bouche ouverte sur un cri silencieux, les yeux écarquillés. Un filet de sang coula le long de ses lèvres. Puis une fleur écarlate se répandit sur le devant de sa robe bleue, autour de la lame tranchante qui s'était enfoncée dans sa chair, et elle eut un hoquet de souffrance.

Il recula d'un pas, et un long frisson se saisit de lui.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? _pensa-t-il, bouleversé, en réalisant que la Reine allait mourir.

Un cri d'horreur générale s'éleva des gradins tout autour de lui.


	4. Chapitre 3

**_Merci pour votre fidélité et pour vos coms._**

**_Julie : c'est vrai, Solel est un idiot. Mais la jalousie peut rendre certaines personnes complètement folles et leur faire faire n'importe quoi. Trop faible pour confronter Morgane, Solel a transposé toute la colère qu'il éprouvait contre elle sur Gwen. Il a interprété ce qu'il voyait selon ses souffrances du moment (comme ça nous arrive à tous, même si les réactions de la plupart des gens sont moins extrêmes) et il s'est laissé submerger par ses émotions. J'ose espérer que Solel est un personnage réaliste dans ses sentiments même si son comportement peut sembler puéril à la lumière de ce que nous savons, nous qui le regardons de loin._**

**_JenMerizi : non, je ne vais pas tuer Gwen... Elle va devoir affronter son épreuve, comme les autres... Je me suis beaucoup attaché à son personnage en écrivant cette fic._**

**_Valir : je reviens dans ce chapitre sur le comportement de Gauvain pendant la joute. Il s'est laissé emporter par ses émotions (pour Mithian en l'occurrence). Si vous vous souvenez des autres épisodes, Solel a toujours condamné intérieurement son côté "séducteur invétéré". Le pauvre Gauvain aura été l'artisan de la destruction de son amie Gwen bien malgré lui._**

**_Emelyne35 : en effet, Solel est à fleur de peau et très malheureux. Aussi, il faut le comprendre. Même alors qu'il essayait de bien faire, il se sentait rejeté. Kilgarrah l'a accusé d'être celui qui tuerait Arthur à un moment où son coeur n'était plein que de bonnes intentions. Il croit que Morgane l'a trahi parce qu'il a toujours redouté qu'elle lui préfère Merlin. En fait, il n'a plus personne à qui se confier. Il est seul avec ses secrets et avec sa peine. Il est plus puissant qu'il ne le faudrait pour son propre bien. Il a peur de l'avenir. Et donc, il commet des erreurs, qui ont de graves conséquences. Pour être honnête, j'ai essayé de construire Solel un peu comme le personnage d'Anakin dans la Guerre des Etoiles. On le sait tous qu'il va devenir Dark Vador, mais la manière dont ça arrive... eh oui, personne n'aurait cru qu'il irait embrasser le côté obscur par amour... J'ai été très marqué par l'image où il rentre dans le Temple des Jedi pour massacrer tout le monde. Pendant qu'il le fait... on voit qu'il est en train de pleurer._**

**_Ma : bien sûr que le bébé est d'Arthur :). Les soupçons de Solel lui viennent de sa jalousie compulsive, ils ne sont fondés su rien de réel. Effectivement, ce fichu serviteur aurait mieux fait de se taire. Comme quoi les commérages peuvent tuer..._**

**_Legend : eh oui. Je voulais que ça "vous tombe dessus" de la même manière que sur Arthur, Gwen et Merlin, en vous prenant au dépourvu (même si beaucoup d'entre vous sentaient qu'il risquait d'y avoir un couac). Ca a même pris Morgane au dépourvu. Vous constaterez que Morgane qui est une grande voyante n'arrive jamais à prédire le rôle que Solel jouera dans l'avenir. "L'amour rend aveugle"._**

**_LolOW : mais de rien :) franchement tu fais un tel effort pour reviewer chapitre par chapitre ! La petite session de vol avec Kilg était un passage merveilleux à écrire où je me suis fait très, très plaisir. C'est mon côté enfant qui ressort, là :). Arthur/Morgane, c'est une longue histoire... compliquée.Même s'ils se sont réconciliés, même s'ils s'aiment... ils ont un sacré passé tous les deux... Oui, Solel a tué Gaïus. Et non, Merlin ne le reconnaît pas... ce n'est pas seulement que les années l'ont transformé, c'est qu'il a dissimulé sa magie, son empreinte. C'est vrai que c'est un parti pris complètement différent de celui de la série, mais je l'assume complètement parce qu'il permet je pense d'autres développements intéressants._**

**_Je vous remercie tous de reviewer avec une telle énergie. J'avoue avoir eu la scène du chapitre 2 en tête depuis très longtemps. Maintenant, il est temps de voir comment nos amis vont gérer (ou pas) la situation._**

CHAPITRE 3

Gauvain était amoureux. Gwen en était certaine. Ils avaient passé toute la matinée à parler de Mithian entre deux joutes, et, même si le chevalier n'avait strictement rien avoué de se sentiments pour la princesse (fier comme il l'était), certains signes ne trompaient pas. A chaque fois qu'il évoquait le nom de la jeune femme, son regard brillait comme jamais auparavant. Ses sourires frondeurs se multipliaient au fil de la discussion et par moments, lorsqu'il parlait de Mithian, il saisissait la main de la Reine par réflexe comme pour lui communiquer son agitation intérieure.

Ce qu'il ne disait avec ses mots, il le laissait transparaître par ses gestes.

Gwen était certaine qu'il n'avait absolument pas conscience d'être devenu aussi tactile au cours de la discussion ses gestes traduisaient tout simplement son affection à l'égard de la princesse...

Il y avait également d'autres preuves (elle avait commencé à les compter). Comme la distraction dont il avait fait preuve pendant ses combats et le fait que gagner ou perdre lui importât si peu.

Et puis, sur les gradins, il lui avait réclamé la missive face à laquelle il avait joué les indifférents un peu plus tôt pour la cacher précieusement dans son gantelet, la faisant sourire malgré elle...

Sire Gauvain le Séducteur avait enfin succombé à une femme !

Gwen était enchantée pour Mithian, qu'elle rêvait de voir goûter au bonheur d'une cour irrésistible, la première de sa vie. Souvent elle avait été chagrinée par l'austérité de l'existence que menait la princesse. L'idée des moments enchanteurs qui attendaient maintenant ses deux amis la ramenait à l'époque où Arthur et elle n'étaient encore fiancés qu'en secrets, à leurs rendez-vous cachés et à leurs baisers volés dans les couloirs. Elle savait qu'elle devait arborer un sourire idiot en revoyant cette époque, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle... ces souvenirs l'attendrissaient.

Elle s'imaginait très bien raconter toute cette histoire à Galaad, quand il serait assez grand pour l'entendre. Elle se représentait son regard bleu, arrondi par la surprise, et son petit visage attentif tandis qu'il l'écouterait avec le plus grand intérêt...

Elle rêvait aux questions que lui poserait son fils quand le chevalier fou bondit devant elle.

L'instant d'après, elle recevait un choc en plein ventre, et se retrouvait clouée à son siège, comme engourdie.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'avoir peur, tout s'était passé si vite elle n'avait pas vu le coup venir.

Et la douleur mit quelques instants avant de s'épanouir en elle. Quand elle le fit, ce fut d'une manière sourde et lancinante, puis, elle envahit tous ses sens comme une vague, lui faisant voir des étoiles noires. Ce fut alors qu'elle entendit les voix paniquées qui surgissaient tout autour d'elle, et qu'elle comprit que quelque chose de _grave _lui était arrivé.

Solel venait de tuer l'homme qui s'était jeté sur elle quand elle entendit Arthur crier son nom à travers le voile de douleur qui s'était abattu sur sa conscience. Le ton de sa voix était déchirant, et elle se demanda, comme déconnectée de son propre corps, si sa blessure n'était pas grave au point d'être _fatale. _Elle eut le temps de penser : _Galaad. _Puis, un hoquet la saisit, et un froid glacial commença à se répandre dans le nœud de douleur de son ventre.

-Non, non, non non !

Elle vit des visages penchés sur elle. Gauvain, les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur. Elyan, qui avait recouvert sa bouche avec sa main. Et Léon... pourquoi Léon tirait-il sur ses cheveux à pleines mains ?

Puis, elle réalisa qu'Arthur était agenouillé devant elle, les yeux remplis de larmes, l'expression horrifiée. Ses mains étaient suspendues devant lui, comme s'il n'osait pas la toucher... ses épaules étaient secouées de sanglots. Il ressemblait à une personne choquée en la regardant. Il ne regardait pas son visage... mais son ventre. Lentement, Gwen baissa les yeux, et ce fut alors qu'elle vit. L'épée plantée dans sa chair. Et le devant de sa robe, qui dégoulinait de sang. Sa bouche s'arrondit sur un cri silencieux, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin courut à la vitesse de l'éclair pour rejoindre la Reine, mais au fond de lui, il savait, il sentait, qu'il était _trop tard. _Cette certitude infusait en lui un désespoir d'une noirceur sans pareille...Trop tard pour quoi, cependant, il ne le sut pas avant d'être arrivé sur les gradins, parce qu'il se trouvait dans la loge officielle du Roi et de la Reine un véritable attroupement de personnes qui lui bouchaient la vue. Mais le chaos de leur va-et-vient et de leur cris était suffisant pour mettre son cœur en deuil et lui donner l'impression d'avoir la bouche en cendres, confirmant ses pires craintes. Il les écarta de son chemin un à un, les mâchoires serrées, le cœur battant la chamade. La seule chose qu'il arrivait à penser était : _faites qu'elle ne soit pas morte. _Il revoyait le sourire que lui avait fait son amie ce matin, lorsqu'il lui avait apporté son petit déjeuner au lit. Gwen, sa chère Gwen, dans toute sa splendeur, si simple, si joyeuse, si épanouie... il ne voulait pas la perdre c'était impensable c'était impossible. Il força le passage à coups d'épaules, et ce fut alors qu'elle lui apparut. Il cria en silence, secoué jusqu'aux tréfonds de son être. Son esprit était incapable d'enregistrer ce qu'il voyait. L'épée, le sang. Le regard dilaté d'effroi de son amie. Arthur à genoux devant elle, en larmes. Les chevaliers ravagés par la douleur qui ne savaient que faire. Elyan sanglotait en faisant les cent pas. Solel semblait sonné comme s'il avait reçu un coup sur la tête. _Comment est-ce arrivé ?_se demanda Merlin, qui refusait d'y croire. Les choses ne pouvaient pas basculer si vite... une si belle journée ne pouvait pas se transformer en cauchemar en l'espace d'un instant. Etait-il vraiment possible, que tous les rêves puissent être brisés, tous les espoirs, fracassés, que deux vies parmi les plus précieuses se retrouvent arrachées à ceux qui les chérissaient, sans espoir d'un retour en arrière ? Si seulement il avait été _là. _Si seulement il ne s'était pas éloigné pour mieux entendre Morgane... Pourquoi le destin se montrait-il toujours si cruel ? Pourquoi était-ce toujours lorsque les gens s'efforçaient de prévenir les catastrophes qu'ils les provoquaient ?

_Elle est vivante, _se rappela Merlin.

Il serra les dents et il s'élança en avant, en s'exclamant : «poussez-vous», ne sachant qu'une chose : il devait rejoindre son amie tant qu'elle respirait encore.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

-Non, non, non, non, non !

_C'est un cauchemar, ce n'est pas réel, _pensa Arthur. Mais le sang qui coulait de la blessure de sa femme n'avait rien de fantasmagorique, tout comme le regard trouble de Guenièvre qui hoquetait comme une noyée, l'épée qui s'était fichée dans la chaise lorsqu'elle l'avait transpercée de part en part, ou la terreur qu'il éprouvait à l'idée que _sa femme_ _puisse_ _mourir._

-Guenièvre. Guenièvre reste avec moi. Ne meurs pas, ne meurs pas je t'en prie... implora-t-il.

Les larmes roulaient sur son visage. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était paralysé par l'horreur alors qu'il la regardait glisser vers l'inconscience. Il ferma les yeux, comme un enfant effrayé dans le noir, et, de toutes ses forces, il appela:

-_Merlin ! _Merlin je t'en supplie, je t'en supplie, _fais quelque chose !_

Merlin n'était pas là. Merlin était parti, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour sauver Guenièvre... Arthur se mit à trembler violemment. Autour de lui, les gens s'attroupaient en poussant des cris insensés, s'agitant inutilement. Il avait envie crier : de l'air, laissez-lui de l'air ! Mais il n'avait plus de voix.

_Merlin, je t'en prie, _pensa-t-il.

Et trois mots l'aidèrent à reprendre son souffle.

-Je suis là.

Les doigts de Merlin se refermèrent sur son épaule alors qu'il se matérialisait à côté de lui, fermes et rassurants.

-Ne la laisse pas mourir. Je t'en supplie. Ne la laisse pas mourir, dit Arthur, en s'accrochant à lui comme un noyé.

Merlin ne lui répondit pas. Il mit un genou en terre devant Guenièvre. Son visage était pâle et concentré.

-Arthur. Reculez, s'il vous plaît, ordonna-t-il d'une voix calme.

Arthur obéit, en pleurs.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin _devait _rester calme. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser submerger par la souffrance, mais celui de rester maître de ses esprits.

Il regarda Gwen, qui lui rendit son regard, à la fois horrifiée et étourdie par la douleur. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux sur son abdomen pour évaluer les dégâts, il sentit son estomac se nouer. Lorsqu'il tendit sa magie vers elle pour l'ausculter, il sentit son coeur tomber en morceaux. Il n'avait pas besoin de chercher Galaad pour savoir qu'il n'était plus là. Il ressentait son absence aussi violemment que si on lui avait arraché une part de lui-même. Son petit prince était parti. La lame de l'assassin l'avait tué sur le coup, empruntant le chemin parfait pour frapper en plein cœur de son petit être, et toute trace de son existence avait _disparu. _

Merlin s'interdisit de penser à la douleur irréparable de cette perte, celle de l'enfant qu'il avait béni et pour lequel il avait rêvé d'une vie merveilleuse. Ca faisait beaucoup trop mal. Il chassa Galaad de ses pensées et se concentra sur Gwen. Elle vivait encore, elle était celle qu'il pouvait encore aider.

-Merlin... haleta-t-elle, terrifiée.

-Je te demande pardon, Gwen, souffla-t-il.

-Pas... ta faute... réussit-elle à répondre.

-Je vais t'aider maintenant, dit-il, en s'efforçant de la rassurer avec sa voix.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle avait affreusement mal, et l'inconscience la guettait... Elle se cramponnait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas basculer dans l'obscurité qui cherchait à l'attirer. Maintenant qu'elle avait regardé sa blessure, elle en savait assez pour savoir qu'elle mourrait sans magie pour la soigner. Elle n'était même pas sûre que la magie soit suffisante, et elle était terrifiée. Mourir ainsi lui semblait être une chose affreuse. Elle tendit la main, à l'aveuglette, et s'accrocha à son ami, désespérément.

-Je vais être obligé de retirer la lame, murmura Merlin. Je vais essayer d'agir aussi vite que possible.

Elle acquiesça, étranglée par la peur.

-Vas-y, chuchota-t-elle courageusement.

Il saisit la garde de l'épée qui était enfoncée dans son ventre à deux mains, refermant délicatement ses doigts dessus elle ressentit jusqu'aux tréfonds de sa chair les moindres vibrations, et, de glacée, elle eut l'impression d'être brûlée vivante. _Pardon, _souffla-t-il, et il retira l'épée d'un coup. Pourtant, Gwen eut l'impression que l'acier mettait des siècles à glisser hors de son fourreau de chair. La douleur était d'une violence inimaginable, la prenant aux tripes, pulsant à travers tout son corps. Merlin rejeta l'arme au loin, s'obligeant à ne pas regarder les morceaux de chair qui y étaient restés accrochés. Au même instant, il posa sa main sur la plaie de son amie. Ses doigts furent couvert de sang presque aussitôt. Il ne réfléchit pas. Il canalisa toute la puissance de sa magie et il prononça les mots de guérison, avec toute son âme, se tendant vers la Source pour que puisse opérer le pouvoir réparateur qu'il dirigeait vers Gwen. Il n'avait jamais encore dit aucun sortilège de guérison avec autant de ferveur.

Gwen sentit le froid atroce et brûlant qui rampait dans son ventre se changer en chaleur réconfortante lorsque la magie de Merlin l'envahit. Elle ne regardait pas sa blessure. Elle avait trop peur de s'évanouir si elle le faisait. Elle resta entièrement concentrée sur l'or qui étincelait dans le regard de son ami, sur l'expression de détermination implacable qui était inscrite sur son visage. Il était un grand magicien. Si quelqu'un pouvait la sauver, c'était lui... Elle se cramponna à cette idée de toutes ses forces.

Sous ses yeux, le visage de Merlin se couvrit de transpiration. Elle le sentit prendre sa douleur sur lui, et elle le vit grimacer sous l'effort alors que le soulagement commençait à l'envahir. A l'intérieur d'elle, ses organes déchirés se réchauffaient... elle éprouvait l'action réparatrice de la magie qui arrêtait la saignée et reconstruisait ce qui avait été détruit. La souffrance s'effaça bientôt complètement, inhibée par une léthargie qui s'emparait de tous ses membres. Une vague de fatigue la terrassa avec le retour du bien-être physique qu'elle avait cru disparu pour toujours. Elle était épuisée, elle ne pouvait plus garder les yeux ouverts... elle se sentit glisser en arrière, comme une poupée de chiffons.  
-Guenièvre ! cria Arthur, d'une voix déchirante.

Les yeux de Merlin flamboyaient toujours, sa main était toujours posée sur le ventre de la Reine. Il devait réparer cette blessure. Il pouvait sentir les organes atteints se ressouder, se cicatriser... il augmenta encore la puissance du sortilège. Il voulait effacer toute trace du mal qui avait été fait à Gwen comme si cette horrible agression n'était jamais arrivée... Mais il savait qu'il ne réussirait pas. La cicatrice ne se résorberait jamais complètement, et quand il comprit ce que cela signifiait, il sentit la rage, et l'impuissance monter en lui, lui donnant envie de pulvériser tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

-Non, dit-il, écoeuré, les yeux remplis de larmes. Non...

Arthur étouffa un cri à ses côtés.

-Elle est morte, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas pu la sauver ! Guenièvre ! _Guenièvre !_

Merlin s'aperçut de l'état de folie dans lequel sa réaction avait jeté son ami et il se retourna précipitamment vers Arthur pour le détromper.

-Sire. Rassurez-vous. Elle est vivante, s'exclama-t-il. Elle va bien. J'ai réussi à la guérir. Mais le processus a puisé dans son énergie vitale et elle va dormir pendant un long moment. Jusqu'à deux ou trois jours d'affilée... Laissez-moi la ramener dans sa chambre.

Arthur hocha la tête en silence, ses larmes, coulant jusque sous son menton pour tacher sa chemise.

-Emmène-la, Merlin, dit-il d'une voix brisée, lorsqu'il eut retrouvé sa respiration.

Merlin souleva doucement Gwen dans ses bras, la portant comme une enfant. Il se dématérialisa, l'enlevant loin des curieux qui la regaraient... Lorsqu'il réapparut, il était dans la chambre royale, à l'écart des hurlements et de l'agitation générale. Avec une grande délicatesse, il étendit son amie sur le lit. Gwen prit une inspiration profonde, et ses cils frémirent avant qu'elle ne replonge dans un profond sommeil.

Merlin tomba à genoux à côté du lit, et il se mit à sangloter, la tête entre ses mains.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo)

Arthur se fraya un chemin à tâtons à travers la foule pour rejoindre le château en titubant. Arrivé au centre du terrain d'entraînement, il tomba à genoux... Solel qui l'avait suivi se précipita pour l'aider à se relever. Le Roi tourna vers lui son regard hanté par l'horreur, et le jeune chevalier envahit par la culpabilité pensa:_c'est moi qui ai causé cela. _Il n'avait jamais voulu faire de mal à Arthur. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, au contraire, était pour le protéger... Il n'avait pas réalisé que son Roi était si amoureux de Guenièvre qu'être privé d'elle était à ses yeux un sort bien plus cruel que toutes les tromperies qu'elle pourrait lui faire endurer. Comme lui avec Morgane... Lorsqu'il avait manipulé l'esprit du chevalier, il ne voulait pas la faire mourir... juste détruire l'enfant. A présent il comprenait que si la Reine ne guérissait pas, Camelot perdrait aussi son Roi, parce que l'esprit d'Arthur ne pourrait pas survivre s'il perdait la femme qu'il aimait.

-Je suis tellement désolé, dit-il en secouant la tête.

-L'assassin..., dit Arthur, d'une voix sourde, le regard flou. Tu l'as tué... Nous ne saurons jamais les raisons de son geste maintenant...

-Je suis désolé, répéta Solel, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-Qu'importent les raisons. Le mal est fait.

Arthur baissa la tête, et à nouveau, les sanglots le secouèrent comme une feuille.

Le jeune chevalier voulut l'aider à se redresser, prêt à supporter tout son poids pour le remettre sur ses jambes, mais le Roi était trop bouleversé, et il resta sans force, en proie à ses larmes...

Solel regarda en arrière, en direction des gradins. Léon et Perceval étaient en train de ramener l'ordre dans la foule, et d'organiser l'évacuation du corps de l'assassin.

Le temps qu'Arthur se ressaisisse, Elyan les avait rejoints, dans un état second, supporté par Gauvain qui semblait incapable de se remettre des récents évènements.

_C'est lui que j'aurais du tuer, _pensa Solel, furieux, en regardant l'amant au visage désespéré qui les avait rattrapés.

Arthur avait fini par se relever.

Gauvain s'approcha et lui toucha le bras, le regard hanté par la culpabilité.

-J'étais assis à côté d'elle. J'aurais dû la protéger avec ma vie, dit-il, d'une voix blême. Je n'ai rien vu venir. C'est arrivé si brutalement. Et maintenant... c'est ma faute. J'ai manqué de vigilance. C'est ma faute si les jours de la Reine sont en danger... Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

Le Roi secoua la tête, sans voix.

-Je n'ai rien vu venir non plus, Gauvain, dit-il, le visage blême.

-Elle va survivre, n'est-ce pas ? dit Elyan, brisé.

Solel n'avait jamais vu le frère de la Reine aussi bouleversé, ni aussi fragile.

-Je ne peux pas la perdre. C'est ma sœur... elle m'a élevé, elle a toujours été là pour moi... je ne serais rien sans elle... elle est la seule famille qui me reste, _je ne peux pas la perdre, _dit le chevalier complètement ébranlé_._

Arthur entoura Elyan avec son bras, et inclina sa tête contre la sienne, incapable de le rassurer autrement. La douleur qu'il éprouvait était multipliée par deux, parce qu'il savait une chose que les autres ignoraient... il avait besoin de leur dire maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas juste agir comme si Galaad n'avait jamais existé... _son fils. _Merlin lui avait dit que Guenièvre vivrait... mais concernant Galaad... il n'osait pas garder l'espoir.

-Elle était enceinte, dit-il, d'une voix brisée.

_Arthur était au courant ? _pensa Solel, horrifié.

-Ses premières nausées avaient commencé un peu avant notre départ pour Nemeth... il n'aurait resté que six mois à attendre avant la naissance de Galaad... J'allais annoncer la bonne nouvelle au peuple aujourd'hui.

_Avant le départ pour Nemeth ?_

Solel sentit son estomac se retourner. Si c'était vrai... si Guenièvre était tombée enceinte alors qu'Arthur était à Camelot... cela signifiait que le Roi était bien le père de l'enfant. Solel recula d'un pas, horrifié. Il s'était laissé aveugler par la noirceur de ses sentiments, et, au lieu de chercher à vérifier ses soupçons, il avait agi sous l'impulsion du moment, sans se maîtriser... Et s'il avait commis une erreur ? _Et si j'avais assassiné le prince héritier de Camelot ? _La peur se saisit de lui. Il sentait, aux tréfonds de son âme, que son geste irréfléchi venait d'infléchir l'avenir d'une manière redoutable... et pour la première fois depuis quatre ans, il éprouva la tentation terrible de regarder vers le futur pour vérifier ce qu'il y découvrirait. S'il bondissait à travers le temps jusque par-delà le voile... s'il franchissait les deux mille ans qui le séparaient du monde de demain... dans quel état le trouverait-il ? Vibrant de magie... ou à l'agonie comme autrefois ? Avait-il tué tout espoir dans un seul mouvement de rage ?

_Ne regarde pas, _pensa-t-il, en se cramponnant au présent de toutes ses forces. _Ne regarde pas. Ne regarde pas._

Les larmes d'Elyan roulaient sur ses joues.

-Enceinte... Je l'ignorais, dit-il, en pleurant. Je l'ignorais...

-Je le savais, murmura Gauvain. Elle me l'avait dit... au moment de la bataille de Nemeth. Elle avait peur de l'avenir, peur de ce qui arriverait si les Saxons étaiet vainqueurs. Je lui avais juré que je ne laisserais jamais rien arriver ni à elle, ni au prince. Je n'ai pas été capable de tenir parole...

Solel regarda Gauvain, et il avala sa salive. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de duplicité dans ses yeux. Mais alors, la complicité qu'il y avait eu, entre lui et la Reine ? Il n'avait pas rêvé leur proximité, leur affection !

_Et si ça n'avait été... que de l'amitié ?_

Le jeune chevalier sentit qu'il allait être malade alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'il venait de faire. Guenièvre était innocente, et pourtant... elle avait payé, pour les crimes de Morgane.

L'erreur qu'il venait de commettre serait lourde de conséquences.

Quand il regardait Arthur, Solel pressentait que, quoi qu'il arrive désormais, son Roi ne serait plus jamais le même.

L'angoisse se saisit de lui, et le cloua sur-place... Une seule erreur... une seule erreur et tout risquait de s'écrouler. _Mais ce n'est pas la seule que tu aies commise, n'est-ce pas ? _vint murmurer en lui une petite voix insidieuse. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'il se souvenait de la manière dont Kilgarrah l'avait condamné. _Tu tueras Arthur. _Il n'y avait pas eu de place pour le doute dans l'esprit du Grand Dragon. _Je ne suis pas mauvais, _pensa Solel, horrifié. _Je ne suis pas un assassin, je ne suis pas un monstre. _

-Y a-t-il la moindre chance pour que l'enfant... commença Elyan.

-Je préfère ne pas en parler, dit Arthur.

Il leur adressa un regard vide, et il murmura :

-Je dois rejoindre Guenièvre. Elle a besoin de moi à ses côtés maintenant.

Sur ces mots, le Roi s'éloigna, en direction du château, seul et chancelant comme un homme vaincu qui marchait vers la mort.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

-Je te demande pardon, Gwen, murmura Merlin à son amie inconsciente, dans la chambre royale. J'aurais dû être là pour toi. J'aurais du empêcher cet homme de te faire du mal. Ma magie est si puissante, et pourtant, je n'arrive jamais à sauver ceux que j'aime le plus. Si tu savais comme je voudrais pouvoir protéger mes amis. A quoi me servent ces pouvoirs s'ils ne peuvent pas leur éviter de souffrir ? A quoi me sert d'être _le plus puissant magicien de tous les temps _si je ne suis pas là pour empêcher le malheur de vous toucher, Arthur et toi ? Tu es mon amie la plus chère, Gwen. Tu l'as été depuis le premier jour, depuis l'instant où tu m'as fait ton premier sourire. Il ne pouvait y avoir que toi pour décider de te lier d'amitié avec l'idiot du village cloué au pilori, n'est-ce pas ? Les autres filles auraient passé leur chemin, mais pas avais un grand cœur alors, et tu as un grand cœur aujourd'hui. Tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse. La plus généreuse. La plus loyale. Tu as toujours été une Reine dans ton coeur. Tu ne m'as pas failli le jour où j'ai eu besoin de ton aide. Mais moi, je t'ai failli, aujourd'hui. A toi. A Arthur. A Galaad. Je suis tellement désolé. Tellement, tellement désolé...

-Merlin.

Il sursauta, sous le choc. Il n'avait pa entendu Arthur entrer, et ce fut seulement en sentant sa main, sur son épaule, qu'il s'aperçut que le Roi était à côté de lui. Il avait prononcé son nom avec douceur. Merlin leva ses yeux embués par les larmes sur son ami, et secoua la tête.

-Morgane m'a prévenu trop tard, dit-il, d'une voix étranglée.

Arthur lui pressa la main, et Merlin s'accrocha à la sienne en retour. Le magicien tremblait comme une feuille. Les jambes d'Arthur étaient en coton. Il regarda Guenièvre, étendue sur le lit. Son visage était paisible, sa respiration profonde. Elle dormait. Elle _vivait._

-Tu l'as sauvée, dit Arthur. Tu l'as guérie. Tu es un _bon _ami, Merlin.

Arthur ébouriffa les cheveux du jeune homme qui ne répondait rien, et vint s'asseoir sur le lit, à côté de sa femme. Il écarta tendrement de son visage endormi les boucles de ses cheveux noirs, puis, posa sa main sur l'étoffe déchirée de sa robe, là où l'épée avait percé son ventre. La blessure s'était refermée. La peau était saine et fraîche, marquée d'une cicatrice livide, qui semblait ancienne... Il soupira de soulagement, puis, se pencha sur sa bien-aimée.

-Je t'aime, Guenièvre, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Je te défends de mourir et de me laisser en arrière. Quoiqu'il arrive, nous serons ensemble jusqu'au bout. Il va falloir que tu sois courageuse, ma chérie. Il va falloir que tu te battes pour moi. Mais fais-moi confiance. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Je serai là quand tu te réveilleras, et chaque jour après cela. Et nous nous en sortirons. Je t'en fais la promesse.

Guenièvre resta immobile.

Arthur se redressa.

-Elle ne va pas mourir, répéta-t-il doucement.

Il entendit Merlin produire un son étouffé derrière lui, et se retourna.  
Son ami était debout contre le mur. Il avait une main plaquée sur ses lèvres, et il pleurait en silence. Arthur ne l'avait jamais vu aussi détruit, et il savait pourquoi. Il s'était préparé à cette réalité en marchant jusqu'au château.  
-Tu n'as pas pu sauver Galaad, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il enfin, avec tristesse.

Les yeux de Merlin parlèrent pour lui alors qu'il secouait la tête, étouffant un sanglot.

-Oh, Merlin, dit Arthur, avec peine. Viens ici, viens.

Merlin fit un pas vers lui, puis un autre. Arthur l'attira à lui et le prit fermement dans ses bras.

Puis il ferma les yeux, et posa son front contre le sien.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Merlin, dit-il, doucement. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Merlin s'effondra dans ses bras, secoué par les pleurs. Il essaya de parler, mais il ne réussit pas à dire ce qu'il devait dire, alors il s'accrocha à Arthur, désespérément, en souhaitant que rien de tout ça ne soit jamais arrivé, en souhaitant pouvoir repartir en arrière. Comment pouvait-il expliquer la vérité à son ami. Comment pouvait-il lui annoncer _maintenant _que non seulement ils avaient perdu Galaad, mais que Gwen ne pourrait plus jamais avoir d'enfant.


	5. Chapitre 4

**_C'est vrai, Julie : Solel illustre parfaitement ce proverbe... le chemin de l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions._**

**_Ma : ne te transforme pas en bonhomme de neige pour l'amour de cette histoire ! Tes doigts sont précieux !_**

**_Emelyne35 : face à un drame, chacun réagit différemment... tu as très bien cerné Solel... _**

**_Legend : la mise au point arrive... mais va prendre une drôle de tournure. Solel devient plus fort... La relation entre lui et Morgane va bientôt devenir très compliquée..._**

**_LoLOW : tu as fini l'Age d'Or, je te dis à bientôt dans Le dragon rouge :). Lâche-toi sur les argumentations ! (Mais fais gaffe à ton chef quand même XD). Le chapitre 12 : la grande victoire de Merlin et la naissance d'Albion... j'avais l'impression de lui devoir ce moment de grâce :). Morgane/Mordred est le pivot de la suite de l'histoire. Ou devrais-je dire Merlin/Morgane/Mordred ? En tout cas, les allégeances de notre prêtresse vont souffrir. Quasi-cougar : comme tu abuses XD. Ils n'ont que 10 ans de différence d'âge. Elle la trentaine et lui la vingtaine... Je te rassure, moi aussi, je suis très contradictoire. Aller vers Camlann est une souffrance physique ! (je dois être maso). Mais j'ai dit qu'il y aurait un twist, mais vous ne le découvrirez pas avant la fin. _**

**_Ca n'a pas été facile de tuer Galaad ! Mais c'était obligé pour la suite de l'histoire. Je sens qu'il y en a qui vont crier à la fin de ce chapitre. Mais n'oubliez pas que vous avez un avantage sur les personnages : vous êtes omniscients (un peu comme Aithusa ;)) _**

CHAPITRE 4

Morgane était bouleversée par ce qui était arrivé à Gwen. Autrefois, la jeune femme avait été son amie et sa confidente. Elles avaient été proches comme deux sœurs, elles n'avaient jamais hésité à se soutenir l'une l'autre. Puis, lorsque Morgane s'était tournée vers Morgause, elles s'étaient perdues. Mais même si elles n'aient jamais eu l'occasion de se retrouver depuis que Morgane était revenue des ténèbres, la grande prêtresse de l'Ancien Culte n'aspirait pour la Reine de Camelot qu'à une vie heureuse depuis qu'elle avait vaincu son démon intérieur... Gwen avait épousé son frère et elle avait fait de lui un homme comblé. Elle avait prouvé qu'elle était une souveraine au grand coeur en veillant farouchement sur son peuple. Mais quel bonheur pourrait-elle connaître, maintenant qu'un chevalier fou venait de la priver de tout espoir de fonder une famille ?

Morgane savait que peu de choses pouvaient terrasser la jeune femme courageuse qu'elle avait connue autrefois... mais elle craignait que son épreuve présente ne puisse en faire partie.

La grande prêtresse était en deuil parce que son ancienne amie souffrait, et parce qu'elle venait de perdre un membre de sa famille. Le fils d'Arthur et Gwen, le petit prince de Camelot dans lequel Merlin avait placé tant d'espérances, était _son neveu, _son sang, sa chair_. _Morgane ne se destinant pas à avoir des enfants elle-même, il était le seul dépositaire qu'aurait jamais la lignée des Pendragon... et voilà qu'il était mort.

Uther Pendragon devait certainement se retouner dans sa tombe... Sa fille était devenue une adepte de la magie, et son fils avait épousé une servante qui ne pourrait plus lui donner d'enfants... comme la vie était ironique parfois. Quand c'étaient des personnes généreuses comme Gwen qui devaient le plus souffrir...

La douleur que ressentait Morgane aurait certainement suffi à la jeter hors d'elle-même..

Mais elle éprouvait bien plus que de l'affliction par rapport à la situation qui s'était abattue sur eux tous, parce qu'elle était profondément perturbée par la manière dont les évènements qui avaient conduit à la tragédie s'étaient enchaînés...

D'habitude, elle voyait loin dans le futur, et ses prémonitions donnaient à Merlin matière à anticiper ses actions...

C'était la première fois qu'elle avait une vision d'une importance si capitale à quelques secondes seulement du moment où les évènements étaient destinés à basculer. Ce matin, lorsque la vision du chevalier se jetant sur Gwen en plein tournoi l'avait frappée, la mêlée avait déjà commencé. La machine du destin était déjà lancée. Il était presque déjà trop tard pour changer quoi que ce soit.

Et ce n'était pas _normal. _

Gwen était importante. Elle était Reine de Camelot. Ce qui interférait sur son existence interférait sur le cours de l'avenir. Morgane, qui voyait tout le reste à l'avance, aurait du percevoir, depuis longtemps, ce jour où son amie aurait à affronter un péril redoutable...

Alors, que s'était-il passé ?

Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien vu ?

Morgane n'avait cessé d'y réfléchir depuis le matin, rongée par l'angoisse et l'incompréhension.

Et elle était arrivée à une conclusion qui la terrifiait. Dès que le futur impliquait Solel, elle ne distinguait plus rien. Elle ne l'avait pas vu tuer le dragon rouge de Saxe. Elle ne l'avait pas non plus vu participer à la grande bataille de Camlann dont elle ne cessait de rêver... Contrairement à ce que prétendait Aithusa, il n'avait jamais tué Arthur dans aucune de ses visions.

En fait, il n'avait jamais fait _quoi que ce soit _dans aucune de ses visions, ni en bien ni en mal.

Ce qui ne pouvait vouloir dire que trois choses : soit la dragonne lui avait menti quant à la destinée de son amant, soit Solel était si imprévisible qu'il échappait à toute prédiction; soit il avait trouvé le moyen de se soustraire à ses dons de voyance d'une manière ou d'une autre pour agir sans qu'elle n'en sache rien.

Dans tous les cas, Morgane _sentait _que Solel était pour quelque chose dans le retard avec lequel elle avait informé Merlin du danger qui guettait Gwen... Et elle était effrayée par cette idée. Les mises en garde d'Aithusa à propos de l'homme qu'elle aimait n'avaient jamais cessé de la torturer. Après que la dragonne lui ait affirmé que Mordred tuerait Arthur, elle avait pensé à tout révéler à Merlin. La véritable identité de Solel, son lien avec elle, le doute qui planait sur ses actes à venir.

Mais voilà, lors de la dernière bataille, Solel avait _sauvé _Arthur. Merlin l'avait vu faire de ses propres yeux... Et Morgane ne pouvait pas condamner l'homme qu'elle aimait sur ses actes futurs quand elle savait son cœur honnête et droit dans l'instant présent, parce qu'une part d'elle refusait de croire que tout être soit forcément soumis au dictat de sa destinée.

Seulement, ce doute, cet horrible doute qu'Aithusa avait insufflé en elle, resurgissait à la moindre occasion pour la pousser à s'interroger. Et si son amant était voué à devenir l'artisan de leur destruction à tous ? Et s'il lui mentait sur ses intentions véritables ? Et s'il avait déjà commencé à oeuvrer contre eux ? Quand elle se posait ces questions, elle se sentait déchirée. Entre l'amour qu'elle lui portait et la loyauté qu'elle éprouvait envers Merlin et Arthur.

Il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Il fallait qu'elle lui demande face à face. Il fallait qu'elle sache s'il était pour quelque chose dans le malheur qui venait de frapper Gwen. Elle était persuadée qu'elle verrait la vérité dans ses yeux. S'il avait fait du mal à son amie... elle le tuerait de ses propres mains.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Morgane attendait Solel dans les jardins lorsqu'il vint la retrouver cette nuit-là.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était venu. C'était elle qui avait provoqué les évènements funestes du jour. C'était à cause d'elle s'il avait puni la Reine alors qu'elle était innocente. A présent, ses mains étaient couvertes de sang et Camelot était privée d'héritier. Arthur souffrait, l'avenir n'avait jamais été aussi incertain et tout était de la faute de cette femme au cœur fourbe. Il la détestait de l'avoir conduit à de telles extrêmités. Et pourtant il était quand même venu la rejoindre. Une part de lui était terrifiée à l'idée qu'elle ne réussisse à découvrir ses crimes. L'autre avait désespérément envie de se confier à elle pour obtenir son absolution. Solel ne savait plus du tout où il en était.

Mais néanmoins, il était là, sur l'Ile des Bénis, de retour auprès de la source de tous ses maux.

Morgane était debout, droite et immobile comme une statue de marbre dans sa robe blanche, et il remarqua aussitôt sa réserve et sa pâleur. Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, elle le gratifia d'un regard glacé, à l'opposé de l'expression douce qu'elle lui réservait d'habitude. _La sorcière aurait-elle décidé de montrer son vrai visage ? _se demanda-t-il amèrement en se figeant face à elle. Ses yeux verts et perçants étaient braqués sur lui, et ils le mirent mal à l'aise. Pourquoi cet air accusateur, à quel titre ces reproches silencieux ?

Elle devait avoir appris ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui de quelle manière avait été terrassée la Reine... mais son rôle à lui dans l'attaque dont Guenièvre avait été victime ? Elle l'ignorait forcément.

_Elle ne peut pas savoir, _chercha à se convaincre Solel en frissonnant. _Personne ne peut savoir que c'est moi qui l'ai fait._

Alors, pourquoi le condamnait-elle du regard comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Tu as appris... ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, lui dit-il, hésitant.

-Oui.

La voix de Morgane était si froide, si dépourvue de sentiments. Elle ne dit rien de plus que ce «oui » inexpressif, mais elle continua à l'observer intensément, et il eut l'impression que son regard le traversait de part en part pour mettre à jour toutes ses mauvaises actions. Elle redressa le menton, d'un air fier et hautain. Ses yeux étaient brûlants et il se consuma à leur contact. _Vipère, _pensa-t-il, furieux. Voilà ce qu'elle était, un serpent. Mais comme elle était belle. Comme elle était désirable dans son dédain...

Après de longs instants de silence, elle lâcha enfin :

-Dis-moi que ce n'est pas toi qui l'as fait.

Il resta stupéfait par la violence de l'accusation. Puis il sentit la colère monter en lui. Comment osait-elle ? L'accuser comme s'il était coupable de tous les maux du monde, et elle, _innocente, _sûre de son bon droit ! Il avait peut-être commis une erreur, mais cela ne lui était-il jamais arrivé, à elle ? Alors comment se permettait-elle de le juger ? Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait, après la manière dont elle l'avait trahi ! Elle était la seule responsable pour tout le mal qu'il avait perpétré ! Il n'allait certainement pas _admettre _devant elle qu'il était en tort. Pas quand elle réagissait comme un juge outragé, plutôt mourir !

-Pourquoi aurais-je fait une telle chose ? répondit-il à voix haute, d'un ton choqué.

-A toi de me le dire, le mit-elle au défi.

Il ne répondit rien.

Elle détourna la tête.

-Gwen ne méritait pas ça. Si je devais découvrir que c'est toi qui lui as fait du mal... dit-elle, d'un ton sans appel, jamais je ne te le pardonnerais.

-Comment aurais-je le moindre rapport avec ce qui s'est passé ? s'exclama-t-il, avec colère. Ce n'est pas moi, que je sache, qui ai bondi sur les gradins comme un fou furieux pour m'en prendre à la Reine ! J'aime Arthur, Jamais je ne voudrais lui faire de mal. Comment pourrais-je m'attaquer à celle qu'il aime ? Me prends-tu pour un lâche, prêt à s'en prendre aux femmes et aux enfants qu'elles portent dans leur ventre ? Ou pour un malade, incapable de se contrôler ? Et si vraiment c'est cette image que tu as de moi... celle d'un misérable assassin... Pourquoi donc es-tu avec moi ? Qu'y a-t-il en moi que tu puisses aimer ?

Il la regarda avec toute sa haine.

-A moins que ton amour pour moi ne soit qu'un mensonge...

_Et dans ce cas, dis-le, _pensa-t-il, en rage. _Dis-le, qu'on en finisse !_

-Non ! protesta Morgane, bouleversée.

Le masque impassible de son visage se lézardait à présent.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ? demanda-t-elle. Tu sais que je suis sincère envers toi...

-Vraiment ? dit-il, avec ironie.

-Bien sûr ! s'écria-t-elle.

Et en voyant son expression perdue, il comprit dans un choc qu'elle tenait_ vraiment _à lui, toute menteuse et manipulatrice qu'elle soit. Il cligna des yeux et posa sur elle un regard nouveau. Elle n'était pas toute-puissante. Elle n'était pas inaccessible. Elle n'était pas _plus forte que lui. _Il avait réussi à l'ébranler... alors peut-être lui serait-il possible un jour de prendre l'ascendant sur elle ?

De ne plus être son pantin, mais au contraire, son maître...

Cette idée ouvrit en lui de nouvelles perspectives, et ce fut d'un ton plus assuré qu'il lui demanda :

-Alors pourquoi manques-tu à ce point de foi en moi ?

En voyant ces yeux bleus soutenir son regard sans flancher, Morgane ressentit de la honte d'avoir accusé Solel si vite... Bien sûr que ce n'était pas lui qui avait tenu l'épée, bien sûr qu'il n'était pas celui qui avait porté le coup. Mais quel rapport avait-il avec le chevalier qui avait agressé Gwen ? Il devait en avoir un, forcément ! Il était le seul à brouiller l'avenir qu'elle pouvait distinguer... cela ne lui était jamais arrivé avec personne d'autre...

Si seulement il n'avait pas eu l'air aussi sûr de lui quand il se défendait d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit.

-Aithusa dit que..., commença-t-elle, troublée.

-Les dragons ! coupa Solel, furieux. Encore et _toujours _les dragons ! Qu'est-ce que les dragons savent vraiment des hommes ? Laisse Aithusa parler ! Kilgarrah aussi ne pensait que du mal de moi. As-tu la moindre idée de ce que j'ai ressenti à Nemeth en lui demandant son aide ? Il était_ mourant, _et j'étais le seul à pouvoir remporter cette bataille... tout ce que je voulais, c'était _sauver_ Arthur. Mais il m'a obligé à le supplier parce qu'il avait soit disant _vu l'avenir _et qu'il me considérait comme un être malfaisant. Dis-moi, Morgane. Me suis-je montré malfaisant lorsque j'ai tué Smaug et accordé la victoire à Camelot ?Me suis-je montré malfaisant en acceptant de ravaler ma nature pour servir Arthur ? De quel droit se permettent-ils tous de me juger ? De quel droit te ranges-tu de leur côté et non du mien ?

Il s'interrompit, pantelant.

Et soudain ce fut son regard qui se fit glacé.

-Si tu m'aimais, jamais tu ne parlerais ainsi...

-Je t'aime, dit Morgane, avec force. Je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé. Mais dans l'avenir...

-Je suis las d'entendre tous ceux que je connais me prédire _mon _avenir ! rugit-il. Je suis le seul à pouvoir décider de _mon_ destin !

-Solel.

Morgane tendit la main vers lui. Il la regarda trembler... et il ressentit un sentiment d'exultation. Elle avait _peur. _Peur qu'il ne lui échappe, peur qu'il ne la repousse. Peur qu'il ne l'abandonne... Il n'avait jamais vu ses yeux si suppliants, il n'avait jamais vu son visage si tourmenté. En cet instant, ce n'était plus lui qui était en son pouvoir.  
-Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle, d'une voix implorante. Je t'aime, et je ne veux pas te perdre... Quoi que tu aies fait, dis-moi la vérité... et je te pardonnerai. Je pourrais te pardonner n'importe quoi... si seulement tu reconnaissais tes fautes, si seulement tes regrets étaient sincères. Laisse-moi t'aider... je t'en prie. _Mon amour..._

Il saisit sa main, l'attira brutalement à lui, et la fit taire d'un baiser.

A présent, c'était _lui _qui possédait ses lèvres, _lui _qui coupait son souffle.

Elle ferma les yeux dans son étreinte, s'accrochant à lui avec désespoir, et soudain, il comprit à quel point il avait été stupide de vivre dans la crainte par rapport à elle... Il n'était pas encore trop tard pour renverser l'équilibre. Il n'était pas encore trop tard pour que Morgane soit _à lui. _Simplement, au lieu de se soumettre à elle, au lieu de vivre au gré de ses sourires, il devait retourner la situation, et lui montrer, qu'il était celui dont elle dépendait, qu'il était celui dont elle avait besoin. Elle avait voulu jouer ? Il jouerait avec elle. Il l'obligerait à s'épuiser à sa poursuite, il la plierait à ses désirs.

Et un jour, elle serait _à lui. _Entièrement. Et il aurait gagné.

-Je n'ai rien fait, affirma-t-il avec force, lorsqu'il se sépara d'elle. Voilà la vérité. Je n'ai rien fait et je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Si tu ne me crois pas, dis-le, et je ne reviendrai plus jamais t'importuner. Mais si tu dis vrai lorsque tu clames que tu m'aimes, soutiens-moi comme une véritable compagne est censée le faire, au lieu de m'asséner tes doutes et tes soupçons.  
Elle détourna la tête, et il vit les larmes rouler sur ses joues.  
Elle pleurait. Et ses yeux, à lui, étaient secs. Ce n'était que justice, après toutes les insomnies qu'elle lui avait donné, mais même après toute la peine qu'elle lui avait infligé, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la compassion pour elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre. Il voulait juste qu'elle le choisisse, _lui. _Et qu'elle lui soit fidèle. Plus de doutes. Plus d'hésitations. Plus de remises en question.  
Il cueillit ses larmes de ses doigts, puis, les glissa dans ses cheveux.

Elle ferma les yeux à son contact, le souffle court, l'expression bouleversée.

Il retira sa main, et recula.

-Que fais-tu ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Tu es trop troublée, répondit-il. Je préfère partir.

-Non, dit-elle, en lui saisissant la main.

Ses yeux hésitèrent, puis elle dit :

-Reste. Je te crois, Solel. Pardonne-moi d'avoir douté de toi, je suis désolée.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient étendus côte à côte, elle vint se musser contre lui comme une enfant, et il la prit dans ses bras. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui paraissait aussi vulnérable, aussi fragile.

-Comment va Gwen ? lui demanda-t-elle, à voix basse.

-Merlin l'a soignée, mais elle n'a pas encore repris conscience, lui répondit-il. Je n'ose imaginer comment elle réagira quand elle apprendra qu'elle a perdu l'enfant.

Morgane ne répondit rien. Ses cheveux voilaient son visage.

-Savais-tu qu'elle était enceinte ? demanda Solel, en scrutant sa réaction.

Elle hocha la tête en silence.

-Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?

Il lui en voulait pour ça. Si seulement elle avait été sincère avec lui, si seulement elle lui avait partagé son savoir. Jamais il n'aurait agi aussi stupidement aujourd'hui...

-Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? lui demanda-t-elle, d'un ton engourdi.

-Tout, lui répondit-il. J'aurais redoublé de vigilance pour la protéger. Et j'aurais peut-être vu l'attaque venir au lieu de ne réagir que lorsqu'il était trop tard... Morgane... nous passons presque toutes nos nuits ensemble, mais tu ne me dis jamais rien de ce que tu penses ou de ce que tu sais. Pourquoi me caches-tu tant de choses ? Pourquoi préfères-tu te confier à Merlin ?

-Je ne préfère pas... protesta-t-elle.

-Bien sûr que si. Il sait tout de toi alors que moi, tu me tiens à l'écart. Vous vous parlez par télépathie en permanence... Vous vous inquiétez des mêmes choses. Pourquoi as-tu à ce point confiance en lui, et à ce point peu en moi ?

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

-Je peux, si tu m'expliques. Crois-tu que je soie stupide ?

-Merlin m'a sauvée, répondit-elle d'une voix sourde. J'étais seule et perdue et j'étais noyée dans les ténèbres. Il aurait dû me haïr et désirer ma mort mais au lieu de cela il est venu vers moi et il m'a tendu la main. Il a _cru _en moi... quand j'étais incapable de croire en moi-même. Il m'a ramenée à la vie.

-Et moi ? Qu'ai-je fait pour toi ? demanda Solel, le coeur brûlant de jalousie.

Sa réponse le désarma complètement.

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu as fait, dit-elle, d'une voix tremblante. C'est _qui tu es. _Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, Solel. Le jour où tu as cueilli la lune entre tes doigts pour me l'offrir. Je savais que ce n'était pas raisonnable, je savais que ce n'était pas souhaitable. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Elle se tut un instant, puis avoua :

-Notre lien a toujours été d'une force extraordinaire. Je n'ai jamais pu l'expliquer.  
Leurs regards se croisèrent, et il la vit frissonner.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre, répéta-t-elle, d'une voix effrayée.

Il la regarda solennellement, et il lui répondit :

-Tu ne me perdras pas. Je t'en fais la promesse.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Beaucoup de personnes s'étaient succédées au chevet de la Reine inconsciente aujourd'hui.

Arthur avait encouragé les gens qui l'aimaient à lui rendre visite, parce qu'il était persuadé qu'elle les entendrait à travers sa transe, et que leurs paroles lui donneraient de la force.

Guenièvre méritait leur attention et leur amour. Si n'importe qui d'autre avait été à sa place, elle n'aurait pas hésité à agir de cette façon, et, d'une certaine manière, Arthur sentait qu'ainsi, il lui rendait justice.

Alors, un par un, les chevaliers de la Table Ronde s'étaient agenouillés à côté de son lit, et lui avaient parlé à travers son sommeil.

Solel était venu le premier. Il avait répandu des larmes en murmurant qu'elle était un modèle pour toutes les femmes, dans sa loyauté à toute épreuve envers le Roi dont elle partageait le règne. Il s'était blâmé de n'avoir pas su la protéger et il lui avait demandé pardon pour ses souffrances.

Elyan avait tenu la main de sa sœur en la remerciant pour toutes les années qu'elle avait sacrifiées à l'élever comme une mère. Il lui avait dit à quel point il l'aimait, et combien il avait eu peur de la perdre.

Léon lui avait respectueusement murmuré quelle souveraine sage et juste il voyait en elle, une souveraine qu'il admirait, pour laquelle il aurait donné sa vie sans hésiter, et qu'il aurait été prêt à suivre les yeux fermés jusque dans le feu de la bataille.

Gauvain lui avait confié qu'avant elle, il n'avait jamais eu d'amie, et que sa franchise et ses conseils lui manquaient.

Perceval avait loué son grand cœur, et la manière dont elle protégeait toujours les plus faibles, l'appelant la mère du peuple, et lui rappelant qu'ils étaient tous ses enfants.

Dans la cour du château, le peuple s'était assemblé, allumant des bougies qu'ils feraient briller toute la nuit en attendant le réveil de la Reine qui avait toujours pris si grand soin d'eux.

Les gens se souvenaient de la manière dont Guenièvre leur avait distribué des vivres lorsqu'ils étaient affamés, de celle dont elle avait travaillé pour les aider à reconstruire leurs maisons quand elles étaient détruites. Ils se rappelaient qu'elle avait conduit les chevaliers en voyage et négocié la paix d'Albion. Et ils lui rendaient hommage. Ils étaient debout côte à côte, et ils chantaient pour réchauffer le cœur de Guenièvre à travers son sommeil, incapables de rentrer chez eux pour aller dormir malgré leur fatigue, désireux en ce jour d'épreuve d'être présents pour elle comme elle avait été là quand ils avaient eu besoin d'aide.

La plupart des domestiques du château avaient choisi de veiller, eux aussi, dans la salle du conseil.

Et l'amour que témoignait le peuple envers Guenièvre soulageait un peu la peine d'Arthur.

A cause de ces manifestations de soutien, il savait que son épouse et lui n'étaient pas seuls dans leur épreuve.

C'était bon de se sentir ainsi entourés, et de savoir que, quoiqu'il arrive, la femme merveilleuse qu'il avait choisie était aussi celle que les siens avaient élue pour régner sur leurs cœurs.

La nuit était très avancée à présent.

Arthur et Merlin étaient seuls dans la chambre royale où était étendue Guenièvre, assis sur le sol côte à côte. Ils n'avaient pas parlé depuis longtemps. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pleurait plus. Ils se trouvaient plongés dans une hébétude engourdie, les yeux rouges d'avoir versé trop de larmes et les membres ankylosés d'être restés immobiles.

Merlin regarda son Roi, son ami, son Arthur, et il sut que c'était le moment de lui dire la vérité qu'il lui avait cachée jusqu'ici. C'était tellement difficile; mais il ne pouvait pas se taire plus longtemps. Il avala sa salive et se prépara à faire sa confession.

-Arthur. Il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir.

Son ami ne répondit rien, mais il hocha la tête, imperceptiblement.

-La blessure de Gwen était extrêmement grave. Je l'ai guérie, mais il y a un prix à payer en échange. J'aurais tant voulu... que ce ne soit pas le cas. Mais je ne suis pas au-dessus de toutes les lois, et l'équilibre... peut parfois se montrer implacable.

Arthur ferma les yeux.

-Gwen ne pourra plus jamais avoir d'enfant, murmura Merlin.

Il attendit, avec anxiété, la réaction de son ami, guettant ses sentiments sur son visage.

Il fut étonné quand il y vit de la résignation. Arthur soupira profondément, et il répondit :

-Je m'en doutais.

Merlin frissonna en l'entendant ajouter :

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi aujourd'hui, Merlin, et j'ai envisagé toutes les éventualités. Y compris celle-ci. Le trône de Camelot... ne saurait rester sans héritier. Si je devais venir à mourir... pour le bien de notre peuple, il faudrait absolument que quelqu'un puisse prendre ma suite.

Merlin pâlit, horrifié.

-Vous n'y songez pas, Sire, s'exclama-t-il. Vous ne pouvez pas abandonner Gwen pour une autre, pas après ce qui vient de se passer. Elle arrivera peut-être à surmonter sa douleur si nous sommes auprès d'elle pour la soutenir, mais si vous la rejetez pour en épouser une autre, elle en mourra !

Arthur tourna vers lui un regard choqué.

-_La rejeter pour en épouser une autre ? _Merlin !

Arthur secoua la tête.

-Jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille ! dit-il, avec véhémence. Guenièvre est ma femme. Elle est la seule femme que j'aime, et je l'aimerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Qu'elle porte ou non mes enfants, elle est _ma famille, _ce que j'ai de plus cher, et...mon Dieu, comment peux-tu seulement imaginer que...

-Je suis désolé, dit Merlin, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête.

-Bien sûr que nous serons là pour la soutenir toi, moi, les chevaliers, le peuple tout entier. Bien sûr que nous nous serons à ses côtés, dit Arthur, avec force. Mais il faut néanmoins un héritier au trône de Camelot. Qu'il soit ou non de mon sang, qu'importe. S'il devait m'arriver quelque chose, je veux que les gens puissent se tourner vers quelqu'un pour les guider.

Merlin hocha la tête.

-Il faudra quelqu'un de jeune, qui ait tout l'avenir devant lui, reprit Arthur d'une voix lente. Quelqu'un qui soit fidèle aux principes pour lesquels nous avons toujours combattu, toi et moi. Quelqu'un qui n'ait pas peur de la magie et qui sache faire preuve de noblesse. Quelqu'un que les chevaliers respectent et que le peuple admire. Quelqu'un qui ait fait ses preuves au combat et qui puisse mener les troupes à la bataille avec courage. Quelqu'un qui soit prêt à déposer sa vie pour Camelot, et qui sache aussi faire preuve de réflexion et de sagesse le cas échéant.

Arthur se tut un instant, puis il reprit :

-Il n'y a qu'une seule personne que je puisse envisager sans hésiter.

Merlin hocha la tête.

Il savait le nom qu'allait lui donner son ami, et il approuvait son choix.

-Solel, conclut Arthur, d'un ton assuré.


	6. Chapitre 5

**_Julie : j'adore comme tu as la rage :) tu vas être contente, c'est exactement à ce moment de l'histoire que j'ai prévu les retrouvailles entre Gwen et Morgane. Morgane va prouver quelle amie elle peut être... Arthur, en nommant Solel, pense avant tout à protéger son royaume en se donnant comme successeur quelqu'un qui pourra inspirer l'unité. C'est vrai que l'adoption ne lui a même pas traversé l'esprit, mais en plein deuil de son fils, c'est un peu normal..._**

**_Emelyne35 : ton com reflétait tellement exactement ma pensée ! La relation entre Mordred et Morgane est teintée de domination et de soumission, de désir et de peur, de secrets et de mensonges... et ça ne va pas s'arranger. Pourtant, leur amour est sincère... malheureusement, on trouve aussi ce genre d'histoires dans la vraie vie._**

**_Legend : quand il voit ses amis souffrir, Merlin est complètement déchiré. Ses amis sont sa plus grande faiblesse. Il oublie tout le reste quand ils vont mal. Solel a peur, et ça le fait agir d'une manière illogique. Sa relation avec Morgane est une relation d'emprise... elle ne peut avoir de juste milieu de par sa nature..._**

**_Les autres : encore un chapitre triste, mais ne vous découragez pas... accrochez-vous ! _**

CHAPITRE 6

Lorsque Guenièvre s'éveilla après trois jours, Arthur était auprès d'elle et son visage fut la première chose qu'elle vit en ouvrant les yeux.

Merlin était assis dans l'angle de la pièce où il était resté à attendre auprès de son Roi toute la journée, incapable de le laisser seul tandis qu'il veillait sa Reine.

Le cœur serré par la peine, il regarda Arthur se pencher sur Gwen pour lui parler à mi-voix.

Il n'entendait pas ce qu'il lui disait, mais il connaissait la teneur de ses murmures.

_Je t'aime. Je suis avec toi. Ensemble nous pourrons tout surmonter. Même si nous avons perdu notre fils, même si nous n'aurons jamais d'autre enfant. Ensemble nous pourrons tout surmonter. _

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Ces derniers jours, avait redécouvert la force et le courage d'Arthur. Son ami ne s'était pas effondré, il n'avait pas cédé au désespoir. Il avait fait face à l'épreuve qui s'était abattue sur lui avec calme, refusant de s'attarder sur sa propre douleur pour se concentrer uniquement sur le bien-être ce celle qu'il aimait. Il voulait être là pour elle quand elle reviendrait, et il s'était préparé pour être prêt. Prêt à la consoler, à l'épauler, à la relever.

Prêt à être fort pour eux deux.

La noblesse dont Arthur faisait preuve face à l'adversité rappelait à Merlin pourquoi il aurait mille fois déposé sa vie pour lui. L'homme qu'il voyait assis sur ce lit, penché sur sa femme, était le visage même de l'amour généreux et désintéressé qui n'aspirait qu'à protéger et à guérir. Merlin croyait en lui. Il était certain que grâce à lui, Gwen guérirait. Dans la scène qu'il s'était imaginé, il l'avait vue pleurer, crier de douleur, et se briser entre les bras de son bien-aimé, submergée par la souffrance de son deuil.

Mais ce ne fut pas du tout ce qui arriva.

Au lieu de cela, elle frissonna, puis, elle détourna la tête en direction du mur, les yeux vides, le visage éteint.

Elle ne prononça pas une parole.

Et quand Arthur voulut la prendre dans ses bras, elle resta inerte comme un morceau de bois dans son étreinte.

Absente.

Ce fut alors que Merlin commença à avoir peur.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Arthur ne quitta pas le chevet de sa femme. Mais il n'obtint pas d'elle la moindre réaction. Quand il la regardait, elle détournait les yeux. Quand il la serrait dans ses bras, elle restait immobile. Quand il lui parlait, elle ne répondait rien. Elle ne versait pas une larme, elle n'émettait pas un son. Aucune expression ne passait sur son visage qui semblait n'être plus qu'un masque sans âme. C'était comme si la Guenièvre qu'il avait épousée avait disparu. Toute vie, toute joie, l'avaient désertée. La terreur qu'il ressentait à la voir ainsi était presque pire que celle qu'il avait éprouvée quand il avait cru la perdre. Il se souvenait du soulagement qu'il avait ressenti quand Merlin lui avait dit qu'elle était sauvée, et il réalisait qu'il s'était peut-être trompé. Qu'il l'avait peut-être bel et bien perdue, quoi que d'une manière différente. Qu'il ne la retrouverait peut-être _jamais._

La nuit, lorsqu'il étendait la main à tâtons pour la chercher, elle fuyait son contact et se recroquevillait de son côté du lit, hors de sa portée. Le matin, lorsque le soleil se levait, elle gardait les yeux étroitement clos pour lui faire croire qu'elle était endormie, alors qu'il savait qu'elle avait passé toute la nuit à regarder le mur les yeux grands ouverts.

_C'est normal, _se répétait Arthur, le cœur plein d'angoisse. _Elle a besoin de temps. Elle a besoin de temps pour guérir de ce par quoi elle est passée._

La mort dans l'âme, il finit par être obligé de retourner à ses devoirs.

Il demanda alors à Merlin de le remplacer aux côtés de Guenièvre pendant qu'il s'absentait la journée.

-Je t'en prie, lui dit-il, à court de mots. Trouve quelque chose. Fais-la revenir. Tu as toujours été son ami le plus cher... si quelqu'un peut y arriver, c'est toi.

Le jeune magicien fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour tenter de ramener Gwen à la vie.

Il lui parla cœur à cœur, il lui apporta des fleurs et des friandises, il tenta de la distraire en lui racontant les dernières nouvelles du château, il joua les idiots pour la faire rire, il voulut la convaincre de l'accompagner en promenade.

Chacun de ses cadeaux, chacune de ses propositions furent accueillis avec indifférence.  
Gwen ne regarda pas les fleurs. Elle ne toucha pas aux assiettes de douceurs. Elle resta sans réaction face à ses confidences, ou à ses facéties. Elle refusa de le suivre hors de la chambre. Elle s'obstina à garder le lit.

A aucun moment, elle ne descella les lèvres.

En désespoir de cause, Merlin tenta d'envoyer à son chevet Elyan, puis Gauvain. Il alla chercher Mithian et l'amena visiter son amie. Mais aucun d'eux ne réussit là où Arthur et lui avaient échoué. Tous ressortirent de la chambre en secouant tristement la tête, lui répétant ce qu'il savait déjà : _elle n'a pas prononcé un seul mot, elle n'a rien voulu écouter. _

Merlin finit par se retrouver à les consoler de leur détresse et de leur impuissance, alors qu'il ressentait exactement la même chose qu'eux.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo,o)

Les jours se transformèrent en semaines et huit d'entre elles s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne change.

Plus le temps passait et plus le courage d'Arthur s'effritait. Il aurait pu affronter n'importe quoi pour l'amour de Guenièvre, mais il ne pouvait rien si elle le rejetait. De fort et calme, il devenait de plus en plus blessé et fragile. Même s'il s'efforçait de le cacher, il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps avant de craquer.

C'était pourquoi, plus les jours s'égrenaient et plus Merlin avait peur.

Malgré leurs efforts conjoints pour réchauffer le cœur de Gwen, la ramener, la faire sourire à nouveau, sans fin, Arthur se butaient à un mur infranchissable.

Et rien ne laissait présager que les choses finiraient par changer.

Gwen était murée en elle-même, au plus profond d'une douleur qu'elle ne pouvait pas partager.

Un jour, Merlin entra dans la chambre royale sans faire de bruit, et il la trouva debout, devant la fenêtre. Elle avait une main posée sur son ventre, et elle murmurait. Elle n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, et il mit un long moment à comprendre le mot qu'elle répétait sans fin. Puis il réalisa que c'était un nom, et son cœur se brisa quand il comprit lequel.

_Galaad, _disait-elle. _Galaad. Galaad. Galaad._

Il fut forcé de se retenir au mur, étranglé par les larmes.

Le pire était vraiment arrivé. Il l'entendait dans la fêlure de sa voix, qui contenait une souffrance insondable. Il le sentait dans la manière dont elle regardait vers le ciel, comme si elle n'aurait rêvé que d'une chose : pouvoir s'envoler et disparaître de l'autre côté des nuages où son fils était parti.

Gwen avait perdu plus que son enfant dans cette tragédie. Son esprit avait été brisé. Son être était tourné vers Avalon.

Ce fut alors qu'il décida de tenter son ultime recours.

S'approchant d'elle en prononçant doucement son nom, il étendit sa magie vers elle. Il voulait l'aider, il voulait la guérir. Il l'enveloppa dans la chaleur dorée de son pouvoir, espérant provoquer enfin _quelque chose _en elle, n'importe quoi.

Et quelque chose se produisit.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il escomptait.  
Pour la première fois depuis des jours, Gwen tourna vers lui des yeux noirs, immenses, et elle le regarda _vraiment. _Elle ne dit qu'un seul mot :

-Non.

Mais l'autorité avec lequel elle le prononça le fit battre en retraite aussitôt.

_Ne me prends pas ma peine, _signifiait ce non. _Elle est tout ce qui me reste._

-Gwen, supplia-t-il, désorienté. Je sais...

-Non, tu ne sais pas, coupa-t-elle.

Elle le regarda avec calme.

-Tu n'es pas une femme, ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est de porter la vie en toi et de la sentir se transformer en mort. Le vide que je ressens, tu l'éprouves en pensée, mais pas dans ta chair. Le mal que je ressens, tu l'éprouves dans ton cœur, mais pas dans ton ventre. S'il te plaît. Ne me dis pas que _tu sais. _Je suis la seule à savoir.

-Tu as raison. Je ne _sais _pas. Mais tout ce que je veux, c'est te venir en aide. Je t'en prie. Je ne supporte pas de te regarder souffrir. Je sais que je peux t'aider...

-Si tu veux vraiment m'aider, laisse-moi, lui répondit-elle doucement. S'il te plaît, Merlin. S'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas envie de parler. J'ai besoin d'être seule.

Comment pouvait-il ne pas respecter sa demande ?

Il sortit. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Il chancelait sur ses jambes. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi triste de toute sa vie.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

A la fin du deuxième mois après la mêlée funeste, eut lieu le couronnement de Solel en tant que Prince héritier de Camelot. Arthur avait décidé d'organiser la cérémonie d'investissement sans attendre, déterminé à ne faire aucun mystère de la situation. Son peuple méritait de savoir qu'il n'aurait jamais d'enfant légitime. Les gens, disait-il, avaient besoin d'être rassurés. Et de faire le deuil du petit prince qui ne naîtrait jamais.

Ce fut ce jour-là que Guenièvre choisit, à la surprise générale, pour quitter sa chambre pour la première fois.

Elle déscendit dans la salle du trône pour assister à la cérémonie aux côtés de son mari, vêtue de noir, les cheveux tirés, le visage austère.

Sa présence fit planer sur le cérémonial comme une ombre silencieuse.

Merlin se tenait juste derrière elle quand la couronne fut placée sur la tête de Solel.

Arthur s'exclama d'une voix solennelle :

-Par les pouvoirs investis en moi, je te nomme, chevalier Solel, prince héritier de Camelot.

Et alors que le jeune homme prononçait son serment, Merlin entendit Gwen murmurer distinctement, d'un ton plein de révolte :

-Non. Ce n'est pas ainsi que les choses devraient être.

Elle quitta la salle du trône avant que les vœux ne soient terminés, et Merlin courut derrière elle.

-Gwen ? appela-t-il, d'une voix suppliante.

Elle se retourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés, et elle dit d'une voix dure :

-Ne vois-tu pas à quel point tout ceci sonne faux ? Ce n'est pas Solel qui devrait être l'héritier d'Arthur, mais _son fils, _un enfant de sa chair, de son sang. Arthur est jeune. Il est en pleine santé. Il ne devrait pas avoir renoncé à engendrer un enfant, et certainement pas _à cause de moi_.

-Arthur a accepté le fait qu'il ne pourra pas avoir d'héritier de son sang, dit doucement Merlin. Il agit ainsi pour témoigner qu'il restera à tes côtés quoi qu'il arrive. Il montre au peuple tout entier à quel point il t'aime. Il prouve qu'il te restera fidèle quoi qu'il arrive.

Guenièvre le dévisagea de ses yeux noirs, insondables, puis elle répondit :

-Il ne devrait pas.

Le soir même, elle déménagea ses affaires dans la chambre voisine.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Arthur fut sous le choc quand il découvrit que Gwen avait quitté leur chambre.

Il se précipita jusqu'à sa porte, complètement bouleversé, et il se mit à l'appeler depuis le couloir, sans se soucier du bruit qu'il faisait.

-Guenièvre, je t'en supplie. Je t'en supplie, _parle-moi._

Il n'arrivait plus à contenir sa douleur, ni sa panique. Il avait tout fait pour montrer à sa femme qu'il resterait à ses côtés quoiqu'il arrive, et cependant, elle cherchait à s'éloigner de lui.

-Je ne veux pas parler. Va-t'en, je t'en prie.

-Guenièvre. Ce n'est pas juste. _Tu _n'es pas juste. Je t'aime. Ne me fuis pas, ne me repousse pas, _ne me rejette pas. _Je ne suis rien sans toi.

Il pleurait en prononçant ces mots, complètement perdu.

-C'est faux.

La porte s'ouvrit. Sa femme le regarda, de l'autre côté du seuil. Elle était droite et majestueuse dans sa peine.

-Tu es Arthur Pendragon, Roi de Camelot et Souverain d'Albion, avec ou sans moi, dit-elle farouchement.

Arthur baissa la tête pour dissimuler ses larmes, envahi par la honte.

-Ne fais pas ça. Ne te retranche pas seule derrière ce mur. N'agis pas comme si notre amour n'avait pas d'importance... Tout ce que je suis, je te le dois. Tu as fait de moi l'homme que je suis devenu. Et sans toi à mes côtés, je ne peux plus l'être.

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

Guenièvre fit un pas vers lui, et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

-Tu as tort.

Elle était calme, et déterminée.

-Notre amour est le cadeau le plus précieux que la vie m'ait offert. Mais Galaad est mort. Je suis stérile. Et les choses ne peuvent pas se passer ainsi. Tu ne peux pas offrir le trône de Camelot, et tout ce que tu as construit, à quelqu'un qui n'est pas de ton sang. C'est _ça _qui ne serait pas juste.

-Guenièvre... il n'est aucune tradition que je n'ai brisée au cours de cette vie, dit-il, en la cherchant désespérément du regard. Je l'ai fait pour pouvoir être auprès de ceux que j'aimais. Je l'ai fait parce que j'ai suivi mon cœur à chaque décision que j'ai prise. Je ne le regrette en rien... Mon choix est fait. Je ne reviendrai pas dessus. Tu es la mère du seul enfant que je désire, et si ce n'est avec toi, je n'en aurai aucun.

Elle le dévisagea un long moment, puis elle dit :

-Mais ça ne peut plus être avec moi, Arthur. Et je refuse que tu te prives d'avoir un fils sous prétexte que je ne peux plus t'en donner un. Ne fais pas comme si ça n'avait pour toi aucune importance. _Je sais. _Je sais que ça en a. J'ai vu ton regard, à chaque fois que nous avons pensé à l'avenir en évoquant à Galaad. J'ai vu ton sourire, quand tu as commencé à t'imaginer père. C'est une des choses que tu as toujours le plus désiré.

Il secoua la tête.

-C'est _toi _que je veux. C'est avec toi que je veux être.

-Et moi, je veux que tu te remaries.

Il resta figé sous le choc.

-Quoi ? Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Comment peux-tu -

-Choisis une femme qui pourra te donner un fils, dit-elle. Et fais de _ton _enfant l'héritier de Camelot. C'est ainsi que les choses devraient être, Arthur. Pas telles qu'elles le sont en ce moment.

Elle lâcha ses mains, et elle recula. Il la regarda s'éloigner dans sa chambre, il regarda la porte qui se refermait pour se dresser entre eux.  
-Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, dit-il, submergé par la peine. Je vais faire comme si tu n'avais jamais dit ça. Je ne renoncerai jamais à toi, Guenièvre. Jamais, jamais, jamais.

Il tomba à genoux devant la porte, secoué de sanglots. Et il fut incapable de se relever. Ce fut Merlin qui finit par venir le ramasser, et le ramener au lit. Il pleura toute la nuit. Merlin eut beau tenter de le raisonner, les larmes coulaient sans s'arrêter... Quand vint le matin, le désespoir qui avait envahi son regard était le même qui hantait celui de Guenièvre.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Merlin ne savait plus quoi faire.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

-Guenièvre ne va pas mieux, murmura Solel à Morgane, le soir de son investissement. J'ignore si elle ira mieux un jour.

Quand il avait vu le regard brisé de la Reine, lors de la cérémonie, sa faute était retombée sur lui d'un seul coup, faisant peser sur ses épaules un poids sous lequel il étouffait à présent.

Comment accepter que c'était lui qui avait causé tant de tristesse, tant de désespoir ?

Il avait détruit une âme innocente, celle de Guenièvre. Il s'en voulait tellement... Il se souvenait de la joie de vivre et de la vitalité de la Reine. Il avait saccagé toutes ces choses il les avait remplacées par le malheur qui planait maintenant au-dessus de Camelot. Il était coupable. Coupable pour toute cette tristesse, coupable pour tout ce désespoir. Parfois, il avait l'impression de devenir fou quand il y pensait. Il lui arrivait souvent de pleurer en secret quand il mesurait l'énormité de son erreur.

-Te souviens-tu de la première nuit où tu es venu me trouver au Sanctuaire ? lui dit tristement Morgane.

Elle ne le regardait pas.

-Cette nuit-là, dit-elle d'une voix sourde, tu m'as raconté ton plan. Tu m'as expliqué comment tu comptais priver Guenièvre de sa fertilité pour l'empêcher de concevoir un enfant et t'insinuer dans les bonnes grâces d'Arthur pour mériter sa confiance. Tu m'as exposé comment tu finirais par être nommé l'héritier d'Arthur, pour un jour, le renverser et prendre sa place.

Il frissonna. Il se souvenait d'avoir dit toutes ces choses, à l'époque où son cœur était noyé de haine et de colère. Mais il n'était plus l'homme qu'il avait été lorsqu'il avait fait ces sombres projets...

-N'est-il pas étrange, dit Morgane, d'une voix distante et triste, que chacune des étapes de ton plan se soit réalisée jusqu'ici, l'une après l'autre ? Te voilà prince héritier de Camelot, alors que Guenièvre est brisée et stérile. Mon frère est à genoux, et mon neveu est mort...

Les étoiles se reflétèrent dans les yeux de Morgane lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui.

-Dis-moi. Es-tu heureux, Solel ? Ou devrais-je dire... Mordred.

Il se retourna vers elle, horrifié.

-Ne m'appelle pas ainsi. Je n'ai pas voulu ce qui est arrivé. Cette situation me fait autant de peine qu'à toi. Mais il n'est rien que nous puissions faire pour changer les choses. Il est trop tard. Il est trop tard...

-Crois-tu, dit-elle, pensive.

-Morgane.

Il lui saisit la main.

-Tu ne crois pas vraiment que j'ai prémédité toutes ces choses, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, admit-elle. Et cependant. Elles sont arrivées.

-Arthur m'a choisi pour guider le peuple de Camelot s'il devait lui arriver malheur. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de recevoir cet honneur j'ignorais même jusqu'au dernier moment qu'il me demanderait de l'accepter. Je l'ai fait, non pour lui prendre sa place, mais pour le soutenir. C'est un engagement extrêmement important à mes yeux. Je ne trahirai jamais sa confiance après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi...

Morgane resta silencieuse.

Puis, elle se leva du lit, et elle s'habilla. Il la regarda faire, avec inquiétude.

-Où vas-tu ? demanda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.  
-Morgane...

Il sentit la peur lui étreindre la gorge.

-Que vas-tu faire ?

-Rien qui te concerne, lui répondit-elle.  
-Dis-moi, insista-t-il.

-De quoi as-tu peur ?

Elle le dévisagea, perplexe.

-Que je me retourne contre toi ? Que je parte dévoiler ton secret ? Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, Solel. Une de mes amies a besoin de moi. Je ne vais pas rester ici, à attendre qu'elle s'efface peu à peu jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Il faut que j'aille la retrouver. S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour elle, alors, je dois tout mettre en œuvre pour le lui apporter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.


	7. Chapitre 6

**_Julie : Nous sommes bien d'accord. Dans ce chapitre vous aurez enfin le point de vue de Gwen sur ce qu'elle ressent (jusqu'ici, j'avais commencé par montrer celui d'Arthur et Merlin). Vous allez aussi en apprendre plus sur son lien avec Galaad et sur le petit prince mort._**

**_Emelyne35 : Morgane est très forte. Parce qu'elle a été plus loin dans les ténèbres que ne l'ont jamais été Arthur ou Merlin. Elle peut venir auprès de Gwen avec une approche complètement différente de la leur. Solel est complètement perdu et il va bientôt se retrouver seul aux commandes de Camelot..._**

**_JenMerizi : les retrouvailles sont pour ce chapitre, teintées par la tristesse du moment, mais apportant leur petite lueur d'espoir :)_**

**_Legend : Solel culpabilise vraiment... tu verras comment ça le fera évoluer..._**

**_Gwen/Morgane, vous l'avez réclamé depuis longtemps, ce n'est qu'un début. Leur interaction sera l'un des axes principaux de cet épisode. Vous découvrirez les deux autres axes dans les chapitres à venir. Merci d'être fidèles à cette histoire même dans ses moments plus sombres..._**

CHAPITRE 6

Lorsque Gwen était revenue à elle, l'espace d'un instant, en voyant le regard aimant d'Arthur penché sur elle, elle avait cru avoir fait un mauvais rêve. Puis, elle avait réalisé que, si le jour sur lequel elle ouvrait les yeux avait été un jour comme les autres, jamais Arthur n'aurait été réveillé avant elle. C'était ainsi qu'elle avait compris, qu'elle n'avait rien rêvé, et que quelque chose de terrible s'était produit. Elle s'était souvenue de sa blessure, et elle avait ressenti, au plus profond de son être, que dorénavant, les choses ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes. Bien avant qu'Arthur n'ait commencé à parler, elle avait pris la mesure du vide qui se trouvait en elle.

Le frémissement de la vie qu'elle avait portée s'était éteint.

Galaad était mort.

Son corps engourdi lui faisait l'effet d'une enveloppe creuse, et, de tout son cœur, elle souhaita être _ailleurs. _Dans une autre réalité, dans une autre vie. Dans un monde où son fils serait auprès d'elle.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, elle resta perplexe face à l'énergie que mettait Arthur à la rassurer.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être rassurée, ni embrassée, ni étreinte. Elle avait besoin de Galaad.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment réalisé, avant qu'il ne lui soit arraché d'une façon si cruelle, à quel point elle avait aimé son enfant, à quel point elle s'était investie en lui. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, le monde tout entier lui semblait être un désert. L'attention et l'affection de ceux qu'elle avait aimés ne la touchait plus. Elle avait l'impression de flotter au-dessus d'elle-même, au-dessus des gens, au-dessus du monde. Son mari la priait de revenir. Mais revenir vers quoi ? Elle avait le sentiment que c'était son cœur qui lui avait été arraché.

Dans les jours qui suivirent son réveil, elle saigna abondamment.

Et dans le sang qu'elle perdit, elle trouva les débris de ses rêves.

Elle ne parla à personne des restes minuscules, elle ne les montra pas à âme qui vive.

Mais ils achevèrent de fracturer son âme et de la propulser vers le néant.

Tout le monde semblait attendre d'elle qu'elle redevienne celle qu'elle était autrefois; mais comment donc l'aurait-elle pu ?

Quand elle arrivait à trouver le sommeil, elle faisait toujours le même rêve. Elle se trouvait dans un labyrinthe inextricable, où elle était perdue. Et elle entendait la voix de Galaad qui l'appelait : «Maman ? ». Parfois, elle distinguait ses boucles noires et l'ombre de son sourire, à la lisière de son champ de vision. Et elle se mettait à courir, comme une folle, en criant son nom. Mais elle ne le rattrapait jamais. Elle ne finissait jamais par le serrer dans ses bras.

Quand elle se réveillait, recroquevillée dans un coin du lit, n'étreignant rien d'autre que du vide, elle avait l'impression d'être, comme son fils, un fantôme, perdue dans des limbes dont elle ne reviendrait jamais.

Aucune magie, aucune lumière ne pouvait plus la toucher.

Puis quand vint la décision d'Arthur, de prendre Solel pour héritier, lui vint un sentiment d'inadéquation qui ne la quitta plus. Qu'elle soit enchaînée à la mort était une chose. Mais Arthur ? Arthur méritait mieux. Quelque part, au fond d'elle, elle trouva la force d'émerger, portée par l'amour qu'elle avait encore pour lui, pour lui dire, que si elle avait tout perdu, ce n'était pas son cas. Il pouvait épouser une autre femme. Il pouvait avoir un autre enfant. Il pouvait avoir une déscendance de son sang pour lui succéder. Il n'était pas forcé de lui rester fidèle. Elle ne lui aurait jamais demandé une telle chose, sachant à quel point elle était vide et morte à l'intérieur d'elle-même.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Ils croyaient tous qu'elle était détruite parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus concevoir.

Ils tentaient tous de la convaincre qu'elle était leur Reine malgré cela.

Mais elle se moquait d'être stérile.

Même si elle avait pu avoir un autre enfant, elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

C'était Galaad qu'elle voulait. Galaad et aucun autre.

Le petit garçon rieur qui la rendait folle dans les labyrinthes de ses rêves.

Le jeune homme au regard lumineux dont elle avait imaginé le visage.

Son fils qui était à la fois un prince, et un magicien.

La première fois que Merlin avait posé une main sur son ventre, Gwen avait senti son enfant bouger en elle. Et toutes les fois où son ami l'avait touchée après ça, Galaad avait réagi en se tendant vers son pouvoir.

C'était ainsi que Gwen avait compris quelque chose qu'ignoraient tous les autres, comme une intuition dont elle ne pouvait douter.

Galaad serait magique.

Il n'était pas seulement le futur prince d'Albion, mais l'élu de la Source que révérait Merlin, et à travers lui, plus encore qu'à travers Arthur, l'ancien et le nouveau monde s'uniraient. Il était son enfant-miracle, celui qu'elle avait si longtemps attendu, il était né de l'amour, et il deviendrait un jour quelqu'un d'incroyable.

Elle s'était vue mère avec lui le tenant dans ses bras et lui faisant téter son sein. Elle avait imaginé ses premiers pas, ses premières paroles, ses jeux et ses éclats de rire... elle l'avait vu chevalier, magicien, prince, puis roi. Elle avait porté l'avenir dans son ventre. Et toutes ces choses lui avaient été arrachées. Maintenant, quand elle regardait vers demain, elle ne voyait plus rien d'autre qu'un mur. Rien ne pouvait réchauffer son cœur gelé. Rien ne pouvait l'arracher à la douleur d'avoir perdu son enfant, cet enfant, son Galaad.

Même l'amour qu'elle avait pour Arthur n'était pas assez fort pour la rattacher à ce monde. Même les pouvoirs de Merlin ne pouvaient pas la guérir de ce qu'elle savait avoir perdu. Elle n'arrivait plus à avoir envie de se battre. Le désir de vivre l'avait quittée.

Arthur ne pouvait pas comprendre. Elle savait qu'il resterait à ses côtés quoiqu'il arrive, qu'il continuerait de l'aimer et d'espérer en elle pendant des mois, des années, si c'était nécessaire. Elle savait aussi qu'à chaque jour où il refuserait de renoncer à elle, il se détruirait un peu plus à l'attendre en vain. Elle refusait de lui infliger un tel calvaire. C'est pourquoi elle décida de s'éloigner de lui. Elle savait que, quoiqu'il arrive, elle ne le laisserait plus jamais la toucher. Elle aurait voulu, pourtant pouvoir consoler sa peine, comme elle le faisait autrefois, le prendre dans ses bras, essuyer ses larmes. Mais elle en était incapable. Et si elle tentait de faire semblant, il s'en apercevrait. Ils valaient mieux qu'un mensonge, tous les deux. Ils s'étaient trop aimés pour pouvoir être autre chose qu'honnêtes l'un envers l'autre. Elle ne lui ferait pas croire qu'elle pourrait un jour redevenir la Gwen au grand cœur, généreuse et vaillante, qu'il avait épousée. Elle avait trop de respect, trop de tendresse pour lui pour lui infliger ça.

Elle se tenait seule, pour cette première nuit, dans sa nouvelle chambre, à côté de la fenêtre.

Le cœur lourd comme une pierre après avoir entendu Arthur pleurer pendant des heures devant sa porte, elle s'était obligée à ne pas aller le consoler, sachant que si elle le faisait, cela lui rendrait les choses encore plus difficiles. Il devait se détacher d'elle. Il devait comprendre qu'il l'avait perdue.

Elle regardait les nuages, et leurs boucles effilochées lui évoquaient les cheveux de son fils.

Elle regardait la lune, et la lune ressemblait à un visage d'enfant dans le ciel nocturne sous la caresse de ses yeux rêveurs.

Combien d'années lui faudrait-il attendre, avant de le rejoindre à Avalon ?

Combien d'années, avant qu'elle puisse enfin le serrer dans ses bras ?

Galaad.

Elle était entièrement tournée vers lui quand elle sentit une présence, derrière elle, et elle se retourna. Alors, elle découvrit quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis quatre longues années, quelqu'un qu'elle aurait été heureuse de revoir autrefois, mais dont la présence, maintenant, dans sa chambre, l'emplissait seulement de perplexité.

-Morgane ?

La grande prêtresse la regarda en silence, ses yeux verts, noyés par des émotions conflictuelles, intrigantes. Il y avait là une profonde tristesse, une peine dans laquelle la sienne trouvait un écho, mais aussi un calme, et une sagesse, que Gwen ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

Comme si Morgane avait tout regardé et tout accepté dans un profond soupir.

Comme si elle avait néanmoins trouvé la force de se tenir debout tandis qu'advenait ce qu'elle avait vu.

La dernière image image que Gwen avait gardée de la «sorcière » était celle d'une ennemie dangereuse et chevronnée, mais aussi, d'une femme un peu folle, hantée par la douleur et le désespoir.

La magicienne qui se tenait immobile à ses côtés ne lui ressemblait en rien.

La princesse Pendragon avait toujours été belle, mais aujourd'hui, sa beauté était majestueuse, enveloppée d'une aura de force et de mystère. Le temps ne semblait pas avoir eu de prise sur elle, et son visage lisse avait quelque chose d'intemporel qui évoquait les brumes d'Avalon. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade jusqu'à ses pieds. Sa robe diaphane, aussi blanche que la lune, n'était pas ajustée comme celles des femmes de la cour, mais vaporeuse et éthérée comme les voiles séparant le monde des vivants de celui des morts.

Gwen savait que Morgane avait changé, mais elle n'avait jamais vu, de ses yeux, à quel point.

A présent qu'elle pouvait sentir son aura, elle se rendait compte, que la personne qui se trouvait face à elle n'était ni l'amie qu'elle avait aimée autrefois, ni la femme vengeresse qui avait essayé d'attenter à sa vie, mais _quelqu'un d'autre._

Il y avait un «ainsi soit-il » dans son regard, enfoui plus profondément encore que sa tristesse.

Elle ne venait pas en croyant que la sauver serait aussi simple qu'un sourire.

Elle ne venait peut-être même pas du tout en croyant _pouvoir _la sauver.

Et Gwen lui en fut reconnaissante.

-Bonjour, Guenièvre.

La voix de Morgane était douce.

-Je suis venue pour te dire à quel point je suis désolée pour ton fils.

Gwen frissonna.

Morgane était la première à prononcer ces mots. La première à ne pas minimiser la mort de Galaad. A ne pas essayer d'agir comme si cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Elle hocha lentement la tête, et elle dit :

-Merci.

-Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi ? demanda Morgane, en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Gwen la regarda longtemps en silence.

Puis elle lui demanda quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé demander à Merlin. Parce qu'il lui aurait dit «non », et parce qu'il l'aurait jugée pour avoir ne serait-ce que _posé la question. _Autrefois, quand la grossesse tardait, elle l'avait prié de l'aider à tomber enceinte en utilisant sa magie pour ce faire. Il avait refusé avec un air choqué qu'elle n'avait jamais pu oublier. Il lui avait parlé d'Ygraine et d'Uther, et il lui avait dit, qu'Arthur préfèrerait être sans déscendance que de risquer sa vie comme son père avait risqué celle de sa mère pour le faire naître. Elle n'avait rien répondu. Mais ce qu'elle avait pensé alors, c'était que si Uther n'avait pas parié sur la vie de sa femme, Arthur ne serait jamais né, Merlin n'aurait été qu'une moitié sans but, et Albion n'aurait jamais trouvé son Roi.

-Peux-tu me le ramener ? demanda-t-elle à Morgane.

Elle vit le regard de la prêtresse d'assombrir, mais elle n'y vit pas de jugement.

Après un long moment, Morgane soupira, et dit d'une voix lente :

-Les arts noirs de la magie du sang et de la nécromancie sont trompeurs. Il ne faut jamais se fier à leurs promesses. Le prix qu'ils réclament, est toujours bien plus élevé que la récompense qu'ils offrent en retour.

La prêtresse regarda vers Gwen et conclut :

-Je pourrais. Mais ce ne serait pas ton fils. Rien qu'une chose sans âme. Souviens-toi de Lancelot.

Gwen hocha la tête, et dit :

-Je comprends.

Puis elle demanda :

-Pourquoi es-tu venue ?

Morgane la regarda solennellement.

-Je suis venue, parce que je suis ton amie, Gwen.

-Tu vas essayer de me sauver, toi aussi ? De me faire redevenir celle que j'étais avant de perdre mon fils ?

-Non.

Morgane soupira.

-Je sais que les choses ne sont pas aussi simples. Je suis allée dans les ténèbres moi aussi, et j'en suis ressortie changée.

-Mais tu en es ressortie, nota Gwen.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre, la lune distante qui brillait au loin.

-Dis-moi. Comment as-tu fait ?

Morgane s'approcha d'elle, et leva les yeux vers le ciel elle aussi.

-Te souviens-tu... de tous ces cauchemars que je faisais autrefois, nuit après nuit ?

Gwen hocha la tête en silence.

-Je m'éveillais en hurlant, le cœur plein de terreur, et tu étais à mes côtés en l'espace d'un instant, tenant entre tes mains une chandelle allumée. Cette lumière minuscule que tu apportais avec toi était la seule chose qui m'empêchait de céder au désespoir, et de devenir folle. Je traversais la vie terrifiée par mes visions. A chaque fois que je regardais trop loin devant, c'était pour être confrontée à mes peurs...

Gwen ferma les yeux.

-Quand cela s'est-il arrêté ? demanda-t-elle.

-Jamais, répondit Morgane.

Gwen se retourna vers elle, et se retrouva absorbée dans le puits lumineux et triste de ses yeux verts.

-Mais j'ai réussi à tenir tête à mes peurs, le jour où j'ai cessé de regarder dans l'avenir pour prendre chaque jour comme il venait. J'ai réussi à ne plus me laisser gouverner par elles. C'est le seul conseil que j'ai à te donner aujourd'hui, Gwen. Prends chaque jour comme il se présente, et tu verras, qu'avec le temps... bien que les choses ne deviennent pas moins difficiles, bien que les cauchemars ne s'interrompent jamais vraiment, tu retrouveras ta force, comme je l'ai fait.

-Tu te trompes, Morgane, dit Gwen, en secouant la tête. Je ne peux plus être forte, et brave, et remplie d'espoir. Mon fils est mort. Mon cœur est vide. Je ne peux plus trouver en moi-même l'envie de sourire alors je me réveille chaque jour en pensant à ce qui aurait dû être, et qui ne sera pas. Tu parles de tes visions, laisse-moi te parler des miennes. J'ai connu Galaad. Je l'ai vu grandir. Je l'ai vu s'accomplir. Je n'accepte pas qu'il m'ait été arraché. Sans lui ma vie a un goût de cendres. Je ne veux pas qu'il en soit autrement.

Gwen frissonna.

-Je ne veux plus parler, dit-elle, en détournant les yeux.

-Alors, nous ne dirons plus rien, murmura Morgane.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit, et elle resta là, en silence. Une heure s'écoula peut-être avant que Gwen ne se retourne vers elle, et elle n'avait pas bougé. Ses yeux étaient sereins, son visage immobile. Entre ses mains, brûlait une bougie dont la flamme minuscule brillait dans les ténèbres.

-Pourquoi es-tu encore là ? lui demanda Gwen.

-Je fais pour toi ce que tu as fait pour moi autrefois, répondit simplement Morgane. Je reste à tes côtés, et je tiens cette chandelle, afin de m'assurer qu'il y ait toujours une flamme, si petite soit-elle, pour éclairer les ténèbres où tu te trouves quand tu auras besoin d'un peu de lumière.

-J'étais ta servante. C'était mon travail d'être là pour te veiller, dit Gwen, pour la chasser.

Morgane sourit.

-Tu étais mon amie. Tu ne le faisais pas par devoir, mais par amour. Et maintenant, c'est mon tour. Je reviendrai chaque soir. Si tu veux me parler, je t'écouterai. Si tu ne veux rien dire, je me contenterai de m'asseoir. Mais à chaque fois que tu t'éveilleras des rêves que hante ton fils, tu verras cette flamme, et tu sauras que, si seule que tu puisses être, dans l'obscurité où tu t'es terrée, je suis avec toi.

-La Gwen que tu connaissais est morte.

-La Morgane que tu connaissais aussi est morte, répondit la jeune femme. Et pourtant, je suis là.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Lorsque le jour se leva, après que Gwen se soit endormie, Morgane quitta Camelot aussi silencieusement qu'elle était venue.

Le reste de la nuit s'était écoulé en silence.

Gwen avait dormi, puis elle s'était réveillée, en proie à ses cauchemars.

Morgane avait apporté la lumière de sa chandelle et posé ses mains fraîches sur le front couvert de sueur de la Reine qui regardait autour d'elle d'un air égaré.

Elle l'avait écoutée murmurer _Galaad _et elle avait frissonné.

Le lien que Gwen avait partagé avec son fils avait été fort, et le mal dont elle souffrait l'était également. Il était rare que des femmes ordinaires forment avec leur enfant une connexion si profonde avant de les mettre au monde, mais parmi celles qui possédaient la magie, Morgane avait entendu dire que ce phénomène existait, de temps à autre.

Elle avait aussi entendu dire que quand l'enfant mourait, avant ou pendant la naissance, la mère lui survivait rarement.

Si Gwen parvenait jamais à guérir, cela lui prendrait du temps et en aucun cas ce ne serait facile.

Morgane rejoignit le Sanctuaire, et se rendit au Temple pour méditer.

Revoir son amie plongée dans les ténèbres l'avait ramenée à l'époque où elle-même était perdue dans le noir.

L'expression de sa douleur muette l'avait renvoyée à ses propres peurs.

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir consulter Aithusa.

Mais Aithusa s'était retirée dans sa caverne pour concentrer ses forces sur les œufs qu'elle portait en elle, afin de les faire grandir et forcir jusqu'à ce que vienne le moment de la ponte.

La dragonne blanche devait se consacrer à eux entièrement. Elle n'avait plus de temps pour rien d'autre, si elle voulait que voient les cinq dragonneaux qu'elle portait en elle naissent tous puissants et parfaitement formés.

Morgane savait qu'elle ne devait pas l'importuner.

Comme Gwen, elle était seule.

A l'exception de la magie de la Source qui coulait en elle.

Au Temple, la solitude était une chose différente, peuplée par la présence des anciens dieux et des prêtresses d'autrefois. Morgane pouvait sentir la présence des esprits de l'air, de l'eau et de la terre. Elle pouvait percevoir l'aura magnétique d'Avalon et la manière dont la terre était reliée au monde de l'invisible. Elle entendait le murmure de la magie qui chantait tout autour d'elle, le remplissant de sa merveilleuse présence, la lavant de ses doutes, de ses peines.

L'avenir pouvait être sombre, le destin, menacer l'amour, les batailles, être promises à de grandes défaites.

Malgré toutes ses visions, Morgane ne pouvait pas prédire de quoi serait fait demain.

Mais elle savait une chose.

Quoiqu'il arrive, elle n'abandonnerait pas son amie.

Quoiqu'il arrive, elle ne renoncerait pas à elle.

Elle déposa sa bougie sur l'autel de la magie en se faisant cette promesse, et soudain, malgré tous les doutes, malgré toutes les peines, elle sentit une lumière s'éveiller en elle.

Alors, elle sourit.

Parce que même l'espoir le plus fragile était plus puissant que tous les démons qui pouvaient hanter une âme.


	8. Chapitre 7

**_Julie : merci d'avoir apprécié ce chapitre. Pour les suivants, les femmes seront avec les femmes et les hommes avec les hommes. Différentes approches, différentes manières de se remonter le moral :)_**

**_Emelyne35 : c'est vrai que bien des épreuves les attendent... mais tout n'est pas encore terminé. Il y a toujours de l'espoir, même quand tout semble perdu._**

**_Valir : je n'en ai pas encore terminé avec Galaad. Morgane et Gwen, comme Arthur et Merlin, vont faire un voyage. Voyage spirituel ou voyage physique, ce n'est pas ça le plus important, mais ce que leur expérience leur rapportera... ;)_**

_**Legend : les brumes d'Avalon est à l'origine un livre de Marion Zimmer Bradley et j'ai toujours adoré sa version des légendes Arthuriennes (écrite entièrement du point de vue de Morgane, et dont elle est l'héroïne). Ma Morgane en est un peu inspirée, quoi que très librement ;) je ne savais pas qu'ils en avaient ait un film.**_

_**Comment surmonter un deuil difficile ? A chacun sa technique. Dans ce chapitre, vous allez découvrir celle de Merlin ;). Moins psychologue que Morgane ? En ce qui concerne Arthur, sans doute pas... **_

_**NB : Tembo et Simba sont les véritables mots swahili pour éléphant et lion. Tous les autres sont un charabia issu de mon esprit paresseux parce que je n'ai pas eu l'intelligence de consulter un dictionnaire français-swahili pour élaborer des phrases qui voulaient vraiment dire quelque chose. Je m'en excuse d'avance auprès des éventuels linguistes qui se seraient perdus dans les méandres de mon épisode virtuel. **_

CHAPITRE 7

Depuis que son épouse avait abandonné la chambre royale, Arthur n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Le voir si malheureux brisait le cœur de Merlin qui ne supportait pas de le voir se refermer sur lui-même et ne plus avoir goût à rien.

Le Roi qu'il servait ces derniers jours n'avait plus rien à voir avec _son _Arthur.

Son ami s'était entièrement focalisé sur son travail pour éviter de sombrer complètement dans le désespoir. Il semblait être devenu incapable de mener une discussion qui ne se rattache pas _aux problèmes à traiter, _et chacune d'elles était si rébarbative que Merlin en attrapait des boutons. Jamais auparavant Arthur n'avait été à ce point passionné par la logistique. Maintenant, compter les barrils de grain semblait être devenu son occupation favorite. Il les comptait et les recomptait jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit comme si la survie du royaume dépendait subitement de ses nouveaux talents de mathématicien. Et il refusait de se laisser distraire par quoi que ce soit d'autre.

A certains moments, son comportement donnait à Merlin envie de hurler.

Mais il s'en abstenait.

Il savait qu'Arthur se raccrochait à ces petites choses parce qu'il était totalement désemparé.

Et vraiment, qui était-il pour lui enlever cet ultime réconfort, lui qui n'arrivait pas à lui en apporter d'autre ?

Il se sentait tellement coupable.

Il n'était pas arrivé à ramener Gwen. Son amie lui manquait si cruellement à présent. Ils avaient toujours veillé sur Arthur ensemble. Et Merlin avait toujours cru dur comme fer que rien ne pourrait séparer leur front uni.

Il s'était trompé.

La mort de Galaad l'avait fait.

Il avait eu beau répéter à Gwen, qu'il souffrait autant qu'elle, et qu'il avait aimé le petit prince aussi profondément, elle avait refusé de partager son deuil, ses larmes, ou sa douleur. La dernière fois qu'il avait essayé de lui parler, elle lui avait dit : _reste loin de moi._

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi misérable qu'en entendant son ordre froid et triste.

Après cela, il n'avait plus su comment revenir vers elle.

Il n'était pas non plus arrivé à trouver les mots pour alléger le chagrin d'Arthur.

Ils mouraient sur sa langue à chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche.

Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant perdu dont les parents jouaient à se livrer une guerre froide...

A quoi bon posséder tous les pouvoirs qu'il avait s'ils ne pouvaient l'aider à rapprocher Arthur et Gwen l'un de l'autre quand ils en avaient tellement besoin tous deux ?

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi inutile.

C'était même pire que ça, maintenant qu'il était en train de perdre Arthur.

Même à l'époque où il n'était pas libre de pratiquer la magie comme il l'entendait à Camelot, il ne s'était jamais ennuyé au service de son Roi. Il y avait toujours eu, entre eux, des moments de plaisanterie, d'effronterie, de camaraderie et de défis implicites qui allégeaient leur charge de travail et rendaient leurs journées plus gaies et plus plaisantes à affronter malgré les menaces qui pesaient sur le royaume.

Leur amitié sincère et enlevée mettait du piment dans leurs deux vies...

Mais cette époque semblait être terminée à présent...

Le Roi avait constamment le nez fourré dans ses papiers. Il ne décollait pas de ses parchemins à longueur de conseil et il s'endormait dessus à la tombée du soir, assis à son bureau, lorsqu'il était trop épuisé pour garder les yeux ouverts.

C'était comme si l'Arthur rieur et enjoué que Merlin avait toujours aimé avait disparu...

Il aurait préféré perdre sa magie que d'être obligé d'assister à ça.

Le jeune magicien savait que son ami s'étourdissait dans son travail pour ne pas penser à Guenièvre. Lorsqu'elle avait décidé d'emménager dans sa propre chambre, il avait ramassé Arthur brisé devant sa porte et l'avait ramené jusqu'à sa chambre en le portant à moitié.

Merlin n'avait encore jamais vu son ami dans un tel état d'effondrement.

Après qu'il l'ait couché, et bordé comme un enfant, Arthur s'était recroquevillé en pleurant dans son lit et Merlin n'avait plus rien réussi à tirer de lui. Il était resté assis à son chevet pendant des heures à lui caresser les cheveux pour le calmer en se demandant s'il cesserait de pleurer un jour. Il l'avait bercé dans sa magie pour l'apaiser sans parvenir à rien.

Oh ! Arthur avait cessé de pleurer, au petit matin.

Et il n'avait plus versé une larme depuis lors, mais quelque part, son mutisme était encore pire.

Merlin souffrait déjà bien assez de ne pas pouvoir aider Gwen, qui s'enfonçait dans la tristesse et dans le silence.

Il refusait de perdre aussi Arthur de la même manière.

Il _devait _faire quelque chose pour le récupérer.

Au stade où il en était, n'importe quoi aurait été _mieux _que de continuer à jouer les domestiques fidèles et silencieux à longueur de journée en attendant un miracle.

Ce matin-là, alors qu'il mettait de l'ordre dans les appartements du Roi, trop heureux d'avoir quelque chose à faire qui lui donne l'impression d'être utile pour ne serait-ce que songer à employer une once de magie à son secours, il réfléchissait furieusement à l'idée qui lui permettrait d'enclencher un changement dans la situation, sachant que s'il ne trouvait pas _vite, _il serait bientôt trop tard.

Il devait proposer quelque chose qui rendrait un peu de vitalité à Arthur.

Quelque chose de distrayant ?

-Peut-être devrions-nous partir à la chasse ? proposa-t-il en ramassant une chemise pour la fourrer dans la corbeille de linge sale.

-Je n'ai pas envie de chasser, répondit le Roi, d'un ton morose.

Il était en train d'annoter un texte de loi. Tout à l'heure, en passant derrière lui, Merlin y avait jeté un coup d'oeil rapide. C'était une loi sur les taxes de marchandises, sans grande importance et pompeuse au possible, qu'Arthur avait passé les trois derniers jours à remanier jusque dans ses moindres détails.

Encore un prétexte.

Merlin soupira en entendant sa plume crisser furieusement sur le papier.

Quelle précision inutile le Roi ajoutait-il encore à son chef d'oeuvre ?

-De toutes façons, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me le proposes, pointa Arthur, d'un ton dénué d'intérêt. La chasse, tu as toujours détesté ça.

-Mais vous adorez cela, dit Merlin.

-J'adorais ça _avant, _répondit Arthur.

Merlin rumina cette réponse pendant quelques secondes avant d'enchaîner avec enthousiasme :

-Un petit entraînement avec les chevaliers, alors ? Ca vous ferait du bien de prendre un peu l'air. Ca fait des jours que vous êtes coincé entre le conseil et vos appartements. Que diriez-vous d'exercer un peu votre bras ? Je tiendrai le bouclier si vous voulez. Je promets de ne pas utiliser ma magie. Nous verrons en combien de temps vous arrivez à me faire tomber. Je suis sûr que je suis beaucoup plus résistant qu'avant après avoir encaissé Smaug pendant notre dernière bataille !

Il était plein d'espoir, mais la réponse du Roi lui coupa les ailes.

-J'ai passé l'âge croire que taper sur un bouclier avec une épée règlera tous mes problèmes, Merlin, dit Arthur, non sans ironie. Qui plus est, j'ai encore toute cette pile de documents à traiter, et personne ne s'en occupera à ma place.

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel.

-Solel pourrait le faire, murmura-t-il. Après tout, c'est votre héritier maintenant.

-Eh bien laisse-le faire ce qu'un héritier est supposé faire. Entraîner les chevaliers et diriger des patrouilles, marmonna Arthur, d'un ton plat. Le temps où il passera ses journées avec le nez dans les paperasses viendra bien assez tôt aussi pour lui. En attendant, le travail du Roi m'échoit à moi si rébarbatif soit-il.

Merlin soupira à nouveau.

C'était peine perdue. Arthur allait encore passer toute la journée entre les quatre murs de sa chambre.

Et bien sûr, il était hors de question qu'il le laisse seul. Il constata avec déception qu'il avait déjà terminé de ranger toutes les affaires. Il n'avait pas l'intention de partir faire la lessive pour laisser Arthur se morfondre tout seul avec ses histoires de taxes. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire : laver le sol à la brosse. Avec un peu de chance, il en aurait pour trois ou quatre heures à tout briquer à la main, et il réussirait à ne pas s'ennuyer ferme jusqu'à midi. Il avait deux ou trois idées pour tenir jusqu'à trois heures quatre, au grand maximum : quelques paires de bottes à faire briller, quelques boutons à recoudre... Malheureusement, l'armure d'Arthur étincelait déjà tellement il l'avait polie.

Et vu que le Roi n'avait aucune raison de la mettre, elle ne risquait pas de ternir de si tôt.

Il terminerait encore la journée à tourner en rond...

Avec un soupir, Merlin empoigna la brosse, et se mit en devoir de se venger de son impuissance sur les dalles.

Deux heures plus tard, alors qu'il réfléchissait toujours furieusement à une idée brillante, n'importe laquelle, Arthur décolla pour la première fois les yeux de son parchemin et lui adressa un regard étonné en le voyant frotter avec acharnement.

-Ca fait des années que tu ne t'es plus occupé de ça _à la main, _fit-il remarquer.

-Il faut bien que je m'emploie à quelque chose, lui répondit Merlin d'un ton sarcastique.

-Tu pourrais prendre une journée de congé et en profiter pour faire... quelque chose d'agréable ? proposa Arthur.

Merlin eut un sourire lumineux en levant les yeux vers son Roi.

-Arthur, vous êtes un génie.

Son ami fit la grimace et répondit :

-Très drôle.

-Non, je suis sérieux, s'exclama Merlin, avec ardeur. Prenons donc une journée de congé, _vous et moi. _Laissez-moi vous emmener loin d'ici...

-Merlin, je n'ai pas le temps, grogna Arthur. J'ai des tas de choses à faire...

-Je vous en supplie, dit Merlin, avec un regard implorant, en joignant les mains. Vous et moi savons _tous les deux _que votre travail peut attendre. Si cette loi était _si _urgente, vous ne la reliriez pas depuis trois jours...

-Non.

Merlin croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et fronça les sourcils.

-Si vous voulez vraiment rester ici à vous mettre au supplice, parlons du _véritable _problème au lieu de jouer les langues de bois.

Arthur baissa la tête.

-Qu'y a-t-il à dire ? murmura-t-il, d'un ton plein de tristesse. Guenièvre ne veut plus me voir. Elle ne veut plus me parler... Elle me traite comme un étranger. Elle agit envers moi comme ce qui était arrivé était ma faute. Ca l'est certainement. J'aurais dû empêcher cette tragédie d'arriver... j'aurais dû les protéger, elle, et Galaad... Mais n'est-ce pas déjà assez dur que nous ayions perdu notre fils ? Faut-il en plus que nous soyions privés l'un de l'autre ?

Arthur ferma les yeux.

-Je ne supporte pas d'être là, à deux chambres d'elle, et de la sentir aussi loin de moi que si nous nous trouvions sur deux continents différents. Je suis incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à l'envie que j'ai de me précipiter à sa porte pour la supplier de m'ouvrir...Mais je sais que si je cède à la tentation, elle me repoussera. Encore.

Le Roi pâlit et dit :

-Je ne suis plus un mari à ses yeux.

Merlin sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Arthur... dit-il, d'une voix suppliante. Rester là à ruminer sur la situation ne la changera en rien.

-Je sais.

-Je vous en prie. Laissez-moi vous emmener ailleurs, le temps d'une journée. Partons en voyage. Allons respirer un air différent. Ca vous fera du bien. Je vous promets... que nous serons rentrés avant la nuit. Et qui sait : peut-être que le fait d'avoir pris un peu de distance nous permettra d'envisager la situation à esprit plus reposé ?

Arthur dévisagea Merlin, et une vague curiosité s'alluma au fond de son regard éteint.

-Un voyage ? dit-il.

Merlin lui fit un sourire tentateur.

-Un voyage, confirma-t-il.

Puis il ajouta, s'engouffrant dans la faille :

-Une aventure, une quête... une découverte.

Arthur posa sa plume et demanda :

-Où ça ?

Merlin prit un ton rêveur.

-Je peux vous emmener plus loin vers le Sud que vous n'avez jamais rêvé d'aller. Par-delà les mers, même, jusqu'à des rivages vierges et inexplorés...

C'était sa dernière carte. Il la joua du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-N'avez-vous jamais été curieux de découvrir d'autres pays, d'autres peuples, d'autres continents ? Des animaux que jamais encore vous n'avez chassés ? Des rivages qu'aucun homme d'Albion n'a jamais foulés ? Je peux vous montrer tout ça. Je peux vous emmener au-delà des frontières du monde connu... Ce serait un peu comme nos escapades d'autrefois, lorsque vous étiez prince, et que vous aimiez vous faire passer pour un voyageur anonyme... Rien que vous, moi, et votre épée...

Cette fois, c'était définitivement de l'intérêt qui brillait dans le regard du Roi alors qu'il se projetait dans l'équipée.

-Tu pourrais vraiment nous amener là où aucun homme d'Albion n'a jamais été ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

-Je suis le plus puissant magicien de tous les temps, répondit Merlin en haussant un sourcil. L'auriez-vous déjà oublié ?

Les lèvres d'Arthur tremblèrent. Et un instant plus tard, Merlin sentit son cœur s'alléger du poids d'une chape de plomb en découvrant quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des semaines sur le visage de son ami : un véritable sourire.

-Il faut avouer, qu'à te voir à quatre pattes avec une brosse à la main, du savon jusqu'aux coudes..., j'ai comme un doute, fit remarquer Arthur, d'un ton moqueur.

-Vous êtes bien assis depuis des jours avec de l'encre jusqu'aux poignets, votre Anerie, lui rétorqua Merlin, avec une langue acérée. Alors que vous êtes supposé être le plus grand guerrier d'Albion.

Arthur eut un petit rire.

Merlin posa la brosse, se mit debout sur ses pieds, et tendit la main vers son Roi, la paume vers le haut, les doigts ouverts dans un geste d'invitation, un sourire tentateur aux lèvres.

-Alors ? dit-il, en haussant un sourcil. Est-ce que vous êtes avec moi ?

Arthur le dévisagea longuement, puis il hocha la tête, vaincu.

-Très bien, affirma-t-il. Montre-moi ces rivages dont tu as parlé. Mais que les choses soient bien claires : c'est juste pour aujourd'hui.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

-Par tous les dieux de l'Ancien Culte. Où est-ce que nous sommes ?

La voix d'Arthur était frappée de stupéfaction, mais au moins, elle ressemblait à celle de l'Arthur d'autrefois.

C'était le plus long couloir de déplacement instantané que Merlin ait jamais ouvert, et même lui se sentait vaguement nauséeux tant le bond avait été rude.

A présent son Roi était accroché à lui au milieu d'un océan de glace, et ils risquaient fort de geler sur-place s'ils s'attardaient dans les parages. _J'ai du faire une erreur de calcul, _pensa Merlin en réalisant qu'il les avait amenés jusqu'au bord du monde. Bien sûr, quand il avait pensé _voyage au-delà des mers, _il n'avait pas imaginé _jusqu'au-delà de toutes les mers du monde. _Mais dans l'enthousiasme du moment, après qu'Arthur ait accepté de le suivre, il s'était laissé un peu emporter.

Le paysage était blanc à perte de vue. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive autour d'eux. L'horizon était si vaste qu'il en donnait le vertige.

Merlin médusé regarda passer sous leur nez, à la queue leu leu, de drôles d'oiseaux sans plumes qui se dandinaient en marchant dressés sur leurs pattes palmées, trémoussant leurs ailes ridiculement petites.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces créatures ? demanda Arthur, en plissant les yeux.

-Euh... dit Merlin, la tête en coton. Je crois que j'ai été _un tout petit peu trop loin. _Nous ferions mieux de repartir en arrière...

-Pas avant que j'aie attrapé un de ces étranges canards ! s'exclama le Roi d'un ton triomphant.

Et avant que Merlin n'ait pu protester, le Roi de Camelot se mit à patiner furieusement sur la glace à la poursuite des oiseaux marcheurs qui s'égayèrent dans tous les sens possibles.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Deux heures plus tard, Arthur Pendragon, le nez et les joues rouges, consentait _enfin _à admettre sa défaite et à sauter dans le couloir suivant _sans _son canard bizarre (les bestioles étant bien plus lestes que leur apparence grotesque ne l'aurait laissé imaginer au premier abord).

Merlin, qui avait été obligé de glisser derrière son ami sur la glace en lui criant de faire _attention _s'il ne voulait pas se casser une jambe, n'aurait pas pu être plus soulagé de cette sage décision.

Il adapta la longueur de son couloir au hasard et ils atterrirent dans un endroit qui n'aurait pu être plus différent du premier.

Cette fois, ils se trouvaient sur une vaste plaine giboyeuse au centre de laquelle louvoyait un fleuve au cours puissant. Les hautes herbes dorées par le soleil étaient parsemées d'arbres en forme de parasols. Il faisait une chaleur écrasante, qui contrastait avec le froid glacial dont ils étaient venus.

Et les animaux qui se trouvaient là ne ressemblaient à rien de ce que Merlin avait pu voir jusqu'ici.

Les cervidés étaient plus gros que tous ceux qu'ils avaient jamais croisés en Albion, et leurs cornes, longues et droites, avaient l'air affûtées comme les épées d'un guerrier.

Au milieu d'eux paissaient des ânes amusants, curieusement rayés de blanc et de noir.

De l'autre côté du fleuve se promenaient les créatures les plus gracieuses et les plus atypiques qu'il soit possible d'imaginer. Elles étaient jaunes, tachetées de brun, avec des jambes de demoiselles et de longs cous minces comme des fils qui élevaient leurs têtes délicates jusqu'au-dessus des arbres.

Mais ce fut devant les plus gros des animaux que Merlin écarquilla les yeux avec stupeur.

Il y en avait des milliers. Ils étaient aussi hauts que des montagnes et ils se servaient de leurs longs nez souples comme de bras agiles pour attirer à eux les branches des arbres. Leurs peaux semblaient rugueuses comme du vieux cuir. Leurs défenses étaient si longues qu'elles s'incurvaient jusqu'à terre.

Et leurs oreilles...

-Ha ! dit Arthur, ravi, en assénant une claque dans le dos de Merlin. Tu as vu les oreilles de ces bestioles ! A côté des leurs, les tiennes ont presque l'air modestes.

-Mes oreilles sont très bien ! s'indigna Merlin, en les touchant par réflexe, avant de s'empourprer violemment.

Il avait toujours été un peu mortifié par la taille de ses oreilles.

Il se retourna vers Arthur, les sourcils froncés, et ses remontrances moururent sur ses lèvres. Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui paraissait être des siècles, son ami souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

Le chasseur en lui s'était enfin réveillé...

-Arthur ? dit Merlin, d'un ton hésitant, en le voyant dégainer son épée pour se diriger vers l'animal-montagne le plus proche. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée...

-Quelle fille tu fais, Merlin ! De quoi as-tu peur ! Ces animaux m'ont l'air tout à fait pacifiques ! Viens, je meurs d'envie de voir de quoi ils ont l'air de plus près !

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux perchés au sommet d'un arbre qu'ils avaient escaladé en un temps record, et «l'animal pacifique » dont Arthur avait voulu s'approcher d'un peu trop près ébranlait le tronc à grands coups de boutoir avec une hargne étonnante pour une bête d'un premier abord si paisible.

-Je vous avais dit de ne pas l'énerver ! s'exclama Merlin en s'accrochant furieusement à sa branche.

-Je voulais juste toucher son nez ! protesta Arthur.

-Eh bien, vous avez la preuve qu'il n'apprécie pas ce genre de familiarités de la part d'un inconnu !

La créature recula de quelques pas, enroula son nez sur lui-même, battit furieusement des oreilles, puis revint à la charge.

-Il va le déraciner ! glapit Arthur en s'accrochant au tronc. Tu ne voudrais pas _faire de la magie _au lieu de faire de l'humour?

Merlin était sur le point d'ouvrir un nouveau couloir de déplacement instantané quand la bête renonça à les faire tomber, visiblement satisfaite de la frayeur qu'elle leur avait faite. Elle s'éloigna à pas lents et alla grignoter tranquillement les branches de l'arbre voisin. Un de ses petits sortit aussitôt des broussailles pour venir s'abriter sous son ventre.

-Oooh, c'était une femelle ! s'exclama Arthur, d'un air entendu.

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel et pensa : _assez de chasse pour aujourd'hui._

Le Roi de Camelot lâcha sa branche et bondit sur le sol. Le jeune magicien se laissa glisser à terre à son tour. A peine eut-il atterri, qu'il vit son ami se raidir, une main posée sur la garde de son épée. _Qu'y a-t-il encore_ ? se demanda Merlin, avec inquiétude.

Puis il entendit des rires amusés, et il distingua trois visages hilares, cachés dans les broussailles.

Ces têtes-là étaient noires comme du charbon. De grands yeux malicieux les dévisageaient.

-Attendez, dit Merlin, en posant sa main sur celle d'Arthur pour l'empêcher de dégainer son épée.

-Ce sont certainement des démons ! s'exclama Arthur, avec méfiance.

-Ils m'ont plutôt l'air d'être des enfants, à moi.

Merlin s'accroupit et fit à leurs jeunes espions un signe de la main.

-N'ayez pas peur, dit-il, avec un sourire ami.

Les trois compères se redressèrent, émergeant des herbes hautes avec un air très amusé. Ils étaient jeunes, mais ils marchaient comme de petits hommes, les épaules en arrière et les mentons dressés.

Ils portaient des pagnes tissés, des bracelets de bronze à leurs chevilles, et dans leurs mains, de longues lances affûtées. Ils avaient l'air d'être des chasseurs eux aussi.

_-Itreki ! _dit le plus grand d'entre eux, encore en plein fou-rire, en faisant un grand geste dans leur direction.

-Itreki ? répéta maladroitement Merlin.

-_Itreki, itreki, _renchérirent les deux autres, qui avaient l'air de trouver ça très drôle.

L'aîné fit un geste éloquent en direction de la créature aux grandes oreilles en ajoutant d'un ton réprobateur :

_-Tembo ki li ma nè. Akka. Akka._

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? demanda Arthur, perplexe, qui n'y comprenait rien.

Merlin eut une grimace amusée.

-Je crois qu'ils viennent de vous traiter d'imbécile, traduisit-il, en se servant du bon sens pour ce faire. Ce en quoi ils n'ont pas vraiment tort. En tout cas, ça les a bien fait rire de vous regarder essayer de caresser cet animal-montagne au long nez.

-Pfff ! Ce ne sont que des gamins, qu'est-ce qu'ils y connaissent ? demanda Arthur, vexé.

-Sans vouloir vous offenser ? Ils m'ont tout l'air d'être des chasseurs, et je crois bien qu'ils vous jugent prétentieux d'avoir essayé de vous attaquer à un gibier aussi gros.

-Des chasseurs ! C'est notre jour de chance ! Demande-leur donc ce qu'ils chassent par ici ! s'exclama Arthur, d'un ton passionné.

-Et comment ? Je ne parle pas leur langue, lui rappela Merlin, en roulant des yeux.

-Vraiment, Merlin, quel manque d'imagination ! La langue des chasseurs n'a pas de frontières. Attends. Je vais te montrer.

Arthur tira son épée et fit mine d'embrocher un animal imaginaire.

-Chasser ? dit-il, d'un ton plein d'espoir.

Les garçons commencèrent par reculer avec méfiance, puis ils dévisagèrent le Roi d'un air perplexe tandis qu'il continuait à gesticuler pour mimer la chasse (d'une manière que Merlin trouvait particulièrement ridicule, et qui finit par amuser son tout nouveau public, créant une nouvelle vague de fou-rires). Arthur ne se découragea pas pour autant. Il continua à piquer le vide avec son épée en s'exclamant : «chasser ! » «animal !».

Quand il fut fatigué de rire à ses dépends, l'aîné du groupe se ressaisit et hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

-_Akka Tembo, _décréta-t-il, en agitant la main devant lui. _Simba !_

_-Simba ! _répétèrent ses deux jeunes compagnons en choeur, le sourire aux lèvres et l'oeil brillant.

-Simba ? dit Arthur, en jetant un coup d'oeil à Merlin. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit Merlin d'un ton plat. Mais j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet...

-Ah non, Merlin... tu ne vas pas me faire le coup du pressentiment aujourd'hui, menaça Arthur, les sourcils froncés. C'est _toi_ qui nous a amenés ici, après tout.

Ca sonnait comme un reproche, et Merlin était sur le point de protester, quand le regard d'Arthur s'éclaira brusquement.

-Dans cet endroit _fantastique_, au milieu de tout ce gibier _extraordinaire_... dit-il, d'un ton rêveur. Ce n'est même pas la peine d'espérer que je reparte d'ici sans avoir tué quelque chose ! Suivons ces trois fiers guerriers... et allons débusquer ce _Simba _des broussailles.

-_Itreki, sor ! _s'exclama l'aîné de leurs amis en leur faisant signe de les suivre.

Arthur s'engagea résolument sur ses traces.

Et Merlin soupira.

_Je voulais le faire sortir de son marasme, eh bien, c'est gagné, _pensa-t-il, avec un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin.


	9. Chapitre 8

**_Valir : Arthur contre le Simba des broussailles... ce combat épique te sera offert ;)_**

**_Ma : les aventures d'Arthur en Afrique resteront dans la légende XD_**

**_Emelyne35 : oui, un petit changement de décor ! Merlin est prêt à tout pour ranimer son Arthur !_**

**_Julie : si, si... Arthur va chasser le lion... j'ai osé, lol_**

**_Legend : emmenez Arthur à la chasse, et il revivra ! C'est ça, le remède à tous les maux ;)_**

**_Ce chapitre est long ! Vous allez découvrir comment les bonnes idées de Merlin entraînent de nouveaux problèmes... et je pense qu'à la fin, vous commencerez à comprendre où je veux en venir_**

CHAPITRE 8

Solel se trouvait sur le terrain d'entraînement, à superviser les jeunes chevaliers qui venaient d'entrer au service de Camelot. Depuis son investiture en tant que Prince héritier, ce travail faisait partie de ses attributions. Il le prenait très à cœur, mettant ses pas dans ceux d'Arthur, qui avait tenu ce rôle avant lui, pour enseigner tout ce qu'il savait à leurs nouvelles recrues. Il s'étonnait toujours du manque de talent des novices qui venaient de les rejoindre, allant jusqu'à se demander, si, à une époque, il avait été aussi peu dégourdi qu'eux avec une épée à la main. Mais il s'efforçait, avec eux, de faire preuve de patience, parce qu'il se souvenait bien qu'apprendre n'était pas toujours facile.

Il était en train de faire la démonstration d'un nouvel enchaînement avec un jeune homme répondant au nom de Lionel, sous les yeux amusés de Gauvain et Perceval, lorsque Léon se présenta sur le terrain pour le solliciter.

-Solel ? appela-t-il, depuis la lice. Excuse-moi, mais je vais devoir t'interrompre.

Solel fit signe à son partenaire de suspendre le combat et se dirigea vers Léon, étonné.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Rien de grave, j'espère ?

-De grave ? Non. Mais il y a une audience publique dans la salle du trône, cet après-midi, près de cinquante de nos citoyens font la queue pour présenter leurs requêtes, et nous n'avons personne pour les entendre.

-Arthur n'était-il pas censé présider cette audience ? demanda Solel, surpris.

-Ah. Oui, effectivement, dit Léon, d'un air franchement embarrassé. Mais... Arthur s'est absenté. Je l'ai découvert tout à l'heure en passant le chercher dans sa chambre. Regarde... Il a laissé une note.

Solel prit le billet griffonné à la hâte, et lut :

_Je pars avec Merlin. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées. Merci de me suppléer dans mes devoirs en mon absence. Je serai de retour très bientôt._

_Arthur._

_-_Peut-être conviendrait-il de demander à la Reine si elle accepterait de s'en occuper ? demanda Solel.

-C'est ce que j'ai fait, dit Léon. Mais elle est souffrante.

Solel se sentit un peu idiot tout à coup.

-Le Roi est absent, et la Reine est souffrante, reprit Léon. Par conséquent, c'est au Prince héritier qu'il incombe de remplir les devoirs liés à la couronne... et donc... comme c'est _toi _le Prince héritier...

-Je le suis, _techniquement, _acquiesça Solel. Mais tu sais bien qu'Arthur n'a pris cette décision pour rassurer les gens... et que je ne suis pas encore formé pour faire un bon suppléant...

-Eh bien, on dirait que c'est quand même à toi qu'il va incomber de rendre justice, aujourd'hui, dit Perceval, avec une grimace pleine de compassion à l'égard de Solel.

-De toutes façons, tu n'as pas le choix, il n'y a personne d'autre, renchérit Gauvain.

Avant de marmonner dans sa barbe : _quand je pense qu'ils ont osé prendre la poudre d'escampette sans moi !_

-En avant, Votre Altesse, dit Léon, amusé, en pilotant Solel vers les escaliers. Il faut bien une première fois à tout.

Après la dixième requête, Solel commença à se détendre un peu. Les gens qui étaient venus voir le Roi ne semblaient pas s'offusquer de ce que ce soit lui qui le remplace. Les problèmes auxquels il fallait faire face étaient pour la plupart de petits litiges du quotidien : une vache volée, un préjudice causé à un voisin, une dispute sur la délimitation d'une parcelle. Avec un peu de bon sens, il était possible de les régler de manière équitable. Léon qui était resté pour l'aider lui faisait des signes du regard ou de la main pour lui donner des indications quand il hésitait à prendre une décision. Et il avait l'impression de ne pas s'en sortir trop mal.

Ca lui faisait bizarre, toutefois, d'être assis sur le trône d'Arthur, à rendre justice pour lui, et de s'entendre appeler «Votre Altesse» par les citoyens de Camelot. Il avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place, et il regrettait que Guenièvre n'ait pas accepté de déscendre pour remplir ce rôle à sa place, en tant que Reine. Arthur avait bien mérité une journée de congé, bien sûr, mais la manière dont il était parti, sans avertir personne, en lui déléguant tout son travail sans même prendre le temps de lui parler face à face, le laissait perplexe. Ce n'était pas une attitude très responsable de la part du Roi qu'il avait toujours connu si soucieux de la bonne marche de son royaume...

Et puis, il avait été sincère, tout à l'heure, en affirmant qu'il estimait n'être prince héritier que de nom. Jusqu'ici, il avait, bien sûr, pris la place de bras droit d'Arthur pour l'assister avec l'entraînement des chevaliers, et la conduite des patrouilles, mais il était bien loin de maîtriser les arcanes des affaires de l'Etat, et il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il y serait impliqué à ce point.

La vingt-septième affaire qui lui fut présentée méritait qu'il s'y attarde un peu plus que sur les autres. Il s'agissait d'un cas d'empoisonnement sur un jeune homme, et sa sœur aînée, qui était venue présenter sa doléance, accusait une voisine jalouse d'avoir usé de magie noire sur lui pour le punir de s'être fiancé à une autre. Arthur s'était doté d'enquêteurs spécifiques pour élucider ce genre de cas : Ranilde et Sayamar, un couple de druides qui de part leur maîtrise de la magie étaient tout indiqués pour faire la part des choses entre les accusations fondées et celles qui relevaient du commérage. Solel les fit appeler aussitôt pour leur demander de se rendre au chevet du patient, afin de soulager ses maux et d'en déterminer l'origine.

Il ne reçut son dernier requérant que tard dans l'après-midi, et lorsqu'il eut répondu à sa demande, il était fatigué comme après une séance d'entraînement.

-Tu t'en es très bien sorti, pour une première fois, lui dit Léon, en le gratifiant d'une tape sur l'épaule. J'ai trouvé tes décisions pleines de respect et de sagesse. Arthur lui-même n'aurait pas fait mieux.

-Merci, dit Solel, touché. A propos d'Arthur est-il de retour maintenant ?

Ils sortirent de la salle du trône et se dirigèrent vers la chambre royale, mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de la porte, les gardes l'informèrent que leur souverain n'était pas encore rentré.

Il était déjà l'heure de dîner.

-Je me demande où ils sont partis tous les deux, murmura Solel.

-Ils seront sans doute de retour demain matin, répondit Léon.

Le jeune chevalier pensa à Guenièvre qui était enfermée dans sa chambre, et il se sentit mal pour elle.

-Si j'invitais la Reine à dîner, crois-tu qu'elle se joindrait à moi ?

Léon soupira.

-La Reine ne souhaite voir personne ces temps-ci, dit-il. Mais qui sait ? Tu peux toujours le lui demander.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Plutôt que d'envoyer quelqu'un à sa place, Solel se présenta en personne à la porte de Guenièvre.

-Ma Dame ? dit-il, après avoir frappé. C'est Solel. Auriez-vous un instant pour moi ?

Il s'attendait à moitié à être éconduit, mais, contre toute attente, la Reine ouvrit la porte.

Elle était vêtue de noir. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière, et ses traits, fatigués. Elle lui adressa un regard amer, qui lui dessécha la gorge. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était à cause de lui si la souveraine juste et généreuse qui avait gouverné Camelot aux côtés d'Arthur n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Quand il se souvenait des soupçons qu'il avait eus à propos de sa relation avec Gauvain, il sentait la honte lui enflammer les joues. A quoi avait-il pensé ce jour-là, le jour du tournoi ? Comment avait-il pu laisser Morgane le jeter à ce point hors de lui-même ? Guenièvre avait été la victime collatérale d'une situation dont elle n'était en rien responsable. Si seulement il avait pu faire quelque chose pour l'aider...

-Que voulez-vous, chevalier ? lui demanda la Reine d'une voix dure.

-J'ai pensé... que peut-être, vous accepteriez de dîner avec moi, lui proposa Solel.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir responsable de moi en l'absence d'Arthur, lui répondit-elle. Il m'importe peu qu'il soit ici ou ailleurs. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, je n'ai pas faim.

Solel referma la bouche, ne sachant que dire d'autre après avoir été si vertement éconduit. Non pas que ce ne soit pas mérité.

-Y avait-il autre chose ? demanda Guenièvre, qui semblait impatiente de refermer la porte.

-Non, je... excusez-moi de vous avoir importunée, balbutia-t-il, en baissant les yeux sur ses bottes, totalement confondu.  
Il l'entendit soupirer.

-Comment s'est passée l'audience de cet après-midi ? J'espère que vous n'avez pas rencontré trop de difficultés ?

Elle s'était un peu radoucie, et il comprit qu'elle prenait sur elle pour se montrer polie. Cela augmenta encore son sentiment de culpabilité... Si elle avait su qu'il était à l'origine de toutes ses souffrances, à l'origine de la mort du _véritable _héritier !

-J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux, ma Dame, lui dit-il, d'une voix blanche. Mais je suis certain que les gens auraient été bien plus heureux de vous avoir comme juge. Peut-être, la prochaine fois, pourriez-vous...

-Quoi, chevalier ? Passer mon après-midi à faire semblant d'écouter les requêtes de mes sujets, alors que mon cœur est ailleurs ? dit-elle, avec ironie. Non. Le peuple de Camelot mérite mieux que cela. Il mérite d'avoir pour juge quelqu'un qui les écoute. Mieux vaut que vous vous chargiez des audiences en l'absence d'Arthur dorénavant.

-Jusqu'à ce que vous alliez mieux, dit-il, plein d'espoir.

Elle le dévisagea avec froideur, et il sentit un frisson le parcourir sous la noirceur de son regard immobile.

-Lorsque les portes d'Avalon se seront ouvertes pour me rendre mon fils, alors, peut-être serez-vous exaucé, et pourrai-je à nouveau rendre la justice du Roi. D'ici là, chevalier Solel, puisqu'Arthur vous a nommé pour prendre la place de Galaad, attachez-vous donc à remplir les devoirs qui accompagnent cet honneur pour tenter de le mériter.

Elle fit une pause, puis conclut :

-Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

-A vous aussi, ma Dame, dit Solel.

Il était très pâle lorsqu'il fit demi-tour, et tout appétit l'avait quitté lui aussi.

Au lieu d'aller dîner avec les autres chevaliers, il s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas l'intention de rester là, à tourner en rond. Il ouvrit un couloir pour se rendre sur l'Ile des Bénis. Il avait vraiment envie de la compagnie de Morgane ce soir. Mais elle n'était pas dans les jardins, et elle n'était pas non plus dans sa chambre.

Alors il revint à Camelot, bredouille.

Et en désespoir de cause, il finit par rejoindre la table où mangeaient Léon, Gauvain et Perceval, pour partager son repas avec les autres chevaliers.

_J'espère qu'Arthur sera de retour demain, _pensa-t-il. _J'espère qu'il trouvera le moyen de consoler Guenièvre._

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Alayo, Moukem et Birja couraient agilement à travers les broussailles. Arthur filait sur leurs traces, le front couvert de transpiration. Dans ce climat infernal, son armure faisait office de rôtissoire, et il avait l'impression de griller sous sa cotte de mailles. Quelle idée de l'avoir enfilée avant de partir ! Mais évidemment, Merlin ne lui avait pas donné la moindre indication de l'endroit où il comptait l'emmener... Arthur n'était même pas certain qu'il ait choisi sa destination à l'avance !

Birja, le plus jeune des trois enfants, s'amusait énormément de l'entendre haleter et souffler comme un balourd. Il ne cessait de se retourner vers lui en pouffant de rire. Alayo, l'aîné, quant à lui, semblait effaré par le vacarme que produisait toute cette ferraille qu'il portait. C'était vrai qu'avec tous ces cliquetis, il n'était pas spécialement silencieux !

Hormis ce détail, maintenant que les présentations avaient été faites, les trois jeunes chasseurs semblaient les avoir acceptés, lui et Merlin, avec beaucoup de spontanéité. Bien sûr, ils écorchaient leurs noms à tous les coups : Arthur devenait _Aritir _et Merlin se transformait en _Mirili _dans leurs bouches.

Arthur n'avait pas compris tout de suite pourquoi ça les amusait à ce point-là, mais Merlin l'avait aimablement éclairé :

-J'ai l'impression que dans leur langue, _Aritir _et _Mirili_ sonnent comme des noms de filles.

Arthur attendait qu'ils mettent la main sur le _Simba _des broussailles pour montrer à ces petits garnements qui étaient les filles dans cette histoire.

En attendant, il réapprenait l'exercice à la dure en songeant à part lui qu'il allait en perdre, du poids, avec cette partie de chasse.

-Chhh ! fit Alayo, en se retournant vers eux, pour la dixième fois.

Arthur jeta un coup d'oeil mécontent à Merlin, qui venait de se prendre le pied dans une racine.

-Un peu de discrétion, Merlin ! Ce Simba des broussailles m'a tout l'air d'être un animal farouche. Avec mon attirail, je risque déjà de le faire fuir, alors si tu t'y prends avec autant de finesse que d'habitude pour l'approcher, nous n'en verrons jamais le bout de la queue.

-Arthur, ça fait deux heures que nous pistons cette bestiole, et rien ne nous assure que nous en verrons le bout de la queue avant la tombée de la nuit dans tous les cas, lui répondit Merlin, qui transpirait abondamment lui aussi même sans armure. Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il serait grand temps de rentrer à Camelot ?

-Certainement pas, dit Arthur, d'un ton déterminé. D'abord le trophée, ensuite Camelot. Après tout, tu l'as dit toi-même : rien d'urgent de nous attend là-bas.

-_Simba ! _chuchota soudain Moukem, en mettant un genou en terre.

Ses deux compagnons approchèrent aussitôt, et Arthur les rejoignit pour se pencher lui aussi sur les traces qu'indiquait le jeune garçon, plein de curiosité.

-Oh, fit-il à Merlin, d'un ton déçu. Mais c'est seulement un genre de chat sauvage. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils font toute une histoire de leur _Simba, _regarde, Merlin.

Le jeune magicien jeta un coup d'oeil aux empreintes. C'était vrai qu'elles avaient à peu près la même taille, et la même forme, que celles qu'aurait laissées un chat. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à la tête que ferait Gauvain quand il apprendrait qu'ils avaient passé plus de deux heures à courir sous un soleil brûlant pour pister _un chat. _Il l'entendait d'ici éclater de rire. Pour sa part, il se sentait plutôt soulagé. Au moins, les _simbas _n'étaient en rien apparentés avec les animaux-montagnes qu'il estimait avoir vus de bien assez près tout à l'heure...

-_Asselete ! Asselete ! _(1) dit Alayo, en se tournant vers eux pour leur faire signe de se baisser avant de couper par les herbes hautes.

Ils obéirent, et le garçon les conduisit à travers la friche, courbés en deux. Ils avançaient contre le vent, à la queue leu leu. Après une centaine de pas, ils émergèrent des herbes pour atteindre un espace dégagé, au bord d'une petite mare. Le sol était chaud et poussiéreux, marqué par de nombreuses empreintes de bêtes.

-_Simba, _murmura Alayo, en leur désignant du doigt un tronc couché.

Arthur plissa les yeux il lui fallut quelques instants pour distinguer les animaux, qui pourtant étaient bien visibles. La couleur sablonneuse de leur pelage se confondait avec celle du sol, les masquant aux regards novices. C'était en effet des chats, à peine plus gros que les chats domestiques qu'on trouvait à Camelot, mais leurs pelages fauves étaient magnifiques. Ils étaient trois, et ils jouaient autour du tronc en se mordillant les uns les autres. Rien qu'à regarder leurs fourrures, Arthur pouvait dire qu'elles feraient de splendides manteaux.

Ne voyant pas ce qu'ils attendaient pour attraper les créatures, le Roi quitta les hautes herbes pour se diriger vers eux, l'épée à la main. Il entendit Merlin chuchoter : «Arthur, non ! » d'un ton inquiet derrière lui, et il se sentit très amusé.  
-Ce ne sont que des chatons, Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il en se retournant vers son ami. Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi s'affoler !

-_Itreki na biria ké, _(2) dit Alayo, les yeux dilatés.

Arthur regarda Merlin pointer son doigt derrière lui, pâle comme la mort.

-Leur mère est _beaucoup plus grosse, _articula-t-il.

Arthur se retourna pour faire face, et dit «oh ».

A dix pas de lui, un _simba _des broussailles qui était résolument plus gros qu'un chat domestique avait émergé des hautes herbes, et le fixait de ses yeux dorés, sa gueule entrouverte sur de longs crocs aiguisés. La créature retroussa ses babines baveuses et sa queue s'agita nerveusement alors que son arrière-train tressautait.

Puis, elle bondit sur lui, toutes griffes dehors.

Arthur eut le temps d'entendre Merlin crier son nom.  
Il tendit sa main armée en avant par pur réflexe, dans un geste de défense.

L'instant d'après, il était jeté à terre, à plat dos, écrasé par un poids mort.  
Il mit quelques instants à réaliser que le _Simba _restait inerte parce qu'il s'était embroché sur son épée en se jetant sur lui. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à sa chance!

-Arthur ! Arthur ! Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

-Mmmff ! répondit-il.

Les mains de Merlin le saisirent par les aisselles pour l'aider à se dégager. Arthur réussit de s'extirper de dessous la bête, entraînant une Excalibur ensanglantée dans son sillage. Grave erreur. Merlin vit le sang et en arriva aussitôt à la mauvaise conclusion. Il fondit en larmes et se mit à le déshabiller à la hâte pour chercher sa blessure en s'exclamant : « oh non ! oh non ! ». Arthur lui cria : «Merlin, je vais bien !» mais son ami ne l'écoutait pas.

Le Roi réalisa soudain que la dernière blessure que Merlin avait soignée avait été celle de Guenièvre, le jour de ce maudit tournoi. Il devait avoir sous-estimé le traumatisme que son ami en avait gardé. Au vu de sa panique, Merlin semblait s'attendre à ce qu'il périsse à tout instant entre ses mains.

-Je ne suis pas blessé, triple idiot d'_itreki ! _rugit-il, empêtré dans sa cotte de mailles qui était à présent rabattue par-dessus sa tête au même titre que sa chemise.

-Oh.

Merlin recula, les deux mains devant sa bouche, le visage strié de larmes. Puis il éclata de rire.

Arthur n'y résista pas, et se joignit à lui, totalement euphorique d'avoir réchappé de justesse à la mort . Cela eut le don de faire bondir Merlin aussitôt.

-C'est vous, le plus _itreki _des deux ! gronda le magicien, en pointant sur lui un doigt accusateur. Vous précipiter sur tous les animaux sauvages de la région comme ça sans réfléchir ! Où donc avez-vous appris à chasser ?

-_N'tsasek Simba, _dit Alayo, d'un ton approbateur, en regardant l'épée ensanglantée d'Arthur, puis, le _simba _mort. _E cachuk m'kiri ! _(3) ajouta-t-il, stupéfait, en désignant le torse nu d'Arthur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? demanda le Roi.

-Je crois qu'il vient de réaliser que vous êtes un homme, en fin de compte, dit Merlin, en tendant une main à Arthur pour l'aider à se relever.

Les trois jeunes guerriers se saisirent de la carcasse du _simba_, et l'emmenèrent avec eux en chantant.

-Hé ! C'est _mon _trophée ! s'exclama Arthur. Si je ne le ramène pas à Camelot, personne ne nous croira quand nous leur raconterons à que nous avons chassé le _simba_!

Bataillant avec son armure pour se redresser, il fonça sur les traces des enfants.

Merlin le suivit en courant.

-Arthur, il est temps de rentrer ! lui cria-t-il. La nuit sera bientôt là !

-Je veux mon _simba _d'abord !

Arthur contourna les trois jeunes chasseurs puis se planta devant eux, leur barrant la route.

-C'est à moi, dit-il, en désignant la carcasse.

Alayo plissa les yeux et planta ses mains sur ses hanches.

-_N'te mili ké, Itreki ! _(4)

_-_Pas _Itreki ! _Arthur ! _E cachuk m'kiri ! _Et donne-moi ça, maintenant, dit Arthur, en attrapant la tête du _simba _mort.

-Arthur ! dit Merlin, indigné.

-_M'pebe sakura mili tor, _(5) gronda Alayo en tapant sur les doigts du Roi pour lui faire lâcher sa prise.

-Ouille ! fit Arthur en retirant sa main. Voleur de _simba, _va !

Merlin ouvrit la bouche, mais avant qu'il puisse dire un mot de plus, une grande main noire vint le baillonner. Il écarquilla les yeux. Une dizaine de chasseurs _adultes _venaient d'émerger des broussailles en silence, portant de grandes lances et des boucliers de cuir. Ils entourèrent Arthur, pointant sur lui leurs armes avec l'air d'être parfaitement prêts à s'en servir contre lui.

-_N'tari simba, _(6_)_dit le plus grand des hommes.

-_Simba n'sele, _(7) s'exclama Alayo en allant se réfugier auprès de lui.

Le géant lui tapota la tête.

Le jeune chasseur darda sur Arthur un œil triomphant.

-_N'bili sama _(8)_, _dit le géant noir, les sourcils froncés, en faisant un geste menaçant avec sa lance, en direction du Roi.

-D'accord, dit Arthur, en avalant sa salive. Pas de problème. Nous n'allons quand même pas nous fâcher pour ça.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Où nous emmènent-ils comme ça ? demanda Arthur.

-Si je le savais ! lui répondit Merlin.

A l'horizon, le soleil déscendait rapidement sur la plaine, jetant sur le ciel ses couleurs incandescantes.

La nuit serait levée d'ici moins d'une heure.

Après les avoir capturés, les chasseurs leur avaient lié les mains derrière le dos. Trois d'entre eux les poussaient résolument en avant avec leurs lances, tandis que les autres suivaient, portant la carcasse du _simba _en chantant. Alayo menait la marche, tenant fièrement Excalibur à bout de bras. Moukem et Birja marchaient à ses côtés encombrés de l'armure d'Arthur, dont ils avaient désassemblé les morceaux après que le Roi ait été fait prisonnier.

-C'est le bon moment pour faire un peu de magie, tu ne crois pas ? souffla Arthur avec un regard appuyé à son serviteur.

-S'ils prennent peur, je risque d'écoper d'un coup sur la tête avant d'avoir conjuré mon couloir, répondit Merlin, qui n'était pas très motivé. Et une fois que je serai assommé, nous ne seront pas beaucoup plus avancés. Ils ont l'air de vouloir nous garder vivants pour l'instant. Attendons de voir où ils nous emmènent, et nous aviserons à ce moment-là.

-Ils ont pris mon simba, mon armure _et _mon épée, maugréa Arthur. C'est toi qui devrais les assommer pour la peine !

-Rappelez-moi comment vous avez réussi à unifier Albion avec votre talent pour la diplomatie ? ironisa Merlin.

-C'est Guenièvre qui s'en est occupée, répondit Arthur.

Un peu après la tombée du jour, ils atteignirent le village. Il était formé de tentes de peau rondes tendues sur des arceaux de bois. Des centaines de bœufs à longues cornes étaient assemblés à proximité. En voyant arriver les chasseurs avec leurs prisonniers, tout le village se précipita à leur rencontre. Arthur et Merlin se retrouvèrent assaillis par des dizaines de mains avides de toucher leurs vêtements et leurs cheveux tandis qu'ils étaient dévisagés par des centaines de paires d'yeux curieux. Les chasseurs dispersèrent les habitants avec des cris menaçants.

Les prisonniers furent amenés en grande pompe devant un vénérable vieillard qui siégeait assis sur une chaise de bois, à côté du feu, et ils furent jetés à genoux devant lui.

Le grand guerrier noir qui était sans nul doute le père d'Ayalo prit la parole et se mit à lui expliquer la situation à grands renforts de gestes. Le vieillard se retourna vers Alayo et lui posa une question. Alayo désigna la carcasse du simba, puis se frappa la poitrine d'un air déterminé.

-Le petit menteur ! dit Arthur en plissant les yeux. Je suis sûr qu'il raconte à tout le monde que c'est _lui _qui l'a tué. Si nous étions à Camelot, je l'enverrais faire un tour au pilori !

-Arthur ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant, lui rappela Merlin.

-Peut-être, mais il n'y a pas d'âge pour apprendre les bonnes manières... aïe !

Arthur venait d'écoper d'une tape sur l'arrière de la tête pour avoir ouvert la bouche quand personne ne lui demandait son avis.

Le vieux chef posa quelques questions de plus et écouta attentivement les réponses des deux autres enfants, et des chasseurs adultes.

Puis il étendit les bras vers le ciel pour réclamer le silence avant de prendre la parole.

-_Relayo, iké saba Mirili sari ! Sako pi tu larita bo sa. Artiri e cachuk m'kiri se hurati sili. Saba ké ikdal sar. Misiri kudal ko (7) _

Les villageois applaudirent tous en choeur cette décision à laquelle Arthur et Merlin ne comprenaient goutte.

Le père d'Ayalo eut un vaste sourire.

L'instant d'après, il attrapait Merlin par les poignets, et l'entraînait résolument en direction de la tente la plus proche.

-Hé-là, où croyez-vous m'emmener ! dit Merlin, en s'opposant à lui.

Le chasseur le dévisagea avec étonnement et tira un peu plus fort pour le faire bouger.

Merlin ramena ses poignets vers lui dans un geste sec pour empêcher l'homme de le tirer à lui et la corde qui les reliait entra en résistance.

Le chasseur hocha la tête d'un air admiratif.

-_Mirili sari, suta koi, suta sari. M'sili ka soi cachuk eti, _(8)dit-il.

Merlin jugea son ton un peu trop familier à son goût, et il sentit un horrible doute s'insinuer en lui.

-Arthur ? dit-il, d'une voix hésitante.

-Je serais toi, je ne me laisserais pas emmener ! lui lança Arthur, qui se trouvait toujours devant le chef. Il m'a tout l'air d'avoir des idées derrière la tête. Peut-être qu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte que tu n'avais que la peau sur les os, et qu'il a l'intention de te mettre à bouillir pour te dévorer en guise de dîner...

-Ce n'est pas drôle, dit Merlin, inquiet.

Le cœur battant, il regarda le chasseur s'approcher de lui. A sa grande surprise, celui-ci lui adressa un sourire... charmeur ? et lui caressa la joue dans un geste sans équivoque.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il ait l'intention de te dévorer en fin de compte, dit Arthur, hilare. J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il a prévu de te considère comme sa petite fiancée !

Le chasseur saisit le lobe de son oreille entre ses deux doigts. Le sang de Merlin ne fit qu'un tour. Ses yeux brûlèrent comme l'or et les cordes qui entravaient ses poignets se volatilisèrent dans un nuage de fumée. Un instant plus tard ses mains étaient libres et il giflait le malotru qui s'était permis de toucher son oreille en s'écriant de sa plus grosse voix :

-Je ne suis _pas _une fille !

Le chasseur recula d'un pas, en se tenant la joue, et Merlin le vit presque rougir de confusion face à sa méprise.

Tous les habitants du village poussèrent un « oooo » de surprise.

Birja s'écria soudain d'une voix surexcitée:

-_Merili soi silisaï ! (11)_

Et les habitants s'inclinèrent devant Merlin, en signe de respect. Profitant de ce qu'il avait l'avantage, le jeune magicien se dirigea tout droit vers Alayo médusé, lui prit Excalibur sans rencontrer de résistance, puis revint vers Arthur, qu'il libéra de ses liens. Il lui tendit l'épée en s'exclamant :

-_Artiri n'tari simba._

Il espérait que cela signifiait bien, comme il le croyait : _Arthur a tué le simba _et non une quelconque idiotie dénuée de sens.

Le chef le dévisagea pensivement, puis, regarda Alayo, qui s'écria :

-_Sili atra ! Simba n'seme ! Dijilia n'seme ! Itreki si s n'tari simba n'seme ! Sili atra ! (12)_

L'enfant s'enfuit en courant sur ces mots, et le chef soupira.

Se retournant vers Arthur et Merlin, qui se trouvaient toujours face à lui, il porta une main à son cœur dans un geste de contrition.

-_Te beko te me, soi silisaï yadun, soi yekeltek yadun. N'tari simba, es'eme. Da ita pora su ka mili to.(13)_

_-_Ils ont de la chance que je ne suis pas rancunier, répondit Arthur, en haussant un sourcil.

Le chef frappa dans ses mains et aussitôt des femmes arrivèrent, portant des assiettes de terre cuite, remplies de bouillie baignant dans le lait. Le visage d'Arthur s'éclaira aussitôt. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis le matin, et il était affamé. Voilà qui était bien assez pour gagner son pardon ! Il se retourna vers Merlin d'un air enchanté et il s'exclama :

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu leur as dit, mais visiblement, ça a marché ! Bravo, Merlin.

Le Roi prit une bouchée de la nourriture, puis, son visage s'éclaira d'un gigantesque sourire alors qu'il ajoutait :

-Quand je vais raconter à Gauvain que tout le village t'a pris pour une fille !

ooOOoo

(1)Baissez-vous

(2)Cet idiot cherche vraiment à mourir

(3)Il a tué le lion ! Ce n'est pas une femme !

(4)Pousse-toi de là, idiot !

(5)Enlève tes vilains doigts blancs de ma prise !

(6) Qui a tué ce lion ?

(7) C'est moi, Père

(8) Dépose ton arme !

(9) Relayo, tu peux prendre la belle Mirili pour épouse comme tu le désires ! Emmène-la sous ta tente et rends-la heureuse. Il semblerait qu'Artiri soit un homme malgré ses longs cheveux. Personne ne peut donc l'épouser, mais nous l'enverrons garder les vaches.

(10) Belle Mirili, tu es aussi vigoureuse que tu es charmante ! Tu vas assurément faire de moi un homme heureux.

(11) Mirili est une sorcière !

(12) Ce n'est pas juste ! C'était mon lion ! C'était mon initiation ! Cet idiot est arrivé, et il a tué mon lion !

(13) Ne vous fâchez pas, sorcière blanche, guerrier blanc. Vous avez tué le lion, il est à vous. Pour vous présenter nos excuses, nous vous invitons à partager notre repas de ce soir.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Un peu plus tard, sous le clair d'étoiles, après que le village se soit endormi, Arthur se retourna vers Merlin avec un sourire et lui dit :

-Merci pour cette journée.

-Oh, mais de rien. Nous avons seulement failli mourir trois fois, lui répondit Merlin, en plissant les yeux.

-Sans compter celle où tu as failli servir de mariée à un chasseur, dit Arthur, hilare.

-Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, s'indigna Merlin, en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui l'a induit à penser ça.

-Peut-être le moment où tu t'es jeté sur moi pour me déshabiller après que j'aie tué le simba ? Vu de l'extérieur, c'est sûr que ça devait prêter à confusion...

-Oui, eh bien, je croyais que c'était le simba qui vous avait tué ! rétorqua Merlin, indigné.

Arthur rit, et secoua la tête.

-Ca l'était, murmura-t-il. Drôle.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil reconnaissant en direction de son ami, et il ajouta :

-J'avais presque oublié ce que c'était de rire.

Merlin soupira.

-J'aime le son de votre rire, confessa-t-il. Ca me manque affreusement quand je ne l'entends pas.

Arthur ne répondit pas tout de suite.

Quand il le fit, ce fut avec un soupir...

-Il va falloir rentrer maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il.

-Je crains que oui, acquiesça Merlin.

-Tu sais comment nous ramener à Camelot, au moins ? insista Arthur, les sourcils froncés.

-Je devrais arriver à faire ça, répondit Merlin, amusé.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux, et le jeune magicien conjura un couloir de déplacement instantané.

-Prêt ? dit-il en tendant la main à son Roi.

-Prêt, dit Arthur en la prenant.  
Et ils sautèrent.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

C'était le matin à Camelot, et le château était en train de se réveiller lentement. Alors qu'ils se glissaient furtivement dans les couloirs, en direction de la chambre royale, Arthur et Merlin tombèrent nez à nez avec Gauvain qui semblait en revenir, l'air particulièrement mécontent de n'avoir trouvé personne pour l'accueillir.

Lorsqu'il les vit, le chevalier leur sauta dessus sans leur laisser le temps de s'esquiver.

-Arthur ! Merlin ! Où étiez-vous passés au juste ?

-Eh bien... dit Merlin, d'un air embarrassé.

-Vous avez osé partir sans moi, _encore une fois _! s'indigna Gauvain. Pourquoi ne pensez-vous jamais à m'emmener quand c'est le moment de s'amuser un peu ? Peu m'importe quand est prévue votre prochaine escapade... _je veux en être._

-Je vais aller voir Guenièvre, souffla Arthur, à l'oreille de Merlin. Occupe-toi de Gauvain.

-Sire, attendez... dit Merlin, en essayant de retenir le Roi.

Mais Gauvain l'attrapa par le bras en le sermonnant :

-Ah non, hors de question ! Tu ne t'éclipseras pas avant de m'avoir _tout _raconté. A commencer par le plus important : est-ce que la bière était bonne ?

Merlin regarda avec inquiétude Arthur qui s'éloignait, en direction de la chambre de la Reine.

Pourquoi avait-il la sensation que cette visite matinale n'était pas une bonne idée ?

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

En remettant les pieds au château, Arthur s'était immédiatement senti saisi à la gorge par un sentiment de culpabilité. Sur la plaine giboyeuse où l'avait entraîné Merlin, en pleine aventure, loin de Guenièvre, il s'était senti renaître et rajeunir, il avait retrouvé son entrain et sa bonne humeur. Pour la première fois depuis dix longues semaines, il avait cessé d'être triste, apathique ou impuissant.

Mais à présent qu'il était rentré, toute la joie de cette journée extraordinaire semblait avoir disparu pour laisser place à la réalité qui l'oppressait.

Il avait perdu son fils. Il était en train de perdre sa femme.

Ces deux pensées lui étaient insupportables.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, à présent, retrouver Guenièvre, la serrer dans ses bras, la ramener auprès de lui et effacer avec sa tristesse tout le chagrin qui s'amassait peu à peu entre ces murs de pierre pour que _tout redevienne comme avant. _

Il arriva à sa porte pressé par cette nécessité, et il frappa avec vigueur.

-Guenièvre, c'est moi. C'est Arthur. Ouvre, s'il te plaît.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

-Guenièvre, je ne partirai pas d'ici avant que tu ne viennes m'ouvrir, menaça-t-il, d'une voix forte.

Il avait peut-être bu un peu trop de cette bière que le clan des chasseurs noirs lui avait offert pour arroser le repas...

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que la porte ne s'entrebaille.

Guenièvre le regarda en silence depuis l'autre côté, les yeux cernés, les joues creuses.

-Guenièvre, souffla-t-il.

-Bonjour, Arthur, répondit-elle, implacable. Je t'ai ouvert. Maintenant, dis-moi : qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-C'est toi que je veux.

Il voulut lui voler un baiser, mais elle détourna la tête, et ses yeux se mirent à lancer des éclairs de colère. Refusant de se laisser repousser, il tenta de l'embrasser à nouveau. Un instant plus tard, il écopait d'une gifle qui le fit reculer d'un pas.

-J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé, à battre la campagne avec Merlin, pendant que je restais enfermée ici à pleurer notre fils ! s'exclama-t-elle, avec une cruauté qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Deux mois sont écoulés et tu es déjà fatigué de porter le deuil ? Cela prouve au moins à quel point Galaad comptait à tes yeux.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ? s'écria Arthur, déchiré entre la fureur et le chagrin.

-Parce que c'est la vérité ! répondit-elle, avec colère. Et peu m'importe ! Fais ce que tu veux ! Mais que tu oses venir t'imposer à moi de cette manière... comme un conquérant imbu de lui-même...prêt à fanfaronner ouvertement devant moi sans te soucier de manquer de respect à _mon _chagrin... alors que tu as visiblement passé la nuit à boire... ça, je ne l'accepte pas, Arthur ! C'est indigne de toi !

Elle baissa les yeux pour cacher son indignation et se força à se calmer.

-Si vraiment tu es incapable de supporter que je pleure Galaad... , dit-elle, d'une voix sourde. Si la vue de ma tristesse te gêne à ce point-là... alors... peut-être que c'est moi qui devrais partir d'ici, parce que je n'y ai plus ma place.

-Non ! dit-il, horrifié. Guenièvre, ne dis pas ça. Tu es ma femme...

-Alors respecte-moi, répondit-elle, en lui adressant un regard brûlant.

-Je ne te dérangerai plus, dit-il en reculant. Je te le promets. S'il te plaît, ne pars pas. S'il te plaît...

Il sentit le mur derrière son dos et souffla :

-Je te demande pardon.

-Très bien, dit-elle.

Et elle claqua la porte.

Arthur sentit les larmes couler sur son visage, et il tituba à travers le couloir.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

-Et ces animaux-montagnes avaient un nez qui leur servait de bras ?

-Et des oreilles qui ressemblaient à des voiles de navire, confirma Merlin à Gauvain.

-Je devrais te tuer pour avoir oublié de m'emmener, gronda Gauvain.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'Arthur reparut au bout du couloir. Il ne marchait pas droit...

-Arthur ? dit Merlin, angoissé.

Il vit le masque de tristesse et de fureur qui était plaqué sur le visage de son ami et s'écarta de Gauvain pour marcher à sa rencontre.

-Par tous les Dieux, Arthur, que s'est-il passé ? dit-il, effrayé. Qu'avez-vous...

-La ferme, Merlin, dit le Roi, en le regardant d'un air courroucé. Je veux repartir. Immédiatement.

-Repartir ? répéta Merlin, affolé. Où ça ? Pourquoi...

-N'importe où, je m'en moque. Si je reste ici un instant de plus, je vais devenir fou, dit Arthur. Rassemble des vivres pour une semaine. Ensuite, nous irons visiter un nouvel endroit.

-Je veux en être ! s'exclama Gauvain, exalté. Je veux voir les animaux-montagnes, les ânes rayés et les simbas géants !

-Gauvain, non ! dit Merlin. Arthur, ce n'est pas raisonnable. Vous ne pouvez pas partir. Vous avez une rencontre officielle avec Bayard et Annis, qui est planifiée pour demain matin. Vous devez...

-Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! tonna Arthur.

Il se calma, et reprit :

-Solel s'occupera de les recevoir. Je vais lui laisser des instructions. Pendant ce temps, rassemble des provisions. Et toi, Gauvain... trouve-nous un tonnelet de bière.

-J'y cours ! s'exclama Gauvain, d'un ton réjoui.

-Arthur, dit Merlin, en posant une main sur son épaule. La fuite n'a jamais rien réglé... Nous avions parlé d'_une journée, _rappelez-vous ? Quoiqu'il se soit passé avec Gwen tout à l'heure... ce n'est pas en partant maintenant que les choses pourront s'arranger.

Arthur regarda Merlin en silence, puis il dit :

-Elle a dit que c'était elle, ou moi.

Merlin avala sa salive.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle ne le pensait pas, protesta-t-il, déchiré.

-Elle en pensait chaque mot. Je ne peux pas rester ici. Si je reste, je vais devenir fou.

-Mais...

Le Roi lui saisit la main, et plongea son regard bleu, implorant, dans le sien, utilisant toute la force de persuasion dont il était capable.

-S'il te plaît, Merlin, murmura-t-il.

Le magicien jeune sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il était incapable de résister à ce regard-là. Arthur le savait, maudit soit-il. Il connaissait trop bien sa faiblesse.

-Bon, d'accord, céda-t-il.


	10. Chapitre 9

**_Julie : en effet, Gwen est injuste... Snap out of it... oui, mais pour cela, elle va avoir besoin d'aide._**

**_Emelyne35 : très juste, le capitaine abandonne le navire, et Camelot est laissée sans personne pour tenir le gouvernail... à l'exception de Solel, qui a déjà bien du mal à diriger sa propre vie. L'humour, j'aime tellement ça... même si on se rapproche de la fin, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vous offrir ces petits moments drôles qui pour moi ont fait, depuis le début, le charme de la série... _**

**_Ma : en effet, Gauvain se joint à la prochaine expédition ;)_**

**_Legend : ça me fait plaisir de t'avoir fait rire ! _**

**_Gwen n'est pas juste avec Arthur, vous l'avez tous dit, mais le fait est qu'elle va très mal, et Morgane commence à comprendre que la ramener va être beaucoup plus compliqué qu'elle n'aurait cru... Mais Morgane est déterminée, cette fois... J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre et les perspectives qu'il laisse entrevoir :)_**

CHAPITRE 9

-Tu n'aurais pas dû être aussi dure avec Arthur, murmura Morgane, lorsque Gwen eut refermé la porte après avoir chassé son mari.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, dit la jeune femme, furieuse, en se retournant vers elle.

Morgane la regarda en silence, effrayée par ce qu'elle voyait. Son amie avait maigri, elle n'avait plus que la peau sur les os. Ses yeux ne reflétaient plus ni bonté, ni candeur, juste une peine intense, à laquelle venait à présent s'ajouter une colère noire. Elle était méconnaissable, elle ne se ressemblait plus. Et malgré toutes les nuits que la grande prêtresse avait passées à son chevet, elle n'était toujours pas parvenue à l'arracher au silence qui pesait sur elle, l'enveloppant comme un suaire.

Même pour Morgane, qui était passée par les ténèbres et connaissait leur noirceur, rester auprès de Gwen était une épreuve, tant ce qui émanait d'elle était sombre et pesant.

-Arthur t'aime, Gwen.

-Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi me fuit-il ? Je suis sûre qu'avant midi, il sera reparti, vers d'autres lieux, vers d'autres aventures. _Loin de moi, _quoi qu'il en soit, dit la Reine avec fureur.

Au moins, elle n'était plus plongée dans l'indifférence.

Mais Morgane n'était pas plus optimiste pour autant.

-Ce n'est pas toi qu'il fuit, répondit-elle, essayant de lui faire entendre raison. Ce n'est pas toi, mais cette peine qui t'écrase. Ce n'est pas l'absence d'héritier qui vous séparera, mais cette douleur qui grandit dans ton cœur, si tu ne trouves pas la force de la vaincre. Il faut que tu réagisses, Gwen. Tu es en train de disparaître dans ce deuil qui te dévore.

Gwen détourna la tête et regarda le mur, obstinément.

Elle irradiait de colère.  
-Pourquoi as-tu choisi ce moment-là pour revenir ? demanda-t-elle, à voix basse. Pendant des années, j'ai attendu en vain que tu me rendes visite. Mais tu n'as jamais fait le moindre pas vers moi. Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à rester avec moi, pendant des heures, chaque jour ? Pourquoi maintenant, alors que je n'ai plus envie de voir personne ?

Morgane baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

Lorsqu'elle prit la parole, ce fut dans un murmure lointain et teinté de tristesse.

-J'avais cette amie, Gwen. C'était la fille du forgeron. Elle était douce et bonne et généreuse. Et bien qu'elle ne soit née ni plus noble, ni plus fortunée, ni plus gracieuse qu'une autre, tout le monde l'aimait, parce qu'elle avait une qualité qui la rendait encore plus précieuse que toutes celles-ci réunies. Elle savait prendre soin de ceux qu'elle aimait... Mon amie Gwen était _là _pour moi, jour et nuit. Elle avait ma confiance, et j'avais la sienne. Elle était la seule à savoir combien j'étais terrifiée par mes rêves. Elle était la seule à me serrer dans ses bras pour me rassurer quand rien ne pouvait me réconforter. Et puis, un jour... elle est tombée amoureuse de mon frère; et je l'ai vue, en rêve, hériter d'une couronne. Ma couronne, croyais-je, dévorée par mon ambition. A compter de ce jour, bien qu'elle ne m'ait jamais rien fait, j'ai tout mis en œuvre pour la détruire. J'ai tenté de l'accuser de sorcellerie à tort, afin qu'elle périsse sur le bûcher. Puis, voyant que ça n'aboutissait à rien, j'ai été jusqu'à ramener des morts son amour de jeunesse pour qu'il aille la séduire, l'ensorceler, et la faire tomber en disgrâce, à la veille de son mariage.

Guenièvre ne répondit rien, mais ses lèvres étaient réduites à une mince ligne dans son visage alors qu'elle dardait sur Morgane son regard sombre.

-Ainsi la mémoire de Lancelot, le chevalier au coeur pur, a-t-elle été souillée, et le nom de mon amie Gwen, sali par une faute qui n'était pas la sienne, mais la mienne. Plus tard, j'ai repris mes esprits, j'ai compris tout le mal que j'avais fait à celle que j'aurais du aimer comme une soeur, dit doucement Morgane. Mais alors, il était déjà trop tard, car le mal était _fait_. Comment aurais-je pu revenir ? J'avais honte.

La grande prêtresse regarda tristement par la fenêtre, et dit :

-J'ai toujours honte. Et la raison pour laquelle je suis ici aujourd'hui, avec toi... la raison pour laquelle je te demande de ne pas tout détruire...c'est pour t'éviter de ressentir la même chose, parce que c'est ce qui t'arrivera, si tu laisses l'amertume et la colère te submerger, et détruire cette bonté qui vit en toi... Si tu vas jusque là, tout comme moi, malgré tous tes efforts, tu ne pourras plus jamais revenir en arrière, ni restaurer complètement la confiance qui aura été détruite entre toi, et ceux que tu aimes. Je ne veux pas que cela se produise.

-Morgane, dit Gwen, en venant s'asseoir près d'elle.

La Reine posa une main sur celle de la Prêtresse.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

-Je me moque de ce que tu as pu faire autrefois, dit Gwen, en secouant la tête.

-Mais moi, non, répondit Morgane, avec un sourire triste. Ne me dis pas que tout est pardonné. Il me faudrait plus d'une vie pour pouvoir racheter toutes mes fautes et me pardonner enfin à moi-même. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là aujourd'hui. Je suis là pour toi. Parce que tu es mon amie, et que j'aimerais t'éviter de faire les mêmes erreurs que moi.

Gwen hocha lentement la tête.

Elle comprenait.

Mais... elle prit une profonde inspiration en passant aux aveux à son tour.

-Je ne peux pas vaincre ma peine. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas essayé. De toutes mes forces, je voudrais pouvoir avancer. Mais Galaad est chevillé à mon esprit, accroché à ma chair. Je ne peux plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à lui. L'appétit m'a quittée, le sommeil me fuit. A chaque fois que je me rappelle son absence, j'ai envie de crier, de frapper et de mordre. Tu as raison, Morgane. J'ai été odieuse avec Arthur, alors qu'il ne le méritait pas. Mais la vérité, c'est que si je reste ici, je sais que je vais tout détruire... Tôt ou tard, même si c'est ce que je veux le moins. Je finirai par faire du mal à tous ceux qui me sont chers. Je le ferai à cause de ce vide qui crie en moi et qui me submerge.

-Si tu restes ici..., répéta Morgane, inquiète. Mais où voudrais-tu aller d'autre ? Camelot est ton foyer, Arthur est ton mari. Tu ne peux pas partir.

-Arthur mérite d'avoir des enfants, répondit Gwen en la regardant calmement, et ce n'est pas avec moi qu'il les aura.

Morgane soutint ses yeux brûlants sans faiblir.

-Avec ou sans enfants, Gwen, tu es la Reine, et tu es une bonne Reine. Le peuple d'Albion a besoin e toi, et Arthur ne voudrait d'aucune autre femme que toi à ses côtés pour gouverner Camelot. Il t'a confié son cœur le jour où il t'a choisie, et il t'appartient à jamais. Les Pendragon sont ainsi, ils ne reprennent pas ce qu'ils donnent par amour... Si tu le quittes maintenant, tu feras de lui un homme brisé. La peine et l'amertume le changeront en mal. Il ne se remariera jamais. Il n'aura pas d'autres enfants. Il deviendra comme Uther. Il finira par commettre les mêmes erreurs que lui. Tu n'as pas le droit de laisser une telle chose advenir.

-Ce sera encore pire pour lui si je reste. Je vais me retirer de Camelot. Je le dois. Si tu es d'accord, je viendrai finir mes jours au Sanctuaire, à tes côtés.

Morgane secoua la tête.

Quelque chose dans la douleur de Gwen la dépassait. Elle se rendait compte, à présent, qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'aider à elle seule. Elle avait besoin de soutien, de conseils. Bien qu'elle soit la dernière des Grandes Prêtresses de l'Ancienne Religion, elle n'en maîtrisait pas encore tous les avait assemblé tout son savoir par elle-même, et il était donc limité.

Mais il existait parmi les adeptes des sages éclairés qui pouvaient lui apporter leurs lumières.  
Morgane avait entendu parler d'une druidesse du nom d'Aliora, une femme du clan de l'Ours dont l'âge était vénérable, et le savoir infini. Elle connaissait, prétendait-on, les secrets de l'Eau et de la Lune.

-Je te demande de m'accorder un peu de temps d'abord, dit-elle à Gwen. Il y a quelqu'un que je dois rencontrer, quelqu'un qui pourra peut-être nous aider.

Gwen regarda Morgane avec douleur.

-La personne dont tu parles aura-t-elle le pouvoir de faire en sorte que les portes d'Avalon s'ouvrent pour me permettre de retrouver mon fils ? Parce que, si ce n'est cela, quand bien même pourrait-elle inverser le cours du temps et faire sortir les rivières de leur cours, commander au soleil se lever à l'ouest et ordonner à la lune de rester toujours pleine, elle serait impuissante à m'aider à recoller les morceaux de mon coeur. Car seuls les yeux de Galaad pourront me ramener à la vie, seule la voix de Galaad pourra guérir mon âme fracturée, seul le rire de Galaad pourra me donner envie de sourire à nouveau, seul l'amour de Galaad pourra me ramener à la vie...

Morgane regarda les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Gwen, et elle sut que sa décision était prise. Elle irait consulter Aliora, et, quoiqu'il en coûte, elle découvrirait comment aider son amie.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Morgane avait quitté Gwen au petit matin et elle se trouvait maintenant en plein cœur de la forêt d'Acétir à la recherche du clan de l'Ours.

Le soleil perçait sous les hautes frondaisons des arbres gigantesques, et le vent agitait les rubans qui étaient accrochés dans les branches pour marquer le début du territoire des druides.

Morgane chanta son nom et ses motifs pour s'annoncer à leur peuple.

_Je suis la Grande Prêtresse de l'Ile des Bénis,_

_Je suis la sœur du Clan de l'Ours_

_Je viens en paix auprès de mes frères,_

_Je viens chercher les paroles de sagesse de l'Eau et de la Lune en leur mère Aliora._

La brise se leva tout autour d'elle, et elle entendit une voix lui répondre :

_Bienvenue à toi, Morgane Pendragon._

_Notre mère Aliora est prête à te recevoir._

Elle s'engagea d'un pas prudent dans les lieux sacrés, et ne fut pas longue à atteindre le campement druidique, qui était installé au bord d'un ruisseau cristallin. Une vingtaine de tentes multicolores étaient installées en cercle, reliées les unes aux autres par de longues lignes où étaient accrochés par dizaines des drapeaux à prières. Entre elles allaient et venaient, avec la sérénité qui caractérisait leur peuple, des hommes et des femmes aux visages paisibles. Leurs enfants jouaient en riant tout autour de l'eau. Le soleil qui tombait sur la scène lui donnait un aspect lumineux et hors du temps.

Alors que Morgane s'avançait, beaucoup de druides lui sourirent, en hochant respectueusement la tête à son attention. Lorsqu'elle eut atteint la première tente, une jeune femme vêtue d'une robe simple, aux cheveux tressés de rubans de laine, se porta à sa rencontre et lui dit d'un ton énigmatique:

-Suivez-moi. Aliora vous attend.

Morgane lui emboîta le pas et elles se dirigèrent vers une grande tente bleue, qui se trouvait un peu à l'écart des autres. La jeune druidesse en écarta les pans pour l'inviter à entrer. A l'intérieur était assise une vieille femme, au visage ridé, aux yeux pâles, presque aveugles. Elle était vêtue de peaux de cerf et ses longs cheveux blancs, soigneusement coiffés, était arrangés autour d'elle comme un manteau immaculé.

-Sagesse de l'Eau et de la Lune, la salua Morgane, en s'inclinant.

-Grande Prêtresse du Sanctuaire, lui répondit l'Ancienne sur le même ton.

-Je suis venue chercher ta parole et tes conseils.  
-Et tu les recevras, Morgane Pendragon. Assieds-toi, je t'en prie.

Morgane prit place, en tailleur, face à la vénérable aïeule.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi ? lui demanda Aliora.  
-Je recherche de l'aide, non pour moi-même, mais pour une personne qui m'est chère et qui est en peine.  
-Qui est cette femme, et pourquoi est-elle en peine ?  
-Elle est ma sœur, l'épouse de mon frère bien-aimé, répondit Morgane. Quatre années durant, après leur mariage, son ventre est resté vide, avant que de leur union ne soit enfin conçu le fruit de leur amour. L'enfant, nommé Galaad, n'a été porté que trois mois avant d'être arraché à la chair aimante de sa mère par le fer d'un assassin. Depuis lors, le chagrin s'est emparé du cœur de ma soeur. Ce n'est pas là le chagrin d'un deuil ordinaire, mais une noirceur qui la plonge dans le silence et qui l'éloigne des siens. Malgré tous mes efforts, je n'ai pas pu l'aider à surmonter sa peine, et je crains que si elle se prolonge, ma sœur ne finisse par être perdue, pour toujours.

-Rares sont les enfants dont le deuil est à ce point difficile lorsqu'ils sont retirés à leur mère avant leur naissance, dit Aliora, d'une voix lente. Mais il arrive parfois que la Source choisisse un être dès sa conception pour le combler de la grâce de la magie, et que celle-ci s'invite alors dans le ventre maternel pour le combler de son pouvoir merveilleux. L'enfant ainsi élu se trouve doté d'un nom, et d'un destin, bien avant de se retrouver au sein de sa mère. Et le lien, entre sa mère, et lui, devient beaucoup plus puissant qu'au cours d'une grossesse ordinaire, car au travers de la magie, ces deux êtres, partageant la même chair, se connaissent l'un l'autre intimement en esprit. Les femmes du Clan de l'Ours se transmettent, de mère en fille, l'histoires des grandes druidesses qui portèrent des enfants magiciens. Shalayak, mère de Nimueh, était visitée en rêve par sa fille et s'entretenait avec elle du futur de l'Ancien Culte. Zaria, mère de Méridar, pouvait lorsqu'elle était enceinte de son fils commander à l'été comme à l'hiver, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais manifesté de pouvoirs magiques auparavant.

L'aïeule tourna son regard sage et lumineux vers Morgane.

-Toute femme a du chagrin lorsqu'elle perd un enfant, Morgane Pendragon. Mais toute femme sait aussi qu'une grossesse est un présent fragile, qui peut autant se terminer dans le deuil que dans la joie. Telle est la magie de l'Eau et de la Lune que les femmes portent dans leurs ventres. Imprégnée par la mort, autant que par la vie, régie toute entière par les forces de l'Equilibre. C'est pourquoi les larmes de leur deuil ne sont pas destinées à durer. Cependant, lorsqu'un enfant est élu par la Source, c'est qu'il est destiné à vivre, et non à mourir. Dans le cas de ta soeur, c'est le fer, qui a tranché le fil de la vie de Galaad. Le fer est l'instrument des hommes; il ne participe pas de l'équilibre de l'Eau et de la Lune. Il n'a rien à voir avec le don de vie et de mort qui appartient aux femmes. L'enfant a été retranché de l'avenir de la magie. C'est un grand préjudice qui a été causé, à sa mère, comme à lui, mais aussi à la Source, et à l'Equilibre.

-Ce que vous dites, c'est que Galaad... aurait dû voir le jour, murmura Morgane.

-Ton neveu était destiné à être un grand Prince, et il aurait un jour fait un grand Roi, dit Aliora. Un roi dont le nom aurait été jusqu'à surpasser celui de son père dans la mémoire des hommes... Quelqu'un a contrecarré les plans de la magie. Galaad le bien nommé n'était pas destiné à mourir. Sa vie était inscrite dans le livre des grands magiciens. Le même livre où figure ton nom, et celui du puissant Emrys. Lorsque ta sœur pleure ce fils, elle ne pleure pas seulement l'enfant qu'elle a perdu, mais l'homme qu'il aurait dû être, et la lumière qu'il aurait apporté au monde. Son chagrin n'est pas un chagrin ordinaire, et c'est pourquoi il la détruit lentement.

-Existe-t-il un moyen de l'aider ? demanda Morgane, le coeur serré.

-Oui, dit Aliora. Mais ce ne sera pas facile, même pour la dernière des grandes Prêtresses de l'Ancien Culte, et si tu choisis de le faire, ce ne sera pas sans sacrifices non plus.

-Nous parlons de ma sœur, dit Morgane. Je suis prête à faire tout ce qui sera nécessaire pour l'aider.

L'ancienne hocha la tête, avec satisfaction.

-Il existe une source, dans les Terres du Nord, par-delà les frontières du royaume d'Annis. Elle jaillit entre les pierres sacrées d'Edel Terek, haut lieu du Culte de l'Eau et de la Lune, où les anciennes prêtresses venaient jadis accoucher les enfants magiciens. Comme l'Ile des Bénis, Edel Terek est l'une des portes qui permettent d'accéder aux Terres Invisibles qui se trouvent au-delà des Grandes Eaux. En ce lieu, les soirs de pleine lune, le voile qui sépare le monde des vivants d'Avalon l'éternelle peut être soulevé... C'est là qu'il te faut emmener ta sœur.

Aliora prit un objet emballé dans une étoffe précieuse, et l'offrit à Morgane.

-Tu prendras la Corne d'Edel avec toi, dit-elle, et lorsque vous serez déscendues dans l'eau sainte, tu la feras sonner pour ouvrir les Portes du Monde des Esprits. Alors, ta sœur pourra voir son enfant. Lui seul a le pouvoir de la libérer de sa tristesse. Lui seul peut lui restituer la part d'elle-même qu'elle a perdue lorsque le fer les a arrachés l'un à l'autre.

-Vous avez parlé d'un sacrifice, reprit Morgane. Mais j'ai renoncé à pratiquer la Magie du Sang et les Arts Noirs.

-N'aie crainte, c'est bien d'un sacrifice à la Magie qu'il s'agit, mais aucunement de cet ordre, lui répondit la druidesse. Le voyage en direction d'Edel Terek est un pèlerinage sacré. Si tu l'entreprends, tu dois faire le vœu de n'utiliser tes pouvoirs d'aucune manière, jusqu'à ce que tu sois entrée dans l'eau de la Source. Attention, cependant, car si tu enfreins ce vœu, de quelque manière que ce soit, au cours de ton périple, lorsque la Corne d'Edel ouvrira les Portes du Monde des Esprits, c'est ta sœur qui sera réclamée comme paiement. Alors, au lieu de la retrouver, tu la perdras toujours...

Morgane frissonna à ces paroles.

-Pas de fer, dit Morgane, en secouant la tête. Donc... pas d'épée. Si nous devons voyager seules, sans magie, ni épée, comment nous défendrons-nous ?

-Les règles du pèlerinage sont les mêmes depuis des siècles, dit Aliora. Et elles ne peuvent être changées... Lorsque vous serez prêtes à partir, toi et ta sœur, vous vous rendrez au lac d'Avalon, et vous scellerez votre vœu en réalisant le rituel suivant. Trois jours durant, vous observerez le jeûne le plus strict puis, vous entrerez dans le lac pour vous y baigner et vous prononcerez votre serment à la Dame qui l'habite sur ces paroles : _Je me consacre à vous, Gardienne des Portes d'Avalon, jusqu'à ce que sonne le Cor d'Edel à la Source Sacrée d'Edel Terek. J'observerai le Pèlerinage de l'Eau et de la Lune dans le respect des Anciennes Règles. Je ne porterai pas de fer. Je ne mangerai pas de chair. Et je n'userai pas de magie, jusqu'à ce que sonne le Cor d'Edel à la Source Sacrée d'Edel Terek._ Lorsque vous aurez fait votre voeu, la Dame du Lac vous donnera sa bénédiction en faisant apparaître une rune sacrée au-dessus de vos cœurs. Alors vous devrez briser votre jeûne, avec un rayon de miel. Et pendant tout votre voyage, vous respecterez votre serment. Vous voyagerez à pied, sans apporter avec vous ni or, ni bijoux. Et il vous faudra prier chaque jour afin de vous en rapprocher du monde des esprits et d'être prêtes lorsque les Portes d'Avalon s'ouvriront pour vous.

-Et si nous respectons toutes les règles, et si nous arrivons au terme de notre périple ? demanda Morgane.

-Le voile se soulèvera, et ta soeur pourra voir son enfant, promit Aliora.


	11. Chapitre 10

**_Emelyne35 : effectivement, la quête des demoiselles ne sera pas sans danger... mais Gwen comme Morgane en ont vu d'autres ! J'ai hâte de développer leur duo sur la route ! Je reprends en effet des éléments de la série ;) L'annonce de sa fin prochaine me motive d'autant plus pour écrire la suite de cette fic. C'est un très bon moyen pour moi de ne pas me lamenter sur le fait que cette 5ème saison est finalement la dernière... Promettons-nous que les personnages de Merlin survivront à leur série grâce aux fanfics...!_**

**_Julie Winchester : ça n'a pas changé, 7 épisodes et une surprise ;). Par-contre, cet épisode va être long, ce sera certainement le plus long de la série. Mais je ne peux pas dire combien de chapitres, parce que si j'ai l'intrigue, je ne sais jamais à l'avance combien de chapitres vont durer les différents développements, et j'ai envie de traiter correctement mes trois "axes" qui sont quand même assez denses (Gwen/Morgane, Arthur/Merlin/Gauvain, Solel). Donc... voilà, j'espère que vous ne vous ennuyez pas et que vous n'êtes pas trop pressés de voir la fin ;)._**

**_Sinon tu as raison pour ce qui est de se battre XD. Et dans l'état où est Gwen il ne faut pas trop lui demander d'être logique ;)._**

**_Ma : notre Gwen est une forte femme et avec une véritable amie à ses côtés je la crois capable de tout surmonter;). Camlann vient peut-être, mais il y a toujours de l'espoir._**

**_Legend : j'essaie toujours de faire des clins d'oeil à la série originale en reprenant certains éléments même si ma version s'en éloigne beaucoup ;). Comme le cor ou le lac, en effet. Pour le personnage de Morgane, c'est un peu la Morgane dont j'aurais rêvé... magicienne jusqu'au bout des ongles, indépendante, courageuse... et dévouée. Je ne crois plus à sa rédemption dans la série, donc je prends ma revanche avec cette fic ;)._**

**_A LolOW qui attaque le Dragon Rouge de Saxe : merci d'être de retour avec tes coms toujours aussi détaillés ! Cet épisode est en effet plus sombre que les précédents. Oui, j'ai été sadique avec ce pauvre pigeon... _**

**_Mithian est une femme forte en effet, après ses fiançailles avortées avec Arthur elle a décidé de ne pas se marier et elle dirige seule son royaume. Je me suis fait plaisir sur son personnage, qui s'éloigne de l'original... En fait, comme tu le fais remarquer, j'ai décidé de faire place aux figures féminines de caractère dans cette fic (mon côté féministe ;)) ce qui n'est pas très respectueux des moeurs de l'époque Arthurienne, sans doute, mais vu le côté fantastique de la série et ses nombreux anachronismes, moi aussi je prends des libertés et j'assume. _**

**_Arthur/Merlin/Gwen : je te confirme, c'est trois grands enfants que tu as devant toi ;) ah oui... pourquoi, selon toi ce n'est pas vraiment la grippe? loool. Les petits noms : à cela je réponds... Merthur forever... Le contraste début/fin de chapitre était calculé (content qu'il fasse son petit effet) et je pense que tu n'as pas fini de te poser des questions sur cet épisode ;). Prends tout ton temps et reviens commenter (ils sont très bien tes coms, je ne vois pas ce que tu leur reproches !)_**

**_A tous :_**

**_Ne vous inquiétez pas : je vais m'attacher à développer le voyage Morgane/Gwen autant que le voyage Arthur/Merlin/Gauvain dans les chapitres à venir... Je sais que vous avez envie de voir les demoiselles en routardes sans peurs et sans reproches à peu près autant que vous avez envie de suivre les aventures de notre trio de choc aux quatre coins du monde ! Mais en attendant, revenons à Camelot pour voir comment Solel se débrouille aux commandes du royaume... parce que c'est bien joli tout ça, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un gouverne;)_**

CHAPITRE 10

Solel était nerveux alors qu'il s'apprêtait à recevoir le Roi Bayard et la Reine Annis. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas l'être ? Il avait l'impression de manquer totalement de légitimité pour les recevoir !

Pourtant, il était bien obligé de s'en charger, puisqu'il n'y avait personne d'autre pour le faire.

A en juger par la brève lettre qu'il lui avait laissée, Arthur était repassé au château en coup de vent avant de repartir aussitôt. Pour combien de temps ? Il ne l'avait pas précisé... Il lui avait juste laissé son sceau et une procuration garantissant que sa signature aurait force de loi en son absence.

Ce matin, le jeune chevalier s'était levé aux aurores et il avait supplié Guenièvre de l'accompagner pour rencontrer leurs alliés avec lui.

Elle n'avait pas même daigné lui ouvrir la porte.

Son «_je ne veux voir personne_ » l'avait laissé seul et angoissé...

-Venez au moins avec moi pour les accueillir, avait-il insisté. Je me vois mal justifier le fait que vous n'ayez pas daigné sortir pour les saluer...

-Dites-leur que je suis souffrante, ou bien, quelque part ailleurs en visite... trouvez quelque chose, chevalier Solel. Ca ne devrait pas être trop difficile, si comme je l'espère vous êtes doté d'une cervelle en bon état de marche.

Solel se mordit la langue pour ne pas lui asséner une réplique bien sentie.

_C'est ma faute si elle est devenue comme ça, _se rappela-t-il, pour garder son calme.

Mais comment était-il censé assurer cette entrevue alors qu'il n'avait jamais été présenté à leurs alliés auparavant que comme un chevalier parmi tant d'autres?

-Tout se passera bien, lui promit Léon, d'un ton rassurant, un peu avant qu'ils ne descendent sur le parvis accueillir leurs hôtes. Après tout, c'est une rencontre cordiale visant à entretenir des liens d'amitié bien ancrés.

Solel était loin de se sentir aussi confiant que le capitaine d'Arthur, mais il évita de le dire à voix haute...

Annis et Bayard arrivèrent ensemble au milieu de la matinée, suivis de leurs gardes respectives.

La chevauchée jusqu'à Camelot avait été longue pour chacun d'entre eux, et Solel avait pris soin de faire préparer leurs appartements comme Guenièvre avait coutume de le faire lorsqu'elle recevait des invités.

Il les accueillit sur des salutations chaleureuses, comme il convenait de le faire entre alliés.

Mais leurs regards le traversèrent comme s'il était invisible tandis qu'ils se penchaient sur leurs selles pour jeter des coups d'oeil intrigués derrière lui, comme s'ils espéraient que le Roi, et la Reine de Camelot, allaient subitement surgir au bras l'un de l'autre par la porte principale.

_Aïe, _pensa Solel, en remarquant leurs réactions.

-Où est Arthur ? demanda Annis sans ambages, coupant court à son discours de bienvenue alors qu'il n'en était encore qu'à la moitié.

-Sa Majesté ne pourra pas être présente pour vous recevoir, et vous prie de l'excuser, répondit-il cordialement.

-Nous avons fait tout ce voyage pour venir le rencontrer, et au moment où nous arrivons ici, il s'absente ? s'exclama Annis, indignée. J'espère au moins que vous avez une bonne explication à nous donner, jeune homme !

Solel sentit l'embarras le gagner et improvisa un prétexte.

-Une urgence inattendue, ma Dame. Une troupe de brigands s'est attaquée à l'une de nos patrouilles non loin du village de Longstead. Arthur a du partir en catastrophe ce matin afin de rétablir l'ordre sur-place...

-Il aurait tout de même pu envoyer quelqu'un d'autre, gronda Annis. N'importe lequel de ses chevaliers aurait pu s'en charger.

Solel chercha quelque chose d'intelligent à répondre, mais il avait l'impression que son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti...

Heureusement, Bayard vint à son secours.

-Vous connaissez Arthur, très chère, dit le Roi en riant. Toujours à voler au secours du plus pauvre en personne, comme s'il portait le monde entier sur ses épaules; son incapacité à déléguer les tâches est un véritable travers chez lui, mais que diantre, nous ne le changerons pas.  
Solel faillit soupirer de soulagement en voyant Annis acquiescer avec un sourire amusé.

Mais lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui, elle se montra tout sauf aimable...

-Et Guenièvre ? Où est elle ? demanda-t-elle, avec impatience.

-En visite auprès de la princesse Mithian, répondit-il aussitôt, heureux d'avoir préparé _cette _excuse à l'avance.

-Depuis qu'elles ont tiré l'épée ensemble pour la première fois, ces deux demoiselles sont inséparables, dit Annis à Bayard, avant d'ajouter, à l'attention de Solel: j'ose espérer que la Reine sera de retour avant demain...

-Ma Dame, je crains fort que non, répondit-il, de plus en plus ennuyé. Sa Majesté est encore souffrante suite à l'agression dont elle a été victime... elle s'est rendue à Nemeth pour pouvoir s'y reposer. C'était le Roi qui devait vous recevoir. La Reine n'avait pas prévu de rentrer pour cette entrevue... et voilà qu'Arthur a eu cet empêchement de dernière minute. Si vous l'acceptez, c'est donc moi qui vous recevrai.

-Et qui êtes-vous au juste ? dit Annis, en le dévisageant d'un air suspicieux.

Bayard l'imita aussitôt, et Solel endura, la mâchoire crispée, le double regard souverain qui le jaugeait comme s'il valait à peine mieux qu'un insecte. N'avaient-ils rien écouté de son discours d'entrée en matière ? Il se força à rester courtois.

-Comme je vous le disais... je suis Solel, premier chevalier de Camelot, et héritier d'Arthur jusqu'au jour où il engendrera un enfant.

-Oh, c'est vous ! s'exclama Annis, en haussant un sourcil.

Bayard adressa à sa consoeur un regard apitoyé en commentant d'une voix plate :

-Nommer pour héritier un quelconque chevalier est une des idées les plus saugrenues qu'ait jamais eues Arthur..., mais enfin nous avons toujours su qu'Arthur pouvait être très... _original _dans sa manière de gouverner; et après tout c'est aussi pour cela que nous l'aimons.

-J'ose espérer qu'il vous a au moins informé de son opinion sur les questions dont nous sommes venus débattre, lança Annis à Solel, d'un air supérieur. Sans quoi nous nous serons déplacés pour rien.

Alors que les deux souverains s'avançaient côte à côte en direction du château, Solel eut brusquement l'impression de faire tapisserie derrière eux, et se mordit la lèvre.

Cette visite officielle promettait de n'être pas de tout repos.

-Alors, glissa-t-il à Léon, d'un ton vaincu, trouves-tu toujours que je m'en sorte aussi bien ?

-Du courage, lui répondit le chevalier, d'un ton compatissant. Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe d'eux...

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

Le premier jour de visite d'Annis et Bayard fut une torture. Bien que Solel ait longuement étudié la question des taxes sur l'exportation dont étaient venus débattre leurs alliés, il ne connaissait rien au commerce, et Arthur ne l'avait certes _pas _informé de son opinion sur la question. Si bien qu'il hésitait à dire oui ou non aux propositions des deux souverains, qui le dévisageaient comme s'il était demeuré à chaque fois qu'il avouait : «je ne sais pas».

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir se calfeutrer dans sa chambre, à l'instar de Guenièvre, jusqu'à ce que ses invités repartent du château, replié sur l'humiliation cuisante qu'il ressentait. Mais s'il le faisait, il ne resterait plus personne pour remplir les devoirs d'hôte qui lui incombaient, aussi se résigna-t-il à endurer son calvaire, la mort dans l'âme.  
_C'est ta faute, _se répétait-il, à chaque fois qu'il se sentait pris de haut, ou regardé comme un imbécile. _Tu mérites tout ce que tu es en train d'endurer, et cent fois plus encore._

Il connut un seul bref succès, au cours du dîner, lorsqu'Annis et Bayard louèrent la qualité des mets, mais c'était plus celui du chef cuisinier que le sien s'il devait être honnête, et une fois le repas terminé, il devint très vite clair qu'Annis et Bayard s'ennuyaient ferme en sa compagnie car ils demandèrent à se retirer tôt.

Déterminé à faire en sorte d'améliorer sa prestation pour le deuxième jour, Solel passa la nuit à potasser leurs propositions, en demandant à Léon de l'éclairer sur toutes les subtilités qui lui échappaient. Il découvrit ainsi bien des choses sur les arcanes des transactions commerciales.

Il dormit seulement deux heures, mais le lendemain matin, il était déjà plus à l'aise pour négocier avec eux sans s'embrouiller la langue.

Et l'après-midi venu, il proposa à ses hôtes une partie de chasse pour les divertir.

Bayard et Annis acceptèrent tous deux de bon cœur, et ils partirent pour la forêt avec une trentaine d'hommes pour une grande battue, munis de leurs arbalètes respectives.

Lorsque Solel tua le premier cerf, les deux souverains alliés le gratifièrent d'un regard respectueux pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée.  
-Vous n'êtes peut-être pas féru de commerce, dit Bayard, en hochant la tête, mais une chose est certaine : vous savez tirer.  
-Je vous remercie, Sire, répondit Solel, en lui rendant son salut.

-Savez-vous manier l'épée aussi bien que votre arbalète ? reprit le Roi d'un ton de défi.

-A ce que l'on raconte, répondit le jeune homme, éludant la question.

-L'épée du chevalier Solel est la seule d'Albion a avoir percé le cœur d'un dragon, intervint Léon, soucieux de lui porter secours.

Le regard d'Annis s'éclaira subitement.

-C'est donc vous, le fameux Tueur de Dragons ? demanda-t-elle, d'un air impressionné.

-Les gens m'ont appelé ainsi, après la bataille de Nemeth, mais je dois dire que je n'apprécie guère ce surnom, répondit Solel. J'ai tué Smaug, il est vrai; mais il était plus une _chose _qu'un dragon; la chose d'Horsa, le nécromancien, et de sa magie infâme...

Maintenant qu'Annis et Bayard avaient fait le rapprochement entre lui, et sa réputation, ils insistèrent pour l'entendre raconter toute l'histoire... et leur deuxième soirée fut nettement plus détendue que la première, bien que Solel se sente toujours mal à l'aise lorsqu'il était obligé de revenir sur cet épisode...

Sous l'apparence glorieuse de la victoire qui avait été la sienne, les sombres prédictions de Kilgarrah revenaient toujours hanter ses pensées, si loin qu'il cherche à les repousser.

Et il trouvait difficile d'être glorifié pour une bataille dont il ne se souvenait qu'à contre-coeur...

Néanmoins, l'admiration toute neuve dont faisaient preuve Annis et Bayard à son égard l'emplit de satisfaction. En définitive, il eut le plaisir d'entendre la Reine des Sceptiques s'exclamer :

-Après cet exploit, je comprends mieux la décision d'Arthur de vous avoir nommé comme son héritier. Qui, mieux qu'un Tueur de Dragons, pourrait défendre le royaume de Camelot si besoin était ?

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Le troisième jour de la visite officielle, Solel se retrouva à parler de l'affreuse attaque dont avait été victime la Reine Guenièvre sans savoir comment.

Ses deux hôtes se perdirent en conjectures sur les conséquences de la blessure de la Reine...

-Arthur va-t-il réellement lui rester fidèle ? demanda Bayard, stupéfait.

-C'est de la Reine Guenièvre dont vous parlez, mon ami ! lui répondit sévèrement Annis. Prenez donc garde à vos parole. Cette femme est bien plus qu'un ventre, elle vaut dix hommes tels que vous !

-Jamais il ne me viendrait à l'esprit de remettre en cause les vertus de la Reine, protesta Bayard. Je sais mieux que personne l'importance de son rôle dans la fondation d'Albion... Mais Arthur est Roi, et s'il n'a pas d'enfants, qu'adviendra-t-il donc de son royaume ?

-Arthur est jeune, répondit Annis. La question n'a pas lieu d'être à ce jour.

-Le Roi et la Reine ont toujours été unis, dit Solel, pour couper court à la controverse. Et ils le demeureront quoi qu'il arrive.

-Donc, vous serez l'héritier, et vos enfants après vous, dit pensivement Bayard. Voilà qui est bien arrangeant pour vous...

-Je ne saurais me réjouir de l'infortune qui frappe mon Roi, s'exclama Solel, indigné.

-Arthur sera forcé de nommer quelqu'un d'étranger à sa famille s'il n'a pas d'enfants. Il n'y a personne d'autre dans la ligne de succession, rappela Annis à Bayard.

-Vous oubliez Morgane, lui répondit celui-ci.

-Morgane Pendragon est une grande prêtresse; ses devoirs en tant que telle ne lui permettent pas de monter sur le trône de Camelot, le contra Annis. Qui plus est; son passé houleux n'en fait pas une prétendante très appréciée à la couronne de ce royaume. Son nom est entaché de sang dans la mémoire des gens.

Solel serra les poings malgré lui en les entendant parler ainsi de sa bien-aimée. Les erreurs qu'elle avait commises dataient de si loin ! Comment ces gens pouvaient-ils la condamner pour un passé qui était enterré depuis si longtemps ! C'était injuste...

-Très bien; peut-être ne portera-t-elle jamais la couronne, admit Bayard. Mais qui sait... si elle a des enfants...

-Le Roi Arthur a encore devant lui de longues années de règne, leur rappela Solel, en s'efforçant de cacher son indignation. Il ne convient guère de débattre ainsi de sa succession en son absence... quant à moi, j'ai toute confiance en lui, et je suis certain, qu'il fera, le moment venu, le meilleur choix pour assurer l'avenir de son peuple, quelle que soit la personne qu'il choisisse pour lui succéder.

Annis et Bayard s'accordèrent tous deux à penser que quoiqu'il arrive, Arthur mettrait toujours les besoins de son peuple et la paix d'Albion au tout premier plan. Et le sujet fut clos de cette manière.

Lorsque vint le matin du quatrième jour, ils arrivèrent à un accord dans les négociations, et ils signèrent tous trois le nouveau traité. C'était la première fois que Solel signait un document officiel au nom du Roi. Lorsqu'Annis et Bayard repartirent, ils le saluèrent sur un pied d'égalité, avec des sourires qui n'auraient pas pu être plus éloignés de leur attitude hautaine des débuts.

Néanmoins, Solel soupira de soulagement en les regardant s'éloigner. Il avait vécu ces derniers jours comme une mise à l'épreuve, et il n'était pas fâché qu'elle s'achève...

-Tu vois, en fin de compte, tu ne t'en es pas si mal sorti, le félicita Léon, d'un ton amical.

Solel pensait pouvoir souffler quelques jours en attendant le retour d'Arthur, qui, pensait-il, ne tarderait plus.

Il ne se doutait pas que d'autres rebondissements l'attendaient encore...

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Cela se produisit le matin du sixième jour.

Solel était fatigué.

La veille, il s'était à nouveau rendu sur l'Ile des Bénis, pour n'y trouver aucune trace de Morgane.

Depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé sa décision de venir en aide à Guenièvre, sa bien-aimée semblait avoir déserté le Sanctuaire... sans lui avoir donné plus d'éléments sur ce qu'elle entendait faire.

Morgane avait toujours été un esprit libre, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'enrager à l'idée qu'elle n'ait même pas daigné le prévenir de son absence.

Et même s'il savait à quel point elle avait été touchée par l'infortune de la Reine, le jeune chevalier ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater certains faits qui lui sautaient aux yeux.

Morgane était introuvable... et comme par hasard, Merlin manquait à l'appel !

Bien sûr, Arthur aussi était absent. Mais qui pouvait assurer qu'Arthur et Merlin étaient ensemble ? Qui pouvait jurer que le Roi n'était pas parti seul de son côté ? Qui pouvait promettre que le puissant Emrys n'avait pas profité des congés de son Roi pour passer du temps avec la grande Prêtresse qu'il aimait à rejoindre en secret ? Solel avait parfois l'impression qu'il était vraiment un imbécile, laissé seul en arrière, en charge de tout le travail, pendant que ceux à qui incombaient vraiment les responsabilités qu'il avait endossées profitaient impunément de toutes les choses agréables...

Mais à chaque fois que ses pensées empruntaient ce tour dangereux, il les baillonnait aussitôt dans la culpabilité et il se souvenait : _c'est toi qui as provoqué cette situation._

Ce matin-là, il n'espérait rien d'autre que pouvoir dormir tout son soûl, épuisé qu'il était par le conseil de la veille, mais il fut secoué sans ménagement alors qu'il somnolait sur son oreiller, et, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, à moitié hébété, ce fut pour voir penché sur lui le visage inquiet de Léon qui lui annonça aussitôt :

-Nous avons un problème.

Solel gémit et voulut rabattre l'oreiller sur sa tête.

_Par pitié, pas d'autres problèmes ce matin !_

Mais Léon n'entendait pas le laisser en paix.

-C'est la Reine, dit-il, d'une voix inquiète. Elle n'est pas dans ses appartements.

-Quoi ? dit Solel, paniqué, en sautant du lit. Comment ça ? Où est-elle passée ?

-J'ai frappé à sa porte, je n'ai reçu aucune réponse... alors je suis entré, et j'ai trouvé sa chambre vide... son armoire était pleine, mais... je ne sais pas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je crois... je crois qu'elle est partie, conclut Léon, dépité.

-Partie, répéta Solel, abasourdi. Tu veux dire... partie _de Camelot ?_

Léon hocha la tête.

-Non. Ce n'est pas possible.

Solel imaginait d'ici le visage d'Arthur quand il lui annoncerait, à son retour prochain, qu'il avait _perdu _Guenièvre.

Il ferma les yeux et réfléchit à toute allure.

-Si elle est partie, Elyan doit être au courant. Elle n'a pas pu quitter Camelot sans avertir son frère. D'ailleurs, elle était encore là hier, donc, elle n'a pas pu partir très loin... si nous découvrons sa destination, nous pourrons lancer des hommes à sa recherche. Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre !

Léon hocha la tête. Solel sauta dans ses bottes, et ils se mirent tous deux en quête d'Elyan.

Ils le trouvèrent à l'armurerie. Il avait l'air franchement démoralisé.

-Guenièvre a disparu, s'exclama Léon, d'un ton accusateur.

Elyan eut l'air embarrassé, mais il répondit loyalement :

-Je ne sais pas où elle est.

Solel fronça les sourcils.

-Arrête de mentir, ordonna-t-il. Si Arthur apprend que nous l'avons laissée partir, as-tu la moindre idée de la manière dont il réagira ? Il va déjà bien assez mal comme ça !

-C'est ma sœur, protesta Elyan. Elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire _à personne_.

-Elyan, intervint Léon. Le Roi est absent depuis une semaine et maintenant, nous ne savons plus où est la Reine. Nous sommes les garants de sa sécurité et elle court toute seule en pleine nature ! La situation est _grave _! Si tu sais quoi que ce soit au sujet de sa disparition, tu dois nous en informer. Elle pourrait être en danger...

Elyan soupira.

-Elle n'est pas en danger, rétorqua-t-il. Personne ne l'a enlevée, elle a décidé de partir _de son propre chef. _

Deux paires d'yeux impatientes le dévisagèrent avec insistance, et il céda.

-Elle est venue me voir, très tard, dans la nuit. Elle m'a dit qu'elle souhaitait se retirer à l'écart de toute vie publique pour un temps, afin de réfléchir à certaines choses. Je lui ai demandé où elle comptait aller, mais elle m'a répondu qu'elle ne voulait révéler cette information à personne pour ne pas être dérangée pendant sa retraite. J'ai bien essayé de lui rappeler, qu'en l'absence d'Arthur, elle était responsable du royaume. Et je l'ai suppliée de revenir sur sa décision. Mais...

Elyan regardait par-terre, mortifié.

-Eh bien ? Qu'a-t-elle dit ? s'exclama Léon, qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

-Qu'elle ne pouvait s'occuper du royaume tant qu'elle n'avait pas réglé ses propres problèmes, lâcha-t-il, d'un ton malheureux. Et que ce n'était même pas la peine d'espérer lui faire changer d'avis.

-Et tu l'as laissée partir, comme ça ? dit Léon, hors de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire ? La renvoyer dans sa chambre comme une enfant de cinq ans ? répondit Elyan, bouleversé. L'attacher à son lit pour l'empêcher de s'en aller ? Elle avait pris sa décision !

-Elle est la Reine de Camelot ! Elle ne peut pas partir _comme ça, _toute seule, sans escorte, sans même nous dire où ! fulmina Léon.

-Je l'ai priée de me laisser l'accompagner, se justifia Elyan. Mais elle a dit qu'elle n'avait besoin d'aucune escorte là où elle allait. J'ai pensé alerter la garde pour l'empêcher de sortir de la cité... Mais à quoi cela aurait-il abouti, de la retenir contre son gré ? Elle avait l'air si _déterminée... _je me suis dit que mieux valait lui faire confiance...

-Confiance ! Et si elle ne revient pas ! Que dira Arthur quand il saura que sa femme a disparu ?

Elyan plissa les yeux.

-Arthur n'est pas là, rétorqua-t-il, furieux. Et peut-être que s'il s'était mieux occupé d'elle, nous n'en serions jamais arrivés à cette situation !

-Ca suffit, cria Solel, pour couper court à la conversation.

Il passa une main sur son visage, complètement étourdi. Arthur n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis une semaine... et étant donné ses réticences à informer son propre frère sur la destination qu'elle avait choisi, Guenièvre semblait avoir abandonné Camelot sans espoir de retour.

Les dernières nouvelles, laissaient techniquement Solel, en charge de tout un royaume pour une durée indéterminée

Il était abasourdi. Arthur et Guenièvre étaient-ils tous les deux complètement irresponsables pour agir de la sorte ?

Il aurait été en colère, s'il ne s'était pas senti aussi responsable pour cette situation catastrophique.

Mais il savait que leur désertion était le résultat de la décision irréfléchie qu'il avait prise, le jour du tournoi...

Et s'ils ne revenaient jamais ?

Il en avait des sueurs froides rien que d'y penser.

Il ne voulait pas du trône de Camelot ni de la responsabilité d'Albion... mais il était l'héritier.

Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait assumer les conséquences de ses actes, et protéger l'ordre pour le bien du peuple en attendant le retour des souverains légitimes...

-Arthur va revenir, dit-il, d'une voix sourde.

Ce n'était vraiment pas possible autrement...


	12. Chapitre 11

**_Emelyne35, Ma, Julie, Legend : merci pour vos coms ;) il est vraiment très tard, je ne vous répondrai pas à chacun, mais je vois bien qu'après ce qu'il a pu faire, Solel aura du mal à retrouver grâce à vos yeux !_**

**_LolOW : encore des coupures de phrases ? alors là, c'est le désespoir, avec le temps que je passe à me relire ;) J'ai lu ta fantastique review avec beaucoup d'intérêt et j'y répondrai plus en détail demain... sinon je suis parti pour la nuit blanche !_**

**_Cap sur nos trois aventuriers, qui découvrent les charmes de la Gaule ;). Mais... la situation est en train d'échapper à notre pauvre Merlin ! Et Gauvain a sur Arthur une très mauvaise influence... j'attends vos réactions sur ce chapitre :)_**

CHAPITRE 11

Cela faisait une semaine que Merlin, Arthur et Gauvain se trouvaient en Gaule.

Et si la Gaule était moins exotique que les territoires ensoleillés où ils avaient traqué le Simba peu de temps auparavant, elle avait quelque chose qui faisait défaut aux vastes plaines giboyeuses où Arthur s'était illustré à la chasse :

Des tavernes.

Les côtes de l'Armorique en comptaient des centaines, fréquentées par autant de barbares que de marins, et ces établissements bondés ne tombaient jamais à court de boisson.

C'était bien pour cette raison que Gauvain avait opté pour cette destination, lorsqu'il avait fallu en choisir une.

Merlin le revoyait d'ici, sautillant sur-place comme un enfant, surexcité à l'idée de faire des frasques qu'il ne s'était plus permises depuis qu'il avait été fait chevalier.

« Ooo, s'il te plaît », s'était-il exclamé en lui faisant les yeux doux. « Si nous devons voyager, allons en Gaule ! J'ai connu un barbare autrefois qui disait que la bière y coulait à flots ! J'ai toujours rêvé de découvrir s'il disait la vérité !».

-Gauvain, mon ami, tu ne penses qu'à _boire, _avait reniflé Arthur. C'est une vraie obsession, je trouve ça navrant. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il y ait d'autres choses dans la vie que la bière ?

-Oui, il y a aussi les filles, avait répliqué Gauvain, d'un air amusé. Pas la peine de prendre cet air condescendant avec moi, Votre Grandeur... Nous savons tous pourquoi vous parlez d'alcool comme si vous n'aimiez pas ça. C'est juste que vous êtes trop fier pour reconnaître... que vous ne tenez pas le vin !

-Je peux boire autant que toi si le cœur m'en dit ! s'était indigné le Roi à cette pique enlevée.

-Je parie que non, avait affirmé le chevalier, avec un vaste sourire tout en dents.

-Pari tenu, avait répondu Arthur, d'un air déterminé. Merlin, ce sera la Gaule.

Et voilà comment ils en étaient arrivés à la situation actuelle.

Faiblesse, maudite faiblesse.

Merlin s'en voudrait éternellement d'être incapable de résister à un regard suppliant, même quand il savait que l'idée qui se trouvait derrière ces yeux doux était vouée à tourner à la catastrophe.

Mais à quoi bon lutter, quand c'étaient deux paires d'yeux qui se tournaient vers lui au lieu d'une, et qu'elles appartenaient de surcroît à Arthur _et _Gauvain ? Il était vaincu d'avance face aux prières d'un seul d'entre eux !

Il les avait donc emmenés en Gaule se distraire, osant espérer (fou qu'il était) qu'il en sortirait quelque chose de bon.

Et au début, il avait trouvé ça plutôt drôle. Le Gauvain qui ouvrait la marche de leur aventure ressemblait au Gauvain rebelle d'autrefois, que Merlin avait toujours trouvé si bon compagnon de voyage.

Le cheveux brillant, l'oeil espiègle, toujours prêt à rire ou à déclencher une bonne bagarre, il ne rêvait que d'encanailler ses deux compères, et ne lésinait pas sur les moyens pour y parvenir.

-On se croirait revenus au bon vieux temps, répétait-il sans cesse. Avant les serments et les couronnes, à l'époque où nous étions tous des hommes libres.

_Et irresponsables, _ajoutait Merlin en lui-même, se gardant bien de le dire à voix haute.

Arthur s'était laissé dévergonder avec une facilité navrante; on aurait dit qu'il n'attendait que de s'abîmer dans la débauche.

Il avait été jusqu'à jouer son armure aux dés !

Quand il l'avait perdue, il s'était mis à brailler : «Tant pis ! Il me reste Excalibur ! ».

Qu'il avait pariée et perdue au tour suivant...

Merlin s'était frappé le front, abasourdi par tant de bêtise. Une lame forgée dans le souffle d'un dragon... non, dans le souffle de _Kilgarrah, _qui avait donné sa vie pour Albion ! perdue à cause d'un pari stupide... ! C'était inimaginable de crétinerie, et pourtant, Arthur l'avait fait !

Le jeune magicien avait passé la nuit à poursuivre les vainqueurs du jeu de hasard pour récupérer la précieuse épée _avant _qu'elle ne disparaisse corps et âme au fin fond de la Gaule, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'Arthur l'ait _jouée aux dés_.

Il n'était pas peu fier d'avoir réussi à la récupérer _sans magie, _même si les négociations lui avaient coûté la moitié de leurs provisions et une histoire d'horreur parfaitement contrefaite sur le mauvais sort que l'épée était supposée apporter à celui qui la ceignait...

A vrai dire, la magie n'était pas très bien vue sur les côtes d'Armorique, dont le Seigneur actuel menait une campagne anti-sorcier rappelant le bon vieux temps d'Uther Pendragon, et mieux valait éviter d'en user.

Au bout d'une semaine, Merlin n'en pouvait plus des tavernes, ni de la bière, ni des jeux de hasard qui finissaient systématiquement par mal tourner.

Il y avait autre chose qui était en train de mal tourner, et c'était ni plus ni moins que le Roi de Camelot, qui était soûl du matin jusqu'au soir et du soir au matin, à force de boire comme un trou.

Evidemment, avec Gauvain, Arthur avait de la concurrence et en l'occurrence, on ne pouvait pas parler d'émulation positive !

Ce soir, ils s'étaient attablés dans le pire des bouges de toute la région au tomber du crépuscule, et depuis lors, ils rivalisaient dans leur capacité d'absorption tout en se lançant des défis imbéciles.

La taverne était pleine de barbares gaulois paillards qui riaient à gorge déployée et parlaient avec de grosses voix, s'envoyant au visage des blagues peu finaudes tandis qu'ils se livraient au même passe-temps qu'Arthur et Gauvain.

La tête entre ses mains, Merlin, désabusé, avait passé la soirée à regarder ses deux compagnons hilares remplir leurs chopes, puis trinquer.

C'était leur septième chope de la soirée et Arthur allait bientôt se mettre à vomir.

Gauvain aurait un fou-rire à n'en plus finir pendant que son Roi rendrait tripes et boyaux, avant de boire la gorgée de trop qui le conduirait à l'imiter.

Merlin ramasserait ses deux amis plus morts que vifs pour les porter jusqu'à un endroit sec, en général, l'écurie la plus proche, et ils s'endormiraient tous sur la paille comme des vagabonds, trop épuisés pour se chercher une chambre, pour se réveiller au matin le ventre vide avec une affreuse gueule de bois qui les mettrait d'une humeur de chiens.

Si le but du voyage était d'adopter les mœurs des Gaulois, on pouvait dire que les deux fiers représentants d'Albion que Merlin avait face à lui ne demeuraient pas en reste.

Mais à quoi s'abrutir comme ça allait-il mener ?

Pendant ce temps, à Camelot, Guenièvre devait être furieuse. A sa place, Merlin l'aurait été. Il culpabilisait pour trois de voir Arthur et Gauvain rivaliser d'ivrognerie pour se persuader qu'ils n'avaient aucun problème...au lieu de prendre leurs problèmes à bras-le-corps et d'affronter la réalité.

Jetant un coup d'oeil au fond de sa propre chope, le magicien soupira avec résignation.

Mieux valait les rires que les larmes... n'est-ce pas ?

_Tu es faible, Merlin, tu es faible, _dit-il à son reflet qui lui faisait de l'oeil dans le fond de bière.

-J'ai la nausée, se plaignit Arthur.

-Petite joueuse, se moqua Gauvain.

-Tu vas voir si je suis...

Le Roi dégringola de sa chaise, eut un haut le cœur, et se retrouva à quatre pattes en train de vomir.

Les Gaulois des tables voisines éclatèrent de rire en le regardant faire.

-Merlin ! hoqueta Arthur, d'une voix furieuse et indignée.

-Je suis là, dit Merlin, fataliste.

Il soupira et attrapa le Roi par les aisselles pour le tirer sur ses pieds.

Arthur s'appuya lourdement sur lui pour se redresser en titubant sur ses jambes.

Tassé sur sa chaise, Gauvain se tenait les côtes...

-Merlin, j'ai mal au...

-Penchez-vous de l'autre côté ! s'écria Merlin en faisant pivoter Arthur en catastrophe pour éviter d'être éclaboussé.

Une nouvelle cascade de rires salua le second haut-le-coeur du Roi. Il y avait vraiment des moyens plus agréables de passer une soirée... au chaud, devant une bonne partie de cartes, après avoir pris un bain brûlant, en respirant de l'essence de lavande plutôt que la sueur et la crasse de ses voisins...

_Dans une autre vie, _pensa Merlin.

-Ca va aller, dit-il à voix haute, en redressant son ami qui ne faisait plus le fier. Tout l'alcool que vous avez ingurgité est par-terre à présent, vous ne pourrez plus vomir grand chose... Tenez, buvez plutôt ça.

Merlin tendit à Arthur sa gourde d'eau fraîche.

Celui-ci la repoussa avec une grimace dégoûtée.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-De l'eau...

-Beurk ! fit Arthur. Où est ma bière ?

-Ah non, assez de bière pour cette nuit ! Buvez, vous dis-je, ça vous fera du bien ! insista Merlin.

Les doigts gourds d'Arthur manquèrent l'outre, se refermant sur du vide.

Le Roi émit une plainte inarticulée.

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel, puis, résigné, approcha le goulot de ses lèvres pour le faire boire.

Arthur avala l'eau à grandes goulées assoiffées.

-Regardez-moi ça ! Voilà qu'il lui donne la tétée maintenant ! se moqua l'un des Gaulois tout proches. Je savais que les gars d'Albion étaient connus pour leurs mœurs étranges, mais je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de voir ça de mes propres yeux !

Merlin ignora savamment le commentaire, mais Gauvain se retourna vers le barbare, les yeux perçants.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, l'ami ? demanda-t-il d'un ton de défi.

-Attends ton tour, mon mignon, pour que ta petite femme te fasse boire au biberon, lui répondit l'homme, hilare.

-Toi, ce n'est pas de l'eau, mais ton propre sang que tu vas boire quand je t'aurai fait sauter les dents, gronda Gauvain en se levant.

_Oh, non, pas encore, _pensa Merlin, au désespoir, voyant venir la bagarre.

Le Gaulois se leva face à son provocateur

Merlin lui jeta un coup d'oeil, et avala sa salive. Il faisait au moins deux mètres de haut, et ses poings ressemblaient à des enclumes... c'était _lui _qui risquait de faire avaler ses dents à Gauvain, chevalier ou non.

Mais il en fallait plus pour impressionner Sire-la-Bravade, surtout lorsqu'il était ivre.

-Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? dit effrontément Gauvain, en se plantant devant le géant. Viens par ici, mon joli, et nous verrons qui de nous deux est le plus fort...

Merlin n'était vraiment pas d'humeur pour une autre bagarre de taverne.

Portant Arthur à moitié assommé par l'ivresse sur son épaule, il vint se placer entre Gauvain et son détracteur pour apaiser les tensions tant qu'il en était encore temps, jouant la carte de l'amabilité.

-Et si tout le monde se rasseyait tranquillement ? dit-il, d'un ton enjoué. J'offre la prochaine...

-Qui t'a demandé ton avis ? brailla le géant en le bousculant.

Merlin tituba en arrière, déstabilisé par le poids d'Arthur, et heurta la table avec un _mmf _de douleur, réussissant à se rétablir à temps pour éviter au Roi de dégringoler par-terre. Arthur chancela sur ses jambes puis se propulsa en avant, tendu comme un arc, subitement réveillé par la bousculade.

-Tu as touché à Merlin, dit Gauvain, en haussant un sourcil, à l'attention du Gaulois. Crois-moi, tu n'aurais pas dû.

-Gauvain, dit Merlin, d'une voix ferme. Pas de bagarre ce soir. Partons d'ici, maintenant, avant que les choses ne dé...

-Comme si j'allais me défiler ! répondit Gauvain, piqué au vif. Il t'a _bousculé._

_-_Et après ?

-Tu es mon ami, personne ne te bouscule !

-C'est un gros bêta ivre mort, exactement comme toi, s'écria Merlin furieux. Je me fiche qu'il m'ait bousculé, si je le voulais, je pourrais le pendre par les pieds au sommet d'un arbre ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses prouver en l'assommant ? Certainement pas que tu es plus malin que lui !

Le géant et ses amis affichaient des sourires goguenards.

-Attention, l'ami, dit le barbare moqueur à Gauvain. Tu vas fâcher ta douce...

-Si vraiment Merlin devait être la douce de quelqu'un, ce serait la mienne, intervint Arthur, qui venait de rater l'occasion de se taire.

-Je ne suis pas la douce de personne ! se rebella Merlin, outré.

Mais personne ne l'écoutait plus depuis longtemps.

-Je suis d'accord... avec toi... Gauvain, affirma Arthur, qui, malgré sa propension à s'emmêler les pieds, s'avançait résolument pour prendre part au conflit. Merlin le regarda chercher son épée à tâtons et pensa, horrifié : _dans l'état où il est, il va se faire mal tout seul_.

-Personne... ne touche à Merlin..., reprit le Roi, la langue pâteuse. C'est... notre ami... et vous n'êtes... que des idiots. Vous méritez une bonne...correction !

-Arthur, Gauvain, ça suffit ! ordonna Merlin d'un ton péremptoire.

-Reste où tu es, Merlin..., dit Arthur, en le poussant derrière lui avec autorité.

-Que pensez-vous faire encore comme sottise ? protesta le magicien. Vous êtes ridicule, vous ne tenez même plus sur vos jambes !

-Hé, _Arthur, _écoute donc ton ami, dit le géant moqueur. Quand on ne marche plus droit, on devrait toujours éviter de se lancer dans une bagarre...

-Ah, je ne marche plus droit ? C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Merlin fut soudain très tenté de les laisser se débrouiller tout seuls, tous autant qu'ils étaient, de jeter l'éponge, et de rentrer seul à Camelot.

Mais Arthur faillit s'embrocher sur Excalibur quand il se jeta sur le Gaulois pour le corriger. Gauvain atterrit à plat dos sur la table dès le premier coup de poing; et si ce n'avait été la magie de Merlin, ils auraient été tous les deux réduits en pâtée pour chats en moins de dix secondes. Alors il emmêla discrètement les épais lacets de cuir que le barbare portait à ses bottes pour le faire trébucher, laissa ses compères s'affaler par-dessus lui tous en tas, et, saisissant Arthur et Gauvain par les coudes, les entraîna hors de la taverne en profitant de la confusion générale pour les faire échapper à une bonne râclée.

Il les poussa devant lui sans ménagements jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint la lisière de la forêt.

Lorsque ce fut chose faite, il les laissa choir sur le sol, en proie aux derniers spasmes de rire.

-Joli coup, Merlin ! s'exclama Gauvain en rampant jusqu'au tronc le plus proche pour pouvoir s'adosser.

-Je n'aurais... pas mieux dit, approuva Arthur, en levant un doigt d'ivrogne entendu.

Merlin dut résister à l'envie de les saisir tous deux par l'oreille.

S'il l'avait pu, il aurait emprunté l'apparence de ses quatre-vingts ans pour leur faire son sermon, mais il se sentait trop fatigué pour ça.

-Vous vous croyez drôles ? Eh bien, vous ne l'êtes pas ! tempêta-t-il. Alors, maintenant, vous allez m'écouter, tous les deux. Nous n'allons pas passer le reste de notre vie à écumer les côtes de l'Armorique et la forêt de Brocéliande : nous allons rentrer _à la maison _! Arthur, vous allez parler à Guenièvre. Et Gauvain... tu vas dessoûler !

-Oui, maman, le nargua Gauvain.

Et Arthur se mit à hurler de rire.

Merlin crut qu'il allait l'étrangler.

Mais, subitement, le Roi passa du rire aux larmes, et toute la colère qu'il ressentait mourut, noyée dans une vague de compassion face à tant de détresse.

-Sire, dit-il, en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Ca ne peut pas durer... vous le voyez bien ! Vous êtes le souverain d'Albion, vous devez retourner à Camelot. Votre peuple a besoin que vous veilliez sur lui !

-Mon peuple va bien, Merlin, répondit Arthur, d'une voix lamentable. C'est mon mariage qui va mal...

-Et boire jusqu'à vous rendre malade toutes les nuits va y changer quelque chose ? fit Merlin, stupéfait.

-Non, mais ça m'aide à moins y penser, souffla le Roi, malheureux.

-Vous êtes un désastre, constata Merlin, complètement navré.

-C'est vrai, je suis un désastre sans elle..., sanglota Arthur, ruiné.

Merlin se mordit la langue pour retenir sa réponse... et son envie de le secouer brutalement par les épaules pour l'obliger à réagir.

_Mère source, donne-moi la patience, _pensa-t-il.

-Si ça peut vous consoler, dit Gauvain, qui semblait passablement dégrisé et maussade, moi aussi, je suis malheureux en amour. Le proverbe raconte vraiment n'importe quoi, parce que je ne suis pas beaucoup plus heureux au jeu à en juger tout l'argent que j'ai perdu depuis le début de la semaine.

-Et duquel de tes amours parles-tu au juste ? dit Arthur, d'un ton désabusé. Tu en as tellement !

-Du seul qui ait jamais compté, dit Gauvain, en dardant sur lui un regard courroucé. Mithian de Nemeth... et je vous interdis de rire...

La bouche d'Arthur s'arrondit de surprise.

-Mithian ! s'écria-t-il. Mais... c'est une...

-Princesse, oui, je sais, dit Gauvain, d'un ton sans illusions. Et plus jolie que vous avec ça. Mais remballez vos sermon; il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous. Tout au moins... rien d'autre que des lettres, puisque je ne suis pas assez noble pour elle...

-Tu devrais surtout arrêter d'être aussi sot, répondit Merlin. Mithian t'apprécie énormément... es-tu aveugle pour ne pas t'en apercevoir ? C'est bien auprès de toi qu'elle est venue chercher le réconfort d'une épaule, juste après sa dernière visite à Guenièvre...et crois-moi, ce n'est pas sans raison si elle t'a choisi...

-Tu dis ça, mais qu'est-ce que tu connais aux filles, de toutes façons, toi, Merlin ? rétorqua Gauvain, d'un ton malheureux.

-Rien, c'est exactement ce que j'allais dire, approuva Arthur dans un hochement de tête. Il a dû en embrasser _une... _il y a de ça très longtemps... et encore... c'était un baiser très sage !_  
_

Merlin ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma.

Ce soir, la coupe était pleine. Entre les « ma douce » des Gaulois et les conclusions de ces deux-là sur sa vie sentimentale, il en avait jusque par-dessus la tête ! A croire qu'il fallait forcément se conduire de manière stupide pour être _considéré, _et que les hommes livrés à eux-mêmes n'étaient capables de se conduire que comme des brutes sans cervelle.

Eh bien non !

-C'est tout de même un comble d'entendre ça ! explosa-t-il. Vous croyez que ça ne me ferait pas plaisir, à moi aussi, d'avoir une amie à qui penser ? Mais c'est sûr... que ce n'est pas en passant mon temps à vous ramasser ivres morts toutes les nuits que je risque de la trouver ! Sans doute devrais-je m'excuser d'être trop occupé à me faire du souci pour Camelot, son Roi idiot et ses chevaliers crétins, pour avoir le temps de conter fleurette ? Sans parler d'Albion, du peuple, de la magie, et de tout le reste ! Vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air de vous rendre compte de ce que vous me faites subir par moments !

Arthur et Gauvain le regardaient tous deux d'un air stupéfait.

-Quant aux dames... laissez-moi vous parler des dames, fumlina Merlin, incapable de s'arrêter sur sa lancée. Pour vous dire que s'il y en avait dans les parages, elles vous fuiraient en courant ! Estimez-vous heureux que je n'aie pas déjà fait la même chose ! Ceci étant dit, tout le monde _rentre à Camelot ! _Immédiatement.

Le jeune magicien haletait, rouge et essoufflé après sa diatribe enflammée.

Arthur et Gauvain se regardèrent d'un air honteux, puis baissèrent le nez.

Merlin aurait dû se douter qu'étant donné leur état, c'était le pire des moments possibles pour les rapatrier au château.

Mais il le fit néanmoins.

Il était si troublé qu'il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour conjurer son couloir.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

La contrition des deux ivrognes ne dura même pas le temps du voyage. A peine furent-ils arrivés à Camelot qu'Arthur marcha tout droit vers les appartements de Guenièvre, suivi par Gauvain, qui lui vociférait des encouragements exaltés. Le Roi frappa à la porte de sa femme, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, sans obtenir de réponse. Puis, il commença à donner des coups d'épaule furieux dedans pour l'ouvrir de force.

-Vous êtes fou ! s'exclama Merlin, paniqué. Arthur, reprenez-vous !

-C'est toi qui as dit que nous devions parler, lui rappela le Roi, avant d'appeler : Guenièvre !

-Mais enfin, pas _maintenant _! Vous êtes complètement soûl !

-Peu m'importe !

Gauvain vint aider Arthur à enfoncer la porte. Après deux coups de boutoir supplémentaires, elle fut arrachée à ses gonds. Les deux hommes furent propulsés à l'intérieur... pour découvrir que le lit de la Reine était vide.

Arthur laissa échapper un grondement de fureur, fit demi-tour, et s'exclama :

-Je vais tuer Solel.

-Qu'est-ce que Solel a à voir avec ça ? s'écria Merlin, dépassé.

-C'était lui que j'avais chargé de veiller sur elle !

Arthur fonça tout droit vers les appartements du prince héritier, où il pénétra en hurlant :

-Où est ma femme ?

Solel dormait à poing fermé. Au son de sa voix, il sursauta si fort qu'il tomba du lit. Il se retrouva, complètement désorienté, empoigné à pleine main par un Arthur crasseux, qui puait la bière à plein nez.

-Sire ? dit-il, incrédule, sous le choc de ce réveil brutal.

-Parfaitement, _sire, _répondit Arthur, hors de lui.

Il le projeta contre le mur. La tête de Solel heurta la pierre, et il vit des étoiles.  
-Guenièvre ! Où est-elle ? cria le Roi. J'attends tes explications !

Solel, pantelant, regarda l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il cherchait à distinguer en lui le Roi qu'il avait suivi pendant près de cinq ans avec une confiance aveugle... Mais il fut incapable de retrouver l'image du jeune chevalier doré qui avait représenté à ses yeux l'espoir de la magie dans cet ivrogne répugnant qui venait de le jeter hors du lit pour le molester sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Il était obligé de se tenir à la paroi derrière lui, et il s'aperçut que la peur lui serrait la gorge, et qu'il tremblait malgré lui. Pendant une semaine interminable, il n'avait fait que prier pour le retour d'Arthur, en proie à l'angoisse de ne jamais le revoir. Mais maintenant... il se surprenait à espérer qu'il reparte au plus vite. La déception qu'il éprouvait était pire que cruelle... Mieux valait un Roi absent qu'un Roi comme celui-là !

Arthur leva vers lui un poing menaçant.

-Donne-moi une réponse, rugit-il.

-Arthur ! s'exclama Merlin, choqué. Arrêtez, ça suffit !

-Je veux savoir où elle est !

-Pas ici ! cria Solel.

Il ferma les yeux, se protégeant le visage d'une main, pour éviter le poing serré d'Arthur, qui, il en était certain, ne tarderait pas à s'abattre sur lui...

Mais l'impact ne vint pas.

Après quelques instants, il ouvrit un œil inquiet pour constater que le Roi haletant avait fait un pas en arrière.

-Quoi ? dit-il, dégrisé. Comment ça, pas ici ?

-Elle est partie, elle a ...quitté le château, dit Solel, en s'efforçant de reprendre son calme malgré sa panique.

Les trois hommes choqués qui lui faisaient face le dévisagèrent en silence.

-Elle a dit à Elyan qu'elle souhaitait se retirer de toute vie publique pour un temps. Personne ne sait précisément où elle est allée.

-Je te laisse en charge de mon royaume, et voilà ce qui arrive ? dit Arthur, indigné. Tu laisses ma femme... s'égarer !

Il se retourna vers Merlin et s'exclama :

-Je veux que tu la retrouves !

-Pas tant que vous serez dans un tel état, lui répondit le magicien.

-Immédiatement ! hurla le Roi.

-Arthur, si vous ne vous calmez pas, vous allez réveiller tout Camelot !

-Ca m'est égal ! Ouvre un de tes satanés couloirs et conduis-moi à ma femme _tout de suite _!

-Très bien, Votre Anerie, vous l'aurez voulu ! gronda Merlin, courroucé.

Ses yeux virèrent du bleu à l'or, mais rien ne se produisit.

Agacé, il tenta à nouveau de conjurer un couloir. Cette fois, la fenêtre apparut, puis, se rétrécit, et s'évapora.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? s'énerva Arthur. Tu as oublié comment faire ?

-C'est de votre faute ! répondit Merlin, également furieux. Vous me perturbez complètement !

Il concentra ses forces, et cette fois, le couloir se matérialisa devant eux, grand ouvert.

Il eut un regard d'excuses à l'attention de Solel, et lui lança :  
-Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça.

Solel ne répondit rien.

Après avoir poussé Arthur à travers la fenêtre, puis traîné Gauvain pour qu'il traverse à son tour, il se retourna vers le jeune chevalier au visage blême en lui promettant :

-Je les ramènerai quand ils seront calmés.

Puis, il disparut à leur suite.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo)

Merlin n'avait pas réfléchi à la longueur du couloir. Il avait juste pensé à emmener Arthur _loin _de sorte d'éviter que ses gens ne le voient dans un tel état, et de s'assurer qu'il ait aussi peu de chances que possible de tomber sur Guenièvre tant qu'il n'aurait pas dessoûlé. Lorsqu'il émergea, de l'autre côté, il supposa que le saut avait été relativement long, à en juger par la manière dont sa tête lui tournait.

Gauvain était sonné. Arthur tournait en rond en répétant d'un ton paniqué :

-Elle n'est pas là.

Pauvre Guenièvre ! Si elle avait été là, elle aurait été sous le choc. Merlin était épuisé, il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Il prit la seule décision qui s'imposait sur le moment, celle qu'il aurait prise au sortir de la taverne s'il n'avait pas été poussé à bout par le comportement de ses compagnons.

D'un seul regard magique, il endormit Arthur et Gauvain comme des pierres, s'assurant qu'ils se reposeraient assez longtemps pour se réveiller frais et dispos.

Après quoi il s'assurerait qu'ils ne touchent plus, ni l'un ni l'autre, une seule goutte d'alcool avant au moins un an, et ce quels que soient les regards qu'ils lui lanceraient.

Il était épuisé et dès qu'il se laissa choir sur le sol, il s'endormit profondément à son tour, là où il se trouvait.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, un soleil d'après-midi brillait dans le ciel.

Il s'assit et regarda le paysage qui se trouvait autour de lui.

Ils avaient atterri sur une colline qui surplombait l'océan.

Au loin, on pouvait distinguer une route, et la distante silhouette d'une ville dont il était impossible de deviner la taille.

Merlin se sentait vaguement nauséeux pourtant, il n'avait rien bu, contrairement à Arthur et Gauvain...

Soupirant profondément, il décida de trouver quelque chose à cuisiner pour remettre tout le monde d'aplomb avec un bon repas au réveil, se réjouissant secrètement de ce qu'il n'y ait aucune taverne en vue et de ce que toute la bière qu'ils avaient emportée avec eux soit depuis longtemps épuisée.

Voilà qui aiderait ses compagnons à se dégriser !

Il rassembla du bois mort pour en faire un feu qu'il alluma par magie, et pendant un instant, il s'étonna de ce que ce petit tour simple le laisse vidé. Leur semaine en Gaule devait l'avoir affecté plus qu'il ne l'avait cru ! Mais il chassa rapidement cette idée de ses pensées. Avisant un ruisseau non loin des dormeurs, il s'improvisa rapidement un harpon pour pêcher. Il prit trois gros poissons qu'il mit à cuire sur la braise...

A la tombée du soir, alors que le repas cuisait, Arthur s'éveilla enfin, l'air piteux, alors que Gauvain ronflait toujours.

Le Roi se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de Merlin, devant les poissons en broche.

-Tu as fait la cuisine, dit-il, d'une voix humble.

-J'ai pensé que vous auriez faim, lui répondit Merlin, sans le regarder.

-Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour te mériter, murmura Arthur, mais je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.  
-Des sottises, répondit Merlin, du ton de la réprimande. Avec ou sans moi, il n'y a guère que cela que vous sachiez faire...

-C'est vrai. Mais ne sois pas fâché contre moi. S'il te plaît.

Merlin tourna enfin la tête pour le regarder. Arthur avait _l'air _désolé. Profondément, sincèrement désolé. Il avait ce regard de chien battu qui le rendait pitoyable et adorable à la fois. Il était impossible de lui en vouloir très longtemps quand il avait cette expression sur la figure...  
-Je n'arrive jamais à être vraiment fâché contre vous, soupira-t-il, avec une grimace.

Et le visage d'Arthur s'éclaira d'un sourire.

-Je vous passe toujours tout, ma faiblesse me perdra, dit Merlin, en fronçant les sourcils. Vous vous êtes comporté...

-Comme un crétin, conclut Arthur. Je sais. Mais j'étais bouleversé que Guenièvre ait quitté Camelot...

-Ce n'est pas une excuse.

-C'est vrai. Merci de ne pas m'avoir écouté quand je t'ai demandé de me conduire à elle.

Merlin soupira, puis hocha la tête.

-De rien, dit-il, avec un petit sourire.

-Et... désolé de ce que j'ai dit... à propos de toi, et des filles.

Merlin lui adressa un regard menaçant.

Arthur eut un sourire joueur et poursuivit:

-Ceci dit, c'était quand même un peu vrai... quand j'y pense, tu es...

-Silence, gronda Merlin.

-Ca va ! Ca va, je n'ai rien dit, fit Arthur, d'un air innocent.

-Dites-donc... où sommes-nous ? demanda Gauvain, qui venait d'émerger, en s'étirant comme un chat.

-Bienvenue parmi nous, Seigneur de la Bière, lui lança Merlin. La réponse à ta question est : de toute évidence, pas en Armorique, vu qu'il n'y a pas de taverne en vue...

-Quel ennui ! dit Gauvain, déçu. Pourquoi diable nous as-tu emmenés dans un tel trou perdu ?

-Parce que toi et Arthur avez assez bu pour les dix ans à venir, lui répondit Merlin, en haussant les sourcils. C'est l'heure de manger, à présent. Et après ce repas... nous rentrerons chez nous. Dans le calme. Assez de grabuge !

-Mais... protesta Gauvain.

-Gauvain. Merlin a raison, affirma Arthur. Nous ne pouvons pas passer plus longtemps à agir comme si nous étions encore jeunes... et irresponsables. Camelot nous attend... et quoi qu'il puisse arriver, mon peuple a besoin de moi pour le gouverner.

Merlin acquiesça, soulagé que son ami s'en souvienne enfin...

Lorsqu'ils eurent dégusté leur poisson, ils déscendirent se rafraîchir à la rivière.

Quand Merlin jugea qu'ils étaient assez présentables, il regarda ses amis avec un sourire et demanda :

-Prêts ?

Tous deux hochèrent la tête.

Merlin concentra ses pouvoirs...

Et rien ne se produisit.

Il réessaya, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, dix fois.

Avant de se rendre à l'évidence.

Pour une raison mystérieuse, sa magie n'était plus assez puissante pour lui permettre d'ouvrir le moindre couloir.

Il sentit la panique s'emparer de lui, et le sang se retira de son visage.

-Oh, dit-il.

Arthur fronça les sourcils, avec inquiétude.

-Merlin... que se passe-t-il ?

Le magicien regarda son Roi, d'un air embarrassé, et s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Je crois... que nous avons un petit problème, souffla-t-il, d'une voix blanche.


	13. Chapitre 12

_**Emelyne35 : d'accord avec toi, Merlin mériterait une médaille pour materner ces deux terreurs ! et c'est certain que les demoiselles seront plus dignes ;) plus d'explications sur les problèmes magiques de Merlin ? C'est dans ce chapitre... mais j'aime bien quand vous vous posez des questions !**_

_**Julie : eh oui... la Gaule XD. En tout cas, Arthur et Gauvain, ce sont les gosses, pas de doute ;)**_

_**JenMerizi : eh oui, c'est la débandade à Camelot. Tu vas bientôt retrouver Gwen et Morgane pour leurs aventures, ne t'inquiète pas.**_

_**Ma : Gauvain bourré, Merlin sans pouvoirs, plus rien ne va, mais je vois que t'aimes ça ;). Ne t'en fais pas pour les fautes de frappe! Savoir que t'es là à lire tous les jours en rigolant devant ton portable me fait chaud au coeur. **_

_**Legend : merci ! ça me fait si plaisir de les écrire :). J'avoue, j'utilise des grosses, grosses ficelles (vive les rires gras) mais bon, je peux pas m'empêcher (pardonnez-moi). Et oui, le "you're such a girl" d'Arthur je m'amuse avec, c'est comme ça...bon, dites-le moi si j'abuse, hein ! Merlin n'est pas faible, il a juste un coeur gros comme ça, c'est juste ce que tu dis, c'est un peu sa faiblesse, mais surtout sa force... Gauvain est vilain, mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime, coquin et décomplexé...en vrai, j'avoue, je compense l'annonce de l'arrêt de la série avec les derniers chapitres.**_

_**LolOW : allez, c'est l'heure du contrecom ! Bon, j'ai du pain sur la planche : celui d'hier et celui d'aujourd'hui ;)... Morgane à genoux en train de pleurer "pardonnez-moi ?" Jamais ! Elle culpabilisera toute sa vie en silence s'il le faut, mais elle a sa fierté notre prêtresse ;). La fin de la série... non je pleure pas (je pleure jamais, j'suis un dur) bon, là je mens, mais en vrai je me défoule sur ma fic à la place. Thomas a été sympa à écrire; Gwen "tête à claques ?" rô t'exagères, lol. Et Smaug est bien un dragon;). A première vue, mon explication sur les dragons semble simple, mais en fait, tu verras au fil de cet épisode que pas si simple que ça... c'est d'ailleurs un des points de l'intrigue que je te laisse découvrir. Moi pendant ma pause en ce moment, c'est la saison 2 de Game of Throne, mais elle est presque finie :( ra la poisse. C'est normal que tu n'aimes pas les Saxons, j'ai vraiment tout fait pour. Solel assure comme un chef sur cette mission de reconnaissance et tu as bien raison de redouter Horsa...tu verras pourquoi très bientôt. **_

_**Le passage d'aujourd'hui est long, mais j'étais vraiment inspiré. Morgane en prêtresse est une inspiration... et j'ai adoré écrire le passage sur le lac. **_

_**Aussi, ce chapitre vous le prouvera, quand je Merthurise, ça dégouline de bons sentiments. Je m'excuse... non, j'aime ça, et je le sais que vous aimez aussi XD. Alors, franchement, il n'y a pas de mal à se faire du bien, surtout en ces temps troublés, où il ne nous reste que 5 épisodes à découvrir... et tant pis si du coup, mon intrigue se traîne ! Les moments au coin du feu, il n'y a que ça de vrai ;)**_

CHAPITRE 12

Lorsque Morgane avait parlé à Gwen du Pèlerinage de l'Eau et de la Lune pour la première fois, la Reine avait senti s'éveiller en elle quelque chose qu'elle avait cru mort pour toujours.

C'était la fragile lumière d'un puissant espoir.

L'espoir de voir son fils, l'espoir de pouvoir lui parler.

Elle n'avait jamais eu aucun doute quant à la décision qu'elle prendrait.

S'il existait une chance pour qu'elle puisse retrouver Galaad, même si ce n'était que pour quelques instants, elle la saisirait sans arrière pensée. Qu'importait le prix à payer, ou les épreuves à affronter pour pouvoir sentir à nouveau sa présence. Son enfant valait tous les sacrifices, elle n'avait pas peur. Pour obtenir la grâce de voir son visage autrement qu'en rêve, elle aurait été prête à passer par le feu et la glace, et même tuée cent fois, elle se serait encore relevée pour réussir à l'atteindre.

Son amour pour Galaad était ainsi: tenace, profond et indestructible.

Il aurait eu le pouvoir de la conduire jusqu'au bout du monde s'il l'avait fallu.

Sa seule angoisse, secrète, cachée, était de découvrir, au terme du périple, non, son fils, non son prince, mais une ombre torturée qui lui ne ressemblerait que de forme.

Le royaume des morts pouvait être un endroit effrayant, rempli de monstres informes et de déceptions cruelles.

Gwen se souvenait de la présence glacée des Dorochas, et du Lancelot noir qui était revenu vers elle pour l'ensorceler...

Et si Galaad n'avait pas le visage que lui prêtaient ses rêves, mais un autre, bien plus torturé ?

_Au moins saurai-je, _pensa-t-elle, déterminée. _Qui il est vraiment, et s'il souffre, ou non, là où il se trouve._

Et s'il souffrait ?

Elle l'arracherait au néant et à la douleur, même si, pour ce faire, il lui fallait mettre le monde des morts sans dessus dessous.

Forte de cette résolution, elle écouta Morgane lui parler des règles du pèlerinage. Ni viande, ni fer, ni magie, et elles devraient voyager à pied.

Ce fut alors que la prêtresse prononçait ces mots que Gwen réalisa ce à quoi Morgane s'apprêtait à renoncer pour elle.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle regarda celle que bien des gens avaient nommée "la sorcière" au-delà des voiles de ses idées reçues, de ses craintes, et de sa méfiance, mettant de côté la douleur de son chagrin et Galaad lui-même... et elle vit la femme hors du commun qui lui faisait face.

Cette femme, qu'elle n'avait pas vue une seule fois, en l'espace de quatre ans, était prête à renoncer à tout le pouvoir qu'elle avait si chèrement acquis pour l'accompagner sur le chemin qui la mènerait vers son fils.

Sous sa fierté hautaine, sous son visage de marbe, Morgane Pendragonavait l'âme la plus généreuse que Gwen ait connu, et elle était une véritable amie.

L'acte d'amour qu'elle était en train d'accomplir envers elle était d'une telle force que la Reine sentit des larmes d'émotion monter à ses yeux lorsqu'elle prit la mesure de sa loyauté.

-Tu sais, lui dit-elle, en secouant la tête, tu n'es pas obligée de venir avec moi. Tu as des devoirs envers ton peuple.  
-C'est vrai. J'en ai. Tout comme tu en as. Mais tu auras besoin de moi à Edel Terek, pour faire sonner le Cor. Et je _veux _venir avec toi, Gwen. La route sera longue et difficile, et je souhaite être à tes côtés pour te soutenir tout au long du chemin. Alors... je t'en prie, pour une fois dans ma vie, donne-moi cette chance. Laisse-moi cette occasion d'être _là _pour quelqu'un que j'aime, pas seulement de loin, pas seulement par intermittence, mais à chaque moment du périple, comme j'aurais tant voulu pouvoir le faire pour tous ceux qui me sont chers.

Gwen frissonna, et lui prit les mains, en répondant :

-Je suis heureuse que tu m'accompagnes.

Elle ne s'aperçut qu'après coup que c'était la vérité.

Morgane lui sourit. Au-delà de sa beauté lunaire, Gwen sentit sa chaleur, sa fougue, sa passion.

Et soudain, ce fut un peu comme si le poids des années se soulevait de son cœur pour lui rappeler l'époque de leur jeunesse, quand elles étaient si proches toutes les deux...

Elle comprit alors que ce voyage allait sans doute être aussi riche, par ce qu'il lui apporterait, que sa conclusion à la source d'Edel Terek.

Avant de partir, Gwen insista pour avertir son frère.

Morgane la mit en garde avant qu'elle ne parte pour le trouver à l'heure la plus noire de la nuit.

-Si tu parles de ta destination à Elyan, tu peux être certaine qu'avant le matin une patrouille sera sur nos traces. Les chevaliers de Camelot ne laisseront pas partir leur Reine sans avoir tout tenté pour la retenir... Nous pouvons les perdre jusqu'au Lac d'Avalon, mais une fois que nous aurons prononcé nos vœux, je ne pourrai plus me servir de ma magie pour les égarer, et s'ils mettent la main sur nous, nous risquons d'avoir quelques difficultés à poursuivre notre pèlerinage. Ils voudront te ramener, de gré ou de force.

-Je lui dirai juste que je souhaite me retirer pour un temps, la rassura Gwen. C'est mon frère je ne peux pas le laisser dans l'incertitude de mon devenir. Qui plus est, je ne voudrais pas qu'il croie que j'ai été enlevée. Et si je vais lui parler, il pourra rassurer Arthur quand il reviendra.

-Arthur ? Il sera triste, et furieux, quelles que soient tes explications, dit sombrement Morgane. Mais à lui non plus, nous ne pouvons rien dire. Le Pèlerinage de l'Eau et de la Lune est un chemin de femmes, caché aux hommes, et aucun d'eux ne doit savoir que nous l'entreprenons.

Cela incluait Solel, évidemment. Et Morgane savait qu'il réagirait mal à son absence...

Mais elle avait un devoir envers Gwen, un devoir sacré, un devoir de sœur. Qui plus est, en l'aidant à atteindre la Source d'Edel Terek, elle ferait plus que de soutenir son amie; si tout se passait bien, elle restituerait aussi la femme qu'il aimait à son frère. Elle faisait tout cela pour Gwen, mais aussi, pour Arthur. Même s'il n'en saurait jamais rien. Pour qu'il puisse connaître le bonheur à nouveau. Pour qu'il puisse retrouver celle qu'il avait choisie...

Elle le lui devait, au nom de toutes les peines qu'elle lui avait causées de par le passé, parce qu'elle avait besoin de réparer ses erreurs.

Et si Solel devait souffrir pendant son absence, alors il souffrirait. Tant pis. Après tout, ses tourments ne dureraient pas toujours. Qu'étaient quelques mois de séparation au regard d'une vie côte à côte ?

Quand elle reviendrait, elle lui révèlerait tout...

Après avoir fait ses adieux à Elyan, Gwen revint dans sa chambre pour chercher ses affaires de voyage. Elle n'emporta presque rien avec elle : une miche de pain, quelques pommes, une roue de fromage, un bocal de miel, une outre d'eau fraîche. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Devant sa garde-robe, elle délaissa ses robes empesées et brodées de soie.

Pas de hauts fleuris pour parcourir le chemin du deuil. Pas de jupes pour partir arpenter les routes...

Elle porterait ses chausses, ses bottes, une chemise sombre, une cape noire.

Elle ne pouvait emporter son armure, mais elle choisit un bâton de marche, et avant de partir, elle coupa et tressa ses cheveux serrés pour qu'ils ne la gênent pas.

-Tu as l'esprit pratique, apprécia Morgane.

-Les temps ont changé depuis l'ancienne époque, lui répondit Gwen, amusée. J'ai mené une armée moi aussi. Je sais comment sont les hommes.

Morgane eut un sourire entendu.

-Mieux vaut ne pas être trop belle lorsque l'on voyage, tu ne penses pas ? dit Gwen en lui coulant un regard en coin.

-C'est vrai, reconnut la prêtresse en riant. Sous peine d'être ralenties par les propositions de prétendants lourdauds, puisque nous devons jouer les voyageuses anonymes...

Gwen hocha la tête avec un léger sourire, puis dit :

-A ton tour ?

-Oh ! Pour moi, c'est facile.

Morgane usa de sa magie pour se changer.

C'était la première fois depuis des années qu'elle portait des chausses et une simple chemise blanche, mais elle trouva étrangement agréable de retrouver le confort d'une tenue masculine.

Autrefois, elle aurait porté sa cotte de mailles en appoint et une épée au côté, mais le fer avait cessé d'être son arme de prédilection depuis bien longtemps, et pour ce périple, il lui était interdit.

Elle accepta donc un bâton qui était le jumeau de celui de Gwen, et les deux femmes échangèrent un regard complice en se faisant face, prêtes à partir.

-Je regretterai longtemps de n'être pas née magicienne, quand je vois tous les avantages qu'offre le don que toi et Merlin possédez, soupira Gwen.

-Tu n'aurais pas voulu naître magicienne du temps d'Uther, lui répondit Morgane, en lui tendant la main.

-Uther Pendragon était un idiot, murmura Gwen.

_Il aurait noyé son propre petit fils, _pensa-t-elle en elle-même.

-Nous sommes bien d'accord sur ce point, acquiesça Morgane. Mais il peut se flatter d'avoir engendré deux enfants qui ne le sont pas. Quoi que... pour ce qui est d'Arthur, cela reste à voir.

Gwen ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et dit :

-Fais attention. C'est de mon mari que tu parles...

-Je sais. Il s'agit aussi de mon frère.

La Reine plaça sa main dans celle de la Prêtresse, et Morgane conjura enfin le couloir de déplacement qui les transporterait jusqu'à leur destination.

L'instant d'après, elles se retrouvaient sur les rives du Lac d'Avalon.

Face aux eaux noires entourées de hautes montagnes, Gwen sentit son esprit redevenir une page vierge. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir quitté les quatre murs d'une prison, et elle s'étonna de cette réflexion. Quand son foyer était-il devenu une geôle ? Quand son âme avait-elle commencé à étouffer au château de Camelot ?

Elle ne savait plus, mais dès le premier instant, sentir le souffle frais du vent sur son visage lui fit un bien fou.

-Cet endroit est magnifique, dit-elle, en regardant la forêt silencieuse et l'eau immobile.

-Il l'est, acquiesça Morgane.

Gwen ferma les yeux, savourant le sentiment de paix qui s'inscrivait dans ces lieux.

-J'avais oublié à quel point la nature sauvage peut être un baume pour l'âme, souffla-t-elle.

-Quand je vivais dans la forêt d'Acétir, répondit Morgane, je ressentais la même chose. La majesté des arbres apaisait mon cœur. Le vert des feuillages contrebalançait le rouge sanglant de ma haine.

-Pourquoi avais-tu tant de haine en toi ? demanda Gwen en s'asseyant sur la berge.

-Morgause a uni mon âme à celle d'un démon, répondit Morgane en regardant le lac. Et à cette époque, ce démon dont j'ignorais l'existence gouvernait toute ma vie. Lorsque j'ai appris ce que ma sœur m'avait fait, j'ai compris une leçon que je n'ai jamais oubliée.

-Quelle leçon ? demanda Gwen, d'une voix rêveuse.

-C'est toujours ceux que nous aimons le plus qui nous font le plus mal, répondit tristement Morgane.

Gwen ne répondit pas tout de suite.

Mais après un long moment, elle dit :

-Lorsque j'étais jeune fille, je croyais que la bonté pouvait être sans taches. Mais peut-être avons-nous tous un démon au fond de nos cœurs, que nous découvrons lorsque nous mûrissons et que les choses se compliquent. Un démon plein d'amertume et de colère, qui se lève en criant aux jours d'épreuve pour tenter de gouverner nos vies...

-Sans doute, dit Morgane, en hochant la tête.

Puis elle ajouta non sans humour :

-Mais le mien est pire que celui de la plupart des gens. Même à l'heure où je te parle, j'entends rugir cette teigne qui déteste à être enchaînée.

-Laisse-le secouer sa cage, ma sœur. Il est prisonnier, tandis que nous sommes libres, murmura Gwen.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Elles passèrent les trois jours suivants à camper au bord du lac en suivant les rituels de purification prescrits par les druides.

Pour Gwen, la compagnie de Morgane ne ressemblait à aucune autre.

Elle n'était pas masculine, à la manière dont l'était Mithian, qui voulait s'imposer dans le monde des hommes en tant que leur égale.

Il y avait dans ses gestes, dans sa voix, ses postures, sa magie, une féminité puissante et assumée sous le signe d'un calme lunaire, presque surnaturel.

Pourtant, Morgane était fière et sûre d'elle-même, et son charisme surpassait celui bien des hommes.

En un sens, elle était encore plus imprégnée de magie que ne l'était Merlin, mais d'une très façon différente... plus mystérieuse, plus secrète, plus souveraine, sa magie était celle des saisons du passé et du futur mêlés, imprégnée de connaissances anciennes et de rituels sacrés, mêlée de spiritualité et de mysticisme.

Morgane se confondait, dans la manière dont elle bougeait, et parlait, avec le rythme harmonieux de la forêt elle-même, paisible et languissante, mais redoutable et farouche, arbre parmi les arbres, oiseau parmi les oiseaux, esprit parmi les esprits, mais avant tout, prêtresse.

Pour la première fois, Gwen pouvait entrevoir, ce qu'était une prêtresse de l'Ancien Culte.

Les paroles antiques et les chants mystiques qui affleuraient aux lèvres de la jeune femme respiraient un pouvoir harmonieux et guerrier à la fois.

Plus qu'innée, cette magie-là avait été acquise, et pourtant, Morgane en était habitée, inondée, irradiée.

Peut-être la magie changeait-elle en chaque sorcier, montrant à travers eux chacun de ses visages.

Et Gwen ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêver au magicien qu'aurait été son fils en grandissant...

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

Gwen et Morgane se nourrissaient des fruits de la forêt et des rayons miel sauvage.

Elles se baignaient matin et soir dans l'eau noire et cristalline qu'elles buvaient pour se désaltérer.

Elles se promenaient sur les berges, et entre les arbres, et chaque vagabondage était une nouvelle initiation.

Morgane connaissait les plantes et les racines qui permettaient de purger le corps et l'âme.

Elle préparait des décoctions de feuilles pour en faire des tisanes, elle mixait les racines qui favorisaient la méditation pour en déposer le substrat sur leurs langues à la nuit tombée.

Elle fabriquait des baumes de sève et d'argile qui renouvelaient le corps et l'esprit.

Gwen l'écoutait prier avec fascination, avant chaque préparation, et subissait chaque rite avec une forme de révérence, absorbant les breuvages, se laissant enduire par les cataplasmes, goûtant les drogues libératrices qui faisaient s'envoler son esprit.

Ce n'était pas de la magie, à proprement parler, et pourtant, elle pouvait éprouver, jusqu'aux tréfonds de son être, le sens spirituel profond qui habitait chaque geste de la grande prêtresse, la communion intense qu'elle entretenait avec les esprits des lieux.

Cette communion atteignait son faîte lorsqu'elles priaient ensemble la nuit, sous la lune croissante, de l'eau jusqu'à la taille.

Morgane s'adressait toujours à une seule entité : la Mère Source, magie nourricière, qui imprégnait le monde et le faisait vivre. En lui enseignant les paroles sacrées qui permettaient d'honorer cette force, elle parla à Gwen de la magie qui était intimement mêlée à toute vie, vibrant dans les racines des arbres comme dans le souffle du vent, chantant dans le murmure de l'eau et pulsant avec le pouls des bêtes.

Gwen l'écouta avec fascination.

Morgane voyait le monde qui l'entourait caressé par la magie et enveloppé par elle; elle la distinguait dans le cycle de la vie et de la mort, comme dans celui de l'amour et de la peine. Son approche de la nature ne distinguait pas le bien et le mal comme antagonistes, mais comme complémentaires. Le clair obscur de ses connaissances était envoûtant et apaisant à la fois.

Gwen vit des choses, au cours de ces trois jours, que jamais elle n'aurait pensé contempler, et qui la laissèrent comme perdue en plein rêve, remplie d'émerveillement et de révérence.

Elle regarda une dryade déscendre d'un arbre, sa peau se confondant avec l'écorce, pour venir se poser sur l'épaule de Morgane toute enduite de glaise qui reposait dans l'ombre. Elle admira les esprits de l'eau qui dansaient sous le clair d'étoiles, et elle aperçut dans l'air des êtres aériens presque invisibles à l'oeil humain dont elle distingua les ailes nervurées au cours d'une de ses transes.

Il lui semblait que toutes les beautés cachés du monde étaient déscendues autour d'elle pour lui être révélées, par l'intermédiaire du don sacré qui se manifestait en Morgane.

-Où as-tu appris toutes ces choses ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Des lèvres des Sages, du peuple des Druides, et des Traditions de l'Ancien Culte, lui répondit Morgane. Mais lorsque j'ai commencé à communier avec la Source, la magie m'a instruite elle-même de certains mystères, comme elle le fait pour ceux qui embrassent la vocation sacrée.

-Je n'ai jamais vu Merlin faire ce que tu fais.

-Merlin est un magicien-né, mais seules les femmes peuvent embrasser la vocation sacrée. Autrefois, les grandes Prêtresses étaient élevées par leurs aînées, qui les instruisaient depuis l'enfance des mystères du monde visible et invisible. Puis, Uther, pendant la grande Purge, a détruit notre ordre. Il n'est plus resté que deux Prêtresses, Nimueh et Morgause, mais leurs cœurs étaient habités par la vengeance... Au lieu de m'enseigner les secrets de notre vocation, Morgause ne m'a appris que l'art de manipuler et de tuer par magie, dans le but de développer mon talent pour la destruction et pour la guerre. Quand j'ai commencé à reconstruire le Sanctuaire, j'ai du redécouvrir par moi-même quelles étaient les véritables fonctions d'une Grande Prêtresse. Parmi elles, la plus importante est de perpétrer les rituels destinés à renforcer la présence des esprits dans les lieux sacrés pour participer de l'équilibre de la magie dans le monde. Aujourd'hui, j'enseigne ces rituels à mes filles, qui sont magiciennes-nées. La prochaine génération comptera de nombreuses Prêtresses, et l'Ancien Culte sera sauvé de l'oubli...

Lorsque Gwen dormait, au bord du lac, après avoir prié dans ses eaux, les rêves qu'elle avait de Galaad étaient à la fois plus forts et plus clairs.

Parfois, y régnait la nuit, d'autres fois, le jour, et c'était au milieu des feuillages qu'elle entendait son rire. Elle voyait danser entre les branches les boucles de ses cheveux, elle distinguait sa silhouette assise au bord de l'eau.

Le deuxième soir, elle l'entendit même murmurer :

-Mère.

Elle se redressa au son de sa voix, et elle s'aperçut que Morgane, qui était étendue face à elle, venait de s'éveiller elle aussi, ses yeux hésitant entre l'or et le vert.

-Est-ce que tu l'as entendu ? demanda Gwen, avec révérence.

Morgane acquiesça, bouleversée.

-J'ai vu son visage. C'est un enfant joueur... il a traversé ton rêve pour venir s'inviter dans le mien...

-Je ne le distingue jamais tout à fait, murmura Gwen. Il danse comme une ombre, au bord de mon esprit, puis s'enfuit. Dis-moi, toi qui l'as vu... Comment était-il ?

Morgane secoua la tête.

-Il avait les yeux d'Arthur, les traits de ton visage...et la force tendre et tranquille de Merlin, murmura-t-elle, troublée. Il était beau, ton fils. Quelle âme, quel destin, quel pouvoir... quelle lumière. Je comprends pourquoi il ne quitte plus tes pensées... Maintenant que je l'ai vu, il dansera à jamais dans les miennes.

Gwen ne répondit rien, mais un voile de tristesse tomba sur elle. Même si elle finissait par voir Galaad face à face, le destin de son enfant avait été brisé, quand sa vie lui avait été arrachée.

Elle ne connaîtrait jamais le bonheur de le tenir contre elle. Elle ne le verrait jamais grandir, ni accomplir ce à quoi il était promis.

Les paroles de Morgane lui rappelaient que sa perte la laisserait à jamais inconsolable, et que le but de son voyage était un deuil, non une renaissance.

-Pourquoi mes rêves sont-ils si clairs au bord du Lac d'Avalon ? demanda-t-elle, pour ne plus penser à toutes ces choses qui lui faisaient mal.

-Le Lac d'Avalon est une porte sur le monde des esprits, répondit Morgane.

Elle laissa passer un moment de silence, puis elle ajouta :

-C'est aussi le sanctuaire que Merlin a choisi pour y faire reposer à jamais la seule femme qu'il ait aimée...

-Merlin a été amoureux ? demanda Gwen, étonnée.

-De l'esprit gardien que nous allons rencontrer demain, lui répondit Morgane. Du temps où cet esprit était encore une femme. Elle est morte il y a très longtemps, et ils ne se sont aimés que le temps d'un souffle, mais je crois qu'elle restera toujours dans son cœur comme son unique amour. C'est une histoire triste. Là où elle se trouve aujourd'hui, il ne pourra jamais la rejoindre. Même dans l'éternité, toujours ils resteront séparés.

-Toutes les histoires d'amour sont tristes, murmura Gwen.

-J'aimerais croire le contraire, dit Morgane, en effleurant doucement la joue de la Reine. J'aimerais croire que, pour certains d'entre nous, au moins, elles se terminent dans la paix et la joie.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Le troisième soir, la lune était pleine. Morgane et Gwen défirent leurs cheveux et déscendirent nues dans le lac, s'immergeant entièrement dans l'eau froide. Lorsqu'elles refirent surface, face à face, elles posèrent chacune leur main sur le cœur de l'autre, et prononcèrent leur serment.

_Je me consacre à vous, Gardienne des Portes d'Avalon, jusqu'à ce que sonne le Cor d'Edel à la Source Sacrée d'Edel Terek. J'observerai le Pèlerinage de l'Eau et de la Lune dans le respect des Anciennes Règles. Je ne porterai pas de fer. Je ne mangerai pas de chair. Et je n'userai pas de magie, jusqu'à ce que sonne le Cor d'Edel à la Source Sacrée d'Edel Terek._

L'eau tout autour d'elles se mit à scintiller de bulles miroitantes dans lesquelles souriaient les visages des Vilia. Une lumière argentée vint éclairer les profondeurs du lac, le faisant briller tout entier, et une forme éclatante apparut dans un lent geyser, à la surface de l'eau. Les gouttes qui avaient été projetées dans les airs restèrent en suspension tandis que la silhouette liquide qui était apparue s'approchait des deux femmes, mi-dansant, mi-volant. Puis, la silhouette se condensa pour dessiner la forme d'une dame gracieuse, vêtue d'une robe d'argent scintillante, une dame dont le visage serein était empreint de tendresse.

-Bienvenue à vous, Pèlerines de l'Eau et de la Lune, dit-elle, d'une voix chaude et douce. Je suis Freya, Esprit du Lac, et Gardienne des Portes d'Avalon. Vous avez respecté le rituel de purification et je viens pour bénir votre voyage. Quel esprit prierez-vous en chemin ?

-L'esprit de mon fils, Galaad, répondit Gwen.

La Dame du Lac eut pour elle un doux sourie.

-Les Runes du vœu sacré resteront inscrites sur vos cœurs jusqu'à ce que les eaux de la Source d'Edel Terek viennent les effacer. L'esprit du prince de lumière vous attendra là-bas au terme de votre pèlerinage de l'autre côté des Portes d'Avalon.

Morgane et Gwen virent leurs doigts scintiller et lorsqu'elles retirèrent la main que chacune d'elle avait posée sur le cœur de l'autre, un symbole druidique était inscrit sur leur peau, en encre argentée.  
La lumière qui émanait du lac commença à décroître, et le visage de Freya, à se changer en eau.

-Puis-je vous demander une chose, ma Dame ? osa Morgane, alors que Freya s'apprêtait à disparaître.

La femme-fée hocha la tête.

-Je sais que vous étiez mortelle autrefois..., murmura Morgane. Et que vous avez aimé...

-Merlin vous a donc parlé de moi ? demanda Freya, avec une expression tendre.

-Oui. Il l'a fait... ma Dame... , acquiesça la prêtresse.

-Quelle est votre question, Morgane Pendragon ?

-A votre mort... pourquoi avoir accepté de devenir la Gardienne des Portes d'Avalon ? Pourquoi ne pas être passée de l'autre côté pour l'attendre ? Vous auriez pu vous rejoindre tous deux dans l'éternité... Mais à présent, que vous êtes la Souveraine du Lac, et la Gardienne des Portes, jamais ce ne sera possible. Même si Merlin meurt... vous serez encore séparés.

Freya regarda pensivement Morgane et lui répondit :

-Certaines fois, il faut faire passer l'intérêt du monde avant le sien propre, même si cela implique de renoncer à son plus cher désir. Un jour, viendra, Morgane Pendragon, où tout semblera perdu et où Merlin aura besoin de moi. Ce jour-là, parce que je suis la Gardienne des Portes d'Avalon, je pourrai l'aider à faire une chose qu'il ne saurait réaliser seul. Voilà pourquoi j'ai accepté de devenir la Dame du Lac.

-De quelle chose s'agit-il ? demanda Morgane, avec curiosité.

Freya sourit.

-Accomplir son destin, répondit-elle, d'une voix énigmatique.

Morgane frissonna.

-Vous qui connaissez tous les secrets, pouvez-vous me dire... quel sera _mon _destin ?

-Votre destin est d'avoir le choix, répondit Freya. Mais cela, Aithusa la Blanche vous l'a déjà appris. Et il ne m'appartient pas de vous en dire davantage. Hormis, peut-être, ceci : le bien que vous ferez un jour viendra de votre volonté de réparer vos erreurs. C'est parce que vous aurez connu de grandes ténèbres, que vous pourrez offrir au monde une grande lumière, ce que vous ferez... si vous suivez votre cœur. Ne perdez jamais l'espoir, Morgane. Merlin aura besoin de vous autant que de moi, et ce, avant la fin. Je ne pourrai jouer mon rôle si vous ne remplissez pas le vôtre...

Morgane ne répondit rien, mais elle garda ces paroles en elle-même.

-Je vous souhaite un heureux pèlerinage, filles de l'Eau et de la Lune, conclut la Dame du Lac. Nous nous reverrons, à la Source d'Edel Terek, et si vous avez été fidèles à vos voeux, j'ouvrirai pour vous les Portes d'Avalon.

Sa silhouette se liquéfia, les eaux du lac s'éteignirent, et la surface miroitante redevint immobile.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Lorsqu'elles ressortirent de l'eau, Gwen et Morgane brisèrent leur jeûne avec un rayon de miel, puis, saisissant leurs bâtons de marche, elles se mirent en route à travers la forêt sans attendre.

Gwen était encore sous l'emprise du spectacle envoûtant de la Dame du Lac, et elle pensait aux questions que Morgane avait posées sur Merlin.

-As-tu souvent vu Merlin ces dernières années ? lui demanda-t-elle, après un moment.

-Très souvent, lui répondit la Prêtresse, avec un sourire.

-Est-ce qu'entre vous...

-Non. Jamais, coupa Morgane. Il a été mon mentor, mon conseiller, et mon ami. Il n'a jamais été amoureux de moi.

-Mais il l'a été, autrefois... de la Dame du Lac. Et il te l'a dit.

-Quand Kilgarrah est mort, il est venu me voir, et il m'a parlé d'elle.

-Alors, vous devez être très proches.

-Nous le sommes, dit Morgane. Arthur est mon frère par le sang, et je l'aime... mais Merlin est mon frère par la magie, et je l'admire.

-Comment Freya est-elle morte ?

-Arthur l'a tuée.

Gwen tenta de se représenter Arthur, tuant l'unique amour de Merlin, et elle frissonna.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ?

-Parce qu'elle était maudite. Parce qu'il ignorait que Merlin l'aimait.

-Merlin ne lui en a pas voulu ?

-Il en aurait voulu à n'importe qui d'autre, mais pas à Arthur, répondit Morgane. Merlin ne peut en vouloir à Arthur. Ils sont bien trop liés, l'un et l'autre, pour ça.

-Je suis soulagée de savoir qu'ils sont ensemble en ce moment, murmura Gwen. Je sais qu'il ne pourra rien arriver à Arthur tant que Merlin sera avec lui.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

-Je suis désolé, répéta Merlin, pour la quinzième fois.

Il avait le visage pâle et défait, et les yeux pleins de larmes, mais il refusait de renoncer.

Arthur le vit se concentrer à nouveau pour tenter de faire appel à sa magie, et d'ouvrir un couloir... sans aucun résultat.

Le jeune magicien laissa échapper un cri étranglé et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, au désespoir.

Arthur échangea avec Gauvain un regard inquiet. Cela faisait trois jours que Merlin s'obstinait en vain, et ils commençaient tous les deux à avoir peur pour lui. Ils en avaient discuté tout à l'heure, alors qu'ils étaient occupé à ramasser du bois.

-Il faut faire quelque chose, avait dit Gauvain à Arthur. Il est en train de tourner en rond, et s'il continue comme ça, il va finir par se rendre malade.

-Donc c'est à moi d'agir, c'est bien ce que tu dis ? avait répondu Arthur.

Gauvain avait haussé un sourcil amusé.

-Si quelqu'un peut tirer Merlin du choc d'avoir perdu sa magie... c'est bien vous, Princesse, s'était-il exclamé.

Maintenant, le moment était venu de prendre les choses en main.

Arthur prit une inspiration, et dit d'un ton conciliant :

-Merlin. Arrête de t'acharner comme ça, ça ne sert à rien. .

-Mais je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive... je ne comprends _vraiment _pas, dit Merlin.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et il avait l'air complètement perdu.

-Ma magie... ne peut pas juste... disparaître, comme ça, c'est _impossible _!

Il se tendit à nouveau vers la Source.

C'était peut-être la centième fois qu'il essayait d'ouvrir un couloir vers Albion.

Arthur, Gauvain et lui n'avaient pas bougé de l'endroit où il les avait transportés depuis trois longues journées...pendant que les deux autres chassaient, pêchaient, et ravitaillaient le feu, Merlin avait passé tout son temps à essayer et à essayer encore.

Impossible de les ramener à Camelot...

Et si encore ça n'avait été que ça ! Depuis sa première tentative, trois jours auparavant, son emprise sur sa magie semblait s'être considérablement détériorée... le sort de déplacement instantané n'était de loin pas le seul qu'il n'arrivait plus à maîtriser ! Lorsqu'il avait essayé d'en lancer d'autres, il s'était aperçu avec horreur que les trois quarts des enchantements qu'il manipulait d'habitude avec aisance étaient devenus irréalisables pour lui !

Il n'arrivait plus à pratiquer que la magie mineure qu'il maîtrisait déjà sans y penser lorsqu'il était enfant... déplacer des objets avec sa pensée, faire jaillir une étincelle pour allumer un feu... mais rien de plus que ces quelques petits tours ! Comment était-il supposé les reconduire à Camelot dans ces conditions ! Sans même parler de protéger Arthur... Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant... et il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur. Il avait toujours vécu avec la magie, elle lui avait toujours été aussi naturelle que de respirer, et ne plus pouvoir y accéder sans effort le choquait. C'était comme s'il se retrouvait privé d'un bras ou d'une jambe.

Et il fallait que ça lui arrive à l'autre bout du monde, alors qu'ils étaient tous plus vulnérables que jamais !

-Je n'y arrive pas, dit-il, en panique.

-Merlin. _Arrête _d'essayer, ordonna Arthur.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

-C'est ma faute, s'exclama-t-il, totalement horrifié. C'est ma faute si nous sommes coincés ici, incapables de rentrer à Camelot... J'ai été tellement stupide ! Comment peut-on être stupide à ce point-là ?

Arthur le regarda tourner en rond, les doigts crispés sur ses cheveux. _Ca y est, il recommence, _pensa-t-il, excédé. Gauvain avait raison : il était grand temps de l'arrêter. Il se leva, et se dirigea vers lui pour l'empêcher de continuer à faire les cent pas. Ca ne menait nulle part de se ronger les sangs à ce point-là.

-Merlin. Ca suffit, dit-il, en l'attrapant pour l'immobiliser d'une main sûre. Cesse de te blâmer. Ce n'est _pas _ta faute. C'est la mienne. Si je n'avais pas bu jusqu'à être soûl, si je ne m'étais pas comporté comme un abruti, tu n'aurais jamais été obligé de m'amener ici pour me laisser le temps de me calmer.

-Je n'étais pas obligé, répondit Merlin, au désespoir. J'étais en colère. J'ai agi sous l'impulsion du moment. Je n'aurais jamais dû ouvrir un couloir aussi long ! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas réfléchi ?

-Ce qui est fait est fait, dit Arthur. Arrête de te torturer avec ça.

-Ce n'est la faute d'aucun de vous deux. Je suis le seul responsable, s'exclama sombrement Gauvain, qui était assis près du feu. C'est moi l'idiot qui ai insisté pour vous entraîner dans toutes les tavernes de Gaule.

-Et moi, je suis l'idiot qui t'ai suivi en applaudissant des deux mains, acquiesça Arthur.

-Peut-être, mais _je _suis le triple idiot qui nous ai tous expédié à l'autre bout de la terre et qui n'arrive plus à nous faire rentrer, dit Merlin, en secouant la tête.

-Merlin, _ça va aller._

Le jeune magicien jeta à son Roi un regard bouleversé.

-Vous ne comprenez pas. J'ai l'impression que plus le temps passe, et pire ça devient... dit Merlin, effrayé. Que ferai-je le jour où je n'en aurai plus du tout ? Que deviendrai-je si ça ne revient _plus jamais ?_

Il claquait presque des dents.

-Mais ce n'est pas le cas pour l'instant, lui rappela Arthur. Ta magie n'a pas _disparu. _Elle s'est juste... amenuisée. Et rien ne garantit que ce n'est pas juste temporaire, alors arrête de te faire un sang d'encre comme ça. D'accord ?

Merlin hocha la tête. Il avait désespérément envie de croire à cette version des faits.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envisager l'hypothèse où...

Il frissonna.

-Essayons de nous poser les bonnes questions, reprit Gauvain. D'où est-ce que ça pourrait venir ? Il y a forcément une explication... Tu es sûr que c'est la première fois que ça t'arrive ?

-Oui !

-Est-ce que tu te sens affaibli ou malade ? enchaîna Arthur, avec inquiétude. Peut-être que c'est là, la cause.

-Non, je me sens bien, dit Merlin, en secouant la tête. Je ne crois pas que mes jours soient en danger...

-Et quand tu essaies d'utiliser ta magie, que se passe-t-il ? continua Arthur.

-Je me tends vers la Source, mais le flux... le flux est si mince que j'ai de la peine à le capter, répondit-il, misérablement.

-Se pourrait-il que la Source se soit tarie pour une raison ou une autre et que la magie soit en train de disparaître ? demanda Arthur.

Merlin le regarda avec une expression de terreur absolue dans les yeux.

-Non ! s'exclama-t-il, horrifié.

-Bon, d'accord, oublie ça, dit Arthur en lui pressant la main pour le calmer.

Il réfléchit, puis reprit :

-Tu m'as dit un jour que la Source se trouvait sur l'Ile des Bénis...

Merlin acquiesça.

-Se pourrait-il que nous en soyions trop loin pour que tu puisses y puiser ? demanda Arthur.

-Non, c'est ridicule, dit Merlin. Quand nous étions en train de chasser le Simba, je n'avais aucun problème avec ma magie et pourtant, nous étions très loin d'Albion à ce moment-là aussi.

-Mais vous n'êtes restés loin qu'un seul jour, nota Gauvain. Cette fois, ça fait bien une semaine...

-Gauvain a raison. Peut-être que nous sommes partis depuis trop longtemps, approuva Arthur. Peut-être que c'est pour ça que tu n'arrives plus à en capter le flux...

Merlin le dévisagea avec un regard vide.

Puis, échappant à la prise d'Arthur, il se remit à faire les cent pas en réfléchissant à voix haute.

-En Gaule, je n'ai presque pas utilisé ma magie, marmonna-t-il. Et au moment de repartir pour Camelot, j'ai dû m'y reprendre à deux fois pour ouvrir un couloir... Nous ne sommes restés au château que très peu de temps avant que je ne nous transporte ici. Et ensuite, nous avons passé deux jours à dormir avant que je ne fasse ma première tentative pour nous rapatrier là-bas... Donc, pendant une semaine, ma magie est allée en s'affaiblissant progressivement... et plus je serais loin, de la Source, moins j'aurais de pouvoir. C'est vrai que les capacités des enfants de Morgane sont décuplées lorsqu'ils pratiquent sur l'Ile... mais je n'avais jamais pensé que l'inverse puisse être vrai... qu'en s'éloignant de la Source les capacités des magiciens diminuent... Alors... ça voudrait dire... que ma magie est reliée à la Terre d'Albion... ?

-Quoi de plus logique ? s'exclama Gauvain, les yeux brillants. Que la magie d'Albion soit reliée à la terre dont elle issue, et qu'elle est vouée à protéger... A bien y réfléchir, cela semble même évident...

-Les plus grandes démonstrations de magie que tu aies jamais faites se sont toujours produites lorsqu'Albion était menacée, approuva Arthur. Gauvain a raison. Terre et magie sont reliées.

-Mais alors... dit Merlin, sous le choc. Je ne retrouverai pas mes pouvoirs avant que nous soyions rentrés. Et nous n'avons plus _aucun _moyen de rentrer.

-Si ta magie ne peut pas nous aider... , alors, nous marcherons, dit bravement Arthur.

-Marcher ? Mais nous ignorons où nous sommes ! éclata Merlin. Albion pourrait être au Nord comme au Sud, à l'Est ou à l'Ouest... nous n'en savons rien... nous pourrions être séparés de chez nous par dix océans... le voyage de retour pourrait durer toute une vie ! Et si nous n'y arrivions pas ? Imaginez-vous ? Ne jamais revoir Camelot ! Ne jamais... _pouvoir rentrer... tout ça à cause de moi !_

Arthur sentit un frisson le parcourir. Il avait pensé la même chose, trois jours auparavant. Il avait commencé par incendier Merlin en le traitant de triple idiot, puis, il l'avait accusé de tous les maux du monde, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était bien plus que lui responsable de la situation, et de conclure en lui-même que le coupable au fond importait peu.

Ensuite, en voyant que malgré tous ses efforts, Merlin n'arrivait à rien, il avait eu peur. Et s'il ne revoyait jamais Camelot ? Et s'il ne retrouvait jamais Guenièvre ? Et s'il faisait défaut à son peuple ? Et s'il restait dans toutes les mémoires comme _le Roi qui avait disparu ? _Il avait pensé à sa dernière apparition devant Solel, à ses propos d'homme ivre, à son comportement d'abruti. Et il avait été désespéré, parce qu'il savait ce dont il aurait l'air si son absence devait durer trop longtemps : d'un Roi qui aurait abandonné son trône comme un lâche, après avoir plongé dans la déchéance à pieds joints. D'un souverain qui aurait oublié son peuple et légué ses devoirs aux mains d'un autre homme...

Cette seule pensée aurait suffi à le rendre malade.

Mais le pire, c'était pour Guenièvre. Que croirait-elle ? Qu'il s'était enfui ? Au lieu de partir à sa recherche, au lieu de la trouver, et de la ramener... qu'il l'avait laissée parce qu'il ne voulait plus être son mari ?

Mais après avoir cédé au désespoir pendant une journée, Arthur avait senti une résolution nouvelle s'emparer de lui quand il avait réalisé qu'il n'avait aucune intention de perdre toutes ces choses : son royaume, son peuple, sa femme bien-aimée. Il rentrerait _chez lui_. Avec Merlin et Gauvain. Même s'il devait passer tout le reste de sa vie sur la route avec cet objectif en tête... En espérant que la terre ne soit pas si grande, et qu'ils ne soient pas si loin de leur foyer...

Il rentrerait chez lui parce qu'il donnerait tout ce qu'il lui restait de forces, d'énergie et de courage pour y parvenir. Et lorsque ce serait chose faite... il découvrirait le moyen de reconquérir le cœur de la dame qu'il aimait, qu'importait le temps que cela lui prendrait.

En adoptant cette résolution, il s'était fait une promesse solennelle : _plus jamais je ne serai un crétin. _Et il entendait bien la respecter... parce que la dernière fois avait clairement été celle de trop, et qu'à présent, il en payait les conséquences...

-Il est temps de dormir, dit-il, d'un ton déterminé. Demain, aux premières lueurs de l'aube, nous commençons notre voyage de retour. A pied. Mieux vaut que nous soyions bien reposés au moment de partir.

Ils s'allongèrent devant le feu, et il ne se passa pas beaucoup de temps avant que Gauvain ne se mette à ronfler. Arthur aurait aimé l'imiter, mais il entendait Merlin s'agiter non loin de lui, se tournant et se retournant sur sa couche...

Il se dirigea vers lui dans le noir, et ils se retrouvèrent face à face dans l'obscurité.

Arthur tendit les mains pour empêcher Merlin de bouger.

-Arrête de gigoter comme ça, lui dit-il. Essaie de ne plus penser à ta magie ou tu n'arriveras jamais à dormir.

Merlin émit un son sarcastique. Ses longs cils effleurèrent ses joues lorsqu'il baissa les yeux.

-Je ne peux pas ne plus y penser, souffla-t-il. C'est ma magie... c'est tout ce que je suis... et je suis en train de la perdre.

-C'est faux, dit Arthur, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux dans un geste amical. Tu es bien plus que ta magie, Merlin. Tu es _toi._

Il en pensait chaque mot. Il le pensait d'autant plus qu'ils étaient si proches, qu'il distinguait la les traits acérés de son ami se découpant dans l'obscurité, et qu'il pouvait respirer son odeur familière. Merlin avait un parfum de fleurs et d'herbes des champ, une odeur sauvage et ensoleillée qui faisait penser à la campagne en été, et à laquelle se mêlait la chaleur dorée de sa magie. Quand il respirait cette odeur, Arthur se sentait aussitôt apaisé. C'était comme ces milliers de petits détails qui l'amusaient et l'attendrissaient à la fois : les bruits que Merlin faisait en mangeant, la manière dont il soufflait dans son nez quand il n'était pas d'accord avec lui, sa façon de se raidir pour faire les cent pas quand il réfléchissait à un problème... à quel point il pouvait parler, que ce soit pour pester, pour plaisanter, ou pour soulager son angoisse en déroulant le fond de sa pensée phrase par phrase.

Merlin était bien plus que sa magie, il était Merlin. Le garçon d'Ealdor qui n'avait jamais eu sa langue dans sa poche et qui parfois se comportait comme une fille. L'ami qu'il aurait choisi si on lui avait demandé d'élire une seule personne pour l'accompagner dans sa toute dernière aventure.

Arthur s'était toujours étonné qu'il puisse émaner d'une même personne quelque chose qui était à la fois si fort et si gracile. Dix ans après son tout premier «ça suffit comme ça, mon ami », lancé aimablement dans la cour du château pour l'empêcher de continuer à traumatiser son valet, il n'avait toujours pas cessé de s'émerveiller d'un tel mystère.

-Et si elle disparaît complètement ? Et si elle ne revient _jamais _?Arthur...

Merlin leva sur lui ses yeux bleus, bouleversés.

-Sans mes pouvoirs, je ne suis plus bon à rien, je le sais très bien...

-D'habitude, c'est moi qui raconte des âneries... dit Arthur, en posant son front contre le sien.

-C'est la vérité, et vous le savez! Que diriez-vous... s'il vous manquait votre bras pour manier l'épée ? Sans ma magie... dans une bagarre, je ne tiens pas deux secondes, avec une épée, j'ai l'air d'être une jonquille...

-Merlin..., gronda Arthur, d'une voix basse et menaçante.

-C'est vous qui l'avez dit. Et vous aviez raison, souffla le jeune homme, atterré. Sans ma magie, je ne vaux plus rien. Je ne suis qu'un paysan d'Ealdor perdu à l'autre bout du monde...

-Il n'y a rien de mal à être un paysan d'Ealdor, dit Arthur, en lui passant une main sur la nuque. Mais tu es loin de n'être que cela. Alors, s'il te plaît, cesse de dire des sottises. Parce qu'avec ou sans ta magie, tu es toujours le meilleur ami dont puisse rêver un crétin comme moi, avec plus de cervelle que je n'en aurai jamais... Et si ta magie ne revient pas... eh bien, je serai le premier Roi à avoir un magicien sans magie, mais n'empêche, tu seras toujours _toi, _et tu auras toujours autant d'importance pour moi_, idiot._

_-Crétin, _répondit Merlin, en fermant les yeux pour cacher les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Il se sentait profondément touché par ce que venait de dire Arthur.

Son ami dut le sentir car il le serra un peu plus fort, le laissant enfouir son visage contre son épaule.

Merlin frissonna en s'abîmant dans son étreinte.

-Ne me lâchez pas, souffla-t-il.

-Pas de risques, répondit Arthur, sa mâchoire posée sur ses cheveux.

Il eut un long frisson. Parfois, Arthur se comportait comme un crétin...Mais à d'autres moments, des moments comme celui-ci, il était comme un rocher inébranlable, sur lequel Merlin pouvait s'appuyer tout entier sans avoir peur que tout s'écroule. Et ce soir, savoir que son ami serait là pour lui quoiqu'il arrive, qu'il ne renoncerait pas à lui, qu'il ne le laisserait pas, le soulageait d'une angoisse qu'il n'aurait jamais pu surmonter autrement.

Il se souvint que, près de cinq ans plus tôt, il avait été prêt à renoncer de lui-même à tous ses pouvoirs pour rester aux côtés de son Roi.

Maintenant qu'il semblait être condamné à les perdre, il était tout aussi certain que l'avoir près de lui était la seule chose qui l'aiderait à tenir le coup...

Comment Arthur pouvait-il être si important dans sa vie ? Comment pouvait-il remplir tant d'espace dans son cœur ?

Peut-être que tout était lié. La terre d'Albion qui alimentait la Source de la magie, la magie de la Source qui vibrait en Merlin, le Roi Présent et à Venir qui protégeait la terre d'Albion, la magie en Merlin qui défendait le Roi. Peut-être Arthur et lui étaient-ils vraiment un seul au fond. Un seul être, un seul mystère, une seule destinée.

Dans son esprit, Merlin entendit la voix amusée d'Arthur résonner, lui soufflant : _tu es une telle fille._

Mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut de s'accrocher à lui un peu plus fort, et Arthur ne le repoussa pas.

-Tu as passé toute ta vie à veiller sur moi. Cette fois, c'est mon tour, promit-il, sans lui retirer le soutien de ses bras.

-Je déteste être ainsi. Je déteste être un poids pour les autres.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça. Après toutes les années que tu as passées à veiller sur nous tous... te rendre la pareille est bien le moins que nous puissions faire. Et je suis sûr que Gauvain sera ravi de m'apporter son aide en cela.

-Evidemment, grogna Gauvain, de l'autre côté du feu. Mais ce que je constate, au milieu de toutes ces belles paroles... c'est qu'il n'y a jamais de câlins pour moi.

Contre la poitrine d'Arthur, Merlin eut un rire inaudible. Le Roi ne put s'empêcher de se joindre à lui, et Gauvain grogna depuis sa place face à eux.


	14. Chapitre 13

**_Merci à vous, Julie, Ma, Legend, pour vos réactions. _**

**_Legend : mmm... moi non plus je n'ai pas oublié les Saxons, mais patience :)_**

**_Les autres, le dernier chap ne vous a pas plu ? ou vous vous êtes découragés parce qu'il était trop long ? Si vous trouvez que la fin n'approche pas assez vite, dites-le moi, je raccourcirai les péripéties intermédiaires..._**

CHAPITRE 13

Lorsque Merlin émergea de son sommeil, ce fut avec le sentiment d'être oppressé...et il se demanda si, en fin de compte, il n'était pas en train de tomber malade. Puis il ouvrit les yeux, et il réalisa qu'il n'étouffait pas parce que, privé de sa magie, il était voué à une lente et douloureuse agonie. En fait, c'était parce qu'il était à moitié écrasé en-dessous Arthur, et bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que son ami était lourd.

Le Roi s'était retourné en dormant, il s'était étalé pour prendre toute la place, et il ronflait à présent bruyamment au-dessus de lui, un bras jeté en travers de son visage et une jambe tendue en travers des siennes. Merlin ne put s'empêcher de s'amuser de la manière dont il avait été repoussé dans un coin, plié en six, avec un genou calé dans les côtes et une épaule en travers de la joue, tandis qu'Arthur jouait les étoiles de mer, envahissant joyeusement tout l'espace disponible sans aucun complexe.

Comment Gwen faisait-elle donc pour partager le lit d'un tel dormeur sans se retrouver par-terre au petit matin ?

C'était un réel mystère...

Merlin s'étira et cligna des yeux dans le soleil levant avec un soupir.

C'était le jour du grand départ, et aucun d'eux ne savait combien de temps durerait le périple qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entreprendre...

Mieux valait se secouer pour partir du bon pied, décida-t-il.

Il était peut-être voué à être inutile en matière de magie, mais rien ne lui interdisait de se rattraper en matière de petit déjeuner.

Il culpabilisait énormément d'avoir laissé ses amis faire tout le travail à sa place pendant les trois derniers jours maintenant il devait cesser de se laisser aller et reprendre les choses en main.

Il commença par le commencement : essayer de dépêtrer d'Arthur. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire. Quand il voulut se glisser hors de sa portée, le Roi grogna dans son sommeil et sa main se referma sur sa chemise dans un geste possessif, le plaquant par-terre. Merlin émit un son choqué quand il entendit son ami «Gwen » à travers son sommeil. Il se tortilla pour échapper à l'étreinte endormie d'Arthur et se mettre debout, vaguement indigné d'avoir été confondu avec la Reine.

_Demain soir, ce sera chacun de son côté du feu, _pensa-t-il, résolument.

Une fois sur pied, il prit le harpon pour partir à la pêche. Il attrapa deux poissons coup sur coup dans le torrent, puis glana quelques herbes pour les agrémenter. Il y avait de la sauge et de la menthe sauvage dans la forêt il dénicha en prime cinq ou six oignons doux.

Quand vint le moment d'allumer le feu, il hésita. Il avait presque peur de tester sa magie sur une simple étincelle. S'il ratait son coup, sa journée serait gâchée... mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable. Il préféra opter pour l'amadou.

Quand les poissons furent grillés, il secoua Arthur et Gauvain sans ménagement en s'exclamant à toute voix :

-Debout les morts ! Le soleil est levé ! Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les marmottes !

-Hé, Merlin, dit Gauvain, en se redressant aussitôt sur ses coudes, aveuglé par la lumière du matin. Tu m'as l'air d'avoir repris du poil de la bête aujourd'hui, ça fait plaisir à voir.  
-Je sais très bien que vous seriez perdus sans moi, donc, il fallait bien que je me reprenne, plaisanta-t-il avec bonne humeur.

-Et notre Roi, comment va-t-il ce matin ? demanda Gauvain en jetant un coup d'oeil à Arthur.

-Faim, grogna Arthur, sans daigner ouvrir les yeux.

Merlin adressa à son Roi un regard amusé.

-Bonjour, Merlin, oh, tu as l'air en forme, tiens, comme c'est gentil, tu as préparé le petit déjeuner ?

-Je ne parle pas comme ça au réveil, maugréa Arthur. Surtout quand j'ai à peine fermé l'oeil de la nuit, et que c'est entièrement _ta faute._

-Ma faute ?

-Parfaitement. Tu es plein d'os pointus, Merlin, on dirait que tu ne manges pas à ta faim... c'est impossible de se caler correctement contre toi, ça fait mal ! Si tu veux continuer à me servir d'oreiller la nuit, tu ferais bien de te fabriquer un peu de gras...pour devenir plus confortable...

-Vous êtes bien assez gras pour nous deux ! rétorqua Merlin. Et je suis une personne... pas un oreiller, Votre Anerie !

Arthur saisit sa botte et la lui jeta sur la tête.

Merlin l'évita prestement.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de magie pour esquiver vos lancers, lui rappela-t-il, éhontément. Vous me ratiez déjà à l'époque où je ne l'utilisais _jamais _pour ce genre de chose...

-Oui mais maintenant, si je t'attrape, tu n'auras plus aucun moyen de t'enfuir, rêva Arthur.

-Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que vous vous leviez, répondit Merlin.

-J'imagine que je vais devoir m'habituer à ce genre de scène au réveil ? commenta Gauvain, hilare. Si vous saviez comment les gens ont l'habitude de parler du réveil du Roi au château...

-Gauvain... la ferme, s'exclama l'intéressé.

La botte de Gauvain fusa dans les airs et attérit dans le visage d'Arthur.

-Moi aussi, je peux jouer, déclara-t-il, d'un air fanfaron.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

En prenant le petit déjeuner, ils convinrent entre eux que la première chose à faire était de découvrir où ils se trouvaient pour déterminer du cap à suivre. Ils auraient besoin, pour obtenir ces informations, d'aller à la rencontre des habitants du pays où ils avaient échoué pour leur poser des questions, et ce fut naturellement qu'ils optèrent pour se diriger vers la ville qui se dessinait à l'horizon.

Il ne leur restait plus qu'à espérer que l'accueil ne leur serait pas hostile, et qu'ils réussiraient à trouver un moyen de se faire comprendre malgré l'obstacle de la langue.

Il faisait chaud quand ils prirent la route, mais l'air marin venait adoucir un peu les rayons du soleil de plomb. Il y avait un petit sentier, qui serpentait entre les collines et semblait rejoindre la grande route. Ils l'empruntèrent d'un bon pas pour cheminer à travers la campagne. Celle-ci était particulièrement belle, avec des champs de blé doré et des vergers dont les arbres croulaient sous des fruits bien mûrs, de couleur jaune et orange et gros comme des balles de jonglage.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour en cueillir, et il s'avéra qu'ils étaient délicieux.

-Au moins, nous ne mourrons pas de faim, dit joyeusement Gauvain, du jus lui coulant sur le menton.

Et il se mit à bafrer éhontément tout ce qu'il pouvait grapiller à sa branche, s'emplissant les poches au passage jusqu'à les avoir bien garnies.

-N'en mange pas tant, espèce de goinfre, le prévint Merlin. Ces arbres appartiennent sûrement à quelqu'un, et nous n'avons pas de quoi payer pour ce que nous avons pris...

Alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, Arthur s'exclama :

-Regardez !

Une jeune fille venait d'apparaître, à dix pas de distance, et elle les dévisageait avec de grands yeux ronds. Elle avait la peau brune comme la croûte du pain et de longs cheveux noirs, bouclés et sauvages.

-Ma parole ! C'est qu'il y a des beautés par ici ! s'exclama Gauvain, avec un vaste sourire, sans arrêter pour autant sa récolte effrénée.

Arthur tenta une approche plus conventionnelle en se dirigeant vers la demoiselle.

-Bonjour ? dit-il poliment

A ces mots, l'apparition s'enfuit en courant.

Quelques instants plus tard, des voix menaçantes éclataient au loin, ponctuant ses exclamations indignées.

-Gauvain, je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas exagérer ! s'exclama Merlin, paniqué, en imaginant de quoi il était question.

-Pas le temps de parler, c'est le moment de courir ! intervint Athur en empoignant son magicien au passage.

Les deux hommes que la fille avait alertés pour les chasser ne semblaient pas plaisanter du tout... ils avaient l'air furieux et ils brandissaient des bâtons. Les trois voleurs d'Albion se mirent à courir à toutes jambes, dévalant le sentier plus vite qu'ils n'auraient pensé pouvoir le faire. Gauvain riait comme un fieffé coquin, le visage hilare et réjoui. Arthur pantelait en maudissant les entraînements qu'il avait manqués et la gloutonnerie de Gauvain. Et Merlin au milieu d'eux ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil inquiets en arrière pour voir s'ils étaient en train de se faire rattraper...

Heureusement, leurs poursuivants se fatiguèrent avant eux !

Quand ils eurent dévalé la pente, ils s'arrêtèrent, pantelants, pour reprendre leur souffle.

-Quel comité d'accueil ! fit Gauvain, la tête entre ses jambes.

-Il faut faire attention à la manière dont nous nous comportons, le sermonna Merlin. Je n'ai plus ma magie pour nous tirer de toutes les situations, donc nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous mettre tout le pays à dos !

-Vous râlerez moins quand vous commencerez à avoir faim, répondit Gauvain, avec un clin d'oeil, en désignant sa poche bien remplie.

Et assurément, ils firent un sort aux fruits juteux avant midi.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'ils rejoignirent la grande route, qui était arpentée par de nombreux voyageurs. Ceux-ci étaient tous bruns de peau et noirs de cheveux; ils se dirigeaient vers la cité avec des charrettes pleines de vivres, de fabrications artisanales, ou poussant devant eux leurs cheptels de bœufs, d'ânes et de moutons.

-Ce doit être jour de marché, observa Merlin. Nous avons de la chance, dans toute cette affluence, nous pourrons certainement trouver quelqu'un dont nous arriverons à nous faire comprendre...

Ils découvrirent rapidement que ce n'était pas gagné. Les quelques personnes avec lesquelles ils tentèrent d'engager la conversation les chassèrent dans une langue étrangère aux accents rocailleux, plus occupés par leurs marchandises qu'intéressés par la perspective d'engager la conversation.

Après une semaine passée à écumer les tavernes de Gaule et trois jours perdus en pleine nature, il fallait reconnaître qu'ils ne devaient pas inspirer confiance, avec leur allure de vagabonds...

Gauvain tenta de faire du charme à une jeune fille qui passait par là, et se retrouva incendié du regard par son père.

Arthur le talocha à l'arrière de la tête, et brandit devant son nez un doigt courroucé en murmurant son nom comme une menace.

-Quoi ? dit Gauvain. C'était juste pour dire bonjour...

Un peu plus tard, quand l'un des marchands excédés tendit une piécette à Arthur médusé, Merlin réalisa que ces gens croyaient probablement qu'ils demandaient l'aumône...

-Que veut-il que je fasse avec ça ? dit Arthur, en regardant la pièce avec stupeur.

-Euh... il vous a juste pris pour un mendiant, expliqua Merlin, embarrassé.

-Un mendiant ?

Arthur s'empourpra, puis, jeta la pièce par-dessus son épaule dans un geste qui voulait tout dire...

-Mauvaise idée ! dit Gauvain, en l'attrapant au vol pour l'empêcher de se perdre. Nous pourrions en avoir besoin plus tôt que vous ne le pensez !

Ils résolurent d'attendre d'avoir atteint le marché pour tenter de renouer le dialogue.

Alors qu'ils approchaient de la ville, ils purent, pour la première fois, se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'une cité portuaire.

La crique où étaient amarrés les bateaux leur avait été jusque là cachée par le renflement d'une colline...

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, ils atteignirent le mur d'enceinte.

Ils s'étonnèrent alors de découvrir que les portes étaient gardées par des hommes qui portaient des pectoraux d'acier martelé de très bonne facture, des heaumes étincelants empennés de plumes, et des capes rouge vif ornées du symbole d'un aigle... C'étaient visiblement des guerriers, mais des guerriers étonnants; contrairement au reste de la population, dont les caractéristiques étaient assez uniformes, il y en avait de tous les teints, du blanc le plus clair au noir d'ébène... et cependant, ils paraissaient tous parler la même langue, une langue sensiblement différente de celle des autochtones.

-Cette ville a l'air d'être occupée par une garde étrangère, murmura Arthur, avec curiosité. Gauvain, regarde les épées de ces hommes ! Je n'en ai jamais vu de semblables... Elles sont beaucoup plus courtes que les nôtres...

-Nous ferions mieux de faire profil bas, conseilla Merlin. Ils ont l'air de contrôler toutes les entrées... ce n'est pas le moment de se faire remarquer !

Arthur et Gauvain dissimulèrent leurs épées respectives sous leurs chemises, et ils s'efforcèrent d'adopter une attitude discrète.

Merlin était un peu inquiet qu'on leur pose des question à hauteur des portes.

Mais quand arriva leur tour d'être contrôlés, ils furent ouvertement dédaignés. Les gardes inspectaient surtout les marchandises... ils n'avaient que faire des gens qui ne transportaient rien.

De l'autre côté du mur, les maisons de terre, aux toits en terrasse, bordaient des rues étroites et encombrées ou régnait l'animation d'un gigantesque marché à ciel ouvert.

Arthur, Merlin et Gauvain se fondirent dans la foule, regardant les étals avec curiosité. On vendait de tout : de la viande, du sel, des fruits de toutes sortes dont la plupart leur étaient inconnus, des sacs de blé mûr, mais aussi, des étoffes, des poteries, des bijoux, et des armes soigneusement forgées. Les passants se bousculaient nombreux pour vaquer à leurs affaires, des enfants aux pieds nus leur courant dans les jambes. Les animaux s'engouffraient au milieu de la population: il y avait des chats, des ânes, des moutons (dépourvus de laine) et d'étranges créatures au dos orné d'une énorme bosse, qui semblaient faire office de chevaux à nombre de cavaliers.

Lorsqu'ils se furent enfoncés dans les rues, Merlin décida de retenter une approche.

-Bonjour, dit-il, en s'arrêtant devant l'étal d'un marchand de blé. Pourriez-vous nous apprendre quel est le nom de cette ville ?

L'homme désigna le sac le plus proche et indiqua un chiffre avec ses doigts.

-Non, non, je ne veux pas acheter, protesta Merlin, en secouant la tête.

Le vendeur lui adressa un regard agacé.

-Ici..., dit-il, en pointant la terre sous ses pieds. Nous sommes... à...

Il évita de justesse la savate qui volait vers lui, puis, écopa d'une diatribe incendiaire de la part d'une matrone qui devait être l'épouse du marchand, et qui semblait avoir décidé de faire concurrence à Arthur pour ce qui était de lui envoyer des objets à la tête.

Elle pointa du doigt en direction de la rue, avec un regard extrêmement éloquent, l'obligeant à battre en retraite en brandissant un fruit trop mûr de son autre main.

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! maugréa Merlin, en revenant vers Arthur. J'essaie de demander poliment le nom de la ville, et je manque de recevoir une chaussure en pleine tête !

Arthur soupira.

-Que veux-tu, Merlin. Il doit y avoir quelque chose, chez toi, qui incite les gens à lancer ce genre d'objets dans ta direction...

Merlin plissa les yeux. Arthur se permit un petit sourire.

-Nous devrions nous diriger vers le port, s'exclama Gauvain. Peut-être aurons-nous plus de chances parmi les marins, qui ont l'habitude de beaucoup voyager...

-Bonne idée, approuva Arthur.

Et ils entreprirent de se frayer un passage à travers la foule.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

**_C'est loin d'être terminé, mais je suis nase ce soir après la grosse mise à jour d'hier sur laquelle je suis resté toute la nuit. Juste un petit mot pour dire que j'updaterai ce chapitre demain, au lieu d'en ouvrir un autre, donc revenez dessus pour pouvoir lire la suite ;)._**

**_Et voilà, comme promis... la deuxième partie du chapitre ! _**

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le front de mer, ils découvrirent que cinq des longs voiliers à rames qui mouillaient dans la crique semblaient être sur le point d'embarquer. Des dizaines de porteurs étaient occupés à charger leurs cargaisons à bord des navires, usant pour ce faire de charrettes et de canots. Les quais étaient bondés, avec une forte présence de la garde de l'aigle...

Arthur, Merlin et Gauvain jugèrent bon de se mettre à couvert derrière des tonneaux de marchandises pour éviter de se faire remarquer d'eux, inspirés par une certaine méfiance.

Une fois à l'abri derrière leur poste d'observation, ils en profitèrent pour étudier la foule et s'aperçurent que plusieurs centaines d'hommes, parmi ceux qui se trouvaient massés sur les quais, étaient en fait enchaînés les uns aux autres.

-Est-ce que ce sont... des prisonniers ? demanda Merlin, d'un ton hésitant.

-Je dirais plutôt des esclaves, répondit Gauvain. Vous avez vu ces navires à rames ? Il faut bien trouver des bras pour les faire avancer !

-L'esclavage devrait être interdit, décréta Arthur, d'un ton méprisant. Ceux qui le pratiquent sont toujours des sauvages...

-Ce sont plutôt ces esclaves qui ont l'air d'être des sauvages, répondit Gauvain, du ton de la conversation.

Merlin les regarda plus attentivement. A côté des membres de la garde de l'aigle, impeccablement vêtus de leurs uniformes semblables, coiffés soigneusement, et rasés de près, les prisonniers avaient bel et bien l'air d'être des barbares... Ces hommes étaient étaient tous grands, forts et musclés,et ils avaient l'air d'être en pleine santé. Mais ils étaient poussiéreux et mal accoutrés comme s'ils avaient été capturés dans des endroits oubliés du monde...

Le jeune magicien nota qu'il n'y avait ni femmes, ni enfants enchaînés avec eux.

-Merlin, regarde ! s'exclama soudain Arthur, stupéfait, en désignant le remue-ménage des chargements. Là, dans la cage !

Merlin regarda l'animal en cage qui était en train d'être chargé à bord d'un canot, et il resta bouche bée. C'était la même créature qu'Arthur avait abattue avec Excalibur, toute en crocs et en grands yeux dorés, à cette exception près qu'elle avait une abondante crinière sur la tête, et qu'elle semblait être désorientée.

-Oh, dit-il, c'est un simba !

-Alors c'est ça, un simba ! fit Gauvain, d'un ton réjoui. Tu avais raison, Merlin... ces bestioles n'ont pas l'air commode ! Mais peut-être que leur viande a bon goût ?

-Je doute que ça se mange, Gauvain... je me demande bien ce qu'ils ont l'intention d'en faire, murmura Arthur, abasourdi.

Merlin se retourna vers les esclaves, et soudain, il avisa parmi eux une curiosité : un géant au teint clair, et à la barbe blonde...

-Celui-ci a l'air d'être un Gaulois ! dit-il, enthousiaste. Peut-être que nous arriverons à parler avec lui ! Je vais me rapprocher...

-Merlin, non ! dit Arthur, inquiet. C'est trop...

_Dangereux. _Mais avant qu'il ait terminé sa phrase, Merlin lui avait filé entre les doigts et commençait une approche discrète en direction des prisonniers. Il réussit à contourner les membres de la garde de l'aigle sans se faire remarquer en zigzaguant à travers les monceaux de marchandises, et s'approcha du géant comme une souris, courbé en deux pour éviter de se faire voir.

-Psst ! Par ici ! s'exclama-t-il, lorsqu'il fut à portée de voix.

L'esclave se tourna vers lui, ses yeux sombres plissés dans une expression intriguée. Vu de près, il ressemblait à une montagne. Ses cheveux et sa barbe dorée était longs, son torse nu laissait apprécier toute l'ampleur de sa musculature. Merlin n'aurait pas aimé l'avoir pour ennemi.

-Bonjour, lança-t-il à mi-voix. Mon nom est Merlin. Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ?

L'homme grogna, parut réfléchir, puis répondit :

-Alméric.

-Tu viens de Gaule, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mais pas toi, répondit l'esclave, d'une voix hésitante. Je connais ta langue... Tu es... de la terre des Angles, au Nord de l'Armorique... de l'autre côté de la mer.

-Oui ! C'est ça ! s'exclama Merlin, les yeux brillants. Je viens de l'île d'Albion...

Il était tout bouleversé d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un dont il réussisse à se faire comprendre... et qui ait déjà entendu parler de sa terre natale.

-Est-ce que tu peux me dire où nous sommes ici ?

-Tu es bizarre, dit l'esclave, avec un rire amusé. Comment peux-tu ne pas savoir où tu es ? Il a bien fallu que tu arrives jusqu'ici, d'une manière ou d'une autre...

-Eh bien c'est une longue histoire... mais je ne sais vraiment pas où nous sommes, et si tu pouvais m'aider, tu serais gentil...

-Je ne suis pas gentil. Mais je vais te le dire quand même. Nous sommes en Numidie... aux confins de l'Empire de Rome.

-L'Empire de Rome ? dit Merlin, étonné. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Tu es vraiment un drôle de sauvage. Tout petit, tout maigre, tout pâle, et plein de drôles de questions...

-Je ne suis pas un sauvage, protesta Merlin. Nous sommes très civilisés dans le royaume d'Albion !

-Tu es né en-dehors de l'Empire, et tu ne parles pas le latin. Donc, tu es forcément un sauvage, objecta le géant. Angles, Gaulois, Saxons. Pour les Romains nous sommes tous des sauvages, il va falloir t'y faire.

-Et il est très grand, cet Empire dont tu parles ? demanda Merlin, perplexe.

-Bien sûr qu'il est grand ! fit Alméric, d'un ton méprisant. Plus grand qu'aucun autre royaume ! As-tu voyagé avec un sac sur la tête pour ne pas savoir ça ?

-Et la Gaule est...

-Très loin d'ici, dans le Nord. Par-delà la Mare Nostrum.

Merlin le dévisagea d'un air désespéré.

-Comment faire pour traverser l'océan ? demanda-t-il.

-Je ne crois pas que tu doives t'inquiéter pour ça, dit le géant en riant.

Merlin sentit quelque chose de pointu lui piquer le bas du dos, et se retourna vivement, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec trois soldats de la garde de l'aigle, qui pointaient leurs épées tout droit dans sa direction.

Il déglutit péniblement en regardant leurs lames, qu'il trouvait beaucoup trop aiguisées à son goût.

Puis il leva les yeux sur leurs visages renfrognés, qui n'auguraient rien de bon.

Peut-être arriverait-il à s'en sortir avec un sourire ?

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo)

-Oh, non ! gémit Arthur, en voyant les trois hommes de la garde entourer son ami. Merlin, dans quel pétrin t'es-tu encore fourré ? Gauvain... il faut trouver une idée pour le sortir de là... et vite...

-Je vois mal comment, répondit Gauvain, d'un air préoccupé. Ils sont bien trop nombreux pour deux hommes, même si c'est vous et moi !

-Alors qu'est-ce que nous sommes supposés faire ? Les laisser emmener Merlin ? dit Arthur, avec rage.

-Ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir faire l'emmener pour l'instant, protesta Gauvain. Regardez-le : il ne s'en sort pas si mal... avec un peu de chance, il réussira à leur faire avaler des couleuvres...

-Ca, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup !

-Il peut être très fort; souvenez-vous qu'il nous a tous promenés pendant cinq bonnes années avant de révéler qu'il était magicien !

Arthur regarda avec angoisse en direction de son ami. Il était en train de parler, avec animation, aux soldats qui lui faisaient face. A en juger par ses grands gestes, et par le ton de sa voix, il semblait mettre une passion particulière à plaider sa cause... dommage que ce soit dans une langue que la garde ne pouvait comprendre !

Puis, Arthur réalisa que Merlin avait trouvé un traducteur en la personne du géant au teint pâle qui était enchaîné non loin de lui...

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Le plus âgé des trois soldats poussa Merlin avec la pointe de son épée, et aboya une question d'un ton mécontent. Puis il se tourna vers son second, lui posant une question à laquelle celui-ci lui répondit par une courte phrase...

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? demanda nerveusement Merlin à son interprète.

-Ils demandent où est ton bâton d'affranchi, dit le géant.

-Mon... quoi ?

-Tu sais, ce glaive de vois que reçoivent les esclaves de l'Empire quand ils deviennent des hommes libres..., dit le Gaulois, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant de cinq ans. Ne me dis pas que tu as perdu le tien !

-Le mien ? Mais je n'ai jamais été un esclave ! protesta Merlin.

-Arrête donc de mentir. Un sauvage de la terre des Angles qui se retrouve au Sud de l'Empire est forcément un esclave, et s'il n'a pas de bâton, c'est un esclave en fuite...

-Je n'ai jamais été l'esclave de personne. Je te jure que je dis la vérité. S'il te plaît, dis-le leur !

Le géant soupira, et se retourna vers les soldats, qui suivaient leur échange les sourcils froncés, pour leur traduire ses paroles. Merlin attendit la réponse, le cœur noué d'angoisse.

-Ils croient que tu faisais partie des prisonniers, et que tu as réussi à te détacher..., l'informa Alméric.

Merlin avala sa salive alors que la pointe de l'épée la plus proche effleurait sa gorge.

-Doucement avec ça ! s'exclama-t-il, effarouché, en repoussant la lame d'une petite tape nerveuse.

Le Romain qui le menaçait fronça les sourcils.

A nouveau, il entra en débat avec ses camarades.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent maintenant ? demanda Merlin, de plus en plus inquiet.

-Celui de droite dit que tu es tout maigre, et que tu ne tiendras pas plus de cinq minutes dans l'arène, traduisit obligeamment Alméric. Celui de gauche dit que tu as l'air d'être un eunuque, et que tu leur rapporteras sans doute un bon prix sur le marché à Rome s'ils te vendent comme esclave domestique.

-...? fit Merlin, en secouant la tête.

-Le chef hésite à t'emmener, parce que ce sont des esclaves pour le cirque qu'il est venu chercher ici, pas des jolis petits scribes...

-Je ne suis pas un joli petit...

-Là, il vient d'ajouter que de toutes façons, aucun maître ne voudra t'acheter parce que tu t'es déjà évadé une fois.

-Très bien, dis-lui que de toutes façons, je m'évaderai encore ! dit Merlin, obstiné, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-A ta place, je ne voudrais pas qu'il sache ça, signala aimablement le géant.

-Ah oui, pourquoi pas ? demanda Merlin, étonné.

-Parce que s'ils ne t'emmènent pas pour te vendre, ils te tueront sur-place.

-Oh.

Le jeune homme blêmit.

-Bon, eh bien, dis-leur que je ne m'évaderai pas...

Mais Alméric n'eut pas l'occasion de s'exécuter, parce que le chef des Romains venait de décider qu'il en avait assez de cette discussion. L'instant d'après, il attrapait fermement Merlin par le bras. Le jeune magicien sentit la panique surgir en lui quand il se sentit empoigné; et d'instinct, il chercha à repousser l'homme avec sa magie... mais le coup qu'il lui asséna n'eut pas même la force d'une pichenette, et ce fut à peine si le Romain le remarqua..

Merlin se débattit de toutes ses forces tandis qu'il était solidement attrapé; mais ses coups de pied et de poing ne provoquèrent que des rires; il détestait ça; il avait l'impression d'être aussi faible qu'un chaton. S'il avait eu ses pouvoirs, il aurait envoyé ces soldats mordre la poussière en moins d'une seconde... mais sans eux, il avait beau s'agiter, il ne réussissait à rien !

Le chef des Romains lui tordit violemment le bras dans le dos, lui arrachant un cri de douleur, puis le poussa en avant, en direction des autres prisonniers.

Non ! Il n'allait certainement pas se laisser encorder, ni vendre! C'était impossible... la terreur monta en lui alors qu'il s'imaginait, embarqué de force dans une galère, séparé de ses amis, enchaîné pour toujours, loin d'Albion... incapable de retrouver sa magie. «Arthur ! Gauvain ! Au secours !» s'écria-t-il, effrayé. « Ne les laissez pas m'emmener ! »

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

-Merlin, espèce d'idiot, s'exclama Arthur.

Tant pis pour la stratégie, il fallait agir. Il avait déjà perdu son royaume, sa femme, ses sujets, il était hors de question qu'il perde aussi son ami, surtout pas après lui avoir juré qu'il veillerait sur lui...

Dégainant Excalibur, le Roi fonça sus à l'ennemi, bondissant par-dessus les marchandises. Gauvain s'élança à ses côtés, en poussant son cri de guerre. Tous deux créèrent la surprise, et tout le monde se mit aussitôt à s'échauffer sur les quais... Les trois hommes qui s'étaient emparés de Merlin se retournèrent comme un seul pour faire face à la charge, repoussant leur prise sur le côté.

Le chef du groupe fit face à Arthur, qui savait reconnaître un guerrier quand il en voyait un... l'aisance avec laquelle il para son attaque le déconcerta. La plupart de ses chevaliers auraient été jetés à terre !

Les deux autres hommes entourèrent Gauvain.

Les autres membres de la garde remontaient déjà vers eux en courant, alerté par le chaos... le combat s'annonçait rude !

Arthur vit Merlin regarder la scène, les deux mains plaquées sur sa bouche, visiblement horrifié de l'avoir appelé à la rescousse maintenant qu'il constatait à quel point la situation était dangereuse...

_Va-t-en, cache-toi ! _pensa Arthur, avec tout son coeur. Il était trop tard pour que lui et Gauvain échappent au piège qui s'était refermé sur eux... ils étaient maintenant encerclés par rien moins que vingt hommes qui avaient adopté une formation serrée pour les circonscrire à l'intérieur d'un cercle étroit. Leurs chances de survie se réduisaient d'instant en instant...

Arthur poussa un rugissement en faisant de grands moulinets avec son épée, déterminé à lutter âprement pour sa vie.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de mourir ici !

-A moi, Gauvain ! s'exclama-t-il.

Et le chevalier se positionna dos à dos avec lui. A eux deux, ils formaient une équipe redoutable, et pendant un moment, aucun des guerriers à l'aigle ne réussit à les approcher...

Jusqu'à ce que, d'un seul coup, les membres du cercle cessent d'attendre en défense pour se jeter sur eux tous ensemble.

-Non ! s'écria Merlin.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Avec ou sans magie, il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ces soldats faire du mal à Arthur... il se releva avec l'énergie du désespoir, et se mit à courir en direction de son Roi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Cinq Romains étaient sur lui. L'un d'eux lui avait saisi les épaules, l'autre lui ceinturait les jambes; deux des soldats avaient réussi à s'emparer de son bras, et cherchaient à lui arracher son épée, tandis que le dernier homme essayait de le faire basculer en arrière en le forçant à ployer les genoux...

Arthur résistait furieusement, bien qu'il soit submergé par le nombre.

Gauvain tenta de le débarrasser de ses ennemis, mais il écopa d'un coup sur la tête qui l'envoya au sol, complètement sonné...

Merlin zigzagua à travers la mêlée, le cœur battant la chamade, évitant de justesse les Romains qui cherchaient à l'arrêter et les épées qui pointaient de tous les côtés pour lui barrer la route...

Il atteignit Arthur alors que celui-ci basculait à genoux, une forêt de lames pointées sur sa tête...

Le chef des Romains leva son épée.

-Non ! cria Merlin, en cherchant frénétiquement à atteindre son pouvoir pour protéger son ami.

Il avisa un casque qui avait roulé par-terre et réussit à le projeter dans les airs pour faire dévier le coup que préparait le chef des Romains. Les soldats regardèrent l'objet volant rebondir contre la lame avec stupéfaction, avec l'air de se demander d'où il venait...

L'instant d'après, Merlin haletant s'interposait entre les guerriers et leur cible, se dressant devant Arthur comme un rempart, les bras écartés.

-Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? cria le Roi, hors de lui.

-Je vous protège, répondit-il.

-Espèce de crétin, pousse-toi de là, tu vas te faire tuer ! Tu n'as plus ta magie, tu ne peux plus jouer les héros !

-Oh vraiment, vous croyez ?

-Merlin, obéis !

-Ca non, je ne crois pas.

En vérité, il n'en menait pas large...Il serait facile à transpercer, et cette fois, il ne pourrait invoquer aucun bouclier pour se protéger... mais sa peur n'entamait en rien sa résolution : ceux qui voudraient faire du mal à Arthur devraient le tuer d'abord.

Et ce n'était pas un _ordre, _qu'il soit braillé ou non,qui allait changer quoi que ce soit à sa décision...

-Vous savez très bien que je ne fais jamais ce qu'on me dit, s'exclama-t-il, par bravade, pour se donner du courage.

Arthur jura en essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte des hommes qui le maintenaient à genoux.

Le chef des Romains éclata de rire et dit quelques mots à voix haute... Puis il arma son bras pour frapper. L'épée se dressa au-dessus de Merlin, puis, s'abattit. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, étroitement, mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce... il entendit la voix d'Arthur, bouleversée, hurler « _Merlin, non ! »_ alors qu'il sentait le vent provoqué par la course de la lame souffler sur son visage...

L'instant d'après, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était toujours vivant, Merlin rouvrit les yeux, incrédule.

Le chef des Romains avait arrêté son coup juste avant de le toucher. Il avait sur les lèvres un étrange sourire...

Avec un hochement de tête approbateur, il donna des ordres brefs.

Merlin sentit toute force abandonner ses jambes, et tomba à genoux, tremblant comme une feuille, en pensant que cette fois, la mort n'était pas passée loin...

-Idiot, idiot, idiot, souffla Arthur.

Merlin se retourna vers lui alors que les chaînes se refermaient sur ses poignets, et il vit les larmes qui brillaient dans les yeux de son ami.

-Sire... vous pleurez...

Arthur étrécit les yeux de colère.

-J'ai cru que tu allais mourir, bougre d'imbécile !

-Vous pleurez pour moi, dit Merlin, avec un sourire attendri.

-Je t'interdis de refaire une chose pareille, Merlin. _Plus jamais, _est-ce que tu m'entends ? S'il devait t'arriver quelque chose, je ne le supporterais pas...Tu dois apprendre à être plus prudent. Promets-le moi...

Merlin secoua la tête.

-Pas si ça signifie vous laisser seul face au danger... , dit-il, d'un ton obstiné.

Arthur gémit, consterné.

-Que les dieux me viennent en aide. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ?

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient enchaînés à fond de cale, à bord d'un navire qui voguait vers le avaient embarqué sur le bateau où avait été chargée la cage du simba. Pauvre simba ! Il devait se demander ce qui lui arrivait. Merlin sentait déjà la nausée s'annoncer. Il doutait fort de supporter cette traversée sans souffrir. Etant donné le roulis qui balançait la galère par temps calme...Il n'osait pas imaginer ce que ce serait s'ils essuyaient un grain ! Pour l'instant, les rames étaient rentrées, car le vent gonflait les voiles, mais Merlin ne doutait pas un instant que les maîtres du bateau les mettraient au travail et en rythme dès qu'il deviendrait nécessaire de les utiliser.  
Il fallait voir les choses du bon côté : au moins, ils ne risquaient pas de manquer d'exercice...

Alors qu'il ruminait ainsi, Gauvain se redressa brutalement.

-Est-ce que nous avons gagné la bataille ? demanda le chevalier, hébété, avant de s'écrier : Eh-là ! Ca bouge ! Où est-ce que nous sommes ?

Merlin se tourna vers son ami qui venait tout juste de reprendre conscience, et lui répondit :

-A bord.

Après avoir été assommé pendant la mêlée, Gauvain avait été transporté inconscient sur le navire. Merlin avait examiné son coup sur la tête, et il avait été soulagé de constater que son ami semblait avoir les os du crâne solide... A présent, il regardait autour de lui avec stupéfaction en découvrant le nouveau décor.

-A bord d'un bateau ? s'exclama-t-il. Hé-là, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces chaînes ?

-Nous avons perdu la bataille, nous sommes enchaînés, et en route pour le marché aux esclaves, résuma Arthur, d'un ton maussade.

Merlin savait que le Roi était vexé parce que les Romains lui avaient pris Excalibur. Il avait passé les deux dernières heures à lui promettre : «nous la récupèrerons... », mais il voyait bien qu'Arthur prenait toute l'histoire très à cœur... peut-être parce que l'épée était le dernier signe de royauté qui lui restait ?

-Nous sommes en route pour le Colisée, rectifia Alméric le Gaulois, qui était dans les fers auprès d'eux, avec un reniflement de dédain pour leur ignorance.

-Toi, mon ami, tu viens de Gaule, dit Gauvain, en pointant son doigt sur l'intéressé.

-Et comment sais-tu ça ? demanda le géant, amusé.

-Tu as une tête à aimer la bière, répondit Gauvain en riant. Alors, dis-moi. Toi qui sembles tout savoir. Qu'est-ce que c'est que le Colisée ?

-C'est la plus grande arène du monde, affirma Alméric. Où se déroulent les plus beaux combats du monde... C'est pour ça qu'il faut beaucoup d'esclaves pour les mettre en scène...

-Ces Romains... ont besoin d'esclaves pour jouter ? demanda Arthur, une étincelle dans les yeux.

-On peut appeler ça comme ça, acquiesça le géant.

-Ca, ça tombe bien ! Parce que je suis un très bon jouteur... dit le Roi d'un air réjoui.

-C'est pour ça qu'ils vous ont gardés en vie, expliqua Alméric. Vous leur avez fait une forte impression en vous précipitant à deux contre vingt pour les combattre...

-Je suis un très mauvais jouteur, dit Merlin, en plissant la bouche. Mais voyons les choses du bon côté : au moins, nous avons trouvé un moyen de franchir l'océan, et nous remontons dans la bonne direction... vers le Nord... vers la Gaule.

-Nous n'aurons qu'à nous échapper une fois sur la terre ferme, et le tour sera joué, conclut Gauvain, d'un air dégagé.

Alméric éclata de rire.

-Vous échapper ? Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi stupide.

Trois paires d'yeux préoccupées se fixèrent sur le Gaulois.

-Ah oui, et pourquoi ça ? demanda Arthur.

Le géant eut un vaste sourire.

-Quoi, vous croyez que vous allez pouvoir vous promener, comme ça, dans l'Empire, pour aller où bon vous semble ? se moqua-t-il. Des sauvages incultes comme vous, sans bâtons d'affranchis ? Vous serez repris en deux jours, et fouettés, et renvoyés sur le marché aussitôt. Et si personne ne vous achète, vous serez exécutés..L'Empire ne plaisante pas avec ses esclaves.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, nous trouverons autre chose qu'une simple évasion, dit Arthur, d'un ton déterminé. Merlin, je compte sur toi pour réfléchir à un plan.

Merlin soupira, la mort dans l'âme.

-Vous avez l'air très décidés à retourner en Albion, dit pensivement Alméric. Qu'avez-vous laissé là-bas qui soit si précieux ?

-Ma femme, répondit Arthur. Et j'ai bien l'intention de la retrouver...

-Et vous deux ? dit Alméric en regardant Merlin et Gauvain.

-Oh ! Nous, nous ne faisons que le suivre, répondit Gauvain, d'un ton guilleret.

-Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de gagner ce fameux bâton dont tu ne cesses de parler ? demanda Arthur au Gaulois.

-En fait, il y en a même deux... , répondit Alméric. Il faut gagner _beaucoup _de combats... ou trouver un maître à l'esprit bien disposé...

-Nous aurons de bonnes chances de nous faire remarquer dans l'arène, dit Arthur, avec enthousiasme. Je suis certain qu'en matière de joute, nous allons tous les impressionner.

-Personnellement, je préfèrerais qu'on trouve à se faire acheter par un maître à l'esprit bien disposé, et qu'il nous libère dans un geste d'une grande mansuétude, répondit Merlin, d'un ton plein d'ironie.

-D'autant que si c'était une maîtresse, et qu'elle était un tant soit peu jolie, je trouverais certainement à nous faire libérer en un soir, promit Gauvain.

**_Pour ceux qui se poseraient des questions de géographie : la Numidie, protectorat romain, est une partie de l'Algérie :)_**


	15. Chapitre 14

**_A tous ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore fait : n'oubliez pas de revenir sur le chapitre précédent dont j'ai posté la 2ème partie hier :)_**

**_Julie : la 2ème partie du chapitre aura répondu à ta question... sur les côtes de l'Afrique du Nord, qui appartiennent à l'Empire Romain !_**

**_Ma : toujours fidèle au poste ;)_**

**_Emelyne : je crois que je réussis bien les réveils parce que je suis comme Arthur le matin au lever XD_**

**_Legend : c'est vrai que le trio Merlin-Arthur-Gauvain est sympa à écrire ;)_**

**_Allez, c'est le tour de Gwen et Morgane ;) le prochain chap sera enfin consacré à Solel !_**

CHAPITRE 14

Dans les premiers jours de leur voyage, après qu'elles eurent quitté les rives du lac pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt où il était enchassé, Gwen se laissa entièrement aller aux mains de Morgane tandis que celle-ci la conduisait à travers les sous-bois fleuris et enchevêtrés, menant la marche en direction du Nord.

Les provisions qu'avait apportées la Reine furent rapidement épuisées, mais même sans sa magie, la grande prêtresse était parfaitement à son aise dans la forêt, dont elle semblait connaître tous les secrets, et c'était facilement qu'elle subvenait à leurs besoins en collectant les herbes, les racines et le miel dont elles se nourrissaient toutes les deux pour recouvrer leurs forces à l'issue d'une longue journée de marche.

Parfois, à ses côtés, Gwen avait l'impression de s'être transformée en druidesse, et de suivre à travers les bois une initiation secrète, apprenant peu à peu les vertus des plantes, et les différentes manières dont elles pouvaient être employées.

Elle était reconnaissante à Morgane pour les silences qu'elle savait observer comme pour les savoirs qu'elle lui dispensait en cours de chemin, parce qu'ils distrayaient son esprit des ombres et des fantômes.

La jeune femme connaissait des milliers d'histoires, des histoires qui parlaient d'arbres sacrés, de fées, et d'esprits sylvestres, et elle les lui racontait, le soir, au coin du feu, ressuscitant pour elle les aventures des druides les plus célèbres et des grandes magiciennes qui avaient arpenté les terres d'Albion. Gwen aimait ces histoires féériques, teintées de mystères et de magie, qui la transportaient loin de sa propre vie et lui faisaient rêver qu'elle appartenait à un autre monde. Dans ce monde-là, elle ne s'était jamais mariée, elle n'avait pas eu d'enfants, elle n'avait pas gouverné de royaume; dans ce monde-là, il n'existait rien d'autre que l'instant présent qu'elle partageait avec Morgane.

Souvent, elle se laissait absorber par les expressions enchanteresses qui passaient sur le visage d'albâtre de la prêtresse tandis qu'elle parlait, de sa voix douce et envoûtante, fascinée par ses yeux qui absorbaient le vert des feuillages tout autour d'elle.

Grâce à elle, Gwen ne pensait presque jamais, quand elle était éveillée, à son ancienne vie et aux gens qu'elle avait laissés derrière elle. La plupart du temps, elle avait l'impression de flotter, dans une sorte de transe où sa douleur s'était comme engourdie, lui ménageant du temps et de l'espace pour pouvoir respirer.

Et parfois, son amie lui faisait tellement penser aux fées et aux esprits sylvestres dont parlaient ses histoires, qu'elle lui paraissait presque irréelle.

Mais à d'autres moments, Morgane était solide et vraie à ses côtés, comme lorsqu'elle la serrait dans ses bras quand Gwen s'éveillait en sursaut la nuit, après l'un de ses rêves, et que ses longues mains blanches se faisaient tendres tandis qu'elles l'apaisaient en caressant les boucles de ses cheveux.

Les nuits étaient toujours difficiles pour Gwen. Les souvenirs qui lui revenaient hantaient ses rêves. La déchirure intérieure qu'elle avait éprouvée lorsque Galaad lui avait été arraché se rappelait si brutalement à elle qu'elle avait l'impression de saigner intérieurement.

Les doux visages meurtris d'Arthur et de Merlin la suppliant de revenir vers eux ne cessaient de lui apparaître, emplissant son cœur de culpabilité et de peine. Ils avaient été présents pour elle, ils avaient tout fait pour l'aider. Et elle les avait abandonnés. Tout comme le peuple de Camelot, et les responsabilités qu'elle avait laissées derrière elle quand elle avait quitté le château. Elle était partie parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus rester, parce qu'elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, parce qu'elle ne pouvait redevenir celle qu'ils espéraient retrouver.

Mais elle se souvenait de son amour pour eux et de l'époque où elle avait été heureuse à leurs côtés, au point de songer que la vie l'avait comblée en exauçant tous ses rêves au centuple. Elle se souvenait de tous les réveils lumineux et baignés de rire qu'ils avaient connus tous les trois, inondés de bonheur. Et plus que tout, elle se souvenait de la tendresse qui brillait dans le regard d'Arthur à chaque fois qu'il la regardait; de ses lèvres sur les siennes, de ses mains enveloppantes, de l'homme qu'elle voyait en lui. Son mari. Son Roi. Son coeur. Le père de son enfant.

Quand elle réalisait tout ce qu'elle avait perdu, elle se sentait replonger dans l'abîme d'un désespoir sans fond.

Alors, elle était reconnaissante de pouvoir enfouir son visage contre l'épaule d'une personne chaude et vivante, de sentir le contact tangible de son étreinte ferme, et de pouvoir se blottir contre Morgane, les yeux clos, comme si elle était l'ancre qui l'amarrait à sa propre vie.

Dans ces moments-là, lorsque, tremblante, elle émergeait des ténèbres pour s'accrocher désespérément à l'amour qui lui restait, elle se sentait plus proche de son amie qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été de quiconque, même de Merlin, même d'Arthur.

Morgane était une femme, comme elle, et Gwen avait l'impression de pouvoir se fondre dans son étreinte comme une enfant dans les bras de sa mère pour être consolée par sa douceur qui ne la jugerait jamais. Sa proximité lui restituait lentement ses forces, parce qu'avec elle, elle n'était ni une épouse, ni une Reine, ni une mère, mais juste une femme qui pouvait peut-être encore se suffire à elle-même.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Lorsqu'elles émergèrent de la forêt, une semaine plus tard, il pleuvait dru, le soir tombait, et elles n'avaient nulle part où s'abriter.

Elles continuèrent à marcher, jusqu'à atteindre un village.

Morgane persuada Gwen de frapper à la porte de l'une des chaumières pour demander l'hospitalité à ses habitants.

L'homme qui leur ouvrit avait un regard plein de bonté, et il accepta aussitôt de les laisser entrer pour la nuit. Son épouse les accueillit chaleureusement en leur offrant des couvertures sèches et en les invitant à partager leur dîner. Ils s'appelaient Ulwig et Telma. Ils avaient peut-être trente ans.

Le repas qu'ils leur offrirent était simple mais savoureux. Gwen fut profondément touchée par la manière dont ces gens leur avaient ouvert la porte de leur demeure, et par la gentillesse qu'ils témoignaient envers deux inconnues.

Elle se souvint avec tendresse de sa vie d'autrefois, lorsqu'elle habitait seule dans la petite maison qu'elle avait héritée de son père, et des principes qu'il lui avait enseignés. En devenant Reine, elle avait toujours tenu à rester proche du peuple, mais malgré tous ses efforts, il lui semblait parfois que son statut l'en avait éloignée.

Ce soir, elle éprouvait du plaisir à être là, au milieu des gens, simplement comme l'une d'entre eux, sans titre ni couronne. Morgane s'avéra être une invitée enchanteresse, et elle dispensa à leurs hôtes plusieurs de ses histoires pendant qu'ils dînaient. Lorsque les assiettes furent vides, Gwen aida Telma à faire la vaisselle pendant que Morgane discutait avec Ulwig des dernières nouvelles d'Albion.

Lorsqu'ils se rejoignirent à table, pour prendre le thé, Ulwig soupira et demanda aux deux voyageuses, d'un ton préoccupé :

-Vous qui faites route, avez-vous des nouvelles récentes de Camelot à nous apporter ?

-Je crains que non, répondit Morgane. Nous ne sommes pas passées par la cité en chemin.

-Albion est un endroit où il fait bon vivre, mais je suis inquiet des dernières rumeurs qui nous ont été rapportées de la Cour, reconnut leur hôte. Le Roi et la Reine semblent avoir tous les deux disparu, et aucun de leurs chevaliers n'a l'air de pouvoir dire où ils sont, pas même l'héritier Solel...

Gwen frissonna en entendant ces paroles.

Arthur avait disparu ? Où donc était-il parti... à sa recherche, ou ailleurs ?

-Certains disent qu'ils se sont enfuis et qu'ils ne reviendront pas, reprit Ulvig. Mais pourquoi le Roi Arthur serait-il parti ? Comment aurait-il pu nous abandonner? Il a toujours été si attaché à ses devoirs, si soucieux de la paix, et de son peuple... Certains affirment que le prince aurait fait enlever, ou tuer, le Roi et la Reine, pour usurper leur trône et voler leur couronne... j'espère qu'ils ont tort. Avec quel chef cela nous laisserait-il alors ?

Gwen échangea avec Morgane un regard inquiet.

Elle n'arrivait pas non plus à imaginer qu'Arthur ait abandonné Camelot... lui qui avait toujours eu un si grand souci de son peuple. A présent, elle était terriblement inquiète à l'idée qu'il ait pu faire quelque chose de stupide à cause de la manière dont elle était partie...

Elle ne l'avait pas laissé seul, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait Merlin avec lui... Merlin l'aurait empêché de faire des bêtises...

Elle chercha désespérément à s'en convaincre, sans pour autant faire taire la peur qui s'était éveillée en elle...

-Je suis certaine que ni le Roi, ni la Reine ne nous ont abandonnés, dit Morgane, d'un ton apaisant. Et je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils reviendront bientôt... Quant au prince, je le sens fidèle à la couronne, et j'ai la certitude que le royaume est en de bonnes mains avec lui. Après tout, le Roi l'a choisi lui-même, pour être son héritier. Peut-être Arthur et Guenièvre sont-ils tout simplement partis en voyage ? L'épreuve qui les a frappés récemment était si difficile... Tout Roi et Reine qu'ils sont, ils restent avant tout homme et femme... ils ont peut-être eu besoin de se retirer pour faire face à leur chagrin.

-Vous avez raison, dit leur hôte, avec un sourire. Je me fais certainement du souci pour rien...

Sur ces mots, Ulvig se retira à l'extérieur pour chercher du bois à la réserve, et Telma leur arrangea des couvertures sur le sol, à côté de l'âtre, pour qu'elles puissent dormir au chaud.

Alors que leur hôtesse était sur le point de leur souhaiter une bonne nuit, Gwen et Morgane entendirent des gémissements étouffés de l'autre côté du rideau qui coupait la pièce en deux.  
-C'est mon fils, s'excusa Telma.

-Oh, dit Gwen, étonnée. Vous avez des enfants ?

-Un seul, répondit Telma. Un petit garçon, qui s'appelle Telvic.

Leur hôtesse détourna le regard avant d'ajouter :

-Hélas, il est très malade...

Gwen et Morgane accompagnèrent Telma au chevet de l'enfant.

Lorsque le regard de Gwen tomba sur Telvic, elle pâlit. Il n'avait pas plus de cinq ans, il était blême, et fiévreux. Ses yeux étaient clos, son visage innocent, et ses boucles noires trempées de transpiration... ses boucles noires... dans un éclair, Gwen vit Galaad à la place de Telvic, alité et malade, et elle sentit son cœur se briser en morceaux.

-Pauvre enfant, dit-elle, le coeur serré, en s'agenouillant à côté de lui pour passer une main sur son front. Est-il souffrant depuis longtemps ?

-Ca fait presque une semaine, répondit Telma, et quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. J'ai passé plus de trois ans après mon mariage à attendre une grossesse... et quand Telvic est né, je l'ai appelé mon enfant-miracle. Mais les dieux sont parfois cruels... Et Ulvig dit que s'ils ont décidé de reprendre ce qu'ils nous ont donné, nous n'avons aucun moyen de les en empêcher, il faut l'accepter.

La jeune femme garda le silence un moment avant de reprendre, d'une voix étouffée :

-Comment pourrais-je accepter que mon fils meure ? Je suis une mère... aucune mère ne devrait avoir à endurer cela.

-Vous pourriez l'emmener à Camelot, dit Gwen. Arwin, le médecin de la Cour, pourrait le soigner.

-Je doute que Telvic soit en état de survivre au voyage, dit tristement Telma. Mais je vous en prie, pardonnez-moi. Vous n'êtes pas là pour entendre mes soucis... je fais une très mauvaise hôtesse... d'autant qu'il est tard, et que vous devez être très fatiguées.

Gwen regarda Morgane.

La prêtresse détourna les yeux, et elles se retirèrent ensemble.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Plus tard, alors qu'elles étaient allongées côte à côte, auprès de l'âtre, Gwen dit à Morgane :

-Tu dois guérir Telvic.

-Sa fièvre est très forte, répondit Morgane, d'un ton préoccupé. J'ignore si la médecine peut encore lui être d'un quelconque secours.

-Alors utilise ta magie, souffla Gwen. Tu es puissante, avec elle, tu pourras le sauver...

-Oui, mais si je fais cela, répondit Morgane, je briserai les règles du pèlerinage.

-J'ai déjà perdu mon fils. Telma a encore le sien. Telvic est en vie, il faut qu'il le reste. C'est plus important que notre pèlerinage.

Gwen parlait d'une voix déterminée.

Morgane se redressa sur un coude pour la regarder dans l'obscurité.

-Si je fais cela, renonceras-tu, sans regrets, à aller à la source d'Edel Terek ? demanda-t-elle, d'une voix impitoyable . Redeviendras-tu toi-même, rentreras-tu à Camelot, remonteras-tu sur le trône pour assumer tes devoirs de Reine ? Et accueilleras-tu Arthur avec joie quand il reviendra ?

Gwen resta silencieuse, et un frisson la parcourut.

Morgane savait bien qu'elle était incapable de faire toutes ces choses... pourquoi la mettait-elle au supplice ?

-La réponse est non, n'est-ce pas ? dit Morgane.

-Qu'importe ? répondit Gwen.

-Camelot a besoin de toi. Albion a besoin de toi. Et Arthur a besoin de toi. Alors cela m'importe, oui, en effet.

Gwen détourna la tête, se repliant sur elle-même de son côté des couvertures.

Morgane se rallongea sur le dos, les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

-Je ne peux pas utiliser ma magie, dit-elle, après un long moment. J'ai juré de ne pas le faire. Si je manque à ma parole, le moment venu, c'est toi qui en paieras les conséquences, et je refuse que cela se produise.

-Tu pourrais appeler tes disciples et leur demander de venir aider cette famille, insista Gwen, dans un murmure.

- Mon vœu inclut de renoncer aux communications à distance, Gwen, s'exclama Morgane, agacée. Si je pouvais parler avec mes frères de l'Ile des Bénis à n'importe quel moment, le sacrifice n'en serait pas un...

-Alors, qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda la Reine, furieuse. Laisser cet enfant mourir ? Ces gens nous ont offert leur hospitalité, il ont partagé leur table et leur toit avec nous ! Ils ont été bons et généreux, alors que leur seul enfant est _mourant. _Et en récompense, quoi : nous allons leur tourner le dos, et partir, comme si de rien n'était ?

_-_Gwen ! dit Morgane, d'un ton de reproches. Je _sais _tout ça.

_-Non, tu ne sais pas. _Telvic... il ressemble à Galaad, murmura Gwen, en se retournant vers elle. Lorsque je le regardais tout à l'heure, je voyais mon fils sur ce lit. Je ne pourrai plus jamais me regarder dans la glace si nous le laissons mourir.

Elles étaient face à face, si proches que leurs nez se touchaient, et le regard de Gwen était noir et farouche.

-Je veux autant que toi que Telvic guérisse. Et je ferai tout ce qui sera en mon pouvoir pour l'aider par la science, promit Morgane. Espérons que cela soit suffisant.

Gwen soupira.

-As-tu... la moindre idée de l'endroit où Arthur pourrait être parti ? demanda Morgane, avec inquiétude.

-Non, dit Gwen, d'un ton malheureux. Je n'en sais vraiment rien. Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête. Je ne comprends pas non plus comment Merlin a pu le laisser fuir Camelot...

-Ce sont des hommes, et parfois, les hommes sont des idiots, grogna Morgane, en inclinant son front contre celui de la jeune femme.

-Et s'il leur était arrivé quelque chose ? Ce serait ma faute, souffla Gwen. Et j'aurai amené la ruine sur Camelot en plus de tout le reste. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais, Morgane. Si Arthur était...

-Arrête, ordonna Morgane, en saisissant sa main dans la sienne. Ne pense pas à ça, je te l'interdis.

Mais alors que Gwen enfouissait son visage dans son cou, Morgane, les yeux grands ouverts, continua à penser à toutes les choses auxquelles elle avait renoncées en sacrifiant sa magie pour le temps de ce voyage.

Il y avait Solel, dans lequel elle voulait croire de tout son cœur, mais qui était maintenant seul aux commandes de Camelot sans personne pour le conseiller, et qu'Aithusa pensait destiné à tuer Arthur. Il y avait Aithusa, dont la sagesse lui manquait depuis qu'elle s'était recluse à l'écart pour couver ses œufs, et à qui Morgane n'avait pas demandé son avis lorsqu'elle avait pris la décision d'aider Gwen envers et contre tout. Il y avait Arthur, qu'elle ne pourrait pas protéger s'il devait se retrouver en danger. Il y avait Merlin, qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de contacter pour savoir si Arthur allait bien. Il y avait ses disciples, sur l'Ile des Bénis, et les responsabilités qu'elle aussi avait abandonnées.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que cela en vaille la peine; et qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour sauver ce qu'elle espérait sauver, en emmenant Gwen à Edel Terek. C'était un pari fou, un pari dangereux. Mais la Dame du Lac lui avait dit de suivre son cœur. Et son cœur était tourné vers la femme qu'elle tenait contre elle, dans cette nuit noire, vers la Gwen qu'elle voyait enfin ressurgir lentement, et qu'elle voulait sauver.

_Mère Source, _pensa-t-elle, effrayée, _donne-moi d'avoir fait le bon choix._

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Le lendemain matin, Morgane s'éveilla tôt pour partir faire sa cueillette dans la forêt.

Elle rechercha les écorces, les herbes et les racines qui feraient tomber la fièvre et stimuleraient la circulation sanguine de son jeune patient.

Quand elle revint à la chaumière, Gwen était levée, et l'attendait avec impatience.

Les deux femmes s'attelèrent ensemble aux préparations des remèdes. Morgane avait prévu une décoction à base d'écorce de saule et un emplâtre qui aiderait l'enfant à mieux respirer. Gwen, qui avait souvent assisté Gaïus en son temps, s'avéra être une bonne assistante pour broyer les plantes de la manière qui convenait, et ensemble, elles travaillèrent rapidement et efficacement.

Quand ils les découvrirent attelées à la tâche à leur réveil, leurs hôtes furent étonnés d'apprendre que les deux voyageuses qu'ils avaient accueillies la veille avaient des connaissances en médecine.

Ils les remercièrent pour l'aide qu'elles venaient apporter...

-Ne nous remerciez pas encore, répondit Morgane. J'ignore si cela suffira à sauver votre fils...

-Au moins, vous aurez essayé, dit Ulvig. C'est déjà beaucoup à nos yeux...

Gwen décida de prendre soin des parents en leur préparant à déjeuner, pendant que Morgane se consacrait à Telvic.

Elle appliqua son baume sur la poitrine, et le dos de l'enfant, qu'elle banda ensuite très serré. Elle resta ensuite à son chevet pour lui faire absorber, toutes les deux heures, une tasse de la tisane qu'elle avait préparée. Le soir venu, la fièvre de Telvic avait un peu diminué, mais ce fut seulement le lendemain, à l'aube, que l'enfant ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois en s'exclamant qu'il avait faim.

Gwen avait préparé de la soupe, et elle le fit manger cuiller après cuiller.

Morgane la regarda faire en silence, touchée par le tableau qu'elle formait, assise auprès du petit garçon qu'elle nourrissait avec patience et douceur.

La grande prêtresse n'avait aucun mal à imaginer Gwen s'occupant ainsi de Galaad, _le prince de lumière, _et elle était troublée.

Depuis le début du voyage, elle avait souvent rêvé de son neveu, et ses rêves étaient toujours baignés d'un bonheur impalpable, qui la laissait étonnée et languissante. Ils étaient remplis de scènes domestiques insignifiantes où résonnaient les rires insouciants d'Arthur, de Gwen, et de Merlin, des scènes dans lesquelles elle était toujours présente tandis qu'ils rayonnaient tous les quatre autour de l'enfant qui était au centre de leurs attentions...

Le Galaad qui s'invitait dans ses visions était à peine plus âgé que Telvic, et c'était un enfant magique, qui volait pour passer d'une pièce à une autre, offrait à sa mère des fleurs enchantées, s'endormait le soir au son de la voix de son père, et passait son temps à faire des farces éhontées à ses deux précepteurs en magie... Il avait pour compagnons de jeux cinq petits dragons turbulents qui se bousculaient pour obtenir ses faveurs, et quand il riait, deux fossettes se creusaient sur ses joues.

Galaad était si _vivant _dans ses rêves, que parfois, à son réveil, Morgane étendait la main en croyant pouvoir sentir sa forme endormie auprès d'elle_. _

Ces images la perturbaient profondément.

Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir du futur, qu'aucune âme ne pouvait être rappelée du royaume des morts pour rejoindre celui des vivants, et pourtant, chacune de ses visions était d'une réalité si vivante, et si poignante, qu'elle s'interrogeait. Avait-ce été un avenir possible ? Etait-ce encore un avenir possible, même si cela semblait insensé ?

Elle aurait tellement voulu que ce soit le cas.. parce que dans ses visions, fugitives et enchantées, Galaad avait réussi le miracle de les assembler en une même famille.

Une famille où Morgane avait deux frères, une sœur, et un petit garçon à aimer, où les yeux d'Arthur brillaient de joie quand il souriait, où Gwen était radieuse quand elle dansait, où Merlin avait l'air débordé mais insouciant comme s'il était enfin débarrassé du poids des responsabilités qui pesaient sur ses épaules...Comme si toutes les erreurs, tous les échecs avaient été effacés, comme si toutes les promesses de mort que lui offraient ses visions de Camlann étaient des mensonges, comme si l'espoir avait encore une raison d'être.

Morgane aurait aimé avoir les pouvoirs d'Aithusa, et pouvoir remonter les branches de l'Arbre des Possibles. Elle aurait alors trouvé le chemin à emprunter pour faire de ces rêves une réalité... et su ce que la dragonne blanche attendait d'elle quand elle lui parlait de _faire le bon choix._

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Le troisième jour, Telvic quitta le lit, et Telma pleura. En écoutant le rire du petit garçon pendant que Gwen dansait avec lui dans la clairière qui se trouvait devant la maison, Morgane sourit doucement. Son amie s'était attachée à Telvic. C'était visible à la manière dont elle le faisait tourbillonner dans ses bras... et c'était une bonne chose. Que Gwen soit encore capable de s'attacher. Qu'elle ressente de la chaleur, et de l'affection.

-Merci, dit Ulvvig, en s'approchant de Morgane. Merci, du fond du cœur, pour l'avoir sauvé.

-Je vous en prie, répondit-elle, gravement. Vous avez fait preuve de bonté envers nous. Nous n'avons fait que vous rendre ce que vous nous avez donné.

-Ma femme dit que ce sont les dieux qui vous ont envoyées, en réponse à nos prières, dit Ulvig, d'un ton pensif.

-Les dieux et le destin sont parfois étranges, murmura Morgane.

Il était temps de se remettre en route, pensa Morgane... et en regardant Gwen, qui revenait vers la maison, portant Telvic dans ses bras, elle comprit que ce séjour, ici, lui avait fait du bien. La femme qui marchait dans sa direction souriait, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, et ses yeux brillaient de joie alors que l'enfant qu'elle portait contre sa hanche tendait un doigt vers le ciel pour commenter la forme des nuages.

Sous les yeux de Morgane, le rêve impossible se superposa à la réalité. Gwen marchait dans un parc, Galaad dans ses bras. Ses boucles brunes emmêlées lui tombaient sur les yeux, les oiseaux venaient se percher sur ses petits doigts, et il riait.

-Regarde, maman ! Regarde les rouge-gorges comme ils sont beaux !


	16. Chapitre 15

**_Julie : en tout cas, Galaad est très troublant et il a tendance à beaucoup apparaître ;)_**

**_Valir : en effet, Galaad fait un peu "enfant-fée", et oui, les cinq petits dragons de la vision de Morgane sont les enfants d'Aithusa... mais... visions ou rêves ? Il faudra lire la suite pour l'apprendre. Les demoiselles peuvent encore aller à Avalon puisque Morgane a utilisé la médecine pour soigner Telvic. Pour ce qui est de notre trio d'aventuriers, en effet, à Rome, Albion n'est qu'un petit royaume de sauvages ;). Tu sauras tout sur la suite de leur périple dans le chapitre suivant !_**

**_Ma : tu sauras ça quand Gwen sera arrivée à la Source ;)_**

**_Emelyne35 : tout est possible. Je vous ai promis Camlann... mais je vous ai aussi promis une surprise. _**

**_Legend: j'attends avec impatience ton com de demain, surtout que je pense que le chapitre à venir te plaira !_**

**_Je suis particulièrement fier de ce chapitre :) surtout du moment où Mordred et Galaad se croisent... tous ceux qui aiment notre prince-magicien devraient apprécier, je pense._**

CHAPITRE 15

Solel attendit un long mois le retour du Roi après sa brève apparition dans ses appartements en pleine nuit.

Il ne parla jamais à personne de cette ultime visite, de l'Arthur ivre-mort qui l'avait menacé, de la déchéance dans laquelle le souverain que tous admiraient semblait être tombé, ni de la manière dont était advenue de sa disparition brutale. Il en aurait été incapable. A chaque fois qu'il pensait évoquer cette scène à Léon, ses lèvres devenaient muettes, son cerveau s'ankylosait pour se changer en page blanche, et les mots mouraient sur sa langue avant qu'il ne les prononce.

Quand les chevaliers se tournaient vers lui pour lui demander :

-Où est Arthur ?

Il répondait, à voix basse :

-Je ne sais pas. Mais il _va _revenir.

Il était le seul à savoir, que l'homme dans lequel le peuple avait cru, qui avait fondé Albion, rétabli la magie, et été habité par la grâce, avait disparu, peut-être pour toujours, noyé dans son chagrin.

La nuit, dans ses cauchemars, il revoyait l'ivrogne menaçant et incohérent qui l'avait saisi à la gorge, et cette image misérable venait chasser celle du chevalier lumineux qu'il avait aimé, et qu'il aurait suivi jusqu'au bout du monde.

Son cœur criait en silence.

Mais il ne pouvait pas dire aux autres la vérité.

Comment aurait-il pu ? C'aurait été détruire leurs espoirs et leurs rêves, de leur apprendre que le Roi avait abandonné son royaume, par sa faute à lui, Solel, le prince, l'héritier, le seul chef vers qui ils se tournaient maintenant...

Alors, il se contentait de cette réponse, _il va revenir, _en espérant, de tout son cœur, avoir tort de redouter qu'Arthur ne reviendrait pas. Il continuait d'attendre,chaque jour, malgré lui, l'instant où le souverain de Camelot franchirait la porte du château, d'un pas cavalier, le sourire aux lèvres, pleinement redevenu lui-même, prêt remonter sur le trône qu'il avait laissé derrière lui avec la même prestance qu'il avait autrefois. Parfois, en entendant un bruit de pas dans le couloir, il se retournait, le cœur battant, en pensant : _c'est lui. _Mais ce n'était jamais lui... et toujours, il éprouvait la même déception.

Quant à Morgane, qu'il aurait tellement eu besoin d'avoir à ses côtés en ces temps troublés, elle avait disparu, elle aussi, sans même un au revoir, si bien qu'il était seul, parfaitement seul, sous le poids des responsabilités d'un royaume qui n'était pas censé lui appartenir. Il avait cherché la prêtresse, désespérément, sur l'Ile des Bénis, et à travers les terres de Camelot. Ce n'était pas tant le désir de retrouver son amante, que celui de parler à quelqu'un qui l'avait poussé dans sa quête. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui exprimer ses doutes, ses peurs, ses regrets, lui demander son avis, ses conseils.

Quand il avait réalisé qu'elle restait introuvable, il avait compris qu'elle était probablement _avec eux, _puisqu'elle semblait avoir abandonné le navire _en même temps qu'eux. _Alors, il avait éprouvé de la haine. Arthur, Merlin, Guenièvre, Morgane. Tous les quatre semblaient indissociables, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait jamais appartenu à leur cercle. Il n'avait jamais eu la moindre importance à leurs yeux.

Et quand ils étaient partis, fuyant leurs responsabilités, leurs destins, leurs devoirs, ils l'avaient laissé là, ne sachant que faire.

La morsure cruelle de l'absence de Morgane était intolérable pour Solel, mais il comprenait qu'elle se soit enfuie... Il se rappelait de l'expression de son regard, quand elle lui avait demandé, après le tournoi où avait été blessée Guenièvre : _est-ce que c'est toi qui l'a fait ? _Il savait qu'elle avait distingué ses fautes, en-dessous de ses mensonges, et que, malgré toutes ses promesses : _je t'aime, je crois en toi, _ce qu'elle avait vu en lui l'avait fait fuir. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'en blâmer.

Il aurait peut-être du la haïr, mais il se sentait surtout triste. Triste, seul et perdu sous le fardeau de ses nouvelles responsabilités.

Il l'aimait, ce royaume, le royaume de Camelot, le royaume d'Albion. Il représentait la paix et la justice. Il se sentait un devoir envers ce peuple qui était celui d'Arthur, envers ses frères magiciens qui vivaient en paix grâce aux nouvelles lois. Il savait qu'il était le seul rempart entre l'ordre, et le chaos, et qu'en tant qu'héritier de la couronne, il lui incombait de gouverner _bien._

C'était la seule chose qu'il lui restait, et il dirigea de manière à honorer la mémoire d'Arthur, de manière à préserver son héritage.

Il voulait s'assurer, que quand Arthur reviendrait, s'il revenait jamais, il retrouve tout en ordre, comme il l'avait laissé.

Et au début, il pensait qu'il reviendrait assez vite pour qu'il puisse se passer d'explications sur sa disparition.

Mais après un mois d'absence, quand les rumeurs commencèrent à monter, Solel comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus laisser les gens dans le doute, et l'incertitude, par rapport à ce qu'il était advenu de leur Roi. Il devait trouver une idée pour justifier son absence...quelque chose de plausible, et quelque chose de noble. Sans quoi, les accusations retomberaient sur lui, et il ne pourrait plus protéger le royaume.

Il réunit les chevaliers et il décida de leur dire la vérité.

-Le Roi et la Reine sont partis, et personne ne sait où ils se trouvent. Nous ne pouvons pas admettre publiquement que nous ignorons où ils sont passés. Si nous ne voulons pas perdre la face, il faut trouver une excuse valable à leur absence, et agir comme s'ils avaient laissé des consignes précises avant de disparaître.

-Je ne comprends pas ce qui les a poussés à s'en aller, dit Léon, malheureux.

-Le chagrin, lui répondit Solel.

-Mais que deviendra Camelot si leur absence doit durer ? s'exclama Perceval. Un royaume sans roi ne peut perdurer...

-Nous allons nous organiser de telle sorte que les fonctions royales continuent d'être dûment remplies, affirma Solel. Léon : tu établiras pour moi calendrier de ses rendez-vous officiels pour les semaines à venir. Elyan : tu remplaceras Guenièvre dans toutes les tâches qu'elle avait l'habitude d'accomplir, notamment les audiences publiques et la gestion des urgences au sein de la cité. Perceval, tu t'occuperas de l'entraînement des chevaliers et la direction des patrouilles dont je me chargeais auparavant...

Il regarda ses frères d'armes d'un air déterminé.

-Il est hors de question que nous laissions Camelot en proie à l'incertitude et au désordre en l'absence du Roi. Je vais faire une annonce au peuple, dès demain, pour tout leur expliquer...

-Oui, mais que leur diras-tu ?

Solel y réfléchit toute la nuit, et au petit matin, il avait trouvé.

Lorsqu'il se dressa face au peuple assemblé dans la cour, qui attendait ses explications, son histoire était prête...

-Peuple de Camelot, leur dit-il, nous sommes dans le deuil, et dans la détresse aujourd'hui. Comme vous le savez, le Roi et la Reine ne sont plus parmi nous depuis un peu plus d'un mois maintenant. D'aucuns prétendent que je serais responsable pour leur disparition. Sachez que cela est faux. Comme vous, je pleure leur absence, et comme vous, j'attends leur retour... A tous ceux qui affirment qu'ils seraient morts, laissez-moi vous détromper. Je sais qu'ils sont vivants tous les deux, qu'ils sont partis de leur plein gré, et qu'ils se portent bien. Si j'ai été si long à vous apprendre les raisons de leur départ, c'est qu'ils m'avaient demandé de les tenir secrètes. Mais face à votre inquiétude, je ne puis garder le silence plus longtemps, et j'ai donc décidé de vous dire la vérité. Les souverains d'Albion ne nous ont pas abandonnés. Après les évènements funestes du grand tournoi, plongée dans le grand chagrin de la perte de son fils, la Reine Guenièvre a souhaité se retirer en prière sur l'Ile des Bénis. Une étrange affliction s'est alors abattue sur le château... Mais peu de temps après, le Roi Arthur a été inspiré par un rêve envoyé par les Dieux... Dans ce rêve, il a entendu une voix qui lui disait de ne pas perdre espoir, et une coupe de lumière lui est apparue... _Quiconque s'empare de la Coupe de Vie apportera autour de lui bonheur et prospérité, _s'est exclamée la voix, _et tu dois maintenant partir à sa recherche_. Cet objet peut accomplir des miracles... Mais il ne peut être trouvé qu'au terme d'une quête sacrée. Notre Roi, accompagné de son magicien, Merlin, et du brave Sire Gauvain, a décidé d'entreprendre cette quête pour la ramener la Coupe à Camelot. Lorsqu'ils reviendront, au terme de leur périple, il ramèneront avec eux le bonheur qui a été perdu... et la Reine reviendra.

C'était une fable, bien sûr, mais les gens applaudirent, parce que cette fable exaltait l'image qu'avait dans leurs cœurs Arthur Pendragon... Solel leur avait donné ce dont ils avaient besoin : de l'espoir.

-Jusqu'au jour de leur retour, reprit Solel, Arthur m'a désigné pour régner en son nom, et je vous promets d'exercer sa justice dans la fidélité des principes qui régissent la Fraternité de la Table Ronde, aidé des chevaliers de Camelot. Aussi, n'ayez crainte, car c'est avec espoir qu'il faut regarder vers demain...

Solel avait peut-être apaisé les esprits du peuple, mais lui connaissait la vérité, et elle n'avait rien à voir avec la belle histoire qu'il leur avait racontée... même s'il aurait aimé y croire.

Plus le temps passait, et plus ses propres espérances diminuaient.

Il avait détruit Arthur qu'il avait juré de protéger, en détruisant son fils et sa femme. Il n'avait plus aucun moyen d'effacer le mal qu'il avait fait.

Il était _trop tard_.

Le Roi et la Reine avaient abandonné leur peuple. Ils avaient fui, comme des lâches, vaincus par la tristesse.

Ils se moquaient bien de l'avenir d'Albion.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Connaître la vérité n'empêchait pas Solel d'être déterminé à tenir sa promesse. Dans les semaines qui suivirent, il devint vraiment Roi. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais été couronné en tant que tel, bien qu'officiellement il conservât son statut de prince héritier, il exerçait toutes les fonctions d'un souverain de Camelot. A ses côtés, Léon, Elyan et Perceval formaient un Conseil efficace, unis dans une même peine et par une même détermination.

Les chevaliers de la Table Ronde l'avaient accepté comme leur chef, et ils apprirent rapidement à faire confiance en son jugement.

Annis, Bayard, Loth et Mithian s'habituèrent à le voir remplacer Arthur pendant les réunions officielles, et les gens du peuple s'accoutumèrent à le trouver sur le trône lorsqu'ils réclamaient une audience. Lorsqu'il eut prouvé qu'il ferait tout pour préserver la paix et la justice, la population cessa de parler de lui comme d'un usurpateur et commença à le considérer comme le protecteur du royaume.

Aux yeux de tous, il devint celui qui perpétuait la royauté d'Arthur Pendragon et qui maintenait la justice sur les terres d'Albion.

Solel aurait été heureux, s'il n'avait pas été aussi seul, et si ses crimes passés n'avaient pas continué à le hanter sans répit...

D'une certaine façon, au travers de ses devoirs, il avait trouvé un équilibre.

Cela dura jusqu'à une certaine expédition, pour combattre des brigands dans un village reculé du royaume de Camelot, aux frontières du territoire de Gedref. Solel avait tenu à accompagner Perceval, qui dirigeait les troupes, pour s'assurer que les voleurs étaient mis aux arrêts. C'était une bande organisée qui les combattit vaillamment toute une nuit avant de se rendre. Au petit matin, alors que les prisonniers étaient solidement enchaînés, et que les chevaliers, qui avaient dûment fêté leur victoire, dormaient à poings fermés, Solel qui était incapable de trouver le sommeil enfourcha son cheval et décida de chevaucher jusqu'à la colline qui surplombait le Grand Labyrinthe. Il avait toujours trouvé le paysage splendide depuis ce point de vue, et il avait envie de voir le soleil se lever sur l'océan...

La Tour de Garde des chevaliers de Nemeth en poste à Gedref se trouvait non loin du promontoire.

Quand il eut regardé le soleil se lever, Solel décida d'aller saluer les hommes de leur alliée, la princesse Mithian, et il se présenta à la porte.

-Prince Solel, dit l'homme qui lui ouvrit. Entrez donc, vous êtes le bienvenu. Peut-être avez-vous faim ?

Solel hocha la tête, et accepta de partager avec eux le petit déjeuner. Mais lorsqu'il pénétra dans la tour pour saluer les autres membres de la garde, et s'asseoir à leur table, un sentiment de malaise se saisit de lui, profond, tenace, mais indéfinissable, au point de lui faire perdre son appétit... Les chevaliers avec qui il rompait le pain n'étaient-ils pas _étranges ? _Ou était-il fou de sa part de trouver leurs regards vides, et leurs gestes hachés ? Leur manière de parler n'était-elle pas anormale ? Ou était-ce lui qui trouvait leur accent bizarre et inhabituel ?

Il s'excusa après dix longues minutes en leur compagnie, et quand il ressortit de la Tour, il prit son cheval par la bride, les sourcils froncés, essayant de se souvenir pourquoi cette vilaine impression qui ne le quittait pas avait un tel air de déjà-vu.

Il mit dix minutes de plus à comprendre que ce qui le troublait ressemblait à s'y méprendre avec une sensation qu'il n'avait eue qu'en présence d'un seul homme... le sorcier Horsa... qui maîtrisait les arts noirs de la nécromancie.

Son pouls s'accéléra, son cœur manqua un battement.

Dans une soudaine inspiration, il se retourna vers les côtes de Gedref, sur lesquelles il venait de passer une heure à regarder le soleil se lever, sans que rien d'inhabituel n'attire son regard.

Mais cette fois, il les regarda avec ses yeux magiques.

Ce fut alors qu'il les vit.

Les navires des Saxons, mouillant dans la baie par milliers, et les plages noires de guerriers qui se préparaient pour la guerre. A perte de vue, les feux brûlaient, les hommes grouillaient, les tentes fleurissaient. Solel eut l'impression d'ouvrir les yeux sur un cauchemar.

Hengist était revenu, comme il l'avait promis. Mais cette fois, il avait emmené avec lui des troupes innombrables. Combien étaient ces soldats, des milliers ? Accroché à la bride de son cheval, Solel chancela sur ses jambes, et pensa :

_Arthur est parti. Merlin est parti. Morgane est partie...Kilgarrah est mort._

_Je ne peux pas repousser cette invasion à moi seul._

_Cette fois, c'est la fin. Albion ne survivra pas à une guerre d'une ampleur comme celle-là..._

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Il revint au village en état de choc, hébété par ce qu'il avait vu et incapable de le dire à quiconque.

Perceval lui adressa un regard étrange en voyant à quel point il était blême...

-Que t'arrive-t-il, Solel ? On croirait que tu as vu un fantôme...

Il secoua la tête sans rien répondre, et ne prononça pas un mot jusqu'au retour à Camelot.

Ce soir-là, alors qu'il fixait le mur de sa chambre, en proie à la certitude horrible qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour empêcher la destruction d'Albion, un désir irrépressible monta en lui, qu'il avait réussi à combattre pendant des années.

Il fallait qu'il regarde dans le futur.

Il fallait qu'il découvre si les décisions qu'Arthur avait prises, au cours de son règne, avaient suffi à assurer l'avenir de la magie, ou si, comme il le redoutait après avoir vu cette armée sur les rives de Gedref, le règne de la magie libre n'avait été en Albion qu'une parenthèse enchantée.

Il lutta contre la tentation jusqu'à l'heure des ténèbres avant de s'y abandonner, couvert d'une sueur glacée.

Puis, il lança le sortilège qui lui permettait de traverser le Voile pour se rendre au-delà.

Quand il vit sa révélation d'antan, inchangée, immuable, triomphante, il ouvrit la bouche sur un cri silencieux, traversé par un désespoir plus noir qu'il n'en avait ressenti depuis des années.

C'était comme si la terre s'ouvrait sous ses pieds, comme si ses pires terreurs étaient redevenues réalité à nouveau. _Non, _pensa-t-il, en regardant le monde gris, terne, froid, sans magie, où il était arrivé, horrifié par les troupeaux de gens qui se précipitaient dans les rues, pressés et aveugles, par la grisaille des tours qui s'alignaient, tout autour de lui, par le _vide _atroce de l'absence de la magie. _Non, non, non, non. _Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, la glace pénétrait jusque dans son cœur.

Comme un fou halluciné, il parcourut les rues mornes, scrutant les visages moroses, les arbres nus, le ciel gris.

Et en lui, une voix répétait : _il n'y a pas d'espoir, il n'y a pas d'espoir, il n'y a pas d'espoir._

Le futur était redevenu la ruine qui avait hanté ses jeunes jours.

Ce qui signifiait qu'Albion allait disparaître et que la magie.. _ne survivrait pas._

_Non, _pensa-t-il, horrifié. _Je ne laisserai pas cela se produire. C'est impossible._

C'était à cause des Saxons, il en était certain. Il avait vu leurs armées innombrables... ils détruiraient ce qu'Arthur avait passé sa vie à construire, leurs hordes barbares balayeraient la paix et mettraient fin au rêve, elles enfanteraient ce monde dans lequel ne perçait aucune clarté...

Solel était étouffé par les ténèbres oppressantes qui s'accumulaient tout autour de lui.

Puis, au milieu de la grisaille, il vit danser une lumière une lumière blanche, pure et douce, une lumière qui était comme un réconfort pour son cœur déchiré.

C'était une apparition, un enfant qui marchait, à contresens de la foule, un petit garçon aux boucles noires, au teint mat, et aux yeux très bleus, bleus comme le ciel, bleus comme l'océan.

Un minuscule dragon blanc était perché sur son épaule, et tous deux brillaient de magie, répandant dans leur sillage une pluie d'étoiles enchantées, brisant le sortilège funeste qui engourdissait cet avenir maudit.

Il ne semblait pas réel.

Il ne semblait pas d'ici.

Solel ouvrit la bouche, incrédule, en réalisant que l'enfant n'avait rien à faire au milieu de cette vision, _sa vision. _Il n'appartenait pas à ce monde. Sa présence était irradiée d'un pouvoir étincelant au milieu de cet univers mort et triste. Et pourtant, les gens, tout autour de lui, ne lui prêtaient pas attention, comme s'il était invisible...

Solel resta figé tandis que le petit garçon s'avançait vers lui, d'un pas dégagé, les mains fourrées dans ses poches, la créature sur son épaule battant des ailes de temps à autre comme pour se stabiliser. Son visage était pensif et concentré, comme s'il réfléchissait intensément...

Puis, vint le moment où ils se retrouvèrent face à face, et, au lieu de le traverser comme l'aurait fait l'un des hommes immatériels qui peuplaient l'avenir, l'enfant s'arrêta face à Solel, leva la tête, et plongea son regard perçant, lumineux, dans le sien.

-Bonjour, Mordred, le salua-t-il d'une jeune voix solennelle. Je croyais bien pouvoir te trouver par ici.

Solel le dévisagea avec stupéfaction, frissonnant.

-Tu peux me voir ? dit-il, abasourdi.

L'enfant eut un léger sourire, qui lui évoquait celui de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Bien sûr que je peux, lui répondit-il, amusé. Tout comme toi, je ne suis pas vraiment _là._

-Si tu n'appartiens pas à ce futur..., protesta Solel. Alors, que fais-tu ici ?

-Je suis venu voir mon peuple, affirma l'enfant, d'un ton ému. Celui de l'Albion de demain.

-Ton... peuple, répéta Solel.

-Pauvres gens, comme ils souffrent, dans ce monde sans magie... , s'exclama l'enfant. Cette petite fille, là-bas, la vois-tu ? Chaque soir, elle lit des livres qui parlent de dragons. Si elle pouvait voir Adrinial...

Il caressa le museau du petit dragon blanc perché sur son épaule, qui émit un piaillement de plaisir.

-... elle bondirait de joie et s'exclamerait partout que les dragons _existent, _continua l'enfant, avec un sourire attendri. Et ce jeune homme à l'air triste, avec sa mallette à la main, sais-tu comment il supporte le monde où il vit ? Tous les soirs, il joue en réseau à des jeux dans lesquels il se transforme en chevalier, avec des amis dont il n'a jamais vu les vrais visages... et ce monde imaginaire qu'il voit sur son écran lui semble plus réel que celui qui l'entoure... à tel point qu'il aimerait parfois pouvoir disparaître à l'intérieur. L'adolescente que tu vois, un peu plus loin, dans la rue, celle qui porte un bonnet sur sa tête, a toujours senti qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Dans un autre futur, elle aurait eu des pouvoirs, mais dans celui-ci, elle ne ressent que leur absence, et elle est persuadée d'être une moins que rien. Elle s'est fait exclure de son lycée la semaine dernière, elle a rencontré un vendeur de rêve qui l'a attirée avec du poison, et depuis, elle se drogue, pour ne plus ressentir l'absence de la magie qui déchire son coeur...

-Pourquoi me dis-tu toutes ces choses ? demanda Mordred, horrifié.

-Le peuple de l'avenir se languit de la magie, Mordred, dit l'enfant, en le regardant, de son regard bleu, sage et intense. C'est un peuple qui attend plongé dans la douleur. Il attend le retour de mon père...

-Qui es-tu ? demanda Solel alors qu'un doute horrible s'insinuait en lui.

Les yeux bleus le transpercèrent, frappants dans leur intensité.

-Je suis le fils d'Arthur Pendragon, et le véritable héritier d'Albion, celui dont tu as pris la place. Mon nom est Galaad, la lumière. Et pour l'heure... je suis mort. Tu devrais le savoir, Mordred... étant donné que c'est toi qui m'as tué.

La peur l'envahit, et il recula face au fantôme.

-Je ne savais pas qui tu étais ! dit-il, effrayé. Je ne savais pas que tu serais ainsi !

-N'aie pas peur, dit Galaad, d'une voix apaisante. Je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal.

-Alors, pourquoi es-tu là ?

_Le peuple attend le retour de mon père..., _avait dit l'enfant.

Dans plus de mille ans, les gens seraient encore là à attendre Arthur sans qu'il soit revenu vers eux. Et Galaad... _la lumière... _Mordred avait tué la lumière. Il sentit la fièvre monter en lui.

-Arthur a abandonné tous ces gens, souffla-t-il. Il est parti, et il n'est jamais revenu... Il n'y a pas d'espoir, n'est-ce pas ? L'espoir, c'était toi... et je t'ai fait disparaître...

Galaad le regarda tristement.

-Je ne t'en veux pas pour ce que tu as fait, Mordred. Ni pour ce que tu feras encore. Je sais que tu n'as pas choisi ton destin...

-Mon destin ? dit-il, avec un rire funeste.

_Je ne veux pas que ce monde advienne_, pensa-t-il, pétrifié de terreur. _Je ne veux pas de cet avenir... Je suis un sorcier, et_ _j'aime la magie. _

_-_Mon père est le Roi Présent et A Venir. Tu dois avoir _foi_ en lui, dit Galaad.

-Comment le pourrais-je ? Regarde autour de toi ! Arthur n'a rien fait pour empêcher _ça. _Quand les choses sont-elles devenues ce qu'elles sont ? Comment la magie est-elle morte ? Dis-le moi, je t'en prie !

-La Source de la magie s'est tarie pendant la bataille de Camlann, le jour où les Saxons ont attaqué Camelot, répondit l'enfant.

-J'empêcherai que cela arrive ! J'empêcherai les Saxons de tout détruire ! s'exclama Mordred.

-Morded, non, attends ! dit l'enfant, en tendant sa main vers lui. La bataille est_ inévitable_...

-Alors j'en changerai l'issue.

Les larmes coulaient sur son visage.

Il se détourna en courant, sans écouter l'enfant qui criait dans son dos.

_-Pas si tu ne comprends pas ce qu'est la magie d'Albion !_

Oh, il comprenait. Il comprenait que la magie était vitale, essentielle. Il comprenait qu'il devait tout mettre en œuvre pour empêcher qu'elle ne disparaisse. Lorsqu'il reprit contact avec son époque, il tremblait, en nage. Il sentait que son esprit était sur le point de se déchirer sous le poids de la pression qu'il ressentait. Le visage de l'enfant mort était gravé dans son esprit. Galaad... _la lumière._

La lumière dont il était l'ombre_... _mais il ne voulait pas être une ombre. Il ne l'avait jamais voulu. Et jusqu'au bout, il lutterait contre son destin.

Il serra les dents, et prit sa décision. Il irait voir les Saxons. Il parlerait avec eux. Il réussirait à les convaincre de renoncer à détruire le peuple d'Albion et le pouvoir de la Source.

Par la force, si nécessaire. Par la négociation s'il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Sous la lumière de la lune, Solel apparut dans le campement des Saxons, vêtu de noir, un capuchon incliné sur son visage. Les gardes les plus proches bondirent aussitôt pour l'entourer. Il étendit la main devant lui pour les empêcher d'approcher, et l'acier de leurs lames se recourba sous l'effet de sa magie...

-Je veux parler au Roi Hengist, dit-il aux gardes, dans un murmure. Conduisez-moi à lui, immédiatement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était introduit sous la tente du Roi.

Hengist, le géant rouge, était tel qu'il se souvenait de lui. Il se leva pour l'accueillir, le regard scrutateur. Solel rejeta son capuchon en arrière pour découvrir son visage...

-Bonjour, Hengist, dit-il, à voix basse. Savez-vous qui je suis ?

Le Saxon hocha lentement la tête. Il se souvenait du jeune homme qui avait transpercé le cœur de Smaug le dragon. Près d'un an auparavant, il avait gravé son visage dans sa mémoire, et aujourd'hui, c'était lui, qui venait à sa rencontre, comme ses devins le lui avaient prédit... C'était une entrevue qu'il attendait avec impatience, car son issue était essentielle pour le futur de ses plans.

Il avait besoin d'un allié en Albion pour arriver à ses fins...Et il était prêt à recevoir cet invité de marque comme il se devait.

-Tu es le chevalier Tueur de Dragons, dit le Roi des Saxons.

-Oui, acquiesça Solel, les yeux flamboyants.

-Et ton nom, quel est-il ? demanda Hengist, avec curiosité.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un regard noir comme la nuit, rempli de défi et de colère.

Il refusait de se présenter à son ennemi sous l'identité de Solel. Il ne voulait pas qu'il puisse faire le rapprochement entre son visiteur, et le prince héritier de Camelot... du moins, pas encore.

Alors il affirma :

-Mon nom est Mordred.

_De mieux en mieux, _pensa Hengist, ravi. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le Tueur de Dragons qui régnait sur Camelot était aussi la figure inquiétante dont parlaient toutes les prophéties de l'Ile comme le fléau d'Arthur Pendragon... Il pensait juste trouver en lui l'instrument nécessaire pour faire accepter au peuple sa domination.

Mais maintenant, il tenait l'occasion magnifique de faire d'une pierre, deux coups.

Après sa première défaite à Nemeth, Hengist avait réfléchi à sa seconde attaque. Il avait vu combattre Arthur et son magicien, et il savait qu'ils ne seraient pas terrassés facilement.

Alors il avait pris le soin de se renseigner sur les grandes prédictions d'Albion, et, des lèvres des druides de Saxe, ses espions avaient appris que le Roi Présent et A Venir était destiné à mourir de la main d'un seul homme.

Un sorcier du nom de Mordred. Hengist respectait les prophéties. Il croyait au destin. Il croyait aussi que parfois, le destin pouvait être aidé... Lorsqu'il avait accosté les côtes de Gedref pour la seconde fois, avec son armée invisible placée par ses sorciers sous un grand bouclier de protection, le Roi avait envoyé ses espions partout dans le pays à la recherche du sorcier Mordred qui était destiné à tuer Arthur. Ils étaient revenus bredouilles...

Personne ne savait ce qu'était devenu l'enfant-druide qui était destiné à faire périr le grand Roi.

Hengist était presque sur le point de renoncer quand voilà que la chance lui souriait doublement !

Trouver un tel ennemi d'Albion dans les rangs des protecteurs d'Albion était étonnant, mais Hengist comprit aussitôt, à quel point la parfaite infilration de Mordred lui rendrait les choses faciles le moment venu...

C'était décidément un beau jour pour lui.

-Qu'es-tu venu faire ici, Mordred ? lui demanda-t-il calmement.

-Je suis venu pour vous mettre en garde. Si vous ne renoncez pas à envahir Albion, dès aujourd'hui, je vous détruirai, vous, et vos hommes. Vous croyez savoir ce qu'est le pouvoir... mais vous ne connaissez pas _mon _pouvoir. Prenez cet avertissement au sérieux... et retirez-vous, tant qu'il en est encore temps.

Hengist haussa un sourcil en dévisageant Solel d'un air curieux.

-Tu trembles, sorcier. Pourquoi tremblerais-tu si tu pouvais mettre tes menaces à exécution ? J'ai comme l'impression que tu n'es pas si puissant. J'ai comme l'impression que _tu as peur._

Solel étendit sa main devant lui, et son pouvoir fusa vers la gorge du Roi pour la saisir et l'enserrer.

Hengist porta ses mains à son cou, étranglé par la puissance de sa magie...

-Peur ? dit le jeune homme, d'une voix pleine de rage. Je n'ai pas peur de vous. Mais de ce que votre stupidité provoquera si je vous laisse faire...

Hengist étouffait...

Dans l'obscurité de la tente se matérialisèrent sept silhouettes, et soudain, le pouvoir de Solel fut contré par la salve de pouvoir des sorciers Saxons qui venaient d'arriver sur-place pour défendre leur Roi. Hengist sourit. Ses ombres grises étaient redoutables...

Solel fit monter son énergie en lui, prêt à faire éclater tout le campement si nécessaire. Il se souvenait de la manière dont il avait, autrefois, détruit le village des druides. Il était plus puissant aujourd'hui qu'il ne l'avait été alors... il pouvait raser cette armée, qu'importait s'il mourait en le faisant. L'important était de préserver le futur de la magie.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de relâcher son pouvoir dans une déflagration meurtrière, les sept nécromanciens se retournèrent vers lui, et le frappèrent en même temps. Il réussirent à circonscrire sa magie à l'intérieur de lui. Solel lutta avec rage, pour les repousser, en appelant à la Source, mais avant d'avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait, il avait été jeté à genoux. Sa force était toujours là, mais il ne pouvait plus la projeter à l'extérieur ! Furieux, il incanta, et incanta encore, ses yeux jetant des éclats d'or à répétition. Mais les sorciers de Saxe le tenaient entre leurs mains. Ils s'infiltrèrent en lui pour lui infliger une douleur sordide...qui lui coupa le souffle et lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

_Non ! _pensa-t-il, paralysé.

-Tu n'es qu'un enfant présomptueux, dit Hengist, avec un sourire. Tu crois que je commettrais la même erreur _par_ _deux fois _? Que je serais venu ici sans arme face à votre magie, après avoir vu de quoi elle était capable ? La première fois, je suis venu avec Horsa, et Smaug, et ça n'a pas suffi. Alors cette fois-ci, j'ai ramené avec moi une armée de sorciers, chevalier Tueur de Dragons. Ils se sont entraînés très loin de la Source, et maintenant qu'ils en sont proches, ils sont deux fois plus forts qu'aucun de vous, magiciens d'Albion, à qui tout est toujours si _facile_. Tu penses pouvoir venir sous ma tente pour me menacer... tu penses pouvoir me détruire... mais tu ne vas rien faire du tout, hormis t'allier à moi... ou mourir. Mes ombres grises te mettront en pièce si je le leur commande!

Solel hoqueta de douleur dans l'étreinte des nécromanciens qui le mettaient au supplice.

-Jamais je ne m'allierai à vous ! Jamais je ne vous laisserai détruire la magie !

Horsa lui adressa un regard incrédule.

-La détruire ? dit-il, stupéfait. Pourquoi donc voudrais-je détruire une arme si redoutable, une arme qui me donnera un si grand pouvoir ? Loin de moi cette idée idiote...

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, sans comprendre.

-Mais... protesta-t-il, encore noyé par sa vision de l'avenir.

-Ce que je veux détruire, ce n'est pas la magie, mais Arthur Pendragon, et son sorcier, _Emrys. _Ils ont tué Horsa, qui était comme mon frère, et lorsque je les aurai retrouvés, je les ferai payer, tous les deux. Ensuite, je règnerai, _avec _la magie, et je dominerai sous mon règne tous les peuples d'Albion.

Solel secoua la tête, horrifié.

-Jamais les peuples d'Albion ne vous accepteront comme Roi, s'exclama-t-il. Les gens préfèreront mourir jusqu'au dernier que de se soumettre à vous et à vos barbares. Vous gouvernerez un royaume sans sujets, Hengist !

-Non, dit le Roi, en secouant la tête. Les gens m'accepteront, et avec gratitude, Tueur de Dragons. Parce que quelqu'un saura faire en sorte qu'il en soit ainsi.

-Vraiment, et qui donc ? haleta Solel, d'un ton plein de défi.

Hengist sourit, et répondit :

-Toi.

-Jamais, dit-il, écoeuré. Je suis fidèle à Arthur...

-Arthur, vraiment, et où est-il ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait disparu. Qu'il avait abandonné son peuple, son trône, son pays.

Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Solel.

-Il reviendra, souffla-t-il.

-Qu'il revienne donc, dit Hengist, avec un sourire. Mais toi, c'est à moi que tu obéiras parce que si tu refuses de me servir, je révèlerai à tous qui tu es.

-Qui êtes-vous pour prétendre savoir qui je suis ? s'exclama Solel, furieux.

Hengist rit.

-Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu es _Mordred. _Quand tes chers amis apprendront ton véritable nom, quand ils découvriront les pouvoirs que tu leur as cachés si soigneusement, combien de temps s'écoulera-t-il, à ton avis, avant que les druides n'arrivent en pointant leur doigt sur toi pour te désigner comme le meurtrier des prophéties de cette île ? Combien de temps, avant qu'ils ne t'accusent d'avoir assassiné le Roi pour prendre sa place, ou d'avoir l'intention de le faire ?

-Je n'ai pas touché à Arthur !

-Qui s'en soucie ? Ton destin est inscrit dans ton nom. C'est lui que les gens verront, pas toi. Ils te condamneront, ils te chasseront, et ils te tueront, à cause de leurs légendes... Que tu soies innocent ou coupable, qu'importe ! Et quand ils t'auront tué, je n'aurai plus personne pour travailler sous mes ordres, et je serai obligé de détruire ce peuple auquel tu tiens tant parce qu'il refusera de me servir si nul ne le convainc de plier l'échine, comme tu l'as si bien dit...

Solel se mit à trembler.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit, souffla-t-il.

-Si tu ne veux pas que ça se produise, si tu ne veux pas que ton cher peuple périsse par le fer et par la magie, tu feras ce que je te dirai, prince héritier de Camelot... A moins que tu ne veuilles que mes sorciers s'attaquent aux femmes, et aux enfants dans tes villes; à moins que tu ne veuilles être responsable de ce que nous tuions, violions et brûlions tout sur notre passage...

Le ton d'Hengist s'adoucit alors qu'il mettait un genou à terre devant Solel, pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

-Je te laisse une chance, jeune prince. Une chance de sauver ton peuple. Une chance d'éviter la destruction de ton pays. Saisis-la. Maintenant.

Solel secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Quel choix avait-il, que d'accepter le marché d'Hengist ? Si quiconque à Camelot apprenait jamais quel était son nom véritable, le Roi des Saxons avait raison, il serait perdu. Les druides savaient à quoi il était destiné, et ils ne se priveraient pas d'en informer les chevaliers de la Table Ronde... Et si Arthur revenait... et si Merlin découvrait jamais son identité...

Il n'osait imaginer ce qui se produirait alors.

Comme il avait été stupide de le révéler au Saxon ! Comme il avait été stupide de venir ici avec des menaces ! Personne ne pouvait intervenir à présent. Tous ceux qui auraient pu l'aider à combattre les envahisseurs avaient disparus, et il était seul... à devoir faire ce choix, ici, et maintenant.

-Vous êtes un monstre, souffla-t-il, écoeuré.

-C'est faux, Mordred, dit calmement Hengist. Je suis un conquérant...et je veux cette île. Ton peuple n'est pas obligé de souffrir si tu me rejoins. Décide-toi.

D'autres larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Il ferma les yeux.

-Vous devez me promettre, dit-il, d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion. Vous devez me promettre que vous ne toucherez pas à la Source.

-Tu as ma parole.

-Et que vous ne toucherez pas aux gens du peuple pendant votre attaque, insista Solel, d'une voix bouleversée. Je veux votre parole que les sujets d'Albion seront protégés. Que vous ne vous en prendrez... qu'aux combattants armés.

-Je sais que tu as la confiance d'Arthur, et aussi, celle du peuple, reprit Hengist. Je sais que c'est toi le nouveau souverain d'Albion, même si tu ne portes pas officiellement le titre de Roi... Je sais aussi que tu tiens à ton peuple. Je le vois dans tes yeux... Je te l'ai dit, tes gens ne sont pas obligés de souffrir. Nous attaquerons les cinq royaumes, et quand nous aurons remporté la victoire, nous signerons une trève, avec toi. Dans ma grande mansuétude, je laisserai aux peuples d'Albion un souverain de leur île... tu seras couronné Roi, et je t'utiliserai, pour gouverner _à travers toi._

-Vous croyez pouvoir faire de moi votre marionnette, dit Solel, en pleurant.

-Quel autre choix as-tu ?

Il détourna le regard.

-Vous ne ferez aucun mal à nos magiciens, souffla-t-il.

-Je ne veux que la tête d_'Emrys,_ à cause de ce qu'il a fait à Horsa, dit tranquillement Hengist. Tu pourras garder les autres... s'ils se rallient à toi.

-Les souverains des cinq royaumes..., reprit Solel.

-Ils doivent mourir, dit le Roi des Saxons. Il ne peut en être autrement.

Solel fixa ses yeux sur le sol. Cette négociation le rendait malade.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça, articula-t-il d'une voix blanche.

_-_Réfléchis bien aux conséquences de tes choix, dit Hengist. Avec ou sans ton aide, je peux terrasser les forces de ton île. Ce sera juste... plus sanglant. Et plus meurtrier. Mais le résultat ? Il sera le même.

Solel haleta.

-Quand allez-vous lancer l'attaque ? demanda-t-il.

-Aussi vite que possible.

Solel secoua la tête.

-C'est une mauvaise idée, murmura-t-il.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

Il hésita à répondre. Puis il sut qu'il le ferait. Il aiderait Hengist, non, parce qu'il voulait le voir gagner, mais parce que c'était le seul moyen d'éviter l'hécatombe... il se souvenait de la ville de Nemeth, et de l'état dans lequel les Saxons l'avaient mise. Il se souvenait des femmes et des enfants qu'il avait sauvés alors qu'ils étaient en train de se noyer dans les galeries... S'il n'acceptait pas le marché d'Hengist, s'il ne travaillait pas avec lui, il arriverait la même chose au peuple de Camelot.

Galaad avait tenté de le prévenir. La bataille était inévitable...tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, maintenant, c'était s'efforcer de limiter les dégâts.

-Si vous attaquez maintenant, vous vous éparpillerez en combats. Le temps de faire tomber le premier royaume à genoux, les quatre autres auront rassemblé leurs forces pour contre-attaquer... La bataille s'éternisera, et beaucoup de gens mourront en vain. Ce qu'il faut... c'est frapper les souverains des cinq royaumes lorsqu'ils seront tous rassemblés à portée de vos lames, au moment où il s'y attendront le moins...

-As-tu une idée à me proposer ? demanda Hengist.

Solel capitula.

-Dans trois mois, une grande fête doit avoir lieu à Camelot... pour les cinq ans de l'unification d'Albion. Les souverains des cinq royaumes seront présents, avec l'élite de leurs chevaliers. Si vous frappez à ce moment-là, vous obtiendrez une victoire rapide, sans être forcés de provoquer de lourdes pertes... Les gens accepteront votre domination d'autant plus facilement que les choses se seront faites vite, et bien.

-Vite, et bien. Voilà qui m'agrée, acquiesça Hengist. Donc... nous avons un accord.

-Oui, nous avons un accord, dit Solel, en levant les yeux pour croiser son regard, écoeuré par ce qu'il venait de faire.


	17. Chapitre 16

**_Julie : ne te fais pas mal ! l'autre jour je me suis démonté la tête sur le coin du lit dans un grand élan de maladresse merlinesque et je me suis retrouvé avec un oeil au beurre noire ! XD. Je sais que Mordred te désespère... mais il est quand même destiné... à ce qu'on sait... il faut bien qu'il en prenne le chemin... pour le reste... qui vivra verra ;)_**

**_Valir : les scénaristes ont déjà bouclé leur programme :( je suis toujours en plein deuil de la saison 5...Les visions d'un monde sans magie sont inspirées par le Fléau Initiatique, une fic d'une toute jeune auteure à lire absolument sur Hypnoweb ;). Et en effet, Arthur est le Roi Présent et A Venir... ;) Quant à Galaad, j'avoue que je me suis vraiment attaché à son personnage aussi. Pour ce qui est des mouchoirs : il va en falloir (mais... j'ai dit que ceux qui resteront stoïques jusqu'à la fin seront récompensés et je tiens mes promesses)_**

**_Legend : Hengist est un sadique qui sait ce qu'il veut. Solel est en plein début d'Anakinite aiguë. Le dilemme était très dur pour lui mais il a choisi... pas pour les mauvaises raisons, on est bien d'accord, mais le chemin de l'enfer...Effectivement, tuer Galaad était la pire des choses que Solel a faites (pour l'instant)_**

**_Emelyne35 : la machine du destin est sacrément puissante, et la légende finit mal... mais les dragons blancs ne sont jamais inutiles, et ils pensent plus d'un seul coup à l'avance ;). Je suis super content que tu soies accro. Je pense que vous allez tous vous arracher les cheveux avec mon Camlann. Enfin, j'espère. Je verrai ça quand on sera passés au prochain épisode ;)_**

**_Merci pour votre soutien et vos encouragements..._**

**_Les deux prochains chapitres continuent à retracer le périple Arthur-Merlin-Gauvain... _**

**_Je voulais le faire en un chapitre, mais ça aurait été bâclé ;)._**

CHAPITRE 16

-Alors c'est ça, Rome. Eh bien... le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que c'est...

Arthur regarda autour de lui, en s'efforçant de ne pas être impressionné.

-...grand, conclut-il enfin, en pinçant les lèvres.

Gauvain émit un son inarticulé qui ressemblait à un _gngngneuh_.

Merlin, inhabituellement silencieux, émit un reniflement perplexe.

Lorsqu'il leur jeta un petit coup d'oeil, Arthur nota leurs yeux ronds comme des billes et leurs bouches grandes ouvertes, et il pensa : _traîtres. _Il savait bien qu'il y avait de quoi rester figé, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur en vouloir, d'être à ce point émerveillés par cette capitale étrangère.

Il s'efforça de réprimer son humiliation, drapé dans sa dignité.

Vrai : le Colisée était un monument. Vrai : tout ce marbre blanc avait de l'allure. Vrai : les moins riches des palaces que l'on apercevait depuis les voies pavées étaient trois fois plus imposants que le château de Camelot. Vrai : la foule qui se bousculait à travers le marché était si nombreuse qu'en comparaison le peuple dont Arthur était Roi ressemblait à la population d'un village perdu.

Vrai :à côté du cœur de l'Empire de Rome, le cœur du royaume d'Albion avait l'air d'une petite cité de province, et face aux troupes de l'Empire, les chevaliers de la Table Ronde n'auraient sans doute pas fait long feu.

Mais franchement, les Romains connaissaient-ils le mot « modestie » ? Cette manière de faire étalage de leur prospérité aux yeux de tous leurs visiteurs avait quelque chose de vulgaire. Et où étaient l'égalité, la fraternité et la justice derrière cette belle façade ? Il était évident que ces gens n'avaient aucun principe.

Ils faisaient jouter leurs _esclaves, _bon sang_._

Il n'y avait pas de quoi être impressionné.

_Camelot vaut cent fois mieux que Rome, _pensa Arthur, ardent défenseur de son royaume bien aimé, en redressant la tête.

Et il prêt à envoyer au tapis quiconque serait prêt à affirmer le contraire.

-Avancez, et plus vite que ça ! ordonna Tibérius, alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient à l'intérieur du grand marché aux esclaves. C'est l'heure de mériter tout le mal que nous nous sommes donnés pour vous emmener jusqu'ici... en nous rapportant gros !

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

La traversée de la Mare Nostra n'avait pas été de tout repos.

Arthur, Merlin et Gauvain s'étaient épuisés à ramer à tel point que Merlin avait bien cru s'arracher les bras à l'ouvrage. Arthur s'était efforcé de lui remonter le moral d'une manière douteuse («_Tu as toujours eu des bras en papier mâché, Merlin... ça ne te fera pas de mal d'attraper un peu de muscle ! _»). Gauvain avait essayé de compenser son manque de rythme en ramant deux fois plus vite de son côté, mais sa bonne volonté avait eu l'effet inverse de celui qu'il avait escompté...

Tibérius, le contremaître de la galère, avait vite remarqué que Merlin était moins acharné à l'ouvrage que la plupart de ses voisins (et moins bien taillé pour ce genre d'exercice aussi).

Ce qui l'avait inévitablement conduit à le prendre en grippe comme la brute qu'il était.

Merlin pour sa part avait décidé qu'il ne pouvait de toutes façons pas souffrir cet individu qui ne cessait de jouer avec son fouet pour obliger les esclaves à accélérer la cadence.

Il n'avait jamais supporté les petits tyrans et ce n'était pas près de commencer aujourd'hui !

Il s'était donc engagé dans une guerre larvée avec son nouvel ennemi juré, au grand désespoir de ses deux compagnons de voyage qui n'avaient cessé de lui répéter d'arrêter de chercher les ennuis.

Chercher les ennuis, comme si c'était lui qui avait commencé ! Qu'était-il supposé faire... se taire et accepter ? Autant perdre son âme, pour qui le prenaient-ils ?

Dès qu'il sut assez de latin pour pouvoir faire des phrases correctes (grâce aux enseignements d'Alméric le Gaulois), Merlin entreprit de répondre au petit chef à chaque fois qu'il marmonnait une de ses réflexions devant lui. Il prenait un malin plaisir à le prendre à rebrousse-poil en le regardant droit dans les yeux, avec un sourire provocant qui signifiait : _je n'ai pas peur de toi. _

Et il s'attirait régulièrement des _Merlin, la ferme ! _d'un Arthur et d'un Gauvain qui avaient l'air très inquiets quant à son espérance de vie.

Ses amis le sermonnaient presque systématiquement après-coup.

-Merlin, lui disait Arthur, d'un ton mi-implorant, mi-menaçant. Il faut que tu arrêtes avec ta grande bouche ou tu vas te faire tuer ! Tu ne peux pas continuer d'agir comme à l'époque où tu avais ta magie !

-Le fait que je ne puisse plus utiliser ma magie ne signifie pas que je vais miraculeusement apprendre à me taire, lui répondait invariablement le jeune magicien, d'un ton de défi.

Il ne pouvait pas accepter l'injustice, c'était tout simplement plus fort que lui !

Le contremaître, commença rapidement à exercer des mesures de répression à son encontre, au grand dam d'Arthur qui en subit les conséquences autant que lui : lorsqu'il le priva de repas, (_je sais que tu tiens à mon régime, Merlin, mais m'obliger à partager mon assiette avec toi tous les soirs pour t'éviter de mourir de faim ? Tu veux vraiment que je les perde, ces fichus kilos en trop), _lorsqu'il lui flanqua des coups _(Mais aussi, quelle idée, Arthur, de vous être jeté devant moi comme ça ! Maintenant vous avez la figure toute bleue ! Ah, non, ne me faites pas les yeux noirs... je n'y suis pour rien, moi, si vous croyez devoir être chevaleresque alors que je ne vous ai rien demandé !) _et même, lorsqu'il menaça de le jeter à la mer _(non, mais il s'excuse... Merlin... excuse-toi ! Comment ça, non... tu es impossible... excuse-toi tout de suite, c'est ton Roi qui l'ordonne !)._

Pour se venger du traitement que lui réservait Tibérius, Merlin prenait un plaisir tout particulier à envoyer régulièrement la lanière de son instrument de torture s'enrouler autour des poutrelles, si bien entortillée que l'imbécile mettait vingt bonnes minutes à la décoincer. Il le faisait aussi tomber sur son postérieur à chaque fois qu'il arrivait à rendre les planches mouillées plus glissantes qu'elles ne l'auraient dû l'être, et il essayait fréquemment de lui alourdir les paupières pour que son supérieur le trouve ronflant comme un sonneur plutôt qu'occupé à faire son travail.

Gauvain s'esclaffait à chacune de ses représailles avant de le gronder d'un _tu exagères _pas vraiment convaincu.

Arthur levait les yeux au ciel en disant : «_Bravo. Maintenant il va être d'encore plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude..._»

Ces petites attaques nécessitaient toutes les réserves d'énergie de Merlin, mais malgré l'effort qu'elles lui infligeaient, il n'y aurait renoncé pour rien au monde.

Elles lui donnaient l'impression d'être autre chose que le simple jouet du destin et de pouvoir continuer à _résister. _

Le jour où Arthur se retrouva avec un bleu en travers de la figure pour avoir pris un coup à sa place, il utilisa vicieusement le petit filet de magie qui lui restait pour faire perdre son pantalon au contremaître, ce qui eut le don de faire hurler de rire tous les esclaves de la galère à l'unisson.

Le regard que lui adressa Gauvain à cet instant-là valait de l'or...

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Un peu après l'incident du pantalon, ils essuyèrent une tempête qui les rendit tous malades comme des chiens, et ils commencèrent à redouter sérieusement de mourir noyés.

Ramer ne servait à rien sous l'orage, et les persécutions de Tibérius s'interrompirent alors pour un temps.  
Mais la vie à bord de la galère n'en fut pas adoucie pour autant. Ils étaient entassés les uns sur les autres, les sorties sur le pont étaient rares.

Quand tout le monde attrapa la nausée à cause du grain, l'expérience de la promiscuité s'avéra bientôt infernale...

Ni Merlin ni Arthur ne furent épargnés. Alméric lui-même était décomposé...

L'estomac de Gauvain (habitué qu'il était à la bière) fut le seul de tous à résister au roulis qui leur était imposé.

La première nuit de la tempête, alors qu'ils gisaient sur le sol du bateau qui tanguait furieusement, les visages verts et l'estomac dans la gorge, le plus gredin des chevaliers de la Table Ronde prouva la résistance qu'il avait acquise à force d'écumer les tavernes en dormant comme un bébé.

Merlin venait de régurgiter le contenu de son estomac pour la dixième fois. Arthur l'avait aidé à s'écarter pour vomir dans un coin, et le soutenait maintenant qu'il se réinstallait à sa place, plus mort que vif... quand Merlin vit le sourire de son ami pointer.

-Vous trouvez ça drôle de me voir comme ça ? gémit-il, mal en point.

-En un sens, oui, répondit le Roi. Je ne vaux pas beaucoup mieux...regarde-moi. J'avais tout, et maintenant, je suis là, à fond de cale d'une galère... à te ramasser pendant que tu vomis... Les dieux doivent avoir le sens de l'humour...

lls eurent un fou-rire après cette déclaration.

Et Merlin promit que quand la tempête serait passée, il essaierait de garder sa grande bouche fermée assez longtemps pour qu'Arthur puisse profiter pleinement du premier repas qu'il réussirait à avaler sans vomir.

Mais malgré ses efforts, il ne réussit jamais à se montrer assez respectueux pour ne pas se retrouver privé de dîner, et Arthur ne l'en blâma pas.

Il ne se fit jamais prier non plus pour partager son assiette avec lui, sans attendre en retour le moindre _merci_.

Parmi les petits réconforts du voyage, Merlin ne comptait que les enseignements d'Alméric, qui lui apprit très vite à parler latin, et un petit secret qu'il n'avait dit à personne : il lui restait juste assez de magie pour se détacher de temps à autre, à l'heure où tout le monde était supposé dormir, et il en profitait certains soirs pour prendre l'air sur le pont.

A cette occasion, il s'était fait un ami inattendu d'un autre passager qui semblait encore plus malheureux que lui, le simba, ou plutôt (merci à Alméric pour cette précision) le lion que Merlin avait décidé, en l'honneur de trois jeunes chasseurs noirs dont il gardait un excellent souvenir, de baptiser Simba.

Après des débuts un peu houleux (la créature avait quand même tenté de lui arracher la main) Merlin avait découvert comment utiliser les quelques pouvoirs qui lui restaient pour charmer l'animal et celui-ci ne s'était plus opposé à ce qu'il le gratte derrière les oreilles.

Depuis qu'il avait commencé à faire ça, le regard que Simba posait sur lui avait complètement changé... il lui arrivait même de ronronner parfois.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, mon ami, murmurait Merlin, en regardant l'océan qui s'étendait devant eux. Nous finirons bien par atteindre la terre ferme... un jour ou l'autre.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Ils atteignirent la terre ferme, après dix jours de voyage, mais ce n'était encore que le début du périple qui devait les mener jusqu'à Rome, et la longue marche qui les attendait fut encore plus éprouvante que ne l'avait été la traversée en mer.

Merlin n'avait jamais été malade en Albion.

Il n'avait pas manqué un seul jour de travail au service d'Arthur depuis qu'il était arrivé à Camelot et les afflictions qui frappaient le commun des mortels ne l'atteignaient jamais : il ne souffrait jamais de la moindre grippe, du moindre rhume, du moindre mal de tête, de ventre, ou de gorge, comme s'il était immunisé...

Mais après dix jours d'exercice physique intense et de repas allégés à bord de la galère, son organisme fragilisé par l'affaiblissement de sa magie se retrouva sérieusement mis à mal par la marche forcée qui leur était imposée.

Trois semaines après qu'ils aient accosté, une forte fièvre s'abattit sur lui et à ce stade, l'épreuve devint _vraiment _dure.

Au point qu'il crut ne plus pouvoir continuer à traîner ses pieds dans la poussière.

Arthur et Gauvain furent incroyables avec lui à ce moment-là. Ils se relayèrent pour l'aider à marcher en supportant son poids chacun leur tour, bien qu'ils ne soient guère plus vaillants que lui, et ils empêchèrent Tibérius de l'approcher de près ou de loin comme s'ils étaient ses gardes du corps, restant toujours aux aguets pour le surveiller.

Quand parfois, assommé par les frissons, Merlin se sentait épuisé au point de souffler :

_-_Je ne peux plus.

Arthur se penchait à son oreille et lui répondait :

-Courage, Merlin. Ne me lâche pas _maintenant._

La voix de son ami réussissait toujours à ranimer en lui assez d'énergie pour continuer à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Mais ils traversaient des territoires brûlés par le soleil, sous une chaleur infernale, et il avait l'impression d'être soumis à la torture, étouffant la journée, grelottant la nuit...

Bien que ses compagnons se privent d'eau, et de nourriture, pour qu'il puisse boire et manger à sa faim, il n'arrivait pas à reprendre des forces. Pour l'empêcher de claquer des dents, en l'absence d'une couverture, Arthur et Gauvain dormaient serrés contre lui la nuit, et Merlin les voyait souvent échanger des regards inquiets par-dessus son épaule, comme s'ils avaient _vraiment peur _qu'il ne survive pas au voyage.:

-Vous ne devriez pas vous faire de souci pour moi, leur lança-t-il un jour qu'il était particulièrement brûlant. Vous savez, je ne suis pas fait en sucre...

Mais la vérité, c'était que Tibérius lui adressait régulièrement des regards triomphants en voyant le triste état dans lequel il était, et qu'il n'avait même plus la force de trancher les ficelles de son pantalon pour le punir.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Il y eut des moments, au cours de ce voyage, dont Merlin savait qu'il resteraient à jamais gravés dans sa mémoire.

Comme lorsqu'il tomba et que le contremaître arriva en courant, menaçant de le laisser mourir sur-place s'il ne se relevait pas. Il se souviendrait de la façon dont Arthur s'était interposé avant que Tibérius ne le frappe et de celle dont la lanière du fouet s'était enroulée autour de l'avant-bras d'Arthur, dessinant sur sa peau hâlée un triple bracelet ensanglanté en s'imprimant dans sa chair.

Il se souviendrait du regard qu'Arthur avait levé sur le contremaître, quand il avait tiré d'un geste sec pour arracher l'arme de ses mains. _Touche-le, et je te tuerai, _promettaient ces yeux-là.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, le porter ?

Bien sûr, qu'Arthur l'avait enlevé dans ses bras, et qu'il l'avait porté.

Tant que le soleil avait brillé, jusqu'à la nuit, et une partie de la matinée suivante.

Des moments, comme lorsqu'il ne put plus rien avaler sans être affreusement malade, et qu'il refusa de manger pendant deux jours, jusqu'à ce que Gauvain décide de prendre les choses en main, et de lui introduire les aliments dans la bouche morceau par morceau pour l'obliger à prendre quelque chose de solide, quitte à mettre des heures à le nourrir.

Il se souviendrait des mains de Gauvain lui appuyant sur les mâchoires pour l'obliger à ouvrir les lèvres alors qu'il secouait la tête pour lui résister, et de la détermination qui était inscrite sur son front alors qu'il le forçait.

_Nous te garderons en vie, _promettait ce front-là.

Dans ces moments-là, malgré l'état second dans lequel il était plongé, Merlin réalisait qu'il avait de la chance, de pouvoir compter sur de tels amis, des amis qui seraient prêts à faire n'importe quoi pour le sauver.

Il se reconnaissait dans leur obstination, et il se sentait bouleversé par leur dévouement.

Il se souvenait d'une époque lointaine, où il avait eu l'impression que son existence ne servirait jamais qu'à être sacrifiée pour les autres.

Aujourd'hui, qu'il ne servait plus à rien, ces mêmes personnes à qui il avait tant hésité à offrir sa confiance, pendant toutes les années où il leur avait caché son secret, étaient prêtes à tout pour le garder auprès d'eux...

Une nuit, Merlin s'éveilla dans les bras d'Arthur pour découvrir que son ami lui parlait à voix basse.

Il était trop fatigué pour ouvrir les yeux, alors il l'écouta, avec curiosité.  
-J'ai toujours pensé que ce serait moi qui, de nous deux, mourrait le premier. Je sais ce que tu dirais si tu pouvais m'entendre... je sais à quel point tu serais furieux. Mais la vérité, c'est que j'ai toujours cru que, quoi qu'il puisse se produire, ta magie te protègerait. Et voilà qu'elle n'est plus là, et que tu es malade. Je ne peux pas te perdre dans cet endroit oublié du monde à cause d'une _fièvre, _Merlin_. _Ce serait trop stupide... trop injuste... trop insensé. Tu vas t'accrocher, et tu vas guérir, c'est moi qui te l'ordonne. Je ne t'autorise pas à renoncer _maintenant._

_Quelle présomption_, pensa Merlin, en souriant intérieurement, malgré son épuisement. C'était bien Arthur, de croire qu'il pouvait lui ordonner de guérir.

_-_Peut-être que tu mourras un jour...

Son ami avait l'air d'en douter.

-Mais tu seras vieux ce jour-là, et tu mourras dans ton lit, entouré par tous ceux qui t'aiment. Tes amis. Tes enfants. Tes petits enfants. Tous aussi magiciens que toi. C'est comme ça que ça doit se passer.

Merlin ouvrit les yeux, lentement.

-Je ne crois pas que j'aurai des enfants et des petits-enfants, murmura-t-il à Arthur.

Le Roi rougit, embarrassé.

-Oh. Tu étais réveillé. Est-ce que... ça fait longtemps ?

-Oui. Désolé. J'ai tout entendu...

Merlin eut un petit sourire qui était l'ombre de son expression effrontée d'autrefois, et il demanda :

-Vous faites ça souvent ? Parler aux gens quand vous croyez qu'ils dorment.

-Seulement avec toi, reconnut Arthur, qui avait l'air de ne plus savoir où se mettre.

Puis il souffla avec un regard stressé :

-Ne le répète pas à Gauvain.

-C'est promis, répondit Merlin, généreux.

Arthur le dévisagea un long moment, son sérieux retrouvé, puis il lui demanda :

-Pourquoi n'aurais-tu pas d'enfants, Merlin ? Pourquoi ne fonderais-tu pas de famille ? Tu es encore jeune. Tu as des années devant toi pour rencontrer quelqu'un... pour te marier, pour voir naître tes fils, et tes filles.

-J'ai déjà une famille, répondit-il, avec affection. Vous, et Gwen, et Morgane, et Gauvain, et Léon, et Perceval, et Elyan... et le peuple de Camelot, et le peuple des druides, et les magiciens de l'Ile des Bénis. Vous êtes tous ma famille, Arthur. Vous êtes la meilleure famille dont j'aurais pu rêver.

Arthur ne répondit rien, mais ses yeux brillaient un peu trop.

Merlin s'éclaircit la gorge, et reprit :

-Je me souviens que, quand je suis arrivé à Camelot, il y a des années, j'avais peur de ne jamais réussir à trouver ma place nulle part. Mais je l'ai trouvée, à vos côtés. Et je ne voudrais l'échanger pour rien au monde.

-Je sais tout ce que tu as sacrifié pour rester avec moi, dit Arthur. Et j'en suis désolé. Tu n'as jamais eu le temps de pouvoir construire quoi que ce soit pour toi-même. De... te marier. De vivre ta vie. Mais quand nous serons rentrés...

-Arthur. Je n'éprouve pas le besoin de me marier, ni celui d'avoir des enfants, dit Merlin, honnêtement. Je n'ai pas le sentiment d'avoir sacrifié mon bonheur au vôtre, parce que mon bonheur est lié au vôtre. Vous savez.. vos enfants auraient été mes enfants.

Arthur acquiesça doucement.

-Je sais.

Et soudain, il dit, avec peine :

-Galaad.

Merlin hocha la tête.

-Mon fils.

Les yeux d'Arthur s'emplirent de larmes. Un long sanglot le secoua. Merlin mit un bras autour de son épaule et l'entendit souffler à nouveau « mon fils ».

L'instant d'après, son ami pleurait, tous ses muscles crispés par la douleur qu'il avait refoulée pendant si longtemps et qu'il évacuait enfin.

Ses violents sanglots détrempèrent la chemise de Merlin, qui fit la seule chose qu'il y avait à faire.

Il tint son ami serré dans ses bras.

Il ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire face à la détresse d'un homme qui avait perdu un enfant.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était protéger Arthur et être son roc, en cet instant où il avait besoin de lui, besoin qu'il soit là, besoin qu'il soit fort, besoin qu'il lui montre que tout irait bien. Il ne regrettait qu'une chose, ne pas pouvoir le bercer dans sa magie, comme il l'avait fait des années auparavant, quand il lui avait montré _toute la vérité._

A la place, il caressa lentement les cheveux blonds en désordre d'Arthur de ses doigts aimants, alors qu'il pleurait avec lui en pensant au prince qu'ils avaient perdu.

Galaad.

Après un long moment, Arthur s'apaisa.

Puis, il se moucha dans la chemise de Merlin.

-Arthur... c'est dégoûtant, s'indigna le jeune homme, faiblement.

Arthur laissa échapper un rire, et s'essuya les yeux.

Puis il soupira et dit :

-Merci.

Merlin posa sa main sur la sienne et répondit :

-Merci à vous.

Et Arthur hocha la tête, parce qu'il n'y avait rien de plus à dire.

Parce que, dans cette longue amitié qui était la leur, forte, authentique, loyale et indéfectible, rien, n'était plus naturel pour l'un que d'être là pour l'autre quand l'autre en avait besoin.

Quelles que soient les circonstances : combats désespérés, dilemmes insolubles, deuils impossibles, maladies épuisantes, exils interminables, ils avaient tout traversé ensemble.

Epreuve après épreuve, jour après jour. Il n'était rien qu'ils n'aient partagé, rien qu'ils n'aient affronté, rien qu'ils ne surmonteraient ensemble.

Rien de ce que faisait l'un ne pouvait effrayer l'autre. Il n'était rien dont ils puissent avoir honte l'un devant l'autre. Il n'était rien qu'ils n'auraient fait pour se supporter l'un l'autre. Ils n'était rien qu'ils n'auraient sacrifié l'un pour l'autre.

Connaître un tel lien était une telle consolation. C'était le plus grand réconfort que la vie puisse apporter.

Arthur se demanda, comment faisaient les gens qui n'avaient pas, comme eux, une deuxième moitié de pièce pour les soutenir quand tout allait mal.

-J'ignore comment a fait mon père, murmura-t-il, alors. Pour vivre aussi seul pendant aussi longtemps. Si tu devais mourir...

_-_Je ne vais pas mourir. Je vais guérir pour que vous n'ayiez jamais à vous poser cette question, répondit Merlin, d'un ton déterminé. Et lorsque nous serons rentrés... nous retrouverons Gwen, pour qu'elle aussi retrouve sa place, à vos côtés. Je vous en fais la promesse.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin avait guéri, et ils avaient marché jusqu'à Rome, découvrant qu'ils semblaient converger vers le centre du monde connu, alors qu'ils empruntaient, au fil de leur périple, des routes de plus en plus larges et de plus en plus fréquentées...

L'Empire était vraiment un endroit étonnant, qui réunissait des gens de tous les horizons, et ses armées semblaient innombrables.

En vérité, les Romains ne semblaient avoir entre eux qu'un seul point commun : leur amour pour les _jeux du cirque._

Arthur disait parfois que des gens qui aimaient à ce point la joute ne pouvaient pas être entièrement mauvais, mais Merlin se demandait souvent si ces fameux _jeux _se résumaient à jouter.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet...

Alméric était assez mystérieux quand il parlait des combats. Il considérait très clairement qu'aller dans l'arène était une occasion de se couvrir de gloire et il semblait impatient de provoquer des tonnerres d'applaudissements, mais pourquoi ne donnait-il jamais plus de détails sur les _règles _?

A présent, le Colisée se dressait devant eux, gigantesque et majestueux, et les _jeux du cirque_ n'attendaient plus qu'eux pour les découvrir.

Cette découverte se ferait à leurs risques et périls...

Mais pas avant qu'ils n'aient trouvé des acquéreurs.


	18. Chapitre 17

**_Legend : t'inquiète je suis solide ;) euh... tu as vu juste pour simba, hein :)_**

**_Emelyne35 : c'est vrai que dans certaines version, Arthur a servi pour Rome ;) Sinon, j'avoue que je dors peu, mais comment dire... cette fic me fait du bien, elle me défoule ! et j'ai vraiment plaisir à l'écrire..._**

**_Julie : oui, cette scène en l'écrivant je la voyais très bien aussi, c'est tout Arthur ! Et j'ai adoré Dolma moi aussi ;)_**

**_LolOW : rooo... tu peux avancer, tu sais ;) j'ai dit 7 épisodes... et une surprise. Vous croyez que ma surprise compte pour du beurre ? Merci d'avoir apprécié ce chap où on découvre que Smaug est mort ;). Tu as raison d'avoir la chair de poule à cause d'Horsa, c'est un sacré adversaire !_**

**_Soyons clair : des fois, je rigole tout seul. Je sais, ça craint... mais sur ce coup-là, c'est ce qui est arrivé. Ca doit être parce qu'on se rapproche de la fin. Je n'y peux rien, ça me donne envie de faire des blagues. Pardonnez-moi pour ce chapitre, mais franchement... j'ai pas pu m'empêcher. J'espère que ça vous fera rire aussi (au moins un peu). Ah, et... je sais. J'ai un humour à deux balles, mais j'y peux rien c'est comme ça XD_**

**_Alors maintenant, si vraiment vous trouvez que j'abuse ! Protestez, et je le referai, version sérieuse. _**

**_Mais perso la scène des bains romains, j'en rigole encore... même si elle aurait peut-être plus sa place dans une version moderne ! J'écrivais et je visualisais les têtes d'Arthur et Gauvain... et celle de Merlin au milieu. Bah, il fallait bien qu'il se fasse chambrer là-dessus un jour..._**

CHAPITRE 17

Arthur, Gauvain et Merlin furent bousculés avec les autres esclaves de leur caravane jusqu'à la place centrale du marché où ils rejoignirent les centaines d'autres personnes qui se trouvaient parquées en place publique, attendant d'être vendues. Leur propriétaire actuel, le centurion Claudius, pour lequel travaillait Tibérius, arborait un visage réjoui à la pensée des bénéfices à venir.

L'exécrable contremaître semblait, pour sa part, ravi de vanter sa marchandise auprès des chalands.

Merlin ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir révolté à l'idée d'être _acheté._

Arthur avait décidé d'adopter une attitude stoïque, comme si les négociations ne le concernaient absolument pas. Il avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, la tête haute, la mâchoire serrée et l'oeil méprisant. Merlin n'avait jamais vu personne feindre aussi bien le dédain et l'indifférence, mais il savait qu'en lui-même, son ami bouillonnait.

Gauvain, de son côté, surveillait les alentours d'un œil noir, qui ne s'éclairait que lorsqu'une belle dame passait devant lui en lui lançant un regard intéressé. Merlin supposait que Gauvain n'aurait rien eu contre le fait d'être acheté par les plus jolies des passantes qui se retournaient sur lui, surtout si c'était pour leur d'oreiller...

Gauvain n'avait pas la moindre vertu !

Merlin tenta de comprendre les règles de la vente proprement dite, mais elles lui échappaient. Pourquoi certains esclaves étaient-ils achetés à l'unité alors que d'autres l'étaient par dizaines ?

-C'est une question de valeur, l'informa aimablement Alméric. Ceux qui ont des qualités particulières, qui savent lire, écrire, qui ont reçu une bonne éducation, valent beaucoup plus que nous autres qui sommes achetés en gros par les collèges qui fournissent le Colisée en gladiateurs.

-Hé ! s'exclama Merlin, avec enthousiasme. Mais Arthur, Gauvain et moi savons tous lire et écrire...et nous avons été tous trois très bien élevés !

-Va dire ça à Tibérius, dit Alméric, moqueur, en pointant le doigt sur le contremaître. Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de l'apprendre... !

Merlin s'assombrit. Tibérius lui lança un regard sarcastique, qui lui promettait : _tu ne paies rien pour attendre_.

_Grosse brute, _articula Merlin en lui rendant son regard.

Les autres esclaves qui étaient rassemblés sur la place publique n'avaient pas tous l'air misérables, au contraire; si certains semblaient fatigués, poussiéreux, et démoralisés, d'autres étaient bien soignés, bien vêtus, et ne paraissaient pas être excessivement traumatisés par le fait de tenir lieu de marchandises.

Alméric expliqua à Merlin que ce qu'il trouvait inacceptable en tant que sauvage ne l'était pas forcément pour les gens civilisés. Habiter à Rome était une chance, qu'on y vive libre ou esclave, parce que Rome était un endroit civilisé, et qu'y demeurer en tant qu'esclave signifiait souvent avoir une meilleure existence qu'en tant qu'homme libre dans les régions barbares. Merlin jeta au Gaulois un regard perplexe face à cette affirmation endoctrinée. Il n'y croyait pas un instant, mais il comprenait que d'autres puissent y croire. La société dans laquelle vivaient ces gens reposait massivement sur l'esclavage; près de la moitié des habitants de Rome étaient des esclaves.

Selon Alméric, beaucoup d'entre eux étaient nés ainsi, jouissaient d'une bonne considération de la part de leurs maîtres, et ne s'offensaient pas le moins du monde de leur statut.

Les moins biens lotis étaient les captifs de guerre, que les Romains appelaient les «barbares ».

Pendant qu'Alméric lui expliquait tous ces détails, les acheteurs défilaient devant eux pour les observer. De temps en temps, l'un d'entre eux était intéressé et faisait signe à l'esclave qu'il convoitait de se rapprocher. Il lui tâtait alors les bras, puis lui regardait les dents et les yeux sans vergogne.

Merlin était outré par une telle attitude.

-C'est juste pour vérifier s'ils sont en bonne santé, lui dit Alméric, comme s'il trouvait cela très naturel.

Ce fut le moment que choisit un riche Romain, qui faisait des allées et venues devant leur groupe depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, pour agiter la main en direction de Merlin. C'était un gros homme vêtu de lin blanc, entouré par trois serviteurs. L'un de ses domestiques tenait une ombrelle pour le protéger du soleil tandis que les deux autres agitaient de grands éventails de plumes devant son nez pour lui faire de l'air.

-Je crois que celui-ci t'a remarqué... glissa Gauvain à Merlin.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ? répondit Merlin à son ami, en choisissant d'ignorer l'homme.

-C'est peut-être ta chance, intervint Alméric. Tu ne tiendras pas très longtemps dans l'arène... Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux chercher à faire bonne impression à ce Seigneur pour repartir avec lui ?

-Certainement pas ! répondit Merlin, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait voulu repartir avec un lourdaud qui ne pouvait même pas tenir lui-même son ombrelle.

Mais Arthur se tourna vers Alméric, interpellé par tout autre chose.

-Pourquoi Merlin ne tiendrait-il pas longtemps dans l'arène ?

-Les combats du Colisée sont toujours des combats à mort, dit le Gaulois. Et votre ami, là, risque fort de ne pas tenir très longtemps face à des adversaires aussi redoutables que les autres gladiateurs...

-A mort ? s'étrangla Arthur, stupéfait. Pourquoi ne nous avais-tu jamais dit ça ?

-Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de vous effrayer avant l'heure, répondit Alméric, en haussant un sourcil. Mais je vous le dis, _maintenant. _Ce n'est pas le genre de duels dont vous avez l'habitude... il n'y a pas de règles, tous les coups sont permis, et pas question de se rendre : les combats ne s'arrêtent que quand l'un deux adversaires, ou l'un des deux camps, a achevé l'autre.

Arthur se retourna vers son magicien, très inquiet.

-Merlin..., commença-t-il. Tu n'es pas un guerrier...

Merlin regarda le Roi. Peut-être bien qu'il n'était pas un guerrier, mais il lui avait quand même servi de mannequin d'entraînement pendant des années, et il savait se défendre quand c'était nécessaire. Sans compter que si tous les coups étaient permis, il avait quelques astuces dans sa manche qui ne nécessitaient pas l'usage de la magie... Qui plus est, il avait aussi sa fierté !

-Je me débrouillerai, Arthur, dit-il, d'un ton sans appel.

-Tu ne te débrouilleras pas, répondit le Roi, avec l'air d'être en colère contre lui. Et je ne te laisserai certainement pas échouer dans une arène pour un combat à mort contre une espèce de grosse brute qui ne fera de toi qu'une seule bouchée. Je veux que tu suives ce monsieur qui n'a pas l'air de vouloir t'envoyer à une mort certaine..., et que tu attendes à l'abri qu'on revienne te chercher, Gauvain et moi.

-Quoi ? dit Merlin, stupéfait. Vous me renvoyez ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire !

-Allons, Merlin, ordonna Arthur.

-Non ! protesta-t-il ardemment, ses yeux bleus, jetant des étincelles. Non, c'est hors de question ! Je ne vais pas suivre... un inconnu qui veut m'acheter pour Dieu seul sait quelle raison. Cet homme ne m'inspire pas du tout confiance ! En plus, s'il m'emmène, comment nous retrouverons-nous ? Et si c'est vous qui avez besoin de mon aide ? Y avez-vous pensé ? Nous devons rester ensemble. C'est ça le plus important.

-Je pense comme Arthur, intervint Gauvain, le sale traître, en se retournant brusquement contre lui. Merlin, réfléchis. Lui et moi, nous aurons l'esprit plus tranquille pour combattre si nous te savons en sécurité...

Merlin leur adressa un regard blessé et incrédule.

-Je ne me donnerai même pas la peine de répondre à ça, lâcha-t-il. Vous pouvez penser tout ce que vous voulez, je n'irai pas.

Il continua d'ignorer obstinément l'acheteur qui s'impatientait.

-S'il te plaît ? implora Arthur avec de grands yeux.

-C'est une vile tentative de manipulation, dit Merlin, en fronçant les sourcils. Mais ça ne prendra pas, _Sire_. Un non est un non.

Ce fut alors que Tibérius vint le chercher lui-même pour l'obliger à s'approcher de l'acquéreur. Merlin pantelant se retrouva forcé de le suivre, et il fut propulsé devant le Romain.

Aussitôt, ses serviteurs voulurent le palper, lâchant leurs éventails pour tendre leurs mains vers lui. Merlin les repoussa brutalement en arrière, indigné.

-Je ne suis pas un cheval, s'exclama-t-il, en latin, courroucé. Je vous interdis de me toucher, bande de sauvages.

-Oh, quelle langue acérée ! dit l'acheteur Romain en riant.

-Je vous avais bien dit qu'il vous plairait, acquiesça Tibérius.

-Lâchez-moi, s'exclama Merlin, en se dégageant de la poigne du contremaître.

-Tu n'es pas vilain, malgré tes grandes oreilles, nota l'acheteur Romain. Dommage que tu sois si mal élevé, mais il n'est pas trop tard pour faire ton éducation. Crois moi, tu seras bien plus à ton aise dans ma maison que dans l'arène du Colisée...

-Je préfère l'arène, merci bien, répondit Merlin d'un ton de défi, en regardant l'homme sans se laisser démonter.

C'était sans compter avec Arthur, qui venait de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui pour le rejoindre.

-Il n'est pas si mal élevé qu'il en a l'air, vous savez, dit-il le Roi au Romain, dans un latin approximatif. Je dirais même que c'est un merveilleux domestique sous ses dehors un peu rudes. Il fait à manger, il fait la lessive, il nettoie par-terre, il prépare d'excellents bains...

-Arthur ! s'exclama Merlin, déstabilisé.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son ami était en train de vanter ses qualités aux tâches ménagères dans le but de le vendre à un inconnu !

-Il sait aussi polir les armures, intervint Gauvain, plein de bonne volonté. Et rédiger des courriers.

-Et jongler, ajouta Arthur. Il est très divertissant !

-Quoi ? s'étrangla Merlin. N'importe quoi !

-Mmm... dit le Romain, d'une voix pensive. Il a l'air d'en avoir, des talents...

Merlin ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilié de toute sa vie. Le visage empourpré, il s'exclama :

-Je n'ai _aucun _talent. Je suis indépendant, obstiné, je ne fais jamais ce qu'on me dit, je brûle le fond des marmites quand je fais la cuisine, l'eau des bains que je coule est toujours trop chaude et je _déteste _faire le ménage !

-Exactement comme moi.

Une dame Romaine venait d'apparaître à côté du premier acheteur. C'était une femme qui avait un peu plus de trente ans, au visage d'albâtre et aux longues boucles brunes. Elle était mince, gracile et très belle, malgré sa robe de soie orange, dont la couleur était si vive qu'elle faisait mal aux yeux, et elle arborait un petit sourire intrigué après avoir entendu la dernière réplique de Merlin.

Elle lui adressa un regard brillant de convoitise.

-Peu m'importe le prix que vous étiez prêt à payer pour lui, Sénateur Augustus, je le double, affirma-t-elle à son concurrent. Je veux ce jeune homme. Il est tellement... exotique !

Merlin crut qu'il allait étrangler Gauvain quand celui-ci lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, en lui glissant «_belle prise _». Il s'empourpra encore un peu plus et répondit :

-Je ne suis pas... exotique, je suis...

-Très exotique, intervint Arthur, d'un air réjoui. Vraiment _très _exotique. Il ne ressemble à rien de ce que vous avez connu jusqu'ici.

-J'ai peur que vous ne soyez déçue, ma Dame, signala Tibérius. Celui-ci ne semble pas très porté sur les femmes, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir...

La réplique de Merlin s'étrangla dans sa gorge. La pointe de ses oreilles devint rouge pivoine. Il était vaguement en train de comprendre sur quoi portait le débat, mais c'était tellement aberrant qu'il n'arrivait pas tout à fait à y croire.

-Allons, très chère, il ne vous servirait à rien, s'exclama le Romain.

-N'en soyez pas aussi sûr, dit la dame, d'un ton de défi.

-Très bien ! Vérifions, si c'est ce que vous voulez.

L'homme tendit la main vers Merlin, médusé, qui pensa : _mais que croit-il faire ?_

Il avait ses doutes, bien sûr, mais c'était bien trop... indécent pour qu'il arrive à croire que...

Il resta cloué sur place quand il réalisa que oui, c'était bien ce que l'acheteur s'apprêtait à faire, _bienvenue à Rome. _Ce fut alors qule poing d'Arthur heurta la mâchoire du Romain de plein fouet sur un «comment osez-vous!» courroucé, coupant court, louée soit la Source, à toute forme de «vérification ».

Merlin eut le temps de voir le visage de son ami : empourpré d'indignation et de fureur, avant que l'acheteur ne bascule en arrière, sonné, et pour une fois, il fut enchanté qu'Arthur se soit comporté envers lui comme s'il était en train de défendre une demoiselle en détresse. Son ami n'y était pas allé de main morte. L'ignoble personnage était assommé.

Tibérius fondit sur eux dans un déluge d'insultes, complètement hors de lui.

Gauvain poussa Merlin à l'abri derrière lui... et le contremaître se rabattit sur Arthur qui lui fit face de toute sa carrure, les mâchoires crispées, l'air menaçant.

-Espèce de barbare dégénéré, crétin de sauvage ! rugit Tibérius en essayant de le faire reculer à coups de bâton. N'as-tu donc aucune cervelle ?

-Je n'ai peut-être pas de cervelle, mais si ce sale type essaie à nouveau de poser ses grosses mains sur _mon_ ami, c'est lui qui n'aura plus de dents ! le prévint Arthur, en repoussant sa matraque à mains nues.

-Si je pouvais, je t'étranglerais sur-place ! Mais ça me priverait de l'argent que vous êtes censés me rapporter, alors, à la place, je viendrai vous voir combattre dans le Colisée, et je prendrai un malin plaisir à vous regarder vous faire mettre en pièces tous les trois ! s'exclama Tibérius.

L'acheteur Romain, jeté à terre, essayait à présent de se redresser avec toute la difficulté d'une tortue retournée sur le dos, aidé de ses serviteurs tandis qu'il peinait et jurait.

-Sénateur Augustus... je vous présente toutes mes excuses, dit Tibérius en le remettant sur ses pieds pour l'épousseter.

-Vous devriez prendre plus de temps à dresser vos sauvages, dit le Sénateur, outré. Je veux que ces trois-là soient en première ligne pour la grande reconstitution de demain !

-Non ! Je veux acheter le garçon, protesta sa concurrente, en faisant un pas en avant. Faites combattre les autres si vous voulez, mais celui-ci, vendez-le moi. Il me plaît, je veux repartir avec lui.

Merlin se réfugia derrière Gauvain, terrifié.

-Mais qu'ont-ils tous à me vouloir moi ? gémit-il, en utilisant son ami comme bouclier.

-Ca doit être tes oreilles, répondit Gauvain.

-Ne la laisse pas m'approcher ! chuchota Merlin, en jetant un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule pour distinguer l'acheteuse.

Elle continuait à le dévorer des yeux, et elle avait l'air prête à venir le débusquer si nécessaire.

-Pourquoi pas ? répondit Gauvain, pensivement. Elle est plutôt charmante...

-Elle pourrait être aussi belle que Morgane que je serais du même avis... _Je ne suis pas un objet_ !

-Moi, si, soupira Gauvain, et d'ailleurs, je suis jaloux... D'habitude, c'est pour moi que tout le monde se bat !

Merlin vit le contremaître s'approcher pour chasser l'intruse.

-Je ne vous le vendrai pas, dit Tibérius, énervé. Puisqu'il ne veut pas suivre les règles, il finira au Colisée, avec les autres. Pour la grande reconstitution, comme l'a demandé le Sénateur Augustus.

-Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez affaire, dit la Romaine, d'un ton courroucé. Moi aussi, j'ai un nom... et je vous promets que vous allez entendre parler de moi !

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo)

Finalement, ils aboutirent dans les sous-sols du Colisée, entassés avec des dizaines d'autres gladiateurs dans une cage sablonneuse où il leur fut servi un repas copieux, et malgré l'ambiance, qui n'était pas au beau fixe, ils mangèrent leur dîner avec appétit.

Toutefois, chacun, pour des raisons différentes, était profondément contrarié...

Arthur était furieux parce que le centurion Claudius avait gardé Excalibur. Le contremaître qui les avait achetés travaillait pour un autre Seigneur Romain, qui possédait l'un des plus grands collèges de gladiateurs de la ville, et Claudius avait disparu, ce qui signifiait que son épée était _perdue_.

Gauvain, lui, ruminait sur le fait qu'aucune demoiselle n'avait été prête à se battre pour l'acheter, lui préférant Merlin. Il se sentait vexé...

Quant à Merlin, il boudait ses amis qui l'avaient trahi en essayant de le vendre tour à tour à un homme, puis à une femme qui voulaient tous les deux l'utiliser à des fins indignes. Il n'était pas un _paquet _!

Seul, Alméric était rayonnant, puisque demain, il aurait le duel qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps.

A la tombée du soir, les maîtres du collège leur distribuèrent des armes, et vinrent les tester au combat, pour déterminer le rôle qu'ils occuperaient dans la distribution de la grande mise en scène du lendemain.

Laquelle devait visiblement représenter les grandes victoires des Romains sur les côtes africaines.

Arthur et Gauvain furent tous deux désignés comme des « capitaines des hordes barbares d'Hannibal » après avoir mis leurs adversaires à terre un par un.

Sans surprise, Merlin lâcha son épée après trois coups et fut désigné comme «de la nourriture pour fauves», ce qui acheva de le révolter. Décidément, il avait hâte de quitter Rome !

Mais comment s'échapper ?

Les cachots étaient trop bien gardés pour qu'il puisse jouer avec la serrure, il ne pouvait pas endormir tous les Romains du Colisée avec le peu de magie qui lui restait et il n'avait aucun moyen de les conduire à l'extérieur de la ville.

Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils s'illustreraient suffisamment au combat demain pour obtenir les fichus glaives en bois qui leur permettraient de retrouver leur liberté...

En d'autres temps, Merlin aurait été fou d'inquiétude à l'idée de se retrouver dans l'arène, mais après ce qu'il avait enduré aujourd'hui, il était prêt à faire face à n'importe quoi qui n'impliquait pas de battre en retraite devant les avances effrénées d'acheteurs un peu trop enthousiastes. Y compris des bêtes fauves.

Il décida qu'il occuperait cette nuit à dormir, sans se faire de souci pour ce qu'il adviendrait demain, et il passa sa meilleure nuit depuis des semaines.

En guise de petit déjeûner, les futurs gladiateurs reçurent un repas encore meilleur que la veille, qui eut le don de mettre Gauvain de bonne humeur.

Mais Arthur était toujours aussi renfrogné, et Merlin savait que c'était parce qu'il avait peur pour lui. En d'autres temps, il l'aurait pris en pitié, mais il était en colère, et il entendait bien démontrer à son ami qu'il n'était pas aussi inutile que celui-ci le croyait... _Je lui montrerai, _se promit-il, déterminé.

Toutefois, ses belles résolutions s'effacèrent lorsque vint le moment de se préparer pour la bataille. Les tenues, pour ne parler que d'elles, étaient ridicules. Comment, au nom du ciel, étaient-ils supposés se battre en pagnes de fourrure tachetés, avec aux pieds, de simples sandales ?

_-_C'est parce que vous êtes supposés jouer des sauvages des côtes africaines, dit le maître d'armes, en fourrant le «vêtement» dans les bras de Merlin pour couper court à ses protestations. Il faut bien que vous portiez les costumes adaptés à vos personnages...

_-_Mais... enfin, regardez-moi, dit Merlin, stupéfait. Je ne peux pas jouer un sauvage des côtes africaines, ce n'est pas crédible avec la tête que j'ai.

_-_Je n'y peux rien, moi, si nous n'arrivons pas à trouver suffisamment d'esclaves noirs pour faire figuration, s'exclama l'homme. Ils sont difficiles à attraper... Il faut bien compléter les effectifs par quelques sauvages du Nord pour arriver au bon nombre de combattants...

_-_Les gens du pays des simbas ne s'habillent même pas avec des pagnes comme ceux-là... reprit Merlin. Les leurs sont rouges... et ils sont loin d'être aussi courts... ça, ce n'est pas un pagne, bon sang, c'est une jupe. Je refuse de porter une jupe pour jouter en public !

_-_Merlin, dit Arthur, agacé. Enfile ça, par tous les Dieux, ou tu finiras en charpie avant même d'être entré dans l'arène...

Evidemment, Arthur pouvait parler. Il avait au moins un semblant d'armure...ce n'était pas lui qui allait se précipiter au cœur du Colisée à moitié nu !

Ensuite, vinrent les armes. Arthur et Gauvain eurent droit à des haches, Merlin hérita d'une massue. Qu'était-il supposé faire avec une massue ? Il protesta que les chasseurs noirs qu'il avait rencontrés portaient des lances, et non des gourdins. Le maître d'armes lui adressa un regard particulièrement agacé.

_-_Arrête de pinailler pour des détails, dit Arthur, et essaie de garder en tête de rester _juste à côté de moi _pendant la bataille_._

Sauf que. Lorsque vint le moment de monter à la surface, Merlin fut séparé d'Arthur et Gauvain, et conduit dans un couloir différent, avec tous ceux qui, comme lui, n'étaient armés que de malheureuses massues. Et toutes les protestations du Roi n'y changèrent rien.

_-Ce n'est pas moi qui m'occupe de la mise en scène, _martela le maître d'armes. Maintenant rentrez dans les rangs et préparez-vous à vous battre au lieu de récriminer.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Le Colisée était noyé de lumière.

Merlin eut le temps d'entendre :

-Nous allons maintenant assister à la reconstitution de la grande bataille d'Hannibal contre Scipion à Carthage !

Puis son groupe sortit à l'air libre, et il vit les milliers de spectateurs rassemblés sur les gradins, qui applaudissaient à tue-tête... Merlin n'avait jamais vu autant de gens réunis autour d'un même spectacle ! Il y avait de quoi être impressionné... dans la loge officielle, un homme couronné de lauriers d'or était debout, un grand sourire sur la figure.

C'était certainement l'Empereur des Romains.

Chacune des cinq portes que distinguait Merlin sur le périmètre intérieur du Colisée était en train de recracher un groupe de combattants. Il chercha désespérément du regard celui de Gauvain, et d'Arthur, et le découvrit face à lui, à l'autre bout de l'arène. Merlin resta bouche bée face à l'animal-montagne qui surgit soudain par la porte voisine... c'était un _tembo _! Sauf qu'il avait un cavalier... L'homme qui le montait serra le poing en levant le bras, et la foule le salua d'un grand rugissement. Le _tembo _agita ses oreilles gigantesques et enroula son long nez sur lui-même avec l'air d'être plutôt mécontent.

Merlin déglutit péniblement en se demandant quelle autre surprise les attendait encore.

Il commençait à comprendre que la reconstitution risquait d'être sanglante... De la troisième des portes émergèrent des gladiateurs vêtus comme des fantassins Romains. Ils étaient des dizaines ! De la quatrième arrivèrent les chars, tirés, chacun par quatre chevaux; les combattants qui les maniaient étaient vêtus d'armures et portaient des arbalètes, des glaives et des lances. Leur chef, imitant le cavalier du _tembo, _leva le poing vers le ciel, suscitant cris et vivats dans la foule. Merlin tourna son regard vers la cinquième porte, la plus proche de la leur. Elle était ouverte... mais rien n'en sortait. _Etrange_, pensa-t-il.

Puis, il reporta son regard vers l'arène et se demanda :

_Comment vais-je survivre à cette joute ?_

Il commençait à être inquiet...

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Là-bas, c'est Merlin ! dit Arthur, en pointant le doigt vers la porte opposée. Gauvain, Alméric, nous sommes bien d'accord... notre but est de le rejoindre... le plus vite possible. Si nous tardons trop, il ne restera rien de lui à sauver, alors je compte sur vous !

-Euh,... Arthur ? fit Alméric. Notre but devrait plutôt être de chercher à détruire les chars, et les fantassins de Scipion l'Africain. Ce n'est pas une joute _personnelle, _elle se joue en équipe. Si nous réussissons à achever tous les membres du camp opposé, nous gagnons, et nous en sortons vivants...

-Merlin est tout seul là en face et nous devons le rejoindre au plus vite, rétorqua Arthur. Nous nous occuperons de suivre les règles ensuite.

-Je suis avec vous, acquiesça Gauvain.

-Tant que nous ne nous battons pas contre les membres de notre propre équipe..., soupira Alméric déconcerté.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Quand le gong sonna, la mêlée s'en-suivit aussitôt, meutrière. Merlin vit les chars débouler à toute vitesse sus à son groupe, et les fantassins se ruer vers eux en courant par l'autre côté pour les prendre en enclume. Qu'avait dit le maître d'armes à son sujet, de nouveau ? Qu'il servirait de «nourriture pour fauves» ? Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi.

_Au secours, _pensa-t-il, et il décida d'abandonner lâchement sa position pour éviter d'être pris entre les deux feux. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée. Les autres porteurs de massue se rendaient bien compte qu'ils n'étaient pas armés pour un tel affrontement, et ils se dirigèrent tous comme un seul homme en direction de la cinquième porte, dont aucun ennemi sanguinaire n'avait encore surgi pour les mettre en pièces.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils en furent suffisamment proches pour commencer à entrevoir une issue, que les lions furent lâchés sur eux. Les cinq premiers fuyards se retrouvèrent cloués à terre, transpercés par des griffes meurtrières, avant d'être mis en pièces par des crocs tranchants...

Merlin pila net, et regarda derrière lui, prêt à changer de cap. Mais les conducteurs de char étaient en train d'enfoncer l'arrière-garde des malheureux «sauvages » et faire demi-tour n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Les roues ornées d'essieux tranchants faisaient un carnage tandis que "Scipion l'Africain" et ses hommes se frayaient un passage au milieu des troupes d'Hannibal, les faisant tomber comme des feuilles à coups de glaive et de flèches.

Puis Merlin vit un homme passer en courant devant lui, paniqué. Il entendit un grondement derrière son épaule, et se retourna lentement, les jambes flageolantes. Il découvrit un lion énorme qui le regardait de ses yeux dorés, prêt à bondir sur lui pour le dévorer. Le cœur battant de terreur, il renvoya son regard à la bête, qui lui parut hésiter...

Soudain, un espoir insensé traversa son esprit.

-Simba ? dit-il, d'une voix hésitante.

La créature passa sa langue sur ses crocs, puis, lui adressa un regard interrogateur sous sa crinière brune.

-Simba, dit Merlin, d'un ton réjoui. C'est moi, mon ami. Dis-moi que tu me reconnais.

L'animal s'assit sur son arrière-train pour l'observer avec curiosité.

-J'ai comme l'impression que nous sommes tous les deux dans de beaux draps... pas vrai ?

A présent, les fantassins Romains s'attaquaient aux autres lions, qui, visiblement autant affamés qu'ils étaient effrayés, s'en prenaient indistinctement aux combattants des deux camps.

Au centre de l'arène, le _Tembo _se mit à charger les chars à l'aveuglette, projetant chevaux et conducteurs dans les airs d'un coup de ses défenses monstrueuses. Merlin se rapprocha de Simba, qui le surveillait d'un regard méfiant.

-Tu as raison, dit-il, d'une voix tremblante. Ce sont eux les sauvages... fichus Romains, ce n'est pas une joute, c'est un vrai massacre ! Ecoute. Je sais que toi aussi, tu préfèrerais être chez toi. Mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, toi et moi...

Il tendit une main vers le lion, qui émit un grondement menaçant.

-Si tu m'aides, promit Merlin, moi aussi, je t'aiderai,à retourner d'où tu viens.

Il fit appel à sa magie, de toutes ses forces, et une petite étincelle d'or dansa dans ses yeux. Puis, il s'approcha du lion, et posa une main sur sa crinière. L'instant d'après, il le grattait derrière les oreilles... et Simba ronronnait.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo)

-Je ne vois plus Merlin ! haleta Arthur en plein milieu des combats. Où est-il passé ?

-Arthur, attention ! s'écria Alméric.

Le Gaulois poussa le Roi d'Albion hors de portée du char qui fonçait droit sur eux à la dernière minute, l'envoyant rouler à terre.

-Tu m'as... sauvé la vie, dit Arthur, incrédule, lorsque le danger fut passé.

-Nous faisons partie de la même équipe, acquiesça Alméric, en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se remettre sur pied.

Le char suivant les attaquait déjà... alors qu'il passait tout près d'eux, Gauvain prit son élan, et bondit sur le conducteur, lui assénant un coup de tête pour lui faire lâcher les rênes et le précipiter dans le vide. L'homme bascula avec un cri, et fut passé au moulinet par l'essieu tranchant de ses propres roues au moment où il passait par-dessus bord.

Le second gladiateur pointa son arbalète tout droit sur Gauvain... Arthur ramassa le fouet d'un combattant mort qui gisait juste à côté de lui et fit claquer la lanière qui vint s'enrouler autour de la main du tireur.

La flèche partit dans le vide, ratant sa cible.

-Gauvain, par ici ! dit Arthur au chevalier, qui prenait le contrôles des rênes.

Gauvain fit piler les chevaux et les obligea à revenir vers Arthur et Alméric.

-Vite, tous les deux... montez ! s'exclama-t-il.

Ils traversèrent l'arène lancés à toute vitesse sur leur char... jusqu'à ce que l'animal-montagne s'interpose face à eux.

-Evite-le, Gauvain ! cria Arthur.

Gauvain fit slalomer les chevaux entre les pattes gigantesques de la créature... lorsqu'ils ressortirent de l'autre côté du tunnel que formait son ventre, ils découvrirent qu'un autre char fonçait sus à eux, à bride abattue... c'étaient des figurants Romains qui le conduisaient.

-Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? demanda Gauvain.

-Trop tard pour virer... maintiens le cap et prie pour qu'ils se défilent en premier ! répondit Arthur.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

C'était une boucherie, ce Colisée. Les hommes se tuaient entre eux, les animaux dévoraient les hommes, les hommes transperçaient les animaux, les animaux se piétinaient les uns les autres.

Tout ça, pour quoi ? Parce qu'un imbécile avec une couronne de lauriers trouvait ça amusant.

Merlin était courroucé. Il était hors de question qu'il joue à ce jeu stupide, et il allait même faire mieux que de ne pas y jouer.

Il allait _l'arrêter._

Il avisa un fantassin Romain qui avait acculé un lion dans un coin et qui s'efforçait de le passer par le fil de l'épée. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir. Des lions morts, des chevaux morts...ça lui rappelait un peu trop les jolis petits chevreuils qu'Arthur aimait tant à courser dans les bois lors de ses parties de chasse. Même si, pour être honnête, Arthur n'avait plus tué de joli petit chevreuil depuis des années maintenant, parce qu'avec le temps, il était devenu (mystérieusement ?) de plus en plus mauvais tireur, et que, quand il risquait un peu trop de faire mouche quand même, Merlin se débrouillait toujours pour faire fuir ses cibles avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

Soit, un lion n'était pas tout à fait un joli petit chevreuil. Plus de crocs, plus de griffes. Mais ne suffisait-il pas que les hommes soient stupides au point de s'entre-tuer ? Fallait-il vraiment qu'ils mêlent les bêtes à leurs règlements de compte sans queue ni tête ?

-Laisse cet animal tranquille ! ordonna Merlin, Simba à ses côtés. Sinon... j'ordonnerai à mon lion de te dévorer sur-le-champ !

-Tu es fou ? lui répondit l'esclave, haletant. Tu es dans l'arène, et ce sont des bêtes féroces ! Si nous ne nous en débarrassons pas, elles nous dévoreront tous !

Merlin se retourna vers Simba et dit :

-Assis.

Le lion lui obéit de bonne grâce, posant son postérieur dans le sable du Colisée.

Le gladiateur qui se trouvait devant Merlin le regarda, bouche bée.

-Tu vois ? dit Merlin à l'homme, d'un ton convaincu.

-Comment fais-tu ça ? Serais-tu sorcier ? dit l'esclave, stupéfait.

Merlin eut un petit sourire.

_A ce qu'il paraît, _pensa-t-il.

Simba regarda son frère lion, et ce dernier émit un grognement inquisiteur en faisant des allers et retours stressés devant lui. Simba rugit, et son compagnon inclina la tête, puis, regarda Merlin.

Après un nouveau rugissement, il vint s'asseoir à la gauche du jeune magicien, et ne protesta pas quand celui-ci lui tapota gentiment le sommet du crâne.  
Merlin se retourna vers le gladiateur, un sourcil haussé en guise de «tu vois ?».

L'esclave lui renvoya un regard admiratif.

-Très bien, dit-il. Je me fiche que nous ne soyons pas dans le même camp ! Je reste avec toi, l'homme aux lions.

-Moi aussi ! s'exclama un second gladiateur qui venait d'assister à toute la scène, en se rangeant soudainement derrière eux.

Rasséréné, Merlin dit aux deux hommes :

-Rien ne nous oblige à jouer selon leurs règles. Rien ne nous oblige à nous combattre les uns les autres...

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

-Où est Merlin ? dit Arthur, les cheveux dans les yeux.

Les conducteurs du char d'en face avaient finalement dévié avant eux, et leur véhicule s'était renversé sur le côté. Le champ de bataille était un effroyable chaos. Merlin devait déjà être mort, quelque part au milieu de tout ce carnage...

Et Arthur était plongé dans une terrible angoisse.

-Que se passe-t-il par là-bas ? demanda soudain Alméric. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet attroupement...

-Euh... Arthur ? fit Gauvain en posant une main sur l'épaule du Roi. Je crois que nous avons retrouvé Merlin... Regardez un peu ça !

Arthur se retourna, et ouvrit des yeux ronds. Ca ne pouvait pas être Merlin... n'est-ce pas ?

C'était _impossible._

Merlin n'avait plus sa magie pour faire des miracles...

Et pourtant. Si ce n'était pas son ami, ça y ressemblait fort. Qui d'autre aurait pu s'avancer tranquillement vers le centre de l'arène, entouré par rien moins que cinq lions qui le suivaient comme des chiens, suivi par une garde toujours plus nombreuse qui rassemblait autant de figurants romains que de gladiateurs barbares, au mépris des règles les plus élémentaires de l'arène ?

-Personne n'est obligé de se battre contre personne. Nous faisons tous partie de la même équipe, ici, et nous n'allons certainement pas nous entre-tuer pour offrir un spectacle... aux abrutis qui sont assis là-haut. Alors... si vous voulez que tout s'arrête... venez avec moi, et nous irons parler à cette tête de laurier qui croit pouvoir s'amuser à nos dépends.

Les gladiateurs qui entouraient Merlin poussèrent un grand cri tous en cœur.

Le visage du jeune homme s'éclaira d'un sourire réjoui face à tant d'enthousiasme...

-Parfait, s'exclama-t-il. En avant !

Sur les gradins, la foule huait ce rebondissement inattendu qui la privait de plus de massacres.

Arthur sentit ses lèvres trembler, et il se mit à rire.

-Quand je pense... que je me suis _inquiété _pour lui, dit-il en secouant la tête.

-Il est incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? s'exclama Gauvain, plein d'admiration.

A ce moment-là, l'animal-montagne s'interposa, barrant la route du jeune magicien...

Le public se tut, dans l'attente de ce qui allait se produire...  
Arthur sentit son cœur lui remonter dans la gorge... et si la bête l'attaquait ?

Merlin s'avança vers la créature, et Arthur chercha à se tranquilliser.

Merlin avait toujours un talent particulier avec les animaux. Il avait l'habitude de charmer des _dragons, _bon sang.

L'animal-montagne déroula son long nez pour attraper le jeune magicien...

Et il le déposa tranquillement sur son dos.

-Tu l'as dit, mon ami, acquiesça Arthur. Sacré Merlin ! _Incroyable _est vraiment le bon mot.  
Avec un petit sourire, Gauvain fit claquer les rênes pour joindre leur char au cortège qui escortait Merlin au-devant de l'Empereur.

La foule sidérée qui était en train de huer le tour des évènements un instant plus tôt se mit à pousser des hurlements d'approbation devant cette issue improbable à la célèbre bataille.

L'Empereur se leva, et réclama le silence.

-Hommes aux lions, dit-il à Merlin, qui se tenait debout sur l'animal-montagne face à lui, tu nous a offert un grand spectacle aujourd'hui, dont le dénouement est des plus... inattendus. Ceci va à l'encontre de toutes les règles, mais la foule t'apprécie, et je me range à l'avis de la foule, pour te déclarer vainqueur du le veut la coutume. En récompense pour la surprise que tu nous a offerte, j'exaucerai trois de tes désirs. Demande ce que tu veux, et tu l'obtiendras.

Merlin, euphorique, réfléchit en terme de priorités.

-Je veux que vous soigniez les blessés, dit-il, en pensant aux hommes qui souffraient encore éparpillés dans l'arène.

L'Empereur hocha la tête.

-Accordé, dit-il solennellement.

-Les hommes _et _les animaux, précisa Merlin. Ces pauvres bêtes n'ont rien demandé à personne.

L'Empereur lui adressa un regard étrange, comme s'il avait affaire à un simple d'esprit, mais lui fit signe de continuer.

Merlin se souvint d'Excalibur, qu'ils avaient perdue. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de laisser la lame forgée par Kilgarrah se perdre au fin fond de l'Empire Romain.

-Mon ami avait une épée, s'exclama-t-il. Le centurion Claudius la lui a prise, j'aimerais qu'il la lui rende..

L'Empereur louchait un peu à présent, mais il dit néanmoins, d'une voix hésitante :

-Accordé...

-J'aimerais aussi que vous me donniez le lion, celui qui a une cicatrice en forme d'étoile sur le museau... dit Merlin, en se souvenant de sa promesse à Simba.

L'Empereur hocha la tête, interloqué.

-Ainsi soit-il, dit-il, d'une voix forte, en se tournant vers son public

Et la foule applaudit généreusement.

-Hé, je n'ai pas terminé, intervint Merlin. Ce que je voudrais ensuite, c'est que...

-J'ai dit trois vœux, pas quatre, répondit l'Empereur, les sourcils froncés. Silence, maintenant, ça suffit.  
Il fit un signe de la main, et des centaines de soldats de la garde Romaine arrivèrent dans l'arène, entourant les esclaves dépités...  
-Déscendez de cet éléphant, immédiatement ! s'entendit ordonner Merlin, deux douzaines d'arbalètes pointées droit sur lui.

-Euh, d'accord ? dit-il, en levant les mains.

L'animal-montagne tendit son bras-nez pour le reposer à terre, juste à côté d'Arthur.

A l'instant où Merlin croisa le regard de son Roi, il sut que celui-ci n'avait qu'une seule envie, celle de l'étrangler.

-Oh, dit-il, en réalisant vaguement ce qu'il avait fait. Je crois que je sais pourquoi vous êtes en colère.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Merlin, espèce d'idiot, rugit Arthur, du fond de leur cellule. _Demander à ce qu'on te donne ce fichu lion au lieu d'exiger qu'on nous rende notre liberté !_

-J'ai été pris de court, se défendit Merlin, embarrassé, en caressant la crinière de l'animal, qui, assis à côté de lui, le regardait avec amour. Je ne pensais pas que j'en étais déjà à trois vœux, je croyais qu'Excalibur et Simba comptaient pour le même ! Et puis, je n'allais quand même pas le laisser comme ça... après tout, c'est entièrement grâce à lui si j'ai réussi à retourner la situation, et puis...

-Et puis quoi ?

-Je lui ai _promis _que je l'aiderais à retourner chez lui...

-Merlin, c'est un _animal _!

-Peut-être, mais c'est mon ami.

-Et moi, je suis quoi ? Te souviens-tu qu'à moi aussi tu as fait une promesse ? Je ne comprendrai jamais comment tu peux te montrer aussi... inspiré à un moment, et aussi stupide le moment d'après ! Ton talent et ta bêtise... n'ont vraiment aucune limite ! rugit Arthur. Tu aurais pu nous _libérer. _Tu aurais pu réclamer _un navire ! _Nous pourrions déjà être en route _pour chez nous !_

-Peut-être, mais en attendant, nous avons gagné grâce à _moi_, dit Merlin, d'un ton obstiné, en dardant sur Arthur un regard éclatant. Alors ce n'est pas la peine de me crier dessus, parce que j'ai eu un moment... de confusion, d'accord ? Peut-être que si vous m'aviez fait davantage confiance...

-Quoi ? Ca t'aurait aidé à te rappeler que notre objectif premier était de gagner notre liberté pour pouvoir rentrer chez nous ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu l'oublier !

Merlin céda à la culpabilité.

-Désolé... d'accord ? Je me suis peut-être un peu... embrouillé, j'aurais _dû _lui demander de libérer tous les esclaves, et aussi, de nous donner un bateau... mais ce n'est tout simplement pas ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit en premier.

-Si ça peut vous calmer tous les deux, intervint Gauvain, je doute que l'Empereur aurait libéré tous les esclaves. Et je ne crois pas non plus qu'il nous aurait donné un bateau... Peut-être aurait-il libéré Merlin, dans le meilleur des cas, mais je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il aurait accepté de nous inclure dans le marché.

-Il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe des blessés, argumenta Merlin. Et j'avais promis à Simba de le sortir de là... J'ai demandé ce que j'estimais le plus juste. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé.

Arthur soupira.

-Merlin, nous n'irons nulle part avec des _désolé, _dit-il, vaincu. Il va falloir faire un peu mieux que ça si tu veux te faire pardonner...

-Je trouverai le moyen de nous sortir d'ici...

Derrière eux, les clés jouèrent dans la grille.  
-C'est ça, c'est lui, dit une voix féminine, pleine d'enthousiasme.

Et les gardes s'effacèrent pour laisser apparaître une jeune femme Romaine, en tenue orange...

-Oh, dit Merlin, dont le visage se décomposa aussitôt. Tout sauf _ce moyen-là._  
-Bonjour, barbare exotique, dit la dame Romaine du marché, avec un vaste sourire. Ca y est... tu es _enfin _à moi !

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Une heure plus tard, Gauvain, Arthur, Alméric, Merlin et Simba pénétraient dans le palais de Dame Eliséa, fille du Sénateur Octavius. Laquelle les couvait tous les quatre d'un regard excessivement enthousiaste en leur promettant de leur faire "visiter la maison de fond en comble».

Arthur n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que l'acheteuse de la veille ait réussi à les retrouver, et à les racheter au prix fort. Il était en train de se demander sérieusement ce qu'Eliséa voyait en Merlin pour s'être à ce point amourachée de lui, mais il devait avouer que la situation qu'engendrait ce coup de foudre l'amusait follement.

Il n'avait jamais vu son ami à ce point effarouché par quiconque, et, en d'autres circonstances, il aurait sans doute eu pitié de lui, mais, juste maintenant, après que Merlin _ait _oublié de réclamer leur liberté à l'Empereur, il trouvait que le châtiment était bien mérité et il ne pouvait réfréner le sourire sadique qui lui incurvait les lèvres à chacun des regards horrifiés que le jeune magicien lançait à la Romaine...

Merlin voyait Arthur sourire, et il pensait : _crétin royal... ce n'est pas drôle ! _

Il marchait étroitement encadré entre Gauvain et Simba, à distance respectueuse de leur nouvelle maîtresse, et il était particulièrement heureux que son lion semble décidé à ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle, sachant que, pour ce qui était de Gauvain, il ne pouvait être sûr de rien...

Il était encore vaguement traumatisé par l'incident du marché aux esclaves, et Dame Eliséa, pour inoffensive qu'elle paraisse, lui semblait être une adversaire autrement plus redoutable que tous les gladiateurs de l'arène, à en juger par son énergie débordante comme par les regards rêveurs qu'elle lui jetait.

Heureusement qu'il avait déjà réintégré ses vêtements au moment où elle était arrivée dans les sous-sols du Colisée. S'il portait encore la jupe tachetée qui lui avait tenu lieu de costume de scène, il n'avait aucun doute qu'elle se serait déjà jetée sur lui quels que soient ses efforts pour lui échapper.

Evidemment, le fait qu'elle semble totalement éprise de lui avait aussi ses avantages.

Quand il lui avait dit qu'il refuserait de la suivre si elle n'achetait pas aussi ses amis, elle avait généreusement dépensé tout son argent pour pouvoir les emmener tous les quatre...

-Vous allez voir, vous allez vous plaire ici, s'exclama la Romaine. Venez, je vais vous montrer les bains.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Je ne veux pas aller dîner avec elle, dit Merlin.

Il offrait un tableau lamentable, assis tout habillé au bord de la piscine, les jambes ramenées sous son menton, les cheveux en l'air et l'oeil hagard.

Maintenant qu'Arthur était un peu moins remonté contre lui, il éprouvait vraiment de la compassion pour son ami. Le plus puissant magicien de tous les temps...(qui était aussi par moments le plus pathétique) vaincu par Dame Eliséa la Romaine sur une invitation à dîner en tête à tête. Arthur n'aurait jamais cru vivre pour voir ça.

Mais Merlin paraissait vraiment chamboulé.

-Tu ne peux pas refuser de la suivre, tu sais, soupira-t-il. Ce serait _vraiment _impoli, après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour nous.

-Mais vous savez très bien qu'elle n'a pas du tout l'intention de dîner_ avec_ moi_, _protesta Merlin, révolté. C'est _moi_ son dîner ! Il n'y a qu'à voir la façon dont elle me couve du regard pour s'en douter ! Bon sang, elle me trouve _exotique _! Ca veut tout dire !

-Je doute que tu puisses y couper, mon ami, dit Gauvain, hilare entre deux brasses. De quoi as-tu peur ? Ce n'est pas la mer à boire. Elle est belle, elle est amoureuse... et elle est riche ! Donne-lui ce qu'elle veut, et elle t'offrira tout ce dont tu as besoin ! Notre liberté... et peut-être même, un navire ! C'est une occasion en or ! Si c'était tombé sur moi, je la saisirais aussitôt !

-Ca, je n'en doute pas ! dit Merlin, en dardant sur Gauvain un œil désespéré. Pourquoi par tous les Dieux de l'Ancien Culte n'est-ce pas sur toi qu'elle a jeté son dévolu ? Voilà qui règlerait tous nos problèmes !

Gauvain émergea de l'eau, attrapa une serviette qu'il noua autour de sa taille et se dirigea vers la corbeille de fruits qui trônait sur la table à côté de la piscine en gratifiant Merlin d'une tape sur l'épaule au passage.

Il saisit une pomme, la croqua, puis se retourna vers le jeune magicien, d'un air entendu.

-Je sais pourquoi tu t'en fais toute une montagne.

Arthur, qui trempait ses pieds dans l'eau, son pantalon retroussé jusqu'aux genoux, adressa à Gauvain un regard intrigué.

-Quoi, dit-il, tu crois que Merlin n'a jamais...

-Ca n'a vraiment rien d'insurmontable, Merlin, tu sais, dit Gauvain, en haussant un sourcil. Demande à Arthur si tu ne me crois pas...

-Ca suffit, tous les deux ! s'écria Merlin.

Il se sentait terriblement embarrassé.

-Je refuse de parler de ma vie... personnelle avec vous !

-Quand même, Gauvain, tu exagères, dit Arthur, en regardant son chevalier d'un air de reproche.

-Vous croyez ça, dit celui-ci tout sourire.

-Je serais très surpris que Merlin soit... (Arthur jeta un coup d'oeil à son magicien) Merlin a dû... (un léger doute s'inscrivit sur son visage) enfin, je pense... (une expression de compréhension soudaine passa dans ses yeux) oh.

Merlin savait qu'il était rouge pivoine, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rougir, et maintenant, Arthur savait aussi pourquoi il s'empourprait comme ça.

_Je déteste Gauvain, je le déteste, _pensa-t-il.

-Oh, répéta Arthur, en lui adressant un regard plein de compassion, comme s'il était une sorte de petit lapin inoffensif.

De mieux en mieux, vraiment.

-Ce n'est pas la question ! s'exclama-t-il, piqué au vif. Même si ce n'était pas le cas...

-Donc, ça l'est, laissa tomber Gauvain.

-Je ne répondrai pas à ça ! dit Merlin, avec un regard assassin vers le chevalier.

-Je comprends, dit Gauvain. C'est un peu embarrassant... à quoi... vingt-six... vingt-sept ans ?

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de... me pencher sur ce genre de problème jusqu'ici, d'accord ? Et je me porte très bien _sans _ça et ce n'est certainement pas parce que je n'ai jamais...

ll était en train de se vendre tout seul, et maintenant, les yeux d'Arthur donnaient l'impression d'être sur le point de sortir de leurs orbites alors qu'il le dévisageait.

_Mgnnnnfff,, _gémit Merlin, en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains pour ravaler son humiliation.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte, dit Arthur (qui essayait sincèrement d'aider ce qui rendait la situation encore pire). Je suis sûr que ça arrive à beaucoup de gens. Je veux dire, certains. Enfin, au moins, quelques uns ? Pas que je connaisse personnellement, bien sûr... mais...ça doit exister... quelque part, conclut lamentablement le Roi.

-Arthur, implora Merlin. J'ai saisi l'idée, merci.

Le Roi se mordit la lèvre.

-En tout cas, aujourd'hui, dit Gauvain, déterminé, tu tiens une occasion unique de te débarrasser du problème...

-Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas... que j'ai envie pour autant de servir de dessert à Dame Eliséa, ou à qui que ce soit d'autre ! protesta Merlin. Je ne suis pas un objet, Gauvain ! Et d'ailleurs, je tiens à...

-Ta virginité ? dit Gauvain, incrédule. Vraiment, tant que ça ?

-Mon intégrité ! explosa Merlin. Mais ce n'est pas _à toi _que je vais demander de comprendre ça.

-Sur ce point, il n'a pas tort, dit Arthur, en adressant à Gauvain un regard amusé.

Le Roi se retourna vers Merlin avec un soupir.

-Ecoute, Merlin... , je vais te donner un conseil que tu m'as fait il y a des années... quand je suis allé voir Mithian. Sois honnête avec elle... et je suis certain qu'elle pourra comprendre.

-Vous croyez vraiment ? dit Merlin, plein d'espoir.

-Pas _vraiment_, mais ça vaudra toujours mieux que ton autre option... qui consiste à t'enfuir en courant devant elle pour sauter par la fenêtre, répondit Arthur, avec un vaste sourire. Si j'étais à sa place, je prendrais vraiment _très mal _une réaction comme celle-là.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Finalement, Merlin alla au dîner, et il suivit les conseils d'Arthur.

Passés les premiers moments de surprise de Dame Eliséa, qui espérait _manifestement _faire de lui son dîner, et qui resta d'abord très confuse face à ses explications enflammées sur les raisons de ses réserves envers elle, Merlin réussit à la gagner à sa cause en lui demandant comment elle réagirait si la situation était inversée... Il marcha de long en large devant elle en retraçant tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis la veille : depuis le marché aux esclaves jusqu'à ce dîner, en passant par le Colisée.

Et elle se montra très intéressée par ses théories sur le droit au libre choix de disposer de son corps.

Ils eurent discussion animée sur les hommes et les femmes (Eliséa maintenait qu'ils étaient complètement différents alors que Merlin argumentait qu'ils avaient bien plus de similtudes qu'on ne pouvait le penser). Ils finirent par s'asseoir face à face pour manger en parlant de leurs cultures respectives. Et ils terminèrent le repas sur un vaste débat à propos de l'esclavage qui révolutionna les conceptions de la Romaine sur le sujet.

A la fin de la soirée, Merlin se sentait presque aussi détendu avec son hôtesse que s'il s'était retrouvé en tête à tête avec Gwen, et il avait définitivement perdu toute crainte qu'elle se jette sur lui par-dessus la table.

Eliséa lui parla de ses passions et de ses voyages, des trois maris successifs auxquels elle avait survécu et de son attrait irrépressible pour tout ce qui était exotique.

Merlin lui parla de Gauvain qui était nettement plus exotique que lui, et ils rirent ensemble des frasques du chevalier-gredin.

Puis Eliséa voulut qu'il lui parle de son pays.

Et avant d'avoir réalisé ce qu'il était en train de faire, Merlin commença à lui raconter Camelot, Arthur, Gwen, Morgane, Excalibur, Albion, les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde... la magie, les dragons, Galaad... et comment ils avaient échoué à Rome. Il avait une telle nostalgie de son chez-lui qu'il parla pendant des heures...

Quand il se tut, il avait la gorge douloureuse d'avoir raconté toute sa vie, c'était presque l'aube, et Dame Eliséa avait dans le regard une expression rêveuse, très différente de celle qu'elle arborait quelques heures plus tôt.

Elle soupira et lui dit :

-Merlin, c'est la plus merveilleuse histoire que j'ai jamais entendue. Qu'elle soit vraie, ou non, je trouve qu'elle vaut à elle seule votre liberté à tous.

-Vous êtes sérieuse ? demanda-t-il, en clignant des yeux.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Je vous escorterai jusqu'aux côtes de l'Empire, et de là, je vous aiderai à trouver un navire afin que vous puissiez embarquer pour la Gaule, affirma-t-elle. Il faut qu'Arthur reprenne sa place en tant que Roi, qu'il rejoigne la femme qu'il aime... et que tu puisses enfin retrouver ta magie.


	19. Chapitre 18

**_Julie : j'en connais une qui voudrait vraiment que tout se termine bien ! Mais Mordred a plus de soucis que sa jalousie à l'heure qu'il est... J'ai bien aimé introduire le personnage d'Eliséa, mais il ne fait malheureusement que passer. Merlin face à son "amoureuse" est retombé en enfance... on le croirait dans la cour de l'école au primaire (au secours... une fille XD)_**

**_Ma : de toutes façons dès qu'il y a des blagues je sais que tu aimes ;) on a le même humour complètement douteux._**

**_Flotoile : super, une nouvelle arrivante ! Merci pour le com ! Ca fait trop plaisir quand vous prenez le temps de laisser des petits mots. Je pense que tu apprécieras la suite du duo Gwen/Morgane :)_**

**_Legend : j'ai été sadique avec le pauvre Merlin dans le dernier chapitre mais j'aime bien quand tout le monde le chambre c'est plus fort que moi. La scène du bain avec Arthur et Gauvain en "conseillers première fois" ... bon j'arrête de me marrer c'est pas gentil de lui mettre la honte comme ça (même si, remarquez, il a du caractère, il se défend bien ;))_**

**_Evolution parallèle : je rêvais de Gwen et Morgane en duo infernal à la Telma et Louise depuis que j'ai décidé de les faire partir en road trip... et je me suis lâché là aussi. Profitez-en bien, parce que l'ultime épisode de la série ne laissera plus de place à ces petits moments de rire... _**

**_Ce sont les derniers moments de délire avant le dernier tournant !_**

CHAPITRE 18

Il pleuvait à verse sur les terres du Nord. Complètement douchées, Gwen et Morgane longèrent en courant la rue principale du village où elles venaient d'arriver, et s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur de la taverne la plus proche en ouvrant la porte à toute volée dans leur hâte de se mettre à l'abri.

Une vingtaine de regards masculins se braquèrent sur elles alors qu'elles rejetaient leurs capuchons en arrière, révélant leurs torrents de boucles détrempées. En-dessous de leurs capes sombres, leurs chemises collaient à leurs peaux, et les voyageurs assis dans la salle commune restèrent en arrêt devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux, les yeux brillants et la bouche grande ouverte. La plupart d'entre eux avaient des casques, des épées, de grosses barbes et des jambes poilues.

Bien sûr, que l'irruption soudaine de deux femmes vêtues de chemises et de chausses mouillées, dans cet univers purement masculin et clairement aviné, était vouée à créer l'évènement.

-Les hommes, résuma Morgane, en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Qu'ils aillent tous se faire pendre, répondit Gwen, d'un ton blasé.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire complice.

Le silence plana pendant une longue minute avant que ne reprenne le brouhaha des discussions et des rires.

Gwen saisit Morgane par l'épaule et l'entraîna jusqu'au comptoir.

Le tavernier leur adressa un regard méfiant à toutes les deux tandis qu'elles prenaient place sur leurs tabourets.

-Deux verres de liqueur, commanda Gwen.

-Demandes-en deux pour chacune d'entre nous, si tu veux avoir assez à boire pour te réchauffer, signala Morgane, d'un ton maussade, en essorant ses cheveux. Tu as vu la taille des verres qu'ils nous ont servis dans la dernière auberge ?

-Vous avez entendu mon amie, dit Gwen, en adressant à l'homme un regard entendu. Ce sera deux doubles.

Le tavernier eut une grimace.

-Et l'argent ? demanda-t-il.

Gwen jeta négligemment les pièces sur le comptoir. C'était les seules qui leur restaient. Elles avaient passé trois jours entiers à travailler dans la dernière ferme où elles s'étaient arrêtées pour pouvoir les gagner. Les collines nues des terres d'Annis n'étaient de loin pas aussi nourricières que la forêt du royaume de Camelot, et elles n'étaient pas censées manger de viande, donc chasser n'aurait rimé à rien.

Quand elles avaient réalisé que ni l'une, ni l'autre n'avait pensé à emporter de quoi couvrir les frais du voyage, Morgane et Gwen s'étaient senties un peu stupides, mais il était trop tard pour remédier à leur manque de prévoyance.

Sans magie, faire un aller-retour à Camelot aurait été une perte de temps autant qu'un risque à courir, et en appeler aux amis bien intentionnés par messages interposés leur auraient sans doute valu d'être rapatriées vers leurs demeures respectives manu militari. Il n'était pas question d'user de leurs identités véritables pour s'attirer la charité des gens du peuple, ni de renoncer à leur quête pour des questions de logistique... Alors il avait bien fallu improviser.

Gwen avait fini par apprécier les improvisations de dernière minute. Couplées au sentiment d'être «en fuite», et à la liberté qu'offrait l'anonymat, elles pimentaient le voyage et lui donnaient parfois des airs d'échappées belles. Au lieu de se traîner tristement dans l'attente d'arriver au but de leur périple, les jours qui se succédaient apportaient toujours leur lot de rebondissements.

Gwen se souvenait d'une époque où elle s'était demandé comment ç'aurait été de naître homme, et de pouvoir vivre quêtes et aventures sans se poser de questions.

Son expérience sur les routes avec Morgane était venu combler son ignorance en la matière, et confirmer l'idée selon laquelle la vie d'une femme pouvait très bien ne pas se résumer à seconder les choix de son mari.

Il y avait eu des jours où elles avaient été misérables, comme quand leur feu refusait de prendre et qu'elles se retrouvaient l'estomac dans les talons, ou comme quand elles avaient été obligées de se cacher des patrouilles de Camelot comme deux criminelles au sortir du pays, sachant pertinemment que tous les chevaliers de la Table Ronde étaient à leur recherche.

Dormir dans les broussailles pour se réveiller les cheveux en vrac et le ventre vide n'était pas précisément plaisant, surtout quand le sous-bois était froid et mouillé.

Se précipiter dans les fourrés au moindre bruit de cavalcade n'était pas une activité beaucoup plus réjouissante...

Mais il y avait eu d'autres jours où elles avaient été brillantes, et Gwen ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir de ceux-là en souriant.

Lorsqu'elles s'étaient retrouvées cernées par des bandits, un peu après avoir passé la frontière, elle avait bien cru leur dernière heure arrivée. C'était compter sans Morgane, et son inventivité diabolique. La prêtresse avait joué au chef des malfrats un numéro de charme stupéfiant, tout en regards intenses et en sourires intrigants, et, vraiment, quel homme normalement constitué pouvait résister aux expressions de Morgane lorsqu'elle était en plein essai de séduction ? Elle avait mis celui-ci dans sa poche à l'instant même où, d'un geste désinvolte elle avait laissé apparaître la rondeur d'une épaule blanche sous l'échancrure de sa chemise. Gwen l'avait vu succomber, victime d'un sortilège qui n'avait besoin d'aucun pouvoir magique pour faire tout son effet.

Quand Morgane proposa d'un ton plein de promesses de faire à dîner pour lui et pour ses hommes afin de les ragaillardir pour la nuit, le malheureux ne vit rien venir...

Un bon repas plus tard, il se prenait pour un écureuil et tentait désespérément d'escalader un arbre. Son bras droit qui criait à tue-tête « je suis une oie sauvage ! » semblait déterminé à se jeter du sommet du même chêne en agitant les bras dans l'espoir de s'envoler... tandis que les autres membres du groupe cherchaient des truffes entre les racines des arbres comme s'ils étaient une bande de sangliers.

Gwen n'oublierait jamais la leçon qu'elle avait apprise ce jour-là.

Pour se débarrasser de quinze brigands de grand chemin, hacher menu une poignée de champignons hallucinogènes fraîchement récoltés dans la forêt et les jeter dans la marmite commune pour empoisonner leur dîner : une recette originale de Morgane Pendragon, à votre service...

-Ni fer, ni magie, murmura la prêtresse, avec un sourire retors, en observant la cuiller pâteuse avec un regard rêveur tandis qu'un «Je vole ! » extatique précédait un bruit de chute catastrophée. Mais personne n'a dit que les drogues étaient interdites... n'est-ce pas ?

Et ce fut ainsi que le jeu des défis commença.

Deux jours plus tard, les voyageuses tombèrent sur deux vagabonds ivres qui les trouvèrent «charmantes» et ne se laissèrent pas rebuter par leur indifférence. De lourdaud en lourdaud, ils finirent par se montrer un peu trop insistants dans leurs avances.

L'un d'eux avait empoigna la grande prêtresse d'une manière qui déplut parfaitement à Gwen.

La crainte n'était pas une expression naturelle dans les yeux de Morgane, et du diable si Gwen allait laisser une grosse brute l'y placer là... Son amie ne finirait _jamais _en petite poupée fragile aux mains d'un crétin aviné, et certainement pas pendant la période où elle avait renoncé à ses pouvoirs, qui étaient assez puissants pour faire fondre la chair sur les os de ses ennemis à distance, pour lui venir en aide _à elle_.

Empoignant son bâton de marche comme une arme, Gwen passa à l'attaque, et frappa de toutes ses forces, à l'arrière du crâne de l'ivrogne, d'un geste martial et déterminé.

Il tomba sur le sol face contre terre.

Le second homme s'enfuit en courant à l'instant où la Reine arma son bâton dans une attitude menaçante, adoptant la position de combat qui était sa favorite à l'entraînement.

Gwen le regarda filer avec un petit frisson de satisfaction...

-Ni fer, ni magie, dit-elle en croisant le regard de Morgane, les lèvres plissées dans une moue triomphante, quelques instants plus tard. Mais personne n'a dit que les massues étaient interdites...n'est-ce pas ?

Cela devint rapidement un jeu éprouvé entre elles. Elles l'appelaient _les mille et une façons de se débarrasser des abrutis, _ou le _petit concours de stratégies sans fer ni magie, _et elles se mirent à tenir un compte serré de leurs scores, avec des points supplémentaires quand l'une d'elle faisait preuve d'une inventivité particulière pour déjouer les aléas du chemin.

Elles en riaient souvent après coup, d'un rire juvénile et libérateur aurait paru complètement déplacé pour une Reine, et pour une Grande Prêtresse, mais qui seyait particulièrement bien à _la seconde jeunesse de Gwen et Morgane. _

Il suffisait que l'une d'elles s'exclame :

-La tête de cet idiot !

Pour que l'autre rie aux larmes, et qu'une cascade de souvenirs similaires vienne alimenter le grand moment de joie de la journée.

N'avoir peur de rien était un sentiment grisant, et, quand elles étaient confrontées à une situation en apparence impossible, quel que soit le danger, elles le ressentaient, rassérénées par le défi silencieux qu'elles se lançaient l'une à l'autre en se mesurant du regard. «_Qui de nous deux réussira à gèrera le mieux la crise aujourd'hui ? ». _

Gwen était fière que les écailles soient tombées des yeux de Morgane, et que l'ancienne image de jeune fille en fleur que son amie pouvait avoir gardée d'elle ait entièrement disparu.

Elle n'était plus la petite Gwen innocente qui portait des fleurs dans ses cheveux et des tabliers sur ses jupes.

Elle préférait de loin la femme qu'elle était devenue aujourd'hui. Cette femme qui avait commencé à émerger lors de ses aventures avec Mithian à la tête des chevaliers de Camelot semblait avoir atteint sa pleine maturité; elle était plus forte et plus déteminée, moins naïve, moins fragile. Elle ne pouvait se laisser abattre par aucune difficulté...

Pour sa part, Gwen admirait le côté démoniaque qu'avait parfois Morgane sous ses regards innocents et s'émerveillait souvent de l'étendue retorse de son imagination.

La grande prêtresse détestait se faire marcher sur les pieds par la gente masculine, ce qui rappelait à Gwen l'époque ancienne où elle ne cessait de se mesurer à Uther et Arthur en actes et en paroles, au mépris de toute prudence et de toute appréciation du protocole, avec une obstination parfois exagérée.

Certaines fois, dans les phrases à double tranchant que Morgane aimait à utiliser pour embrouiller ses interlocuteurs et dans ses stratégies vicieuses, Gwen voyait ressurgir en elle l'ombre de la sorcière qui avait été l'ennemie de Camelot. Elle se réjouissait de ce que la prêtresse ait décidé de revenir à l'égard de ses anciens amis à des dispositions plus affectueuses. Tous les dieux de l'Ancien Culte ne pouvaient préserver les ennemis de Morgane de l'acharnement qu'elle pouvait mettre à les doubler et à les retourner face contre terre, et elle avait à ce genre d'exercice un talent certain.

Gwen était plus directe et plus fracassante dans ses coups d'éclat, et elles formaient à elles deux une équipe redoutable, bien que ce genre de comportement ne soit pas précisément celui de deux pèlerines.

Pour l'heure, Morgane vidait d'un trait son deuxième verre de liqueur, s'attirant le regard choqué du tenancier tandis qu'elle faisait claquer le gobelet sur la table.

-Rah ! Cette gnôle est forte, elle réchauffe le gosier mieux qu'une bonne flambée, dit la prêtresse, avec un sourire qui laissait entrevoir la pointe de ses canines.

-Si tes élèves te voyaient, ils te trouveraient encanaillée jusqu'au bout des ongles, se moqua Gwen.

-J'ai toujours adoré m'encanailler. C'est une des choses les plus agréables qui soient au monde. Si je n'avais pas hérité d'autant de responsabilités, je serais sans doute devenue l'une des plus fieffées coquines de tout Albion. J'aurais porté de grandes cuissardes, un manteau à lacets, une épée à double tranchant... et j'aurais bondi au secours de toutes les demoiselles en détresse pour les pousser à se rebeller contre l'oppression du mariage en criant : «liberté !»

-Tu es soûle, dit Gwen en riant. Après seulement deux verres !

-Peut-être bien, lui répondit Morgane avec un sourire que l'alcool rendait rêveur. Mais j'aurais aimé ça quand même. Le monde aurait tremblé devant le terrible duo de Gwen et Morgane, redresseuses de torts devant la Source, terreurs des chevaliers en armures, championnes des coups en traîtres...

-Tous les malfrats de Camelot et d'Albion auraient été forcés à l'examen de conscience avant de plonger leur cuiller dans leur bol de soupe, de peur de se retrouver changés en écureuils en punition de leurs mauvaises actions par une poignée de champignons insidieux...

Elles rirent ensemble.

-Bon sang, j'ai faim, dit Morgane. Et nous n'avons plus rien pour nous payer à dîner.

Gwen secoua la tête.

-C'était le dîner ou l'alcool, lui rappela-t-elle.

-Pourquoi choisir quand on peut tout avoir ? répondit Morgane en haussant un sourcil.

Elle secoua ses cheveux, laissa tomber sa cape, et se retourna vers la salle commune bondée.

-Y aurait-il parmi vous un chevalier assez galant pour offrir à dîner à deux demoiselles ? demanda-t-elle, avec un sourire charmeur.

Deux heures et deux soupes de légume agrémentées de pain chaud plus tard, Gwen et Morgane regardèrent le chevalier en question piquer du nez dans ses oreillers à l'intérieur de la chambre qu'il leur avait «généreusement » proposé de partager avec lui.

-Très utile, ce substrat de laitue vireuse, dit Morgane en regardant le fond du verre que leur hôte devait d'absorber. Ce fanfaron ronflera comme un sonneur jusqu'à demain midi au moins.

-C'est moi, ou tu deviens de plus en plus douée avec les plantes ?

-Ni fer ni magie oblige, répondit Morgane. Il faut toujours avoir sur soi un bon somnifère.

Gwen l'aida à déplacer l'homme par-terre et elles s'installèrent toutes les deux sur le lit, en tête-bêche, les bras croisés sous leurs têtes et les yeux fixés au plafond. Il faisait chaud à l'intérieur de la chambre, alors que la tempête rageait dehors. Leurs vêtements étaient presque secs et une bonne nuit de sommeil les attendait.

-Tu te souviens, quand nous avons traversé ce village dont tous les habitants étaient malades, et que tu as réussi à résoudre l'énigme de l'épidémie qui s'était abattue sur eux en découvrant leur puits contaminé ?

-Par un rat mort que le bras droit du chef du village avait jeté là lui-même, répondit Morgane, ensommeillée. Et c'est toi qui a démasqué cet hypocrite...

-Il était le seul à avoir un quelconque intérêt dans l'affaire, et aussi, le seul à feindre ses symptômes...

-N'empêche, c'était un joli coup.

-Nous formons une belle équipe, acquiesça Gwen. Toi en guérisseuse et moi en justicière...

-Moi en empoisonneuse perverse et toi en botteuse de fesses, rectifia Morgane, amusée.

Gwen soupira.

-Tu avais raison tout à l'heure... si nous pouvions juste... abandonner nos destins et vivre cette vie, je crois que j'adorerais ça, moi aussi.

-Peut-être... mais Arthur finirait par te manquer, répondit Morgane.

-Si nous pouvions juste abandonner nos destins et vivre cette vie, il ne serait plus Roi et il pourrait nous accompagner.

-Ce serait beaucoup moins drôle s'il nous accompagnait. Il ne te laisserait jamais prendre part à la moindre bagarre.

-Et Merlin te ferait des yeux choqués à chaque fois que tu te lancerais dans un plan tortueux pour punir les brutes que tu aurais prises en grippe, dit Gwen, en riant. Il te reprocherait de ne pas avoir recours à des sanctions assez éducatives et te ferait une leçon de morale sur les vertus du pardon !

Leur rire s'apaisa et Gwen constata, navrée :

-A côté d'eux, nous sommes démoniaques, n'est-ce pas ?

-Parfois, répondit Morgane, jouer à renverser les situations permet d'oublier que le destin ne se laisse pas retourner si facilement.

Gwen renifla pensivement.

-Toujours tes rêves ?

-Toutes les nuits, sans exception, répondit Morgane.

-Toujours cette bataille...

-Toujours la même.

-Est-ce que tu me vois parfois, dans ta vision ?

Morgane ne répondit pas.

Gwen lui donna un léger coup de pied, et Morgane lui en renvoya un.

-Dis-moi...

-Oui, répondit Morgane. Oui, je te vois parfois, dans ma vision.

-Comment suis-je ? demanda Gwen, avec curiosité. Je veux dire... tu sais ce que je veux dire.

-Tu me demandes si tu es _dans _la bataille ou quelque part en arrière, en train de te cacher, traduisit Morgane.

Gwen hocha la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Mais ce que j'aimerais... c'est porter mon armure, celle que j'ai faite fabriquer spécialement par Elyan, et chevaucher aux côtés d'Arthur à l'heure la plus sombre de tes rêves. Ce serait une belle manière de mourir, si vraiment nous devons tous en passer par là.

Morgane ne répondit rien, mais un sourire plein de tristesse flotta sur ses lèvres.

-Tu es brave dans l'heure la plus sombre de mes rêves, Gwen, dit-elle enfin. Et certainement pas quelque part, en arrière, en train de te cacher.

-Alors, dis-moi au moins ça. Est-ce que je meurs avant Arthur ?

Le silence, à nouveau.

Gwen se redressa sur les coudes. Les yeux de Morgane étaient inquiets, dilatés, sa bouche réduite à une ligne étroite.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas en parler... A ta place, je ne répondrais pas non plus.

-Ce ne sont que des images, des fragments. Je n'aperçois jamais le tableau d'ensemble, lui rappela Morgane. Les dieux ont décidé de jouer avec moi en me donnant ces aperçus. Je n'entrerai pas dans leur jeu en les décrivant aux autres...

Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire à Gwen.

Tant de choses qu'elle aurait voulu oublier.

Elle savait que son amie prendrait la décision de ne pas rester en arrière en regardant le combat faire rage en-dessous d'elle depuis les créneaux, parce qu'elle avait vu l'expression de son regard noir et fier fixé sur les guerriers et les drapeaux.

Elle savait que Gwen monterait au secours de son Roi en chevauchant comme une Reine dans son armure miroitante, encadrée par trois ailiers inattendus qui se sacrifieraient pour lui permettre de rejoindre Arthur à travers les lignes ennemies, parce qu'elle l'avait vue galoper penchée sur l'encolure de son destrier blanc comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre au milieu du fracas de la bataille .

Elle savait que Gwen se montrerait brave. Qu'elle réussirait à arriver à temps pour sauver Arthur du coup d'épée mortel qui lui était destiné. Mais qu'elle n'y parviendrait qu'au prix de sa propre vie,qu'elle n'hésiterait pas un instant à offrir pour lui. Elle savait qu'Arthur la recevrait dans ses bras quand elle tomberait, et qu'elle sourirait quand leurs regards se capteraient pour la dernière fois.  
Elle savait que la dernière chose que verrait Gwen en quittant ce monde serait l'amour muet et inchangé dans les yeux de son mari qui la serrerait dans ses bras.

-Ca doit être horrible. De voir toutes ces choses, nuit après nuit.

-Ca l'est beaucoup moins, depuis que nous avons commencé ce voyage.

-Est-ce que... l'issue du combat a changé ?

-Non.

Morgane hésita un instant avant de murmurer :

-Mais Galaad est entré dans mes rêves.

La première fois que le prince s'était invité dans ses visions de Camlann, avait été la première fois où Morgane s'était vue mourir elle-même à l'issue de la bataille.

Elle n'avait pas distingué _comment _elle s'était retrouvée jetée à terre, mortellement blessée.

Elle savait juste qu'elle gisait sur le sol, et que la vie s'échappait d'elle un peu plus à chaque souffle. Elle savait aussi que si elle tournait la tête sur sa droite, elle croiserait le regard d'Arthur, qui était étendu à quelques pas d'elle, en train de mourir, lui aussi. Excalibur n'était plus plantée dans son cœur. Elle gisait à côté de lui, comme si quelqu'un l'avait arrachée à sa poitrine.

Mais ses yeux bleus, remplis de douleur, seraient quand même fixés sur elle, l'implorant, quelque part entre l'amour et la douleur : _aide-moi, Morgane. _

Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour lui. Elle n'avait même plus la force de bouger. _Trop tard, trop tard, _chantait le refrain entêtant du destin dans sa tête. Elle était en train de pleurer.

Elle sentait les larmes couler de part et d'autre de son visage, tandis que son regard était accroché à celui de son frère. _Pardon. Pardon. _Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Tout était noir autour d'elle, tout était terrible, oppressant. Quand soudain, la lumière s'était penchée sur elle.

Galaad.

Ses yeux bleus, farouches, étaient plein de douceur lorsqu'il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle.

Deux dragons minuscules étaient perchés sur ses épaules, encadrant son beau visage, et Morgane pensa: _c'est un signe n'est-ce pas ? _Mais elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à définir en quoi...

Le prince secoua la tête au-dessus d'elle, et posa une main sur sa poitrine.

Elle s'accrocha à ses doigts, et il les serra dans les siens.

-Ne pleure pas, Morgane, murmura-t-il.  
-Je n'ai pas fait le bon choix, dit-elle, avec angoisse, la bouche pleine de sang. Camelot est détruite. La bataille est perdue. Tout le monde est mort... Aithusa avait tort de croire en moi...

-Non, dit Galaad. Non, tu as _réussi. _Ne te fie pas aux apparences. Grâce à toi, nous sommes libres.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire, mais elle sentit les regrets et la peine qu'elle éprouvait se changer en quelque chose d'autre. Un soulagement et une joie éclatants qui firent poindre d'autres larmes à ses yeux.

Libres.

Que ce mot était puissant.

Libres de la fatalité et du destin.

Le sourire de son neveu brillait sur Camlann pour dissiper ses ténèbres.

Alors, oui. Depuis que Galaad était entré dans ses rêves, les choses _avaient _changé. Parce que maintenant, à chaque fois qu'elle entendait le fracas de la bataille envahir son esprit, elle entendait aussi la voix du Prince lui promettre : _tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, tu as sauvé ton âme._

-Galaad danse aussi dans mes rêves, murmura Gwen, d'une voix endormie. Il me dit que je suis forte. Il me dit que je le serai jusqu'au bout. Lorsqu'il me dit ça, je vois ses yeux briller de fierté. Il est fier d'être _mon fils. _Parfois, il n'est qu'un petit enfant, mais parfois, il est un jeune homme, de l'âge qu'avait Arthur lorsqu'il a combattu dans son premier tournoi. Et une ou deux fois, j'ai eu l'impression de voir en lui un grand frère, et non un fils. Mais toujours, lorsqu'il me regarde, je vois briller cette fierté dans ses yeux.

Elles s'endormirent ainsi, et la nuit apporta avec elle d'autres rêves confus où l'ombre et la lumière se livraient leur duel.

Mais quoiqu'il en soit, au petit matin, lorsqu'elles s'éveillèrent, Morgane prit un malin plaisir à s'occuper du cas de leur « hôte » toujours profondément endormi sur le sol avant qu'elles ne prennent la poudre d'escampette. Il n'y avait pas que son neveu pour savoir faire des farces.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ? lui demanda Gwen, incrédule, en la regardant baisser le pantalon de l'homme qui gisait face contre terre.

-Mmm... c'est une surprise, dit la prêtresse, avec un sourire retors.

-Morgane, tu es infernale ! s'exclama Gwen alors que cette dernière utilisait les draps pour attacher les poignets de leur «bienfaiteur» aux pieds du lit.

-Je sais.

La prêtresse attrapa un morceau de charbon refroidi dans l'âtre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec ça ? dit son amie médusée.

Morgane revint auprès de l'homme inconscient pour réaliser son œuvre.

-Il a cru pouvoir jouer les fanfarons devant tous les clients de la taverne en ramenant deux jolies filles dans sa chambre, répondit-elle d'un ton concentré. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais le laisser s'en sortir comme ça...

-Est-ce que c'est un _lapin _que tu es en train de dessiner sur sa fesse ? Avec un _ruban _attaché à l'oreille ?

-Ni fer, ni magie. Tu n'aimes plus ma manière de redresser les torts ? dit Morgane, en levant sur elle un regard innocent.

Et elle fit bien attention à laisser la porte de la chambre grande ouverte en partant.


	20. Chapitre 19

**_Pas de nouveau chapitre ce soir, je me sens un peu comme Arthur à Camlann au milieu de ses troupes décimées :(_**

**_J'ai une pensée pour tous mes fidèles reviewers disparus, dont Lo, et Dollophead, qui commentaient chaque chapitre, et qui ont cessé de donner des nouvelles un beau jour alors qu'elles semblaient si enthousiastes à suivre l'aventure... _**

**_Legend, ton message m'a vraiment bouleversé... Là, tout de suite, je suis inquiet et je me dis, "pourvu que ce ne soit rien de trop grave..." J'espère de tout mon coeur que tu retrouveras vite la santé pour revêtir à nouveau ton armure... _**

**_Depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic, tu as été présente à mes côtés tous les jours pour m'encourager et je me suis habitué à ta présence... ! Je guetterai tes coms avec d'autant plus d'attention qu'ils signaleront ton rétablissement. Et comme je sais que tu auras plaisir à pouvoir lire plein de chapitres d'affilée quand tu iras mieux, je recommencerai à écrire la suite dès demain :). _**

**_Tu seras toujours un chevalier de la Table Ronde pour moi !_**

**_Ma, tu es la seule rescapée du quatuor d'autrefois... :( _**

**_La route de Camlann est difficile... heureusement, de nouveaux chevaliers sont apparus entre-temps. Julie (mais oui, que les filles savent se défendre ;)) Emelyne35 (bonne Saint Nicolas à toi aussi; j'avoue que le coup du lapin sur la fesse était peut-être un peu extrême XD), Valir (tu as toujours de super coms ;)), JenMerizi (ça fait d'ailleurs quelques chaps que je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles !) et plus récemment, Foltoile. Ces derniers temps, je sens que même LolOW est un peu découragée... Noooon !_**

**_A moi, chevaliers de Camelot...j'ai besoin de votre soutien..._**

**_Update sur ce chapitre... demain..._**

**_oooooo_**

**_Ma : merci pour tes encouragements... un petit coup de blues ;) ça arrive. Ca doit être à cause de ce qui me reste à écrire._**

**_Koul : c'est gentil de poster une review maintenant... toi aussi tu es là depuis le début :). Ce que tu dis sur le caractère des persos me fait très très plaisir, c'est le plus beau compliment._**

**_Valir : je ne vais certainement pas m'arrêter avant la fin; ce ne serait pas juste !_**

**_LoLOW : j'le dirai plus... :). L'envol des dragons est une version originale... et, oui, tout le monde se bat pour la magie, mais... on le sait qu'elle a disparu. Comment... c'est ça le mystère :)._**

**_Nervous breakdown pour Solel qui a atteint sa limite. J'ai galéré avec ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira (vous allez ENCORE me haïr ceci dit)._**

CHAPITRE 19

Solel regardait par la fenêtre, en pianotant de ses longs doigts sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise.

Son regard traversait la cité de Camelot pour se perdre dans l'horizon. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers Hengist...

-Tu n'as rien écouté de ce que je viens de te dire, n'est-ce pas ? soupira Léon.

Il sursauta, pris en faute. L'aîné des chevaliers de la Table Ronde se trouvait debout à côté de lui, un rouleau à la main. Il avait l'air fatigué démoralisé.

-Désolé, dit Solel, en lui adressant un sourire contrit.

-Si tu me disais plutôt ce qui te préoccupe ? proposa Léon.

-Rien. Rien du tout, mentit-il. Excuse-moi d'être aussi distrait. Tu étais en train de parler...

-..de la liste des invités pour la grande fête d'Albion, répondit Léon, avec lassitude.

Puis il ajouta avec tristesse :

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Arthur ne sera pas là. Quand il était plus jeune, l'unification de tous les royaumes d'Albion en une même grande nation était un projet qui lui tenait tellement à cœur... Il disait que ce serait son plus grand accomplissement, celui pour lequel on se souviendrait de lui, en tant que Roi.

-Il avait raison, dit Solel.

-Non.

Le sourire de Léon était amer.

-Les gens se souviendront de lui pour sa désertion, pas pour ce qu'il a pu bâtir. Cela fera bientôt un an qu'il nous a quittés...

Solel détourna la tête pour fuir le regard désespéré du chevalier. Il avait cessé d'attendre le retour d'Arthur. Il avait cessé de croire dans son destin doré et en l'avenir meilleur qu'il était censé bâtir. Quelles paroles de réconfort aurait-il pu offrir à Léon ? Quelles que soient les inquiétudes que son ami pouvait avoir par rapport au futur, la réalité était bien plus dramatique encore. Léon ne savait pas pour les Saxons qui attendaient, massés sur les côtes de Gedref. Il ne savait pas que dans un mois, l'âge doré de Camelot s'achèverait, laissant place à l'âge de la servitude.

-Il ne reviendra pas, murmura Léon, d'un ton plein de douleur. C'est toi qui devrais être notre Roi, Solel. C'est toi qui gouvernes Camelot depuis un an, et tu es un bon Roi. Je ne suis pas le seul à le penser.

-Cesser d'espérer dans le retour d'Arthur est prématuré, répondit-il machinalement. Du reste, je n'ai pas besoin d'une couronne pour faire ce que je dois. J'ai promis à Arthur de veiller sur Albion jusqu'à son retour, et c'est ce que je ferai.

-Oui, acquiesça Léon. Bien sûr, tu as raison.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que Solel avait passé avec le Roi des Saxons le pacte qui était censé sauver Albion d'une destruction certaine.

Depuis lors, «Morded » avait souvent revu le géant rouge, d'abord, à son corps défendant, puis, avec résignation...

Il avait à moitié espéré un répit après avoir été acculé à l'accord qu'il avait conclu, mais il aurait du se douter qu'Hengist ne lui en laisserait aucun.

La première fois que ses Ombres Grises étaient venues chercher le prince héritier dans sa chambre, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de les suivre jusqu'au campement ennemi.

Il détestait la situation dans laquelle le Saxon l'avait placé.

Il détestait être à ce point impuissant, transformé en marionnette entre les mains d'un autre... obligé de préparer une reddition contre laquelle tout son être se révoltait.

Les sorciers s'étaient déplacés à sept, et il était seul. S'il cherchait à leur résister, ils le muselleraient sans mal... Il pensait être amené devant leur chef en tant que prisonnier, mais lorsqu'Hengist l'accueillit sous sa tente, il se montra étrangement amical envers lui, comme s'il recevait un allié respecté en visite.

Il lui offrit de quoi se rassasier, se désaltérer. Il le fit asseoir à ses côtés.

Il demanda de ses nouvelles avec courtoisie.

Solel pensa qu'il le prenait pour un idiot, s'il croyait pouvoir l'amadouer avec de si piètres offrandes assorties de quelques paroles flatteuses. Quels que soient les efforts qu'Hengist puisse faire pour tenter de le convaincre qu'il était son égal, il savait qu'il n'était pas là en tant que tel, mais comme otage, à la merci de cet «hôte» si parfait qui pouvait le détruire en un instant s'il le décidait.

-Je suis obligé de travailler pour vous. Mais ne croyez pas que je ne préfèrerais pas vous voir mourir sur-le-champ. Je vous tuerais si je le pouvais, lui dit-il, après une demi-heure d'insupportables courtoisies endurées en silence.

-Tu as du mal à accepter ta défaite, dit Hengist, avec un sourire. Je le comprends aisément... Tu es un grand sorcier, Morded, et cependant, tu t'es retrouvé piégé comme un enfant par mes Ombres Grises. Maintenant, tu es soumis à leur magie... ça doit être rageant, pour un homme tel que toi, qui possèdes un si grand pouvoir, de te sentir à ce point impuissant...

Solel lui adressa un regard noir.

Il ne désirait qu'une seule chose : qu'Hengist se taise.

Mais le Roi continua de parler, d'une voix lente, hypnotique.

-Depuis combien d'années gardes-tu ta magie secrète ? Depuis combien d'années ne t'es-tu pas autorisé à l'employer, à l'exercer, à la renforcer ? Tout cela, parce que tu redoutais ton propre nom ?Tu es fort, Mordred. Plus fort que ne l'était Horsa. Plus fort que le plus puissant de mes sorciers actuels. Plus fort, peut-être même, que le légendaire _Emrys _qui a tué Horsa._._ Je t'ai vu détruire Smaug le dragon. Je t'ai vu combattre. Je _sais _ce que tu es capable de faire_. _Et cependant, à l'heure qu'il est, tu perdrais si tu te mesurais à la moins talentueuses de mes Ombres Grises... parce que tu manques cruellement de pratique... et parce que tu n'utilises pas tes pouvoirs de la bonne manière.

La bouche de Solel était réduite à une ligne étroite dans son visage alors qu'il fixait Hengist de ses yeux bleus et glacés.

-Viens, dit le Roi. Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te montrer.

Il l'emmena en promenade, autour du campement, et il lui dévoila ses plans, sans hâte ni précipitation, observant ses réactions avec un plaisir manifeste.

Solel l'écouta parler avec un mélange d'horreur, et de fascination.

Il haïssait le seigneur des Saxons à cause de tout ce qu'il représentait. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de pouvoir éprouver une certaine admiration envers le stratège qu'il était sous ses apparences brutales.

Hengist n'avait pas perdu de temps quand il avait remis les pieds en Saxe, après sa première défaite à Nemeth. Il avait compris que la magie avait provoqué sa perte, et il avait décidé combattre le feu par le feu. Il avait levé une armée de sorciers de son pays, en leur promettant pour ultime récompense l'appât le plus alléchant pour des adeptes de la magie: un accès illimité à la Source qui se trouvait sur l'Ile des Bénis, une fois qu'ils auraient remporté la victoire pour lui.

Les cinq cents soixante maîtres qui avaient embarqué avec le Roi des Saxons étaient tous des magiciens éprouvés. Contrairement aux jeunes disciples de Morgane, ils étaient expérimentés en matière de combats et de sortilèges, et ensemble, ils formaient une armée d'une puissance à glacer le sang.

Il se trouvait aussi qu'ils utilisaient tous les arts noirs.

Solel le comprit en sentant les violents malaises qui se saisirent de lui lorsqu'Hengist l'emmena rencontrer ses hommes.

La nécromancie et la magie du sang lui faisaient violence, de par leur nature corrompue, et il en était à présent environné... la sueur coulait abondamment le long de sa colonne vertébrale et le sentiment de nausée qui l'envahissait était irrépressible.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva face à Ikbaal, cousin d'Horsa et nouveau commandant en chef des armées d'Hengist, il sentit tout ce qui lui restait d'espérances sombrer dans la certitude du chaos à venir. La méchanceté de cet homme se lisait dans son regard malveillant autant que sur les runes dont il était recouvert, et il était puissant. Il y en avait cinq cents autres comme lui qui n'attendaient que le signal d'attaque pour déchaîner leurs forces ténébreuses contre le peuple d'Albion.

Jusque là, Solel avait encore espéré pouvoir préparer une contre-attaque. Dans la journée interminable qui avait suivi l'accord, il avait même pensé, dans ses folles tentatives pour trouver à la situation une issue favorable, que peut-être, voir son nom révélé et son identité trahie était un prix qu'il pouvait payer si en échange les forces d'Albion parvenaient à préparer leur résistance. Il avait été jusqu'à se dire qu'ils pourraient organiser une défense solide, en réunissant les clans des druides, les magiciens d'Albion et les disciples de Morgane sur l'Ile des Bénis...

Mais à présent, il voyait les sorciers Saxons.

Et il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune défense possible contre ces chiens de guerre tatoués de runes, contre la manière sanglante dont ils utilisaient leurs dons, contre la détermination affamée qui se lisait dans leurs yeux. Les magiciens d'Albion ne pouvaient pas résister à une telle force de frappe, et c'était la faute d'Uther Pendragon, qui avait éliminé tous leurs sorciers les plus sages et les plus anciens les uns après les autres du temps de la grande purge, les privant de trop de connaissances et de trop de techniques. La nouvelle génération des magiciens du royaume était trop fraîche, trop neuve pour pouvoir représenter un défi pour ces hommes. Ils étaient avides, avides de remonter jusqu'à la Source. Cette ambition les dévorait et les rendait prêts à tout.

Solel comprit en rencontrant leurs regards que le marché qu'il avait fait avec Hengist était un marché de dupes. Le Roi des Saxons lui-même n'en avait sans doute pas conscience. Quand ces sorciers noirs pourraient boire à l'origine de la magie d'Albion, ils la courberaient et la dévoieraient, et, gavés de sa puissance, ils deviendraient incontrôlables.

Alors, ils finiraient par tout détruire, y compris le peuple que Solel s'était vendu pour protéger.

Ikbaal jeta sur lui un regard méprisant, qui le fit frissonner.

-C'est lui, ton Tueur de Dragons, celui dont tu parles si élogieusement ? demanda-t-il à Hengist, d'un ton qui voulait tout dire.

-Sa magie est pure et puissante, dit le Roi.

-Ce n'est qu'un enfant, dit Ikbaal. Quel que soit son potentiel, il n'a pas appris à l'utiliser comme il convient... Regarde-le, si je le bouscule un tant soit peu, il risque de fondre en larmes.

Solel sentit monter la rage en lui, et sa haine pour les Saxons augmenta d'un cran.

-Je veux que tu l'entraînes, affirma Horsa. Forme-le. Enseigne-lui. Débride ses pouvoirs. De cette manière, il pourra _vraiment _nous servir.

Cette nuit-là, lorsqu'Hengist le raccompagna à la sortie du campement, il se planta face à Solel, et lui dit avec douceur :

-Comprends-tu ce que je t'offre ? Ikbaal peut t'apprendre. Il t'enseignera les voies des arts noirs, et fera de toi le sorcier le plus redoutable qui ait jamais vécu, en Albion ou ailleurs.

-Les arts noirs corrompent le pouvoir de la Source, répondit Solel, furieux. Ils vont à l'encontre de la nature même de la magie. Seuls les hérétiques comme vous les utilisent. Jamais vous ne pourrez m'obliger à les employer...

-C'est pourquoi tu es faible, répondit Hengist.

-Je me moque de ce que vous pouvez penser. Vous pouvez garder vos offres pour vous-même.

Hengist fronça les sourcils.

-J'ai besoin que tu soies fort, Mordred. Et tu le deviendras, que tu le veuilles ou non.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Hengist ne lui laissa pas le choix. La nuit suivante, les Ombres Grises revinrent le chercher dans sa chambre, et cette fois, elles le conduisirent directement à son nouveau mentor.

Solel détestait Ikbal, plus encore qu'Hengist. Il détestait les duels qu'il était forcés d'endurer avec lui. Contre la magie noire et dévoyée qu'utilisait le commandant du Roi, il ne pouvait pas lutter. Il finissait toujours à genoux, malade et nauséeux, sous les rires des sorciers de Saxe qui le regardaient de haut. La situation le rendait fou, parce qu'en terme de puissance pure, il aurait aisément jeté Ikbal à terre dans un bras de fer magique. Mais les méthodes vicieuses et corrompues de son adversaire le déstabilisaient et le faisaient céder. Ikbaal savait bloquer le déchaînement de sa magie ou le prendre à revers pour l'épuiser. Il s'amusait à retourner les pouvoirs de Solel contre lui-même grâce à sa connaissance des contre-sorts, à inverser le flux de sa magie ou à la vampiriser. Dans un duel règlementaire, les coups qu'il utilisait étaient toujours pervers et sans scrupules.

Et Solel perdait. Il perdait parce qu'il refusait d'utiliser les arts noirs. Il perdait parce qu'il s'accrochait au peu de valeurs qui lui restaient, au peu de certitudes qui ne lui avaient pas été arrachées. Il perdait avec un goût de cendres dans la bouche parce qu'il savait que sa résistance était aussi pathétique qu'inutile.

A quoi bon toute la magie qui courait dans ses veines, si elle pouvait être étranglée par le plus petit subterfuge des arts noirs ?

En l'espace de deux mois, ses aptitudes s'étaient multipliées par dix à force d'être sollicitées, et pourtant. La sordide magie des Saxons réussissait toujours à le jeter à genoux, bloquant la pure puissance de son propre pouvoir pour l'empêcher de répliquer avec une fureur salvatrice.

Et sa haine grandissait un peu plus chaque jour.

-Pourquoi me faites-vous endurer cela ? avait-il dit à Hengist, la veille au soir, alors qu'il quittait le champ de bataille sous les rires d'Ikbaal, la bouche en sang, une fois de plus. Cela vous plaît-il de me mettre au supplice chaque nuit depuis la première nuit ? Suis-je supposé payer pour tous les hommes que vous avez perdu à Nemeth... et pour la vie d'Horsa ?

-Mordred.

Hengist l'avait saisi par l'épaule, et il avait planté son regard dans le sien.

-Horsa était un grand homme, et il était mon frère. Il m'a appris tout ce que je sais de la magie, et pourtant, je sais une chose. Un jour viendra, tu le surpasseras dans ce domaine. Tu les surpasseras _tous. _Même _Emrys. _Ikbal peut bien rire, la magie qui coule en toi est pure. Tu seras un magnifique sorcier de guerre. Si seulement tu acceptais de me servir _vraiment. _Si seulement tu acceptais de combattre _vraiment _pour moi.._. _

-N'avez-vous pas déjà bien assez de sorciers sous vos ordres? cria Solel. Pourquoi ne vous contentez-vous pas de mes services contraints et forcés ?Pourquoi faut-il que vous essayiez de me gagner à votre cause ?

Les doigts d'Horsa se resserrèrent sur son épaule, mordant dans sa chair.

-Ne comprends-tu pas le pouvoir que tu pourrais obtenir si tu choisissais de prendre ce que je veux te donner ? Tu pourrais être le commandant en chef de mes armées. Tu pourrais être mon bras droit... Toute la reconnaissance dont tu as manqué quand tu servais Arthur, je te l'offrirai.

Solel haleta.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

-Horsa jouait à un jeu, avec moi, le jeu des batailles et du pouvoir, dit Hengist. Et depuis qu'il est mort, je n'ai plus jamais trouvé à ce jeu d'adversaire qui puisse me mettre en échec. Mais le jour où Emrys a détruit ce frère que j'aimais, j'ai vu un jeune homme tuer un dragon. Sa bravoure et sa puissance m'ont impressionné au-delà de toute expression. Et j'ai su que le jour viendrait où je pourrais trouver un partenaire dans ce courageux jeune chevalier vibrant de pure magie. Dans un peu plus d'un mois, nous serons amenés à gouverner ce pays ensemble. J'aimerais... que notre coopération soit autre chose qu'un joug imposé par la contrainte. J'ai du respect pour toi, Mordred. J'aimerais que tu en aies aussi pour moi.

Solel le dévisagea en silence, la respiration oppressée. Hengist mentait. Il était certain qu'il mentait. Mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre dans quel but.

Il pensa :

_Vous avez menacé mon pays et mon peuple. Vous m'avez obligé à trahir les miens. Je n'ai plus aucun respect pour moi-même_. _Ne vous attendez pas à ce que j'aie du respect pour vous. Je vous tuerai, Roi de Saxe._

Mais au lieu de prononcer ces mots à voix haute, il répondit:

-J'ai besoin de temps.

.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à faire cette réplique ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait incité à laisser croire à Hengist qu'il pourrait le gagner à sa cause ? Solel ne savait pas. Mais il savait à quel point la haine qu'il ressentait à présent était tenace et profonde. Ce soir, une nouveau duel l'attendait... comme pour continuer à le mettre à l'épreuve, comme pour le pousser à bout.

Mais ce soir, il se sentait... différent.

Comme s'il avait été poussé trop loin dans ses retranchements.

Comme si quelque chose de nouveau couvait en lui.

Il résista à la tentation de se retourner vers Léon, qui s'interrogeait sur la disposition des chambres à réserver à leurs hôtes pour la période de la grande fête, en le faisant taire avec la vérité nue : « _Que m'importe si nos alliés dorment par-terre ? Ils sont morts. Ils sont tous déjà morts. Mithian, Annis, Bayard, Loth. Je les ai condamnés quand j'ai marchandé leurs vies avec les Saxons, et que j'ai perdu. »_

Il musela son impulsion et donna quelques conseils courtois à Léon avant de le congédier, en lui recommandant de _dormir, _pour changer.

Puis il se retira dans ses appartements.

Un serviteur vint lui apporter son dîner, mais il n'avait pas faim.

Son estomac était noué, sa colère, grandissante, et cependant, il était envahi par un calme glacial, sépulcral.

Lorsque les Ombres Grises arrivèrent pour le chercher, il était prêt pour le combat.

Comme toutes les autres nuits depuis deux mois, il se trouva directement propulsé au centre de l'arène où l'attendait Ikbaal, entouré des cinq cents sorciers Saxons qui étaient impatients de le voir échouer une fois de plus.

Pourtant, il y avait une différence que Solel remarqua immédiatement. Hengist n'était pas là. D'habitude, il se trouvait aux premiers rangs des spectateurs, pour assister à sa performance, et Solel fut alarmé par cette absence.

-C'est notre Roi que tu cherches ? lui dit Ikbaal, avec un vaste sourire, en le voyant scruter la foule. Tu ne le trouveras pas ici. Il ignore que je t'ai fait venir...

Solel se retourna vers le sorcier sans comprendre.

-Il m'a ordonné de te donner congé ce soir, pour te laisser réfléchir... mais j'ai décidé de te faire appeler quand même, parce que je vois les choses d'un tout autre oeil que lui sur bon nombre de sujets.

Ikbaal lui adressa un regard moqueur.

-Sais-tu que d'habitude, Hengist m'impose ses règles avant nos duels ? Je n'ai le droit de te brutaliser que jusqu'à un certain point. Il refuse que je te fasse trop mal...

Les autres sorciers Saxons rirent derrière lui, visiblement amusés, et Solel sentit sa mâchoire se crisper en réponse.

-Tu es sa jolie petite chose, son nouveau jouet préféré. Il ne voudrait pas que je te brise, avec qui s'amuserait-il alors ? Mais cette nuit, c'est moi qui vais m'amuser un peu avec toi pour changer, et je vais le faire à ma manière.

L'attaque fut directe, et cependant fourbe. Les runes qui étaient dessinées sur le corps d'Ikbaal se mirent à luire, et Solel sentit sa propre magie se retourner contre lui pour l'attaquer. Il eut un hoquet étouffé en sentant la brûlure atroce qui se répandait dans ses veines. Toute la noirceur de la sorcellerie du sang était en train de le ronger de l'intérieur, creusant en lui comme un acide. S'il n'avait pas été rompu à la torture, il se serait retrouvé à terre, à se tordre de douleur sous un tel traitement.

Mais Ikbaal le maltaitait tous les soirs depuis deux mois, et, en dépit de la souffrance, il sentit ses pouvoirs rugir en lui, en état d'alerte. Il répliqua dans une attaque fulgurante, une déflagration de blancheur qui envoya le sorcier Saxon voler dans les airs. Il aurait voulu le faire éclater, mais Ikbaal se ressaisit trop vite. Il le bloqua en le saisissant au cœur, lui infligeant l'empreinte contre-nature de sa corruption pour le souiller, l'obligeant à reculer au fur et à mesure qu'il s'infiltrait en lui.

Solel se hérissa et se secoua pour l'obliger à lâcher, et il y parvint, dans une nouvelle explosion de pur pouvoir, l'irradiant brutalement pour le faire battre en retraite. Mais Ikbaal était un enragé. Il revint à l'attaque aussitôt, gagnant du terrain à chaque nouvelle charge.

Solel combattit furieusement, mais la lutte était inégale; il attaquait comme un chevalier en armure portant une lourde lance, et Ikbaal, comme un serpent sinueux qui ne faisait qu'esquiver pour mieux planter ses dents aux endroits les plus tendres. Parce qu'il utilisait toujours la magie dans son sens naturel, il était prévisible dans son maniement. Au final Ikbaal réussit à le saisir, et il raffermit sa prise sur lui, enserrant son corps dans l'étau de son pouvoir, resserrant sa magie sur ses os jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sur le point de se briser. Il lui fit ployer les jambes pour le mettre à genoux, écarta le bouclier de sa défense avec ses griffes crochues et soudain, il fut là, plongeant en lui comme s'il lui appartenait totalement, jouant avec sa magie d'une manière obscène pour en manipuler les flux, riant de ses tentatives désespérées pour le repousser.

Quand Solel fut étranglé au point de ne plus pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement, traversé de spasmes involontaires, Ikbaal se remit à le brûler de l'intérieur, impitoyable, jusqu'à le faire gémir à son corps défendant.

-Comme c'est facile, dit le sorcier, en riant de lui.

Il n'avait encore jamais poussé le supplice aussi loin. Solel souffrait le martyre sous ses intrusions brûlantes et acérées. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage, il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Quand il appela à l'aide, un torrent de rires cruels s'épanouit autour de lui, et soudain, il entra dans une zone blanche qui était comme l'oeil de son cyclone intérieur, avant que ne s'abatte sur lui, comme un cataclysme, tout ce qu'il avait enduré au cours de la dernière année. Ce n'était pas seulement le calvaire qu'il supportait maintenant, qu'il était raillé et supplicié par ses ennemis, c'était aussi la jalousie l'avait dévoré en voyant Merlin embrasser Morgane, la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait d'avoir détruit Arthur, la trahison qu'il avait éprouvée quand il avait abandonné son peuple, la désillusion et la solitude qu'il avait endurées au cours de son règne, le désespoir qui s'était saisi de lui quand il avait compris qu'il ne lui restait plus rien en quoi croire, la terreur que lui inspirait sa vision d'un futur sans magie, l'impuissance d'être un jouet dans les mains du destin. Toutes ces émotions se fondirent dans une haine d'une pureté parfaite, absolue, et elle déverrouilla en lui une porte qu'il avait gardée fermée à clé.

Il comprit, dans un flash, qu'il n'existait qu'un seul moyen de vaincre la noirceur d'Ikbaal le nécromancien, et que c'était de se fondre en elle. Il devait cesser de résister, et embrasser le chemin obscur. Il devait le faire, _maintenant, _s'il ne voulait pas rester à genoux comme une victime sacrificielle. Non, pour être vaincu, mais pour vaincre. S'il abandonnait ses armes pour utiliser celles de son ennemi, s'il renonçait à ses principes pour imiter ses mouvements, non seulement il l'égalerait, mais il le surpasserait. Le temps était passé de s'apitoyer sur son sort... pour triompher des Saxons, il devait penser comme eux.

Alors, il le fit. Ce fut comme s'il retirait le manteau de l'identité Solel pour le laisser choir sur le sol, et qu'il vivait une renaissance essentielle. A bas le chevalier scintillant et inutile, avec son stupide sens du devoir et ses vaines espérances, qui s'était laissé écraser par le poids de ses fautes. Il n'était qu'un carcan de morale qui l'étranglait, et, quand il s'en fut débarrassé, il se produisit quelque chose d'extraordinaire en lui.

La peur disparut pour céder la place à la confiance.

Le mouvement de sa magie s'inversa en lui alors qu'il laissait les ténèbres le pénétrer, et le corrompre. Il s'empara de la noirceur, et il fit corps avec elle. Lorsqu'il l'épousa, les barrières qui emprisonnaient sa magie disparurent, soufflées, et il la sentit courir sous sa peau avec deux fois plus de puissance tandis qu'elle s'étendait et prenait de l'ampleur. Le pouvoir. Jamais encore il n'avait connu un tel pouvoir. Il était libre, grisant, tentaculaire, et il était _à lui. _

Il remonta le long des griffes d'Ikbaal et les sentit se faner et tomber en poussière. Il étendit sa perception au lien d'emprise que le sorcier avait sur lui et le frappa en plein cœur de ses runes, dissolvant leur dessin sur sa peau.

Ikbaal eut un cri de douleur et de surprise, et il chancela avant de revenir vers lui de plus belle.

Il n'avait pas compris.

Il ne pouvait plus l'atteindre.

La magie chantait en Mordred, un chant assassin et funeste. L'air irradiait du pouvoir qui émanait de lui, strié d'éclairs blancs. Il avait les yeux flamboyants d'or pur, un vent surnaturel soulevait ses vêtements. Il étendit la main, et des étamines de noirceur en jaillirent pour baillonner le sorcier Saxon, le réduisant au silence. Lorsque ses frères voulurent s'avancer pour l'aider, il les repoussa d'un geste négligent. L'une des ombres grises voulut l'attaquer fourbement : il le fit éclater l'homme dans une pluie de chairs sanglantes. La sensation qu'il éprouva fut grisante. Il était le maître désormais. Et eux, ils seraient ses esclaves. Ou ils mourraient. La Source criait et pleurait à son contact mais même elle, il avait le pouvoir de la soumettre. Il se sentait _invincible. _Plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Il jeta Ikbaal à genoux.

Il sentit la colère monter des rangs des sorciers Saxons devant lui, et les attaques fusèrent de toutes parts dans sa direction. Il y répondit par un rire, r retournant la magie de ses adversaires contre eux-mêmes pour faire bouillonner et noircir leur sang. Il entendit leurs cris d'agonie et de douleur, et il ressentit une véritable jouissance à leur faire endurer un tel calvaire.

_Vous avez ri quand je souffrais. Maintenant vous allez mourir._

_-_Tu n'aurais jamais dû me provoquer, dit-il à Ikbaal, d'une voix terrifiante, en avançant vers lui. Brûle, démon...

Le visage du sorcier Saxon se tordit ses yeux s'emplirent d'horreur.

Les ombres grises répondirent à la vision de leur chef maltraité par un véritable soulèvement...

Mais soudain, la voix d'Ikbal s'éleva, s'exclamant :

-Arrêtez !

Mordred baissa les yeux, et il réalisa que le commandant de l'armée d'Hengist le regardait, avec quelque chose qu'il n' avait jamais distingué sur ses traits auparavant.

C'était de l'admiration.

-Arrêtez, répéta-t-il, sans détacher son regard de celui de son vainqueur. Hengist avait raison à son sujet... Enfin... Mordred... tu t'es révélé...

Le jeune homme resserra sa prise sur lui, le faisant haleter de douleur.

-Je devrais te tuer, dit-il, avec rage.

-J'éviterais de le faire à ta place. Je suis la seule chose qui se tienne entre toi, et une armée de cinq cents soixante sorciers, haleta Ikbaal.

-Je n'ai pas peur de vous. Je suis plus puissant qu'aucun de vous ne le sera jamais.

-C'est vrai... mais tu es seul, Tueur de Dragons, dit Ikbal, hors d'haleine. Alors que nous sommes innombrables...

Mordred considéra cette vérité.

_Hengist a voulu jouer avec moi, _pensa-t-il. _Maintenant, c'est moi qui vais jouer avec lui. Je lui ravirai son pouvoir et je lui ravirai ses hommes. Je me vengerai de lui. Je le doublerai et je le détruirai._

-Je suis Mordred, Prince d'Albion, dit-il, d'une voix forte et menaçante. Et vous me servirez. Vous me servirez parce que je vaux mille fois mieux que le Roi sans magie que vous suivez, qui n'est qu'un homme ordinaire, un homme sans magie.

Un murmure parcourut les rangs des sorciers.

Ikbaal plongea son regard dans le sien, avec intensité.

-Nous sommes venus ici pour une seule raison. Nous voulons la Source de la Magie. Hengist nous l'a promise. C'est ainsi qu'il nous a attirés jusqu'ici et convaincus de nous battre pour lui. Mais il n'a pas le pouvoir de nous la donner... parce qu'elle est gardée par une créature que toi seul peux détruire, une créature contre laquelle toute notre magie n'a aucun pouvoir, et qui pourrait réduire une armée entière à néant...

Mordred regarda le Saxon avec froideur.

Son visage était implorant et plein de passion.

-Tue le dernier Dragon pour nous, s'exclama Ikbaal, et nous nous mettrons à ton service. Tu seras notre Roi. Toi, et non Hengist. Si tu nous offres le coeur de la bête, au moment il faudra choisir entre ses ordres, et les tiens... c'est derrière toi que nous nous rangerons. C'est à toi que nous appartiendrons. Tout ce que tu commanderas, nous le ferons. Nous serons _ton _armée, Mordred d'Albion.

Mordred regarda le sorcier, ses yeux avides, son désir brûlant. Il savait qu'il ne mentait pas. Quiconque lui offrirait la Source deviendrait son maître. Son regard passa sur les visages des hommes qui se tenaient massés derrière lui, dans l'expectative. Ils étaient suspendus à ses lèvres. Et le pouvoir absolu était à portée de ses mains.

Avec une armée de magiciens sous ses ordres, il retournerait l'issue de la bataille.

Il imagina le visage d'Hengist quand il se rendrait compte que ses propres hommes l'avaient abandonné.  
Il imagina son expression quand il serait déchiré par les lames de ses serviteurs, doublé, trahi. Comme cette victoire lui serait douce. Comme iil savourerait sa vengeance. Avec les ombres grises à ses ordres, il ferait disparaître la menace qui pesait sur les siens. Et quand il poserait la couronne d'Albion sur sa tête, à l'issue de la bataille, ce serait en Roi libre, fort, et irradié par la magie non comme la marionnette d'un autre qu'il aurait laissé le manipuler.

Lentement, les sorciers Saxons se mirent à battre la cadence, les yeux rivés sur lui, scandant son nom avec respect.

-Mordred. Mordred. Mordred. Mordred.

Il rappela son pouvoir à lui, et ce fut de son plein gré qu'Ikbaal mit un genou en terre devant lui, dans l'attente de sa réponse.

-Seras-tu notre guide ?

Mordred prit sa décision sans hésiter. Cette fois, il prendrait ce qui lui était offert. Il sacrifierait Aithusa pour avoir son armée. Et il ne laisserait rien, ni personne, lui reprendre le pouvoir qu'il aurait si chèrement acquis.

-Je le ferai, dit-il d'une voix forte. Que les Dieux de l'Ancien Culte m'en soient témoin. En échange de votre fidélité, je vous apporterai le cœur du dragon blanc.


	21. Chapitre 20

**_Emelyne35 : eh oui, ça y est, Solel est passé du côté obscur de la force... ce n'était qu'un coup de blues passager, ce sont des choses qui arrivent._**

**_Pour tous ceux qui n'auraient pas vu : j'ai updaté le chapitre précédent hier, n'oubliez pas de lire ce qui s'y trouve sinon vous risquez de passer à côté d'un point essentiel de l'intrigue !_**

**_Pour Merlin, Arthur et Gauvain, c'est le retour au pays ;)_**

CHAPITRE 20

Merlin la sentit un peu avant que les falaises n'apparaissent à l'horizon. La magie qui montait de la terre pour venir chanter en lui, la magie d'Albion, _sa _magie, de retour... enfin. C'était comme de revenir à la vie. C'était si bon, si doux et si puissant qu'il avait l'impression de baigner dans un océan de lumière bienfaisante... Il avait presque oublié ce bien-être, ce bonheur, cette chaleur lovés au creux de lui...

Des larmes de joie inondèrent son visage.

Au loin, les côtes de l'île venaient d'apparaître. Ils étaient de retour à la maison.

Appuyé au bastingage à ses côtés, Arthur lui adressa un regard plein de sollicitude.

-Ca va aller ? demanda-t-il, en voyant son émotion.

Merlin acquiesça en silence.

Arthur passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et inclina sa tête contre la sienne.

Merlin frissonna...

-J'ai bien cru que nous n'y arriverions jamais... mais nous sommes enfin rentrés chez nous. Je suis juste... heureux ? dit-il, bouleversé.

Arthur eut un sourire en coin, et ses yeux se plissèrent, laissant apparaître des plis autour de ses paupières dans son visage tanné par le soleil et par le vent.

-Merci pour ce voyage, mon ami, lui dit-il. Même si elle n'a pas été de tout repos, cette aventure valait clairement la peine d'être vécue... et je m'en souviendrai pour toujours...

-Il était temps d'arriver ! Tous les barrils de vin sont vides, lança Gauvain, qui était assis sur le mât, les pieds ballants dans le vide.

Affalé sur le pont derrière eux, Simba émit un grognement. Comme tout le monde à bord, il en avait plus qu'assez de ne manger que du poisson, et il avait hâte de retrouver la terre ferme...

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

Eliséa la Romaine avait tenu sa promesse.

Le lendemain de sa grande discussion avec Merlin, déterminée à escorter ses quatre nouveaux esclaves jusqu'aux côtes de l'Empire pour leur permettre d'embarquer en direction de la Gaule, elle s'était lancée dans les préparatifs du grand voyage avec tout l'enthousiasme qui la caractérisait, sans prendre le temps de se reposer ne serait-ce qu'une seule heure.

Sa demeure en avait été complètement chambardée.

Merlin, qui était resté réveillé à parler avec elle toute la nuit, était vraiment épuisé quand il rejoignit Arthur et Gauvain à l'aube, en catimini.

Il s'aperçut alors qu'ils l'attendaient de pied ferme, trop curieux de savoir comment s'était passée «sa grande première» pour pouvoir fermer l'oeil en l'attendant.

Arthur devait lui raconter en riant beaucoup plus tard qu'à chaque nouvelle heure qui s'écoulait sans qu'il ne revienne, Gauvain devenait de plus en plus agité et ne cessait de répéter : «sacré Merlin... je n'arrive pas à le croire...». Merlin n'était pas fâché que son cher chevalier ait révisé son opinion sur lui, même si c'était sur des supputations... erronées. Gauvain avait un peu trop tendance à penser qu'il était irrésistible, et s'interroger sur ce qui pouvait rendre Merlin plus attrayant que lui ne lui ferait vraiment pas de mal...

Il n'avait pas planifié de laisser planer un tel mystère sur sa nuit avec Eliséa, mais en voyant les regards impatients que ses amis levèrent sur lui lorsqu'il les rejoignit, Merlin se souvint de la manière dont ils l'avaient asticoté dans les bains, et il décida qu'il se vengerait en les laissant s'imaginer exactement ce qu'ils voulaient... (ce qui, dans le cas de Gauvain, semblait être énorme).

Aussi quand le chevalier s'exclama d'un air avide :

-Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

Il se contenta de répondre d'un petit ton suffisant :

-Eh bien ! Je nous ai trouvé un navire, pour qui me prenez-vous ?

Il ne fut pas fâché de voir ses deux amis totalement stupéfaits à l'annonce de cette nouvelle.

Arthur haussa un sourcil impressionné et Gauvain esquissa une grimace appréciative en s'exclamant :

-Un navire rien que ça ! Tu as vraiment dû lui sortir le grand jeu... allez-, raconte !

Merlin eut un petit sourire, mais ne descella pas les lèvres, et malgré toute l'énergie que Gauvain mit à lui soutirer la vérité dans les jours qui suivirent, il ne lui lâcha jamais la moindre parcelle d'information.

Arthur observait leur manège d'un air très amusé, sans jamais poser aucune question.  
Il avait l'air de bien rire tout seul de toute cette affaire.

Le départ eu lieu trois jours après leur arrivée dans la maison d'Eliséa.

Entre-temps, la Romaine eut à gérer une dispute foudroyante avec son père.

Le Sénateur Octavius avait appris que sa fille excentrique planifiait une expédition et il la menaça de mariage pour la retenir de force. La réponse d'Eliséa fit déglutir Merlin.

-Après les trois premiers, vous devriez commencer à vous rendre compte qu'aucun des maris que vous pourrez m'imposer ne me survivra assez longtemps pour m'empêcher de faire comme je veux ! Laissez-moi donc partir en voyage, Père. Cela nous épargnera bien des soucis, à vous, à moi... et au malheureux élu que vous avez certainement menacé de dénoncer à la Garde Prétorienne s'il refusait de me demander ma main.

Cette affaire réglée, ils montèrent tous à cheval pour traverser les terres de l'Empire.

Eliséa s'avéra être une excellente guide, qu'Arthur et Gauvain ne tardèrent pas à prendre en affection : elle était toujours de bonne humeur et elle n'aimait rien tant que l'aventure. Elle avait tendance à se montrer exubérante et un peu maladroite, mais elle pouvait aussi être charmante et perspicace; elle avait toujours des explications pour tout et elle aimait beaucoup faire rire les gens.

Mais même si elle finit par devenir proche du Roi et du chevalier, elle ne leur montra jamais autant d'intérêt qu'elle en manifestait envers Merlin, indiquant clairement où allaient ses préférences.

Ils étaient devenus très amis tous les deux après s'être découverts une passion commune pour les débats et pour les bonnes histoires.

Eliséa était fascinée par la magie et le moindre des petits tours que Merlin réussissait encore à faire la comblait de bonheur comme une enfant.

De plus, après que le jeune magicien lui ait raconté la manière dont Arthur et Gauvain l'avaient chambré la veille de leur «grande nuit», la Romaine topa avec lui pour leur donner une bonne leçon.

Ils devinrent donc complices pour induire Gauvain en erreur.

Ils s'amusaient beaucoup à faire mine de flirter ensemble quand le chevalier les observait. Merlin aidait Eliséa à déscendre de cheval et lui prêtait son bras pour marcher. Eliséa adressait à Merlin des regards complices et des petits sourires entendus. Parfois ils s'éloignaient du campement la nuit en emportant une bouteille de vin et une couverture, et ils passaient des heures à discuter sous les étoiles en riant aux éclats.

La tête du chevalier quand ils revenaient séparément pour reprendre leur place à côté du feu valait tout l'or du monde.

Le voyage fut l'occasion de mieux découvrir les routes de l'Empire de Rome, qui était décidément un univers impressionnant. Mais Eliséa avait promis de les faire avancer vite, et ils ne s'attardèrent pas en chemin. Quand ils atteignirent l'océan, elle paya pour leurs places à bord d'un navire.

Ce fut alors qu'Alméric prit la décision de ne pas retourner en Gaule.

Merlin s'était toujours douté qu'il souhaiterait retourner dans l'arène, étant donné la manière élogieuse dont il parlait du Colisée...

Eliséa fut transportée à la pensée de pouvoir présenter aux prochains jeux du cirque un gladiateur qu'elle aurait fait entraîner personnellement... Le Gaulois et la Romaine en oublièrent presque la grande séparation dans les projets futurs qu'ils formulaient ensemble !

Puis, vint le moment des adieux. Et Eliséa donna ses conseils d'au-revoir à chacun d'entre eux. A Arthur, elle recommanda de bien prendre soin de sa femme s'il ne voulait pas finir empoisonné ou étranglé dans son sommeil. A Gauvain, elle conseilla avec un clin d'oeil de se vanter un petit peu moins et d'écouter un petit peu plus s'il voulait vraiment plaire aux demoiselles. Quand elle se retrouva face à Merlin, elle lui sauta au cou et le serra dans ses bras...

-Tu vas me manquer, lui dit-elle à l'oreille.

-Toi aussi, lui répondit-il, touché.

-Je n'avais jamais rencontré d'homme comme toi. Si mon dernier mari t'avait ressemblé, il serait sans doute encore en vie ! Prends bien soin de ces deux grands benêts dont tu t'occupes. Empêche-les de faire trop de bêtises...

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, lui dit Merlin, avec un sourire. J'ai très à cœur de les faire évoluer, et grâce à ton aide, j'ai entrepris des progrès significatifs avec le cas «Gauvain».

Ils rirent ensemble une dernière fois, puis, Eliséa soupira, nostalgique à l'avance.

-Je ne regrette qu'une chose : qu'Albion soit si loin,... J'aurais vraiment aimé apprendre la suite des aventures du grand magicien et du Roi qui a retiré l'épée enchantée de la pierre.  
-Qui sait ? Peut-être que cette histoire traversera l'océan un jour... Et ce jour-là, tu pourras dire à tout le monde que tu as participé à leurs aventures. D'ailleurs... si on me décrit comme un héros redoutable au charisme irrésistible... pourrais-tu s'il te plaît broder autour de cette image ? J'aimerais bien qu'on se souvienne de moi de cette manière.

Eliséa lui fit un clin d'oeil en s'exclamant "promis" et ils se séparèrent. Quand Merlin monta à bord du bateau avec Simba sur ses talons, Arthur lui adressa un regard stupéfait :

-Merlin... que fais-tu avec ce lion, enfin ?

-Il embarque avec nous, bien sûr !

-Ce n'est pas un animal domestique, Merlin ! Tu ne peux pas le garder avec toi pour toujours ! Et sur un bateau, en plus ! Que va-t-il manger pendant la traversée ?

-Je pêcherai ? dit Merlin en joignant les mains. Oh, Arthur, s'il vous plaît. J'ai promis de le renvoyer chez lui, et j'ai besoin de retrouver ma magie pour ça... il faut qu'il nous accompagne, au moins jusqu'aux côtes d'Albion !

Le Roi soupira.

-Bon, d'accord. Mais il n'y aura pas de lion à l'intérieur de mon château, tiens-toi le pour dit !

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

La traversée fut longue, mais au moins, cette fois-ci, grâce aux bons soins d'Eliséa, ils ne ramaient pas.

Le navire était plein de Gaulois qui rentraient au pays, et Gauvain s'entendit très bien avec les marins, dont les principales activités consistaient à boire et à se raconter des histoires paillardes.

Il ne tarda pas à fausser compagnie à Arthur et Merlin tous les soirs pour les rejoindre ses nouveaux camarades dans leurs interminables parties de dés ponctuées de commentaires salaces.

Le Roi et son magicien se retrouvèrent donc souvent en tête à tête, et ils découvrirent l'un comme l'autre qu'ils savouraient ces moments de calme qu'ils passaient ensemble après toutes les bousculades des derniers mois. C'était peut-être la première fois de leurs vies qu'ils n'avaient pas des devoirs, des soucis, des combats et des quêtes jusque par-dessus la tête, que leurs existences n'étaient menacées par aucun danger mortel et qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que goûter à leur compagnie respective en toute quiétude.

Leurs soirées s'écoulaient tranquillement sur le pont, à regarder les étoiles innombrables qui scintillaient au-dessus de l'océan.

Ils s'étaient fabriqué des cannes à pêche et ils prenaient du poisson pour Simba, qui, en passant du statut d'animal de cirque à celui d'animal de compagnie, avait commencé à s'empâter un peu.

Et ils parlaient, bien sûr. Ils parlaient de Camelot, d'Albion, des amis qu'ils avaient laissés au pays, du pays qu'ils partaient de retrouver... et de Gwen.

Arthur ne pensait pas qu'il apprécierait autant ces moments.

Mais parfois, quand ils étaient côte à côte à échanger des réflexions profondes su le sens des choses, il se surprenait à songer qu'avoir simplement Merlin à ses côtés était suffisant pour remplir le vide de toute une existence, et que s'il était né en d'autres temps, avec un autre héritage, et un autre destin, il aurait aimé passer sa vie à savourer l'esprit, la compagnie et la présence de son ami sans se préoccuper de rien d'autre...  
Peut-être qu'il vieillissait pour se mettre à réfléchir de cette manière. Mais si vraiment c'était ça, vieillir, il ne voyait pas de raisons de s'en inquiéter...

De son côté, Merlin était heureux, parce qu'il sentait qu'Arthur avait réussi à surmonter son deuil et sa tristesse. Il était enfin prêt à redevenir Roi... et ce long voyage qu'ils avaient fait ensemble n'avait donc pas été inutile...

La seule chose qui l'inquiétait étaient ses pouvoirs. Leur disparition progressive se poursuivait, et il peinait à présent même à déplacer le plus petit objet à distance... mais ici, en pleine mer, avec Arthur, il n'avait pas le sentiment d'en avoir vraiment besoin. Il dormait plus profondément qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds à Camelot, il avait l'impression d'être en train de prendre du poids pour la première fois de sa vie malgré le régime de poisson, et il ne s'inquiétait plus du lendemain.

La forme de paix qu'il avait trouvée était infiniment douce. Quand la lumière du matin venait danser sur les vagues, et qu'il découvrait que sa tête avait, une fois encore, trouvé l'épaule d'Arthur en guise d'oreiller, il aimait se rappeler à quel moment de la grande discussion de la veille le sommeil avait coupé court à ses pensées pour l'enlever dans ses bras. Et la manière dont Arthur grognait en le sentant bouger, plissant son nez hâlé où le soleil avait fait ressortir de minuscules taches de rousseur, le faisait toujours sourire un instant avant que le Roi ne prononce le mot «petit déjeuner» dans son demi sommeil.

Etrangement, ce fut Arthur qui lui reparla d'Eliséa, un peu avant qu'ils n'atteignent les côtes de la Gaule.

-Elle ne te manque pas trop ? lui demanda-t-il, par une nuit paisible de leur traversée.

Merlin eut un petit sourire et répondit d'un ton taquin :

-Si, bien sûr qu'elle me manque. Elle était vraiment fantastique, n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous étiez bien assortis, tous les deux. Tu aurais pu rester avec elle, dit Arthur, pensif.

Merlin se demanda si son ami s'était inquiété à ce propos à l'un ou l'autre moment de leur voyage. S'il avait cru sincèrement que son magicien risquait de l'abandonner pour les beaux yeux d'une Romaine...

-Et renoncer à ma magie ? dit Merlin, en haussant un sourcil, pour ne pas reconnaître devant Arthur qu'il était sa raison première de retourner en Albion.

Puis il adressa à Arthur un regard amusé, et il vit le sourire que s'efforçait de dissimuler son ami.

Ce n'était pas le sourire de quelqu'un d'inquiet, plutôt celui de quelqu'un qui avait un secret qu'il s'apprêtait à révéler.

-Elle aurait pu partir avec toi, dans ce cas, dit Arthur, en lui lançant un regard ou pointait un défi implicite.

-Et m'épouser, c'est ça ? Mmm... voyons voir...

Merlin eut un regard espiègle.

-Vu ce qui est arrivé à ses précédents maris... je dirais que ce n'est pas vraiment l'idée la plus brillante que vous ayiez jamais eue... A moins... que vous n'envisagiez sérieusement de vous débarrasser de moi...

-Jamais, dit Arthur, en roulant des yeux. Comment ferais-je sans toi pour me distraire ?

Ils rirent tous les deux.

Arthur lança enfin :

-Il ne s'est rien passé avec elle... n'est-ce pas ?

Et Merlin demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

-Depuis le temps que je te connais.. n'insulte pas mes capacités à « parler Merlin », je t'en prie, répondit Arthur avec un regard éloquent.

Il aima cette expression. _Parler Merlin. _Arthur avait certainement eu quelques difficultés dans ses débuts, mais avec les années, il avait appris à exceller à cet exercice. Il aurait pu nier, bien sûr. Mais Arthur ne semblait pas pouvoir être aussi aisément promené que Gauvain, et Merlin était curieux.

-Depuis quand le savez-vous ?

-Si je te dis, depuis le premier matin... est-ce que tu me croiras ? dit Arthur, avec un sourire en coin.

-Et comment ça ?

-Quand tu as parlé du navire, la pointe de tes oreilles a rougi.

-Quoi ?

-C'est significatif, dit Arthur, d'un air entendu.

-Ce que je n'arrive pas à croire, c'est que vous ayiez laissé Gauvain y croire pendant si longtemps alors que vous connaissiez toute la vérité ! répondit Merlin en riant.

-Il mérite de continuer à y croire pendant les dix prochaines années au moins, dit Arthur en se joignant à lui. Ce n'est pas moi qui le détromperai de ses nouvelles idées à ton sujet, ça m'amuse trop de voir à quel point il est loin du compte ! De plus ça ne lui fera pas de mal de remettre un peu en question ses techniques de séduction. Surtout s'il espère faire le bonheur de Mithian une fois que nous serons rentrés.

-Je trouve que c'est un plan diabolique, Votre Anerie.

-Je sais. Je devrais avoir honte, conclut Arthur, avec un immense sourire.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Sur les côtes de l'Armorique, ils changèrent de navire sans passer par une seule taverne, malgré une brève tentative de détournement de Gauvain qui affirmait qu'ils pouvaient bien déscendre à terre pour quelques heures, en attendant que leur vaisseau n'appareille...

Le chevalier avait fini solidement attaché au mât, malgré toutes ses protestations.

Il semblait important de s'assurer qu'il ne cède pas à la tentation étant donné l'endroit où les avait conduits ses dernières errances à la taverne.

La traversée de Gaule jusqu'en Albion fut calme jusqu'au moment où un vaisseau pirate tenta d'aborder le navire marchand où ils étaient montés.

Quand les marins se mirent à courir partout sur le pont en attrapant leurs armes, et que Merlin vit apparaître le pavillon menaçant, le jeune homme sentit un surgissement d'angoisse s'emparer de lui, et il pensa : _Ah non ! Pas ça, hors de question ! Pas si près du but, alors que nous sommes sur le point d'arriver..._Il n'avait aucun mal à s'imaginer prisonnier à fond de cale à bord d'un bateau pirate qui ferait voile vers des océans lointains, et, à ce stade du voyage, il n'avait aucune intention de se laisser emmener vers une destination qui l'éloignerait de sa terre bien-aimée. Il sentit son sang rugir de désespoir... mais que pouvait-il faire pour se débarrasser des pillards sans sa magie ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, le ciel se chargea de nuages qui noircirent à vue d'oeil et une terrible tempête venue de nulle part éclata. Le grain fut si violent que les pirates renoncèrent à lancer leurs grappins et tournèrent leurs voiles vers d'autres horizons...

Accroché au bastingage, secoué par les vagues monumentales qui agitaient la mer, Arthur regarda Merlin d'un œil perçant, et lui cria :

-Tu sais... je crois qu'ils ont renoncé, maintenant !

Merlin lui renvoya un regard étonné, et lui demanda :

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-C'est le moment de calmer le jeu avant qu'on ne coule, affirma Arthur.

-Vous ne croyez quand même pas que j'aie quoi que ce soit à voir avec cette tempête ?  
-Cinq minutes avant que le capitaine ne signale ces pirates, le ciel était d'un bleu parfait.

-Eh bien, croyez-moi, je n'y suis pour rien. C'est la chance qui était de notre côté...

Arthur le regarda pensivement.

-La chance, hein. Le seul moyen d'en avoir le cœur net, c'est de vérifier. Vas-y, essaie d'éclaircir le ciel.

Merlin lui adressa un regard perplexe.

-Mais je ne peux plus..., commença-t-il, les mains liées.

-Merlin. Aie confiance en moi, dit Arthur. _Essaie._

Il y avait quelque chose, dans la voix d'Arthur, qui réveilla en lui un tiraillement familier, auquel il avait besoin de répondre...

Merlin se retourna vers les nuages et il étendit la main. Il fut presque surpris quand il sentit la magie chanter à son appel... quelques instants plus tard, le grain se dissipait, et les vagues s'apaisaient.

Une brise se leva pour gonfler leur voiles. Elle soufflait vers le Nord... Merlin regarda sa main avec stupéfaction, puis il leva les yeux vers Arthur.

-Comment avez-vous su ? dit-il, abasourdi. Je n'avais même pas remarqué...

-Une intuition, répondit Arthur, avec l'air d'être très fier de lui.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Il leur fallut une journée interminable pour rejoindre les côtes d'Albion après qu'ils en aient distingué pour la première fois les falaises.

Merlin allait et venait avec une impatience qu'Arthur ne lui avait plus vue depuis bien longtemps, galvanisé par le désir de mettre pied à terre au point qu'il était impossible de le calmer.

Avant la fin, le Roi dut l'empêcher de se jeter par-dessus bord pour terminer le trajet à la nage...

Lorsqu'ils débarquèrent enfin, le jeune magicien mit un genou en terre et posa sa main sur l'herbe qui croissait sur le rivage avec un geste d'une incroyable tendresse.

Des étincelles dorées dansèrent dans ses yeux qui papillonnaient, et il poussa un profond soupir, qui traduisait à lui seul l'intensité de ses retrouvailles avec la terre dont il tirait sa magie.

Puis il s'étendit complètement sur le sol, les bras en croix, et il ferma les paupières.

Ni Gauvain, ni Arthur, n'osèrent le déranger pendant de longues heures après ça, conscients qu'il était entré en transe.

Ils se contentèrent de rester assis à ses côtés, et d'attendre.

Pendant ce temps, Simba découvrait les rives d'Albion avec un mélange de suspicion et de répugnance, les babines ouvertes et l'air perturbé. Les habitants du village de pêcheur où ils avaient débarqué le regardaient avec perplexité et après un certain temps un petit groupe d'enfants décida de tenter une approche dans sa direction. Gauvain dut se lever à plusieurs reprises pour les empêcher de s'approcher trop près.

Simba avait beau être le lion de Merlin, il n'en restait pas moins une bête fauve avec laquelle il valait mieux faire preuve de prudence !

Merlin resta immobile pendant longtemps tandis qu'il rétablissait la connexion élémentaire qu'il avait perdue avec sa terre, totalement inconscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il était submergé par le sentiment de communion profonde qui s'était emparé de lui à l'instant où il était entré en contact avec le sol...

De toutes les fibres d'Albion, la magie convergeait vers son corps étendu pour le remplir et le régénérer. C'était comme d'avoir de quoi se nourrir à satiété après avoir été à jeûn pendant des mois. C'était comme une deuxième naissance. Il était presque ivre de la délicieuse sensation de complétude qui l'envahissait avec la magie qui revenait à lui, légère, dansante, délicieuse, chaude, dorée, joueuse, aimante. Il lui semblait qu'il ne pourrait jamais en absorber _assez _et cependant, il était comblé comme si la Source le prenait dans ses bras pour l'étreindre en enfant chéri.

Lorsqu'il émergea enfin de sa transe, et qu'il se redressa, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Arthur qui le regardait d'un air fasciné.

-Merlin... tu brilles, dit le Roi, admiratif.

Merlin baissa les yeux sur ses mains et vit avec surprise l'aura lumineuse et étincelante dont il était entouré

-Oh, répondit-il.

Puis, il cligna des yeux, sourit, et annonça d'une voix remplie d'émotion :

-Ma magie est revenue.

Arthur le regarda comme s'il hésitait, puis, il demanda d'une voix pleine d'envie :

-Est-ce que... tu voudrais bien... me la faire sentir ? Cela fait... si longtemps. J'aimerais... j'aimerais...

Merlin hocha la tête, ému par cette demande.

Il était un peu intimidé, cependant. Depuis le sort de vérité, il n'avait jamais plus tenu Arthur étroitement serré dans sa magie. C'était la première fois que son ami lui demandait explicitement de le faire... et il se demanda s'il se rappellerait comment.

Ils s'assirent en tailleur, face à face. Délicatement, Merlin prit les mains de son Roi dans les siennes, et, il se tendit vers lui pour l'effleurer avec son pouvoir. C'était un contact intime, qu'il amorça en douceur, prêt à entendre Arthur lui dire à tout moment que c'était suffisant. Après s'être régénéré complètement pour la première fois depuis des mois, il avait peur de se montrer un peu brutal, de manière involontaire, et il ne voulait pas brusquer son ami...

Mais le Roi ferma les yeux, et Merlin le sentit l'appeler vers lui comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur de venir à lui entièrement. Son visage était paisible et ouvert, un sourire dansait sur ses traits, et Merlin le sentit frissonner sous sa magie avec délices, répondant à son toucher avec bonheur et impatience pour l'attirer plus près de lui.

Il comprit alors que la magie avait manqué à Arthur autant qu'à lui, et, dans un grand élan de joie et de tendresse, il s'ouvrit tout autour de lui pour l'entourer dans les bras de sa lumière dorée avec effusion.

Il y eut un moment de grâce, où, environnés par la magie qui dansait tout autour d'eux, ils ouvrirent les yeux pour se regarder dans le cœur de la Source, si proches l'un de l'autre, que plus rien ne les séparait. La lumière les nimbait tous les deux, et Merlin vit le cœur d'Arthur battre dans son regard alors qu'il le dévisageait avec émerveillement. Le Roi toucha sa joue du bout des doigts, et il murmura doucement :

-Merlin.

Ses yeux bleus étaient remplis de rêve, d'admiration et de reconnaissance.

-Ta magie est aussi délicieuse que dans mes souvenirs.

Merlin s'empourpra légèrement.

Arthur sourit et continua :

-Je ne pourrai jamais me lasser de la manière dont tu resplendis en elle.

-C'est la Source que vous ressentez, et non moi, dit Merlin, en clignant des yeux.

-Pour moi, il n'y a pas de différence, répondit Arthur. Pour moi, tu _es _la magie.

Ils restèrent un moment de plus à profiter de la paix et de la joie qui les environnait, étroitement unis l'un à l'autre... Puis Arthur dit:

-Tu sais où nous allons, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Là où se trouve Gwen, acquiesça Merlin avec enthousiasme.

-Trouve-la pour moi, Merlin, dit Arthur.

-Mais avant...

Le jeune magicien fronça les sourcils, et étendit la main pour ouvrir une fenêtre de déplacement instantané. De l'autre côté de la fenêtre, apparut la plaine giboyeuse où, de longs mois auparavant, Arthur et Merlin avaient chassé ensemble... Simba qui gambadait non loin de là tourna son regard vers le couloir, et une étincelle s'alluma dans son regard. Il se mit à courir, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre... Avant de la franchir, il tourna ses beaux yeux dorés vers Merlin, qui agita la main pour lui faire signe.

-Au revoir, mon ami ! dit le jeune magicien. Tâche de bien profiter de ton retour au pays !

Le lion rugit, puis, d'un bond déterminé, franchit la fenêtre.

Merlin hocha la tête avec satisfaction.

Puis sa main serra celle d'Arthur et il affirma d'un ton déterminé:

-Maintenant, allons retrouver notre Reine.


	22. Chapitre 21

_**Ma : content de voir que tu as apprécié la complicité de Merlin et d'Elicia... le retour au pays, il était temps ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire les retrouvailles de Merlin avec sa magie...**_

_**Sheparde 591 : je vais essayer de t'expliquer.**_

_** ATTENTION SPOILERS **_

_**En remontant les différents futurs possibles, Aithusa et Kilgarrah se sont rendus compte que la magie était condamnée à mourir (cf : notre monde actuel, sans magie !). Pour sauver la magie, Aithusa a élaboré un plan. Tu l'as compris, pour que ce plan fonctionne, il y a deux éléments essentiels à respecter. **_

_**1) La relève des dragons doit être assurée (d'où les bébés dragons qui sont extrêmement importants) et le plan d'Aithusa consistait donc principalement à accélérer sa maturation et à retarder Camlann pour lui donner le temps de concevoir et de pondre ses cinq oeufs.**_

_**2) Comme vous allez le comprendre dans ce chapitre, Merlin ne doit surtout pas mourir pendant la bataille de Camlann, parce que Merlin aussi est extrêmement important ! Pas de Merlin= pas d'éclosion pour les bébés dragons, d'une part (il est le dernier dragonnier et ce sont les dragonniers qui appellent les petits dragons à la vie !). Mais Merlin n'est pas seulement important à cause de ses pouvoirs de dragonnier. **_

_**Si les dragons sont une extension physique du pouvoir de la Source, Merlin est l'incarnation vivante de la magie d'Albion !**__**C'est pourquoi, sans dragons ni Merlin, la magie meurt, elle n'existe plus.**_

_**Ce qu'il faut voir, c'est que Merlin lui-même n'a pas conscience de sa propre importance. Arthur le ressent par moments quand il lui dit : tu es la magie, et Morgane en a des intuitions quand elle constate à quel point il est virtuose avec ses pouvoirs... mais personne n'a compris jusqu'où ça allait en réalité, même pas lui-même...**_

_**Seuls Aithusa et Kilg étaient au courant. Pourquoi ne le lui ont-ils pas dit ? Parce que Merlin ne peut pas changer l'issue de la bataille de Camlann. Merlin et Arthur sont les deux faces d'une même pièce, Merlin aime Arthur et Merlin cherchera toujours à sauver Arthur avant de se sauver lui-même... il ne peut pas faire d'autre choix que celui-là !**_

_**Une seule personne peut intervenir et changer la donne : Morgane. **_

_**En élaborant son plan, Aithusa savait qu'il y aurait des sacrifices à faire pour sauver le futur, et surtout, la magie. **_

_**Kilgarrah a été le premier à donner sa vie. Lorsqu'il a été pris dans la bataille de Nemeth, il n'a pas eu le choix. Il avait un seul objectif : sauver Merlin. Il a du ensorceler l'épée de Mordred parce qu'il ne devait pas laisser Merlin mourir ! Et Merlin était menacé par Horsa dont le pouvoir était corrompu parce que la manière dont les Saxons utilisent la magie est un danger pour la Source. Alors oui, Kilg a donné à Mordred un enchantement encore plus puissant que celui dans lequel il a forgé Excalibur, et il a fait de lui le "Tueur de Dragons". Mais c'était un souci secondaire. Sur le moment, il devait s'assurer que Morded détruise Smaug en un coup, avant que Merlin ne succombe.**_

_**Kilgarrah savait en faisant ça qu'un jour, Mordred se retournerait contre Aithusa avec le pouvoir qu'il lui avait donné. Mais une fois encore, pas de victoire sans sacrifices ! Les dragons voient plus loin que les hommes... Aithusa a toujours été prête à se sacrifier pour sauver la magie.**_

_**Pour en revenir aux Saxons : de leur côté, ils ne savent pas à que sans les dragons la magie est condamnée. Pendant longtemps, ils ont cru que le dernier dragon était mort ! Ils pratiquent les arts noirs qui corrompent la Source, ils voient la Source comme un bien qu'ils peuvent posséder... et qui leur donnera le pouvoir absolu. Ils utilisent la magie sans en comprendre la nature ! **__**Mordred, lui aussi, est ignorant au final. Il n'a pas côtoyé les dragons d'assez près ni accumulé assez de sagesse pour savoir d'où il tire sa puissance... il ne soupçonne pas qu'en projetant de tuer Aithusa c'est la magie qu'il risque de détruire.**_

_**En espérant avoir pu clarifier à l'avance certains points )**_

_**FIN DES SPOILERS **_

**_Personne : Merlin est vraiment le frère des dragons, à bien des titres..._**

**_Koul : j'aurais rêvé de voir dans la série un Arthur qui non seulement accepte la magie mais l'aime... parce qu'il voit la magie en Merlin et Merlin dans la magie. Dans ma fic, c'est ce qui a fini par arriver, et Merlin et Arthur sont donc vraiment "réunis", comme les deux moitiés d'un tout._**

**_Julie : noooon pas la corde ! lol. Gwen, pas envie d'être retrouvée ? Non, tu as raison... pas avant la fin de ce chapitre... ;). Il va falloir que j'aille voir ce que c'est que ces joutes des temps modernes que tu pratiques XD._**

**_Avant-dernier chapitre de cet épisode... des retrouvailles que vous attendez depuis longtemps :) J'espère que je leur ai rendu justice !_**

CHAPITRE 20

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous l'ayons fait. Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous soyons arrivées à destination.

Gwen cligna des yeux face au soleil couchant, le regard fixé sur la Source d'Edel Terek qu'elle contemplait avec émotion.

Le chemin avait été long pour atteindre les frontières Nord du Royaume d'Annis, mais la récompense en valait l'effort...

La mare d'eau cristalline se trouvait au sommet d'une colline tabulaire, au centre d'un paysage désert; elle était entourée de dolmens gravés de runes anciennes, et le ciel pourpre se reflétait sur sa surface transparente. L'air tout autour de la Source semblait imprégné de mystère et de magie; les drapeaux sacrés des druides entouraient le site, flottant dans le vent.

Ce soir, lorsque se lèverait la pleine lune, s'achèverait le pèlerinage de l'Eau et de la Lune que Gwen et Morgane avaient commencé des mois auparavant sur les rives du Lac d'Avalon.

Alors la Reine pourrait enfin rencontrer son fils.

Galaad...

Elle avait marché si loin pour avoir cette chance, celle de pouvoir enfin le voir face à face.

Son visage lui avait donné la force de mettre un pied devant l'autre jour après jour, et, pendant ce voyage, elle avait redressé la tête peu à peu, jusqu'à retrouver ses forces.

Pourtant, maintenant qu'elle était arrivée au terme de son périple, elle avait peur, autant qu'elle était impatiente...

Peur parce qu'elle redoutait l'instant où elle verrait son enfant autant qu'elle l'attendait.

Peur parce qu'elle savait que leur retrouvailles seraient forcément trop brèves, et que le vide de son absence après cette réunion d'un moment durerait toute une vie sans qu'il soit possible d'y remédier.

Peur parce que ce voyage lui avait donné un but, et que, lorsqu'il serait terminé, elle n'en aurait plus.

Peur parce que lorsque Morgane aurait fait sonner le Cor pour elle, plus rien ne la retiendrait à ses côtés.

Peur parce qu'Arthur n'était pas rentré à Camelot, et que si elle choisissait d'y revenir, elle devrait y vivre seule, avec beaucoup d'obligations avec bien peu de consolations en échange...

Elle avait réfléchi à toutes ces choses, alors qu'elles approchaient de leur destination. Et elle avait pris sa décision. Quoiqu'il doive se passer à Edel Terek, elle retournerait à ses devoirs après avoir vu Galaad.

Et elle veillerait sur son peuple, en attendant le retour d'Arthur...

Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard pour qu'ils puissent se rejoindre tous les deux.

Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard pour qu'ils puissent réussir à surmonter l'épreuve qui les avait terrassés, et à redevenir mari et femme...

Mais qui pouvait dire si Arthur reviendrait ?

Peut-être Gwen finirait-elle ses jours seuls.

Sans fils, sans mari. Sans ami magicien. Sans prêtresse tendre et diabolique pour marcher à ses côtés.

Gwen savait qu'elle aurait du mal à supporter une telle existence.

Mais elle doutait d'avoir à le faire...

Elle en doutait depuis que Morgane avait accepté de lui parler de Camlann.

Les confidences de la prêtresse avaient commencé après plusieurs semaines de nuits entrecoupées de cauchemars. Gwen avait grandi en prenant soin de Morgane dans ses terreurs nocturnes. Elle était habituée à la réconforter quand elle s'éveillait en nage après l'une de ses visions. Mais jamais aucune de ses visions d'autrefois n'avait jamais laissée une telle expression de douleur sur son visage, et, sachant que Morgane se contrôlait beaucoup plus ses émotions aujourd'hui qu'à cette époque, Gwen avait commencé à se poser des questions sur l'avenir qu'elle distinguait...

Elle lui avait demandé, à plusieurs reprises, mais pendant de longues semaines, Morgane avait refusé de lui parler de ses rêves.

Puis, un jour, elle lui avait entr'ouvert pour elle la porte du futur, assez longtemps pour lui évoquer Camlann, et pour lui révéler que la bataille était inévitable, même si son issue demeurait incertaine. Elle lui avait aussi dit que dans les visions qui la terrifiaient, Arthur mourait au combat.

Gwen pensait que son amie en savait beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle lui disait, mais elle respectait les secrets que Morgane gardait pour elle-même.

Les quelques détails que la prêtresse lui avait donnés, toujours à contre-coeur, suffisaient à la convaincre que bientôt, elle devrait monter au combat pour les siens...et en un sens, cela lui offrait un but, une chose qui lui resterait à accomplir une fois qu'elle aurait fait ses adieux Galaad.

Elle savait aussi, que, quoiqu'il arrive, elle ne laisserait pas Arthur mourir.

Pas si elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour l'empêcher... La promesse qu'elle et Mithian s'étaient faites, des années plus tôt, tintait dans son esprit.

_Nous ne resterons pas en arrière. _

Non, Gwen ne resterait pas en arrière pour affronter une autre perte, un autre deuil.

Pas si elle avait le choix, pas si elle pouvait combattre...

Et elle ne laisserait personne lui arracher Arthur comme lui avait été enlevé Galaad.

Aujourd'hui, toutefois, ses pensées n'étaient pas tournées vers son mari, mais vers son fils.

Cette nuit était celle de Galaad, et de Galaad seulement.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Morgane la prépara avec le bain et les onctions rituelles, dans un silence plein de révérence, alors que la nuit tombait.

Gwen la laissa faire, perdue dans ses pensées, imprégnée par l'importance du moment.

Lorsqu'elle fut prête, son regard croisa celui de la prêtresse, qui lui sourit.

-L'heure est venue, dit Morgane. Tu vas rencontrer l'esprit de ton fils.

Gwen frissonna.

-Crois-tu que tout se passera bien ? lui demanda-t-elle, avec inquiétude.

-De quoi as-tu peur ? s'étonna Morgane.

Gwen baissa les yeux.

-Peut-être... que Galaad sera en colère contre moi, parce que je l'ai laissé mourir...

Morgane secoua la tête.

-Non, Gwen. Ton fils n'est pas en colère contre toi... Tu sais ce qu'il en est, tu as déjà senti sa présence...

-Et si le vrai Galaad était différent de l'enfant que je vois dans mes rêves ? Et si celui qui me rend visite n'était qu'une belle pensée, tirée de mon imagination ?

-Si c'était le cas, ce ne serait pas le même enfant que je vois dans les miens, affirma Morgane. Tu n'as rien à craindre, Gwen. Je te le promets.

Elle hocha la tête, son courage retrouvé.

Sa main saisit celle que lui tendait Morgane, et elle lui dit :

-Conduis-moi.

Les deux femmes déscendirent dans l'eau de la Source d'Edel Terek, la main dans la main, sous la lumière des étoiles. Morgane tenait le Cor, et lorsqu'elles furent plongées dans la mare sacrée jusqu'à la taille, elle l'éleva dans les airs pour le faire sonner. Sa musique grave et lancinante fit vibrer les pierres des dolmens. Les runes s'allumèrent, et l'eau frémit tout autour d'elles...

Une lumière blanche déscendit sur la Source, et la silhouette liquide de l'esprit du Lac se matérialisa à la surface dans une gerbes de goutelettes transparentes, comme cela s'était passé sur les rives du Lac d'Avalon.

-Bienvenue à vous, Pèlerines de l'Eau et de la Lune, les salua Freya, d'une voix douce. Vous avez respecté votre promesse, et les dieux ont décidé d'agréer à votre demande. Guenièvre Pendragon, votre fils vous attend...

Gwen sentit le monde tourbillonner autour d'elle alors que la blancheur s'intensifiait, et soudain, elle se retrouva seule, face à la Dame du Lac.

Dans cette dimension, l'esprit gardien semblait pleinement humaine.

Ses longs cheveux tombaient sur sa robe blanche, et son regard était plein de lumière.

-Où suis-je ? demanda-t-elle.

-Sur le seuil des Portes d'Avalon, le monde sacré où reposent les nobles âmes des êtres chers disparus, lui répondit Freya.

Et elle fit un geste de la main pour l'inviter à s'avancer.

Gwen sentit sa gorge se serrer alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la lumière aveuglante qui régnait par-delà les portes d'Avalon, et elle scruta la blancheur, dans l'attente de son fils...

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, une silhouette gracile émergea lentement de la lumière... Elle sentit son cœur déborder de tendresse pour l'enfant qui marchait vers elle bien avant que ses traits ne lui apparaissent... Puis, alors qu'ils se dessinaient peu à peu, la tendresse laissa la place à un amour brûlant, charnel, désespéré... parce que Morgane avait raison.

Galaad était tel qu'elle l'avait imaginé dans la pénombre lorsqu'elle parlait de lui avec Arthur, et tel qu'il s'était manifesté à elle en rêve.

C'était un enfant d'une beauté extraordinaire, avec de grands yeux bleu foncé, de longs cils, un visage délicat, des lèvres pleines, un teint de bronze. Ses cheveux noirs et bouclés dansaient autour de son visage finement ciselé, aux sourcils élégants aux pommettes hautes. Il avait l'allure, et le maintien d'un prince, mais il émanait de lui une douceur, une bonté, une sagesse, une vitalité telles qu'il était impossible de ne pas voir en lui la marque de la magie.

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Gwen bien avant qu'il ne soit arrivé à sa hauteur. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle aimerait son fils. Mais le voir apparaître ainsi, si réel, si vivant, si gracieux, était presque trop pour son cœur de mère. La brûlure qu'elle ressentait dans son ventre, auquel il avait été arraché, était lancinante. Le manque qu'elle avait de lui la transperçait comme la morsure d'une lame...

Elle était figée sur-place, totalement submergée par la tempête d'émotions qui faisait rage en elle, lorsqu'il s'arrêta face à elle, leva sur elle des yeux remplis d'amour et de fierté, et dit doucement :

-Mère.

Cette voix coupa court à toutes ses pensées.

Gwen tomba à genoux face à son fils.

Elle avait besoin de le toucher elle avait besoin de le sentir. Elle posa une main sur son épaule, et elle l'attira à lui...

-Galaad, articula-t-elle.

Elle le serra dans ses bras, respira son odeur, sentit sa chaleur, et répéta, comme une folle :

-Galaad. Galaad. Galaad.

Etait-il possible qu'il soit à ce point vivant sous ses doigts ? Elle l'embrassait sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter, l'étouffant presque dans son étreinte et elle pensa : _je ne veux plus jamais être séparée de lui. Plus jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais... _Puis son esprit perdit toute cohérence, et elle se mit à sangloter sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Alors, elle sentit de petits doigts effleurer son visage, et elle réalisa que son fils était en train d'essuyer ses larmes...

-Mère, murmura-t-il, contre son oreille. Ne sois pas triste. S'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas que tu pleures.

-Je ne veux plus être séparée de toi. Je veux rester ici, avec toi, pour toujours, lui répondit-elle, le visage enfoui dans son cou.

Il secoua la tête et s'écarta d'elle pour la regarder.

-Non, tu ne peux pas, dit-il, d'une voix ferme, un sourire triste dansant sur ses lèvres. Il faut que tu retournes dans le monde. Il faut que tu retrouves mon père. C'est auprès de lui qu'est ta place. Pas auprès de moi.

Comment pouvait-il lui dire de s'en aller ? Comment pourrait-elle jamais se détacher de lui, maintenant qu'elle l'avait enfin retrouvé ? La vie n'avait pas de sens sans lui, mais en sa présence, elle se sentait irradiée par l'amour. Le monde était noir sans lui, mais quand il était là, il était inondé de lumière. Il était sa chair, son sang, son cœur...

-Mon fils. Mon fils. Je ne veux pas te laisser, murmura-t-elle, en touchant ses cheveux, ses épaules, son visage. Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas...

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Tu es ma mère, et j'ai besoin que tu soies forte. Il faut que tu vives, pour retrouver mon père. Il faut que tu vives, pour que je puisse revenir.

Elle laissa ces paroles, qui échappaient à sa compréhension, la pénétrer jusqu'à l'âme.

-Revenir...

Il lui saisit les mains, avec force, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

-Je sais que tu crois que c'est la dernière fois que nous nous voyons. Je sais que tu crois que la façon dont nous avons été arrachés l'un à l'autre est définitive. Mais nous nous connaîtrons, Mère. Je t'en fais la promesse. Un jour, tu me mettras au monde, et nous serons à nouveau réunis. Tu dois garder l'espoir, parce qu'il nous sera donné une seconde chance.

Gwen ne pleurait plus. Elle regardait cet enfant, son fils, son prince. Elle sentait la magie puissante qui émanait de lui. Elle lisait la certitude dans son regard bleu...

-Comment serait-ce possible ? demanda-t-elle, stupéfaite. Galaad... tu es mort. Les morts ne peuvent pas revenir.

Il sourit, et posa une main sur son coeur en affirmant :

-La magie peut accomplir des miracles. Le temps n'a pas d'importance dans le cœur de la Source, et le rêve du Dragon Blanc ne peut être brisé. Tu es ma mère et je suis ton fils. Nous sommes destinés l'un à l'autre. Le lien qui nous unit ne faiblira jamais. Souviens-toi de moi. Garde en toi la mémoire de mon visage. Le jour viendra, Mère. Après les plus grandes ténèbres, où l'espoir triomphera. Aie confiance et sois brave.

Gwen vit le visage de son fils s'effacer lentement, et elle ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle était dans l'eau du bassin, et elle tremblait, ruisselante de lumière... et d'espoir.

Les larmes de la Reine tombèrent dans l'eau de la Source d'Edel Terek.

C'étaient des larmes de tristesse, et de joie mêlées, parce que le poids qui pesait sur son cœur venait de disparaître sur une promesse.

_Tu me mettras au monde._

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Morgane savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas franchir les Portes d'Avalon, mais elle s'avança néanmoins, lorsqu'elle vit son neveu sur le seuil, et elle appela son nom.

-Galaad !

Il était sur le point de repartir, mais il se retourna vers elle. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur elle, et il lui sourit en lui répondant :

-Tante Morgane.

Elle avait tant de questions à lui poser. Il y avait tant de choses, qu'elle aurait voulu savoir...

-Est-ce que c'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle, le cœur battant. Est-ce que tu reviendras ?

Il hocha la tête, et sa réponse la fit frissonner.

-Si tu fais ce qu'il faut, répondit-il, avec confiance. Je compte sur toi, qui voyages par les portes de l'avenir.

-Alors tous ces rêves que j'ai faits de toi... n'étaient pas que des rêves ? dit-elle, en tremblant.

-Non, répondit-il, en secouant la tête. C'est notre futur.

Elle ne savait pas quoi ressentir. Elle était perdue...

-Comment ? Comment cela peut-il être _notre _futur ? Alors que la grande bataille se prépare ? Aithusa a dit qu'elle était inévitable... je sais que l'issue ne peut en être changée. Je sais que l'heure vient... Je t'en prie, Galaad. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides. Aide-moi à comprendre comment je peux sauver l'avenir...

L'enfant se retourna vers la Dame du Lac, qui attendait, en suspension au-dessus de l'eau.

Elle lui tendit la main. Il la saisit, et ils inclinèrent leurs têtes l'une vers l'autre pour échanger un murmure. La femme-fée et le petit prince, au-dessus de la source blanche, leurs pieds, effleurant à peine la surface de la mare, l'air tout autour d'eux, scintillant de bulles de lumière, offraient un tableau surréaliste dans leur grâce éthérée...

Freya hocha la tête en chuchotant : «très bien », puis, regarda vers Morgane.

-Galaad n'a pas le droit de te parler de tout cela directement. Mais il m'a demandé de te retransmettre un message, dit-elle, solennellement. Il dit... que c'est grâce à toi que nous pourrons être libres.

-Freya, je t'en prie, dit Morgane, en joignant les mains. Je suis seule, et je suis perdue... Vous devez m'aider, tous les deux...Si tu sais quelque chose, dis-le moi.

La Dame du Lac hocha la tête, solennellement.

-Il y a une chose qu'il faut que tu saches, Morgane Pendragon, Prêtresse de l'Ile des Bénis. Si Merlin participe à la grande bataille de Camlann, il mourra. Mais il refusera de rester à l'écart.., à moins que quelqu'un ne l'empêche d'être présent.

-Et ce quelqu'un... ce serait moi ? dit Morgane.

-Il faudra beaucoup d'ingéniosité à la personne qui sera chargée de tenir Merlin à distance d'Arthur pendant le combat. Tu es la seule à pouvoir réussir un tel tour de force.

-Mais... dit Morgane, livide. Si Merlin n'est pas là pour protéger Arthur, pendant la bataille... quand les choses tourneront mal, alors, Arthur... Arthur...

La vision terrible d'Arthur gisant sur le sol à ses côtés, mourant, s'imposa à elle.

Freya hocha lentement la tête, et Morgane vit la réponse dans son regard implacable.

-Vous ne pouvez pas me demander de faire ça ! Vous ne pouvez pas me demander de choisir entre eux deux ! Arthur est mon frère ! Et Merlin a fait le vœu de protéger son Roi, jusqu'à la mort, si nécessaire...Si je l'entraîne loin de Camlann, au péril de la vie d'Arthur, et qu'à cause de moi, il manque à sa promesse... je les aurai trahis tous les deux !

-Parfois, il faut savoir regarder plus loin que le moment qui vient, dit Freya, d'un ton sans appel. Merlin doit vivre. Je ne dis pas cela... parce que je l'ai aimé, mais parce que c'est ce qui est _le plus important pour l'avenir. _Cependant, comme tu l'as dit toi-même, jamais il ne pourra accepter que son existence puisse compter davantage que celle de son Roi. S'il suit son cœur, il ira jusqu'au bout de tous les sacrifices pour sauver Arthur... y compris celui de sa vie. Toi seule peux trouver le moyen de l'écarter du danger, Morgane.

Freya s'interrompit un instant, puis, jeta sur la prêtresse un regard plein de compassion.

-Tu n'as pas reçu la part la plus facile, Morgane. Mais Aithusa a raison lorsqu'elle affirme que le futur repose entièrement sur toi. Quels que soient les sacrifices que tu doives faire, quelles que soient les personnes que tu doives abandonner, lorsqu'éclatera Camlann, en écarter Merlin devra être ton seul objectif, et tant que tu le poursuivras, qu'importent les moyens que tu emploieras, parce que Galaad a dit vrai. Si tu réussis... alors, nous serons libres.

L'enfant hocha la tête, puis, se détourna pour disparaître dans la blancheur d'Avalon. La silhouette de Freya redevint liquide, puis, se désintégra, plongeant sous la surface de l'eau. Le portail se referma, se réduisant à une mince ligne de lumière, avant de disparaître. Et Morgane se retrouva seule, au centre de la Source.

Non, pas seule.

Gwen était là, à ses côtés.

Elle se demanda si la Reine avait tout entendu, mais celle-ci lui adressa un regard hésitant...  
-Est-ce que tu l'as vu ? lui demanda-t-elle. Est-ce que tu lui as parlé ?

Morgane hocha la tête, tremblante.

-Que t'a-t-il dit ? insista Gwen.

-Qu'il y avait de l'espoir, répondit-elle.

Gwen lui saisit les mains, la regardant farouchement, et elle s'exclama :

-S'il te plaît, Morgane. Trouve Arthur pour moi. J'ai besoin de le voir. Je veux retrouver mon mari, maintenant.

La prêtresse hocha la tête, et se tendit vers sa magie.

Le pouvoir répondit aussitôt à son appel, l'emplissant d'un bien-être immédiat. Trouver Arthur serait facile. Il lui suffirait d'appeler...

-_Merlin ? _

La réponse lui parvint immédiatement, empreinte de soulagement malgré l'inquiétude qui y pointait.

-_Morgane ! Voilà deux heures que j'essaie de te contacter ! Quand j'ai vu que tu ne répondais pas, je me suis fait tellement de souci ! Que t'est-il arrivé ? J'ai parlé à Wildor, et il m'a dit que tu avais disparu depuis des mois ! Sans donner à tes disciples la moindre nouvelle ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Est-ce que... _

_-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, _coupa-t-elle, en souriant malgré elle face à cet assaut de questions. _Et... oui. Tout va bien., maintenant. Enfin, je crois. _

Elle sentit l'étonnement de Merlin à travers leur lien télépathique, face à cette réponse mystérieuse.

_-Est-ce que Gwen est avec toi ?_ demanda-t-il, comme s'il redoutait la réponse.

_-Oui. Oui, bien sûr. Elle est avec moi. Dis-moi qu'Arthur est avec toi._

_-Evidemment qu'Arthur est avec moi. Où voudrais-tu qu'il soit d'autre.._

_-Nous n'étions pas les seules à avoir disparu..._fit remarquer Morgane.

_-Je sais. C'est une longue histoire... _soupira Merlin._._

Elle n'en doutait pas un instant, mais il y avait plus important dans l'immédiat.

-_Comment va Gwen ? _demanda-t-il, avec inquiétude.

-_Elle est prête. Prête à revoir Arthur. Prête à aller de l'avant. Je pense qu'il est temps..._

_-Merci de t'être occupée d'elle, _dit Merlin, avec reconnaissance.

_-Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je n'ai fait qu'écouter mon coeur..._

-_Je sais. Dis-moi juste... où vous êtes, que nous puissions offrir au Roi, et à la Reine de Camelot, les retrouvailles qu'ils méritent._

_- Rejoins-nous à la Source d'Edel Terek, au Nord du Royaume d'Annis._

_-Que faites-vous là-bas ?_

_-Nous venons d'achever le Pèlerinage de l'Eau et de la Lune. Gwen...a parlé à son fils, Merlin. _

Il ne répondit pas à cela, mais elle sentit son admiration à travers leur lien.

-_Tu me raconteras tout quand nous serons face à face._

_-Non._

Elle ne voulait pas le voir. Si elle était forcée de le regarder dans les yeux, il comprendrait, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les paroles de Freya tintaient encore dans son esprit, et elle ne pouvait pas lui parler de ce que la Dame du Lac lui avait demandé de faire pendant la bataille de Camlann. C'était impossible... Elle avait besoin de temps. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir à la décision qu'elle allait devoir prendre.

-_Je suis restée absente de l'Ile pendant trop longtemps. Je dois rejoindre mes disciples... et Aithusa. Je te confie Gwen, et Arthur, Merlin. Ramène-les à Camelot. Et prends soin d'eux pour moi..._


	23. Chapitre 22

**_Valir : heureux que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Je pense que tu aimeras aussi celui que je viens d'écrire...il y aura des rebondissements. Je pense que ma fin va vous surprendre (enfin, j'espère ;)). Quant à Merthur... j'adore écrire Merthur ;) vraiment, j'adore ça._**

**_Julie : c'est ce qu'il a promis... ! le petit chenapan ;)_**

**_Sabrinabella : pas mal ton hypothèse... il y a de l'idée ;). Tu vises juste pour certaines choses et à côté pour d'autres mais je ne te dirai pas en quoi, assez spoilé ! Il y a une surprise de prévue, non ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas vous laisser sur les dents, ce serait pas sympa ! Sinon, tu apprécieras sans doute les retrouvailles Arwen dans ce chapitre ;)_**

**_Floltoile : cette rencontre de Gwen et Morgane avec Galaad était très émouvante à écrire, et il y a de l'Arwen qui arrive tout de suite après ;) Merci pour tes compliments, vous offrir ce que vous avez envie de lire est toujours un plaisir_**

**_Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, je ne suis pas du tout éclectique dans mes "ship", pour moi la bonne histoire est celle qui satisfait tout le monde : les Arwen, les Merthur, les Morwen, les Armor... il en faut pour tout le monde et pour moi l'un n'exclut pas l'autre !_**

**_C'est le dernier chapitre de cet épisode. J'espère qu'il vous bouleversera autant que moi. Tout le décor de Camlann est maintenant posé... Ne reste plus que la bataille en elle-même. Morgane a des heures sombres qui l'attendent mais Camlann est son ultime épreuve... _**

**_Mon épisode suivant aura pour titre : "Les fleurs de la destruction". C'est là où tout s'achève..._**

CHAPITRE 21

_-_C'est fait, dit Morgane. Arthur ne tardera plus à arriver... il faut que je m'en aille.

-Non.

La main de Gwen s'aggripa à son bras, et la jeune femme secoua la tête.

-Morgane... je ne veux pas que tu partes. Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît. Rentrons tous ensemble à Camelot...

La prêtresse regarda son amie, qui la dévisageait d'un air suppliant. Elle non plus n'avait pas envie de la quitter, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester. Dans quelques instants, Merlin et Arthur apparaîtraient. Elle ne pourrait pas les regarder sans penser qu'un jour ou l'autre, qu'elle serait obligée de choisir entre eux.. Elle ne pourrait pas ouvrir la bouche sans se rappeler qu'elle serait celle qui les séparerait. Son dilemme se verrait sur son visage. Son incapacité à décider qui elle devait sauver, et qui elle devait abandonner... Elle savait à quel point ils étaient indissociables, et pourtant, elle devrait trancher. Freya et Galaad avaient été très clairs sur ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle...

Seulement, ce rôle lui était insupportable.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, à présent, c'était retourner au Sanctuaire... et parler à Aithusa.

-Je dois partir, dit-elle, en caressant la joue de Gwen. Rentrer à Camelot avec vous n'a jamais été une option pour moi...

Gwen refusa de la lâcher.

-Pourquoi ? dit-elle. Tu es proche de Merlin, et Arthur est ton frère... je sais que tu l'aimes, alors pourquoi fuis-tu ?

-Parce que, je suis condamnée à ne l'aimer que de loin, répondit Morgane. C'est ainsi que les choses doivent se passer, Gwen. C'est ainsi qu'en a décidé le destin. S'il te plaît... ne me retiens pas.

Gwen la relâcha, lentement, les yeux pleins de larmes.

-Tu me manqueras, mon amie, dit-elle. Jamais je n'oublierai ce voyage. Jamais je n'oublierai ce que tu as fait pour moi...

-Tu me manqueras aussi, souffla Morgane, en se détournant.

Elle conjura le couloir qui la mènerait à l'Ile des Bénis, mais, avant de plonger à l'intérieur, elle se retourna, pour regarder la jeune femme qui avait été sa compagne de route et d'aventures au cours des derniers mois. Les cheveux emmêlés de Gwen étaient agités par le vent. Sa tunique flottait autour d'elle. Avec ses chausses et ses bottes cavalières, elle semblait jeune, et sauvage à la fois.

Il y avait de l'innocence dans son regard, mais aussi, de la détermination... et de la bravoure.

Morgane fut saisie par l'étrange sentiment que c'était la dernière fois qu'elles se verraient.

Cette image de Gwen était peut-être la plus belle qu'elle puisse conserver dans son cœur.

Mais il lui restait encore une dernière chose à lui dire.

-Pendant la bataille de Camlann, articula-t-elle, d'une voix empreinte par l'émotion.

Le regard de Gwen s'intensifia, alors qu'elle attendait la suite.

-Je t'ai vue chevaucher dans ton armure pour secourir Arthur au moment où il était en danger. Et je t'ai vue réussir à le sauver. Dans mon rêve, tu étais plus brave que tous les chevaliers de Camelot. Tu n'avais pas peur.

Les larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Gwen, et ses lèvres s'incurvèrent sur un sourire.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Morgane hocha lentement la tête.

-Adieu, mon amie, souffla-t-elle.

Puis, elle disparut.

Gwen resta seule. Elle apprécia le vide que provoquait en elle la disparition de Morgane, puis, elle sentit la parfaite solitude qui était la sienne s'épanouir paisiblement et sans douleur. Le paysage était désert et nu. L'avenir résonnait de la promesse d'une grande bataille. Et son fils était mort.

Mais à l'horizon, le soleil se levait...

Elle ferma les yeux, et laissa la brise sécher ses larmes sur son visage. Puis, dans son esprit, elle ressuscita les traits du beau visage d'Arthur. Elle imagina la caresse de sa voix qui se levait avec le vent. Elle rêva de la force de ses mains qui se posaient sur elle. Arthur était comme le soleil. Elle avait toujours vu briller en lui l'espoir.

Elle l'avait aimé bien avant de savoir qu'elle l'aimait. Il était son mari, et elle était sa femme. Ils étaient l'un à l'autre, et c'était leur amour qui avait créé Galaad, l'enfant-miracle qui lui avait promis : _tu me mettras au monde_. Peut-être, dans une autre vie... Mais dans celle-ci, une chose était certaine: elle aimerait Arthur jusqu'à la fin.

Elle souhaita qu'il soit auprès d'elle, et, alors qu'elle levait son visage pour l'exposer aux rayons de l'aurore, elle entendit une voix murmurer à son oreille :

-Guenièvre.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, et se retourna, lentement. Arthur était là, beau comme un rêve. Ses yeux bleus étaient pleins d'amour et de crainte en se posant sur elle. Ses cheveux blonds comme l'or balayaient son visage hâlé par le soleil. Il portait une tunique simple qui avait vu des jours meilleurs, il avait l'air d'un paysan qui aurait battu la campagne. Mais il souriait. De tout son éclat, de toute sa maladresse, de toute sa noblesse. Il était fort, tangible et debout. Et il la regardait avec cette expression qui disait que rien n'était perdu, et qu'il reviendrait vers elle, si seulement elle le laissait faire...

-Arthur, souffla-t-elle.

Et elle marcha vers lui sans hésiter.

Elle s'accrocha à lui, et elle chercha ses lèvres. Il l'étreignit en retour, et l'embrassa. C'était un baiser avide et affamé, désespéré et bouleversé. Ils respiraient tous les deux bien trop vite. Mais c'était parfait, de cette manière, parce que cela prouvait qu'ils étaient vivants. Elle sentit les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de son mari, alors qu'il inclinait sa tête contre la sienne.

-Guenièvre, Guenièvre... pardonne-moi, dit-il, éperdu. Pardonne-moi d'être parti si loin. Pardonne-moi de n'avoir pas su comment te rejoindre dans ton épreuve...

-Tais-toi, mon amour, répondit-elle en l'embrassant à nouveau. L'épreuve est terminée. Mon Arthur, mon Roi...

Elle fit courir ses mains sur ses joues, emmêla ses doigts à ses cheveux.

-J'étais morte, mais je suis revenue à la vie, souffla-t-elle, à son oreille. Je suis revenue pour toi, mon amour. Tu es mon mari. Tu es le père de mon fils. Tu es l'homme que j'aime. C'est auprès de toi que je veux être. Je m'excuse d'avoir mis si longtemps à le comprendre.

-Je t'aurais attendue une vie entière, dit-il, avec émotion, en embrassant sa main.

-Je sais. Je sais que tu l'aurais fait, murmura-t-elle.

-Rentrons. S'il te plaît. Rentrons chez nous, implora-t-il.

Elle acquiesça en silence, et plaça sa main dans la sienne. Il referma ses doigts sur les siens et ils s'éloignèrent de la Source d'Edel Terek, côte à côte. Alors qu'ils marchaient, dans le soleil levant, Gwen vit Merlin et Gauvain qui attendaient à l'écart. Ils souriaient, tous les deux, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur, ils hochèrent la tête dans un salut à leur égard.

-Ma Reine, dit Gauvain, avec tendresse. Comme je suis heureux de vous revoir.

-Je suis heureuse aussi, dit-elle au chevalier, en lui serrant le bras.

Puis, elle se retourna vers Merlin, qui la dévisageait avec un sourire hésitant. Dans la douceur bleue de son regard, elle voyait danser la même lumière que dans les yeux de son fils, quand il l'avait regardée, au-delà des portes d'Avalon. C'était la magie, qui embellissait et attendrissait leurs âmes, les épurant jusqu'à les faire scintiller. La magie de la Source qu'elle avait déjà vue opérer tant de merveilles, depuis le jour où Merlin l'avait utilisée, la première fois, pour la sauver. Gwen sentit sa gorge se serrer.

-Me pardonneras-tu ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

-Oh, Gwen, répondit-il.

Il la prit dans ses bras, et la serra sur son cœur, de toutes ses forces. Elle répondit à son étreinte en fermant les yeux, embrassant étroitement la forme svelte de son corps. C'était bon de le retrouver ainsi. Elle sentit le joyeux jaillissement de sa magie fuser vers elle, pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue avec coeur.

-Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-elle, dans un murmure.

-J'ai cru que je ne te retrouverais jamais. J'ai cru que tu étais partie pour de bon...

-Morgane m'a ramenée, promit-elle. Avec la force de son amour et de sa détermination, un peu plus à chaque nouveau jour de notre pèlerinage. Et maintenant, elle est partie... sans même que j'aie vraiment pu la remercier d'avoir été là pour moi. Toi non plus, je ne t'ai jamais dit merci, pour m'avoir sauvée... Tu m'as rendu ma vie, le jour du tournoi. Tu m'as guérie, et tu m'as donné le temps qui m'a été imparti depuis lors... Je te promets, Merlin, que tous tes efforts n'auront pas été vains. Je te rendrai fier de m'avoir ramenée avant la fin.  
Il frissonna contre elle, et quand il s'écarta, il détourna la tête pour essuyer ses larmes. Elle lui caressa doucement la joue, puis recula aux côtés d'Arthur, qui l'entoura de son bras.

-A Camelot ? dit Merlin, en regardant ses trois amis avec émotion.

-A Camelot, confirma Arthur. Si nous nous dépêchons, nous serons de retour à temps pour la grande fête...

-La fête ? demanda Gauvain, en secouant la tête.

-Les cinq ans de la fondation d'Albion doivent être célébrés d'ici deux jours, leur rappela Arthur. C'est le moment idéal pour rentrer.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Le Roi Arthur est de retour ! Le Roi Arthur est de retour !

La population de Camelot était en liesse. Les gens s'étaient amassés par centaines aux portes de la ville, pour voir arriver, chevauchant côte à côte, le Roi et la Reine, encadrés par Merlin et Gauvain, tandis qu'ils remontaient la rue principale, en direction du château... Ils murmuraient entre eux que le Souverain d'Albion avait trouvé le Calice, et que dorénavant, le royaume serait béni.

Mordred regarda les quatre revenants remonter vers la cour du château, la mâchoire crispée.

Deux jours avant la date fatidique, deux jours avant la grande bataille, Arthur arrivait en héros.

Et dire que ses malheureux sujets étaient persuadés qu'il avait trouvé la Coupe de vie, et qu'il rapportait avec lui la joie et la prospérité...

Ils n'auraient pas pu se tromper davantage.

Mordred regarda le Roi heureux et souriant, douché par les pétales de fleurs, qui saluait son peuple avec effusion.

Le même peuple qu'il avait abandonné entre ses mains près d'un an auparavant sans même daigner informer son bras droit du temps qu'allait durer son absence...

Autrefois, Mordred s'était laissé bercer d'illusions comme tout le monde par le regard lumineux du grand Roi, par l'expression de son sourire.

Mais aujourd'hui, quand 'il observait Arthur, il ne voyait qu'un lâche, qu'un imbécile, et qu'un misérable, qui avait échoué.

Echoué à protéger son royaume, échoué à faire durer la paix.

Echoué à porter dignement sa couronne, échoué à remplir ses devoirs.

Et c'était cet homme qui attendait qu'il s'écarte sagement du trône pour reprendre une place qu'il ne méritait pas...?

Oh, il s'écarterait.

Pour les deux prochains jours...

Mais ensuite... ensuite Arthur regretterait de ne pas être resté loin de Camelot, parce qu'il perdrait tout.

Tout ce que Mordred avait protégé pour lui en son absence...

Tout ce que Mordred avait souffert pour obtenir...

_Profite bien de ton règne, Arthur Pendragon, _pensa Mordred, avec ironie, en le regardant approcher. _Parce qu'il ne durera plus très longtemps..._

Les chevaliers de la Table Ronde entourèrent leur Roi et leur Reine, les saluant avec effervescence.

Elyan et Pereval affichaient tous deux visages enchantés, gagnés par la joie des retrouvailles. Mordred regarda Merlin et Gauvain serrer des mains et donner des accolades... Seul, Léon affichait un air un peu plus réservé, mais le prince héritier ne doutait pas que celui-ci s'effacerait rapidement. En vérité, il s'émerveillait sincèrement de voir comme la désertion était vite oubliée. Suffisait-il donc de s'appeler Arthur Pendragon pour que toutes vos trahisons soient pardonnées aussitôt ?

Lorsqu'Arthur arriva devant les marches où l'attendait Mordred, le Roi déscendit de cheval et s'avança vers lui pour l'étreindre chaleureusement...

Le prince héritier lui retourna son embrassade et l'écouta le gratifier d'un :

-Merci d'avoir si bien veillé sur mon royaume.

Il plaqua le masque de feu Solel sur son visage et lui répondit d'une voix grave :

-Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, Votre Majesté...

-Non, tu as fait bien plus que cela, lui dit Arthur, avec reconnaissance.

Mordred lui adressa un sourire et ils s'engouffrèrent côte à côte à l'intérieur du château.

Il était temps d'organiser un Conseil de la Table Ronde pour qu'Arthur le Roi Prodigue soit informé des affaires de son propre royaume.

Mordred dut supporter les palabres qui s'éternisaient jusqu'à la tombée du soir.

Les festivités à venir furent au centre de la discussion au même titre que les autres affaires en cours dans le royaume sur lesquelles Arthur devait rattraper son retard... comme si c'était possible en l'espace de quelques heures. Après quoi, Mordred fut forcé d'assister au banquet donné en l'honneur du retour du Roi, au cours duquel il siégea à sa droite, comme son statut l'exigeait. Il ne tenait pas à attirer l'attention sur lui en s'éclipsant avant l'heure.

Lorsqu'il put enfin se retirer, il eut très envie de se rendre sur l'Ile des Bénis, où il était à peu près certain qu'il trouverait Morgane, de retour chez elle exactement en même temps qu'Arthur, Guenièvre et Merlin étaient rentrés à Camelot...

Mais il devait parler à Hengist, et à Ikbaal, avant de partir retrouver sa chère traîtresse, et de régler ses comptes avec elle.

_Patience, _pensa-t-il.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Morgane fut envahie par un sentiment très doux lorsqu'elle apparut sur l'Ile des Bénis.

A la vue de la silhouette familière du Temple de la Magie inondé de soleil, des demeures de marbre qui l'entouraient, et des jardins parsemés de fontaines et de cerisiers où jouaient les plus jeunes de ses disciples, elle sentit la tension qui l'habitait se relâcher et elle pensa : « Je suis enfin de retour chez moi ». Ce fut seulement alors qu'elle réalisa, à quel point le Sanctuaire était devenu sa maison au cours des dernières années, le foyer auquel elle s'était attachée, l'endroit où elle serait toujours attendue et où il ferait toujours bon revenir pour elle...

Lorsqu'elle entendit les premiers cris de joie s'exclamer : «Dame Morgane est revenue ! Dame Morgane est revenue ! » elle sentit un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Quelques instants plus tard, Wildor arriva en courant, les yeux inondés de bonheur, et il se jeta dans ses bras... Les filles le suivaient de près, transportées par leur enthousiasme.

Lorsque l'aîné de ses disciples la souleva dans les airs pour la faire tournoyer, elle réalisa à quel point ses muscles s'étaient étoffés au cours des derniers mois. Wildor était passé de l'âge d'enfant à celui d'homme, sans qu'elle soit présente pour assister à cette métamorphose...

-Enfin ! dit-il, en la reposant à terre.

-C'est ce qu'on appelle un accueil chaleureux, dit-elle en riant.

-Vous nous avez manqué à tous, Dame Morgane, s'exclama Wildor.

-J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop inquiétés pour moi...

-Non, car nous avons eu régulièrement de vos nouvelles, dit-il, d'un ton satisfait. Après une semaine d'absence, nous avons commencé à utiliser votre cristal... et il ne nous a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que vous aviez décidé d'escorter la Reine en pèlerinage. Après cela, nous avons régulièrement assisté à vos aventures...

-Pas trop régulièrement, j'espère ? dit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

-Assez pour comprendre qu'il valait mieux éviter d'inviter les plus jeunes à regarder dans le cristal avant d'avoir vérifié au préalable ce que vous étiez en train de faire, répondit Wildor, en riant.

-Vous n'avez quand même pas _tout _vu ? fit Morgane, incrédule.

-Empoisonner le ragoût était une idée brillante, dit Wildor, avec un vaste sourire. Vous êtes l'héroïne de toutes les jeunes filles du Sanctuaire depuis que vous leur avez prouvé ce que vous êtes capable de faire même sans votre magie.

Morgane eut un gémissement désespéré, et son disciple éclata de rire.

Elle passa la journée à le suivre au travers des différentes Maisons et constata avec joie que ses élèves avaient continué à étudier en son absence. Wildor en tant qu'aîné avait pris la direction du Sanctuaire, et il avait continué d'inviter des sages parmi les druides et les magiciens pour instruire ses frères et sœurs. Les résultats de ces efforts étaient encourageants. Les jeunes gens s'étaient exercés au combat dans l'arène, ils avaient amélioré leurs connaissances des mystères de l'Ancien Culte. Il régnait parmi eux une aura de spiritualité et de pouvoir qui était réconfortante.

Le fait qu'ils aient eu l'idée d'utiliser le cristal pour la trouver et pour la suivre dans son périple témoignait de leurs ressources. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'ils lui demandent des explications sur sa désertion, au lieu de quoi ils venaient tous l'un après l'autre lui expliquer à quel moment de son voyage elle les avait le plus impressionnés ! Ils avaient réussi à apprendre de ses expériences, même en les suivant à distance.

Morgane était fière d'eux et ne se priva pas de le leur dire.

Puis elle demanda des nouvelles d'Aithusa, et Wildor lui apprit d'un ton soucieux que la dragonne blanche n'était venue que très rarement les voir au Sanctuaire.

-Je suis allé la visiter à plusieurs reprises à la caverne ces dernières semaines... Morgane... elle est très diminuée. Je crois que vous devriez partir la voir sans attendre...

Visiter Aithusa avait été dans ses projets depuis le début, parce qu'elle avait besoin de lui parler, de ce que Freya et Galaad lui avaient dit à la Source.

Mais les paroles de Wildor l'alarmèrent. Diminuée... qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Aithusa était-elle malade ?

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Mordred se matérialisa sous la tente d'Hengist, en plein centre du camp des Saxons, à la tombée de la nuit.

Il portait une cape noire dont le capuchon dissimulait son visage, et il eut le plaisir de faire sursauter le Roi lorsqu'il s'aperçut de sa présence avec un temps de retard.

-Mordred ! dit Hengist en frissonnant. Je ne t'attendais pas ce soir. Pourquoi être venu ? L'attaque est prévue pour dans deux jours. Nous sommes déjà d'accord sur la marche à suivre... Peut-être ferais tu mieux de rester à Camelot en attendant, de peur que ton absence ne soit remarquée ?

Mordred constata avec plaisir que le Roi éprouvait de la crainte envers lui. Elle était visible dans le regard qu'il lui jetait... Ainsi, même lui s'était rendu compte qu'il était entré en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs... _Si tu savais combien t__u as raison de me redouter, _pensa le jeune sorcier. _Avant la fin, tu regretteras d'avoir essayé de me manipuler..._

-Ne vous faites pas de souci pour cela, répondit-il d'un ton hautain. J'ai joué les figurants toute la journée, et je doute que quiconque vienne me chercher dans mes appartements à la faveur de la nuit... De plus, je devais vous voir. Il y a eu... des développements récents dans notre affaire.

-Lesquels ? demanda Hengist, les sourcils froncés.

-Arthur et Merlin sont rentrés à Camelot, aujourd'hui, annonça Mordred.

Le Roi des Saxons le dévisagea avec stupeur.

-Je n'en ai pas été informé, murmura-t-il.

-Eh bien, vous êtes au courant à présent. Réjouissez-vous d'avoir l'informateur le plus efficace qui soit à l'intérieur des murs de Camelot...

-Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, affirma Hengist. Arthur et Merlin ne doivent pas interférer avec nos plans...

-J'ai toute la confiance d'Arthur. Il n'a cessé de m'adresser ses compliments sur la manière dont j'ai dirigé son royaume en son absence... et je compte bien en profiter jusqu'au bout, répondit Mordred avec un sourire satisfait.

-Il va sans dire que notre accord ne tient que si Arthur meurt pendant la bataille, dit Hengist, en haussant un sourcil. Ne sois pas si confiant dans ta capacité à le supprimer. Il risque d'être difficile à atteindre...

-Pas pour moi, qui chevaucherai à ses côtés... , contra Mordred. Il ne s'attendra pas à ce que je le frappe, je le prendrai donc par surprise. Il me suffira d'attendre qu'il soit séparé de ses hommes pour lui porter le coup fatal... Il serait trop dommage de me priver de la confiance des chevaliers et du peuple en me faisant remarquer au moment de le tuer.

Hengist hocha la tête, pensif.

-Tu es intelligent, Mordred..., murmura-t-il.

_Plus que vous ne l'imaginez, _pensa l'intéressé, en plissant les yeux.

-Quant au sorcier, _Emrys, _reprit le Roi; je veux que tu te débarrasses de lui.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, dit Mordred, avec un sombre sourire. J'ai mon idée sur la manière dont je compte m'y prendre pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire...

-Dans ce cas, à dans deux jours, affirma le Roi des Saxons, en lui donnant congé. Ikbaal et ses sorciers transporteront nos hommes comme convenu aux portes de Camelot lorsque sonnera midi.

Mordred disparut dans un sortilège, mais au lieu de quitter le campement, il rejoignit Ikbaal, le chef des sorciers Saxons, pour tenir avec lui une seconde réunion qu'Hengist ne soupçonnait pas...

-Alors, comme ça, le Roi est de retour, s'exclama Ikbaal quand il le vit apparaître.

-Je vois que tes espions t'ont bien renseigné... et que tu t'es gardé d'apporter ces nouvelles à Hengist, nota Mordred, avec amusement.

-Les jours d'Hengist sur cette terre sont comptés... Nous savons tous les deux que la loyauté des sorciers de Saxe est acquise à quelqu'un d'autre ces jours-ci, dit Ikbaal avec un sourire.

-Donc, notre accord tient toujours ? demanda Mordred, attendant confirmation.

-Oui, notre accord tient toujours. A condition que tu en remplisses les conditions... J'attendrai que tu m'aies rapporté le cœur du dragon blanc pour me débarrasser d'Hengist pendant la bataille, comme nous l'avons convenu. Remplis ta part du marché et je remplirai la mienne...

-Je n'ai pas oublié ce que je t'ai promis, acquiesça Mordred. Je m'absenterai, au début de la bataille, pour me charger de la bête, et quand je reviendrai, je te rapporterai son cœur en main propre. Alors, tu t'occuperas d'Hengist, pendant que je me chargerai d'Arthur, et pendant que je prendrai le contrôle de Camelot, tu t'empareras de la Source de la Magie sur l'Ile des Bénis.

-Que fais-tu des sorciers d'Albion qui se sont établis à côté de la Source ? demanda Ikbaal. As-tu prévu un moyen de les neutraliser ?

-Les sorciers de l'Ile des Bénis ne poseront pas de problème, répondit Mordred. Ils sont nos alliés, et non nos ennemis...

-Comment peux-tu en être si certain ? insista le sorcier Saxon.

Mordred lui adressa un sourire victorieux.

-Parce que, la grande prêtresse à laquelle ils obéissent est ma compagne. Et que, lorsque je serai Roi, elle deviendra ma Reine...

Ikbaal hocha la tête.

-Dans ce cas, à dans deux jours, Tueur de Dragons. Pour le grand jour qui où tu seras couronné Roi d'Albion et qui verra régner notre ordre sur la Source de la Magie.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Morgane se matérialisa à l'entrée de la caverne qu'Aithusa partageait autrefois avec Kilgarrah, et s'avança dans l'obscurité, d'un pas hésitant.

-Aithusa ? appela-t-elle, en s'avançant prudemment.

Elle n'entendit pas de réponse... Peut-être la dragonne était-elle sortie ?

Elle était sur le point de rebrousser chemin, quand elle entendit un bruit de respiration profonde. Aithusa était là... Morgane marcha dans les ténèbres, vers le fond de la grotte.

Une forme blanche, immobile, était enroulée dans la pénombre, contre la paroi rocheuse.

La dragonne était recroquevillée sous ses ailes repliées, son museau posé sur sa queue, et elle respirait péniblement. Elle semblait souffrir. Elle était plus mince que dans ses souvenirs, à l'exception de son abdomen anormalement gonflé, et ses écailles étaient ternes, sans éclat, comme si elle était malade...

Morgane se précipita vers elle, terrifiée. Jamais elle n'avait vu la Reine dans un tel état de faiblesse. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé la trouver aussi mal en point...

-Aithusa... !

Elle laissa ses doigts courir sur les écailles de son cou, qu'elle trouva glacées. Qu'avait-elle ? Pourquoi souffrait-elle autant ?

-Morgane..., haleta la dragonne.

-Que t'arrive-t-il, ma Reine ?

Les yeux argentés d'Aithusa se tournèrent vers la grande prêtresse lorsqu'elle lui effleura la joue; ils étaient remplis de douleur et de confusion.

-Morgane, souffla-t-elle doucement. Ne sois pas effrayée... Je suis presque au bout de mon épreuve...

-Ton épreuve ? Je ne comprends pas, dit Morgane, bouleversée, en caressant sa crête pour la réconforter. Pourquoi souffres-tu autant ? Es-tu malade ?

-Non... pas malade, répondit Aithusa, avec un brin d'humour. Mais c'est un travail pénible, de porter cinq enfants en même temps. Nous autres dragons ne sommes censés mettre au monde qu'un seul oeuf à la fois. Et normalement... mon compagnon devrait être à mes côtés pour veiller sur moi...mais je suis seule...

-Et je t'ai abandonnée, moi aussi, souffla Morgane, les larmes aux yeux. Oh ! Aithusa, je suis désolée...

-Tu n'as pas à être désolée, ma courageuse prêtresse. Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire, tout comme moi... Ne t'inquiète pas, Morgane. Mes œufs sont presque prêts... Et quand le moment sera venu... Je monterai au Sanctuaire... Pour les déposer au plus près de la Source. Wildor m'aidera... il m'a promis qu'il m'aiderait.

-Je t'aiderai, moi aussi, promit Morgane. Je serai là pour les regarder tes œufs éclore, ma Dame. Mais es-tu certaine... que tu pourras voler jusqu'au Sanctuaire dans ton état ?

Aithusa pantela.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, répondit-elle. N'aie crainte, Morgane. Je trouverai la force de faire ce qui doit être fait.

Elle se tut un instant, puis reprit :

-Morgane, ma douce. Je sais que tu as parlé à la Dame du Lac et au Prince de Lumière, à la Source d'Edel Terek. Je sais que c'est à cause de ce qu'ils t'ont dit que tu es venue me trouver...

Morgane hocha la tête, déchirée.

-Ce qu'ils m'ont demandé de faire... Aithusa... j'en suis incapable. Arthur et Merlin sont indissociables, ils sont tellement liés ! Comment pourrais-je choisir entre eux deux ? Comment pourraient-ils exister l'un sans l'autre ? Comment pourrais-je trahir l'un... pour sauver l'autre... Cela ne les condamnera-t-il pas tous les deux ?

La dragonne regarda la Grande Prêtresse, les yeux flous.

-Les œufs de dragon peuvent survivre pendant des milliers d'années, mais seul un Seigneur des Dragons a le pouvoir de les appeler en ce monde, murmura-t-elle. Si Merlin meurt, mon espèce s'éteindra pour toujours, et la Source cessera d'alimenter la magie. Je sais comme il est dur, le sacrifice que la Source exige de toi. Mais tu n'es pas la seule à avoir beaucoup sacrifié dans cette guerre que nous devons livrer. Il y a un an, Kilgarrah s'est envolé vers sa propre mort. Il était mon compagnon. Il était le seul autre dragon encore vivant sur terre... Pourtant, je n'ai pas hésité à lui demander de donner sa vie. Parce que c'était le seul moyen. Parfois, il faut juste... faire ce qui doit être fait, Morgane. Accepter le mal pour éviter le pire. Et livrer bataille avec toutes les armes possibles. C'est ainsi qu'agissent les Reines.

Morgane regarda la dragonne, les yeux brillants de larmes.

-Tu me demandes de condamner Arthur, dit-elle. C'est cela que tu me demandes de faire.

Aithusa ne répondit rien.

-Arthur est mon frère, reprit Morgane. Et toute ma vie, je lui ai fait défaut. Doit-il vraiment être écrit qu'il en sera ainsi jusqu'à la fin ?

Le regard que la dragonne porta sur elle était intense et enfiévré lorsqu'elle lui répondit.

-Tu es la véritable héroïne de Camlann, Morgane. Depuis l'aube des temps, il en a été décidé ainsi. Il y a cinq ans, je t'ai ramenée pour que tu puisses jouer ton rôle dans cette grande bataille quand le moment viendrait. Mais je ne peux pas te guider dans le choix que tu vas devoir faire. Tu sais tout ce que tu dois savoir pour prendre ta décision à présent. Mais les ténèbres qui viennent, il te faudra les affronter seule, et la responsabilité du chemin que tu emprunteras pendant l'ultime combat ne revient qu'à toi seule.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Morgane ne se sentait pas comme une héroïne lorsqu'elle revint sur l'Ile des Bénis, sous la clarté des étoiles.

Elle avait le cœur déchiré lorsqu'elle entra dans le Temple, et qu'elle ferma les yeux pour communier avec avec la magie...

_Mère Source, que dois-je faire ?_

Pour toute réponse, elle sentit les remous qui agitaient la Source... Ils grondaient comme la menace d'une tempête sur le point de se lever.

Elle ne trouverait pas de paix en ces lieux aujourd'hui...Alors elle quitta le Temple, pour se diriger vers les jardins, et elle le vit.

Il était vêtu de noir,, enveloppé d'une longue cape qui tombait jusqu'à ses pieds, et il la regardait avec des yeux bleu pâle qui brillaient comme des joyaux...

-Solel ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Et elle courut vers lui.

Il l'entoura avec ses bras, et posa son front contre le sien.

Elle l'embrassa avec passion, goûtant avec fièvre à sa peau, à ses lèvres, à sa vie, quêtant le réconfort de son étreinte...

Et elle le sentit lui répondre avec la même ferveur qu'autrefois...

Elle avait l'impression qu'ils s'étaient quittés la veille. Comment avait-il seulement su qu'elle était rentrée ? S'était-il déplacé tous les soirs à sa recherche ?

Elle pensa lui présenter ses excuses pour avoir disparu sans l'avertir. Puis, elle repoussa cette idée...

Elle était la dernière des grandes prêtresses de l'île et quand elle voyageait, elle n'avait à rendre de comptes à personne, pas même à son amant.

Qu'il lui suffise qu'elle soit revenue... Qu'il lui suffise qu'ils soient enfin réunis pour profiter de cette nuit qui serait peut-être leur dernière.

-Tu m'as manqué, haleta-t-elle, en regardant son beau visage, qui semblait sculpté dans le marbre.

Il entr'ouvrit les yeux, et il la regarda.

-Où étais-tu partie ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix étouffée.

-J'ai fait le Pèlerinage de l'Eau et de la Lune avec Guenièvre, du lac d'Avalon à la Source d'Edel Terek, répondit-elle. C'était un voyage dont je ne devais parler à personne, pas même à toi. Je ne pensais pas qu'il durerait si longtemps...

-Peu importe.

Il l'interrompit en couvrant son visage de ses baisers.

-Menteuse..., dit-il, tendrement.

Il l'embrassa passionnément sur les lèvres, puis, lui saisit les cheveux, pour l'obliger à le regarder, en répétant, d'un ton plus dur :

-Menteuse.

Elle le dévisagea, les pupilles dilatées, l'expression incertaine.

-Solel...? souffla-t-elle.

-Solel n'existe pas, il n'est qu'une identité d'empreint, une illusion, dit-il, en resserrant sa prise sur elle.

Ses doigts lui faisait mal. Ils étaient crispés sur ses cheveux comme des serres...

Elle blêmit, et soudain, les écailles tombèrent de ses yeux alors qu'elle percevait le changement qui était advenu en lui. L'ampleur que sa magie avait prise, et la forme qu'elle revêtait désormais... _non, _pensa-t-elle. Mais, par toutes les fibres de son être, elle le sentait : il s'était tourné vers les arts noirs... Elle hoqueta, sous le choc de sa découverte. A présent, son expression était dangereuse et menaçante alors qu'il affirmait :

-Mon nom est Mordred.

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de ses tempes, lui causant une douleur soudaine, et il ordonna d'une voix triomphante:

-Dis-le.

-Mordred..., haleta-t-elle, en essayant de le repousser.

Il la lâcha. Elle recula d'un pas, et il savoura la peur qui émanait subitement d'elle, alors qu'elle lui accordait, enfin, la reconnaissance qu'elle lui avait toujours déniée. Elle pâlissait à vue d'oeil à présent, tout en le dévisageant avec horreur.

-Mon amour, qu'as-tu fait ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Ce fut alors qu'il la saisit dans sa magie. Il avait attendu ce moment pendant tellement longtemps. Et il éprouva du plaisir à la regarder souffrir dans son étreinte, comme il avait souffert tant de fois aux mains d'Ikbaal pendant qu'il jouait avec lui... Il la toucha avec le feu des arts noirs, pénétrant en elle avec violence, perçant ses pouvoirs, ses défenses, creusant jusqu'au démon qui dormait au fond d'elle. Elle cria de douleur et il sentit la bête rugir de plaisir à son contact. Délivrer le monstre lui serait si facile. Et alors, c'en serait terminé de la douce Morgane, de la tendre Morgane, de la parfaite Morgane... si dévouée à sa cause, à ses disciples et à son cher Merlin. Sa bien-aimée tremblait sous ses doigts, le visage pâle comme la mort, les yeux révulsés.. Il vit du sang couler sur ses joues comme des la sentit plier face à la pression qu'il exerçait sur elle, impuissante dans son étreinte, malgré ses pitoyables tentatives pour lui échapper.

Il était plus puissant. Elle ne pouvait _rien _contre lui... Il exultait dans le sentiment de pouvoir qu'il éprouvait à la tenir ainsi à sa merci. A nouveau, il chercha le démon en elle, pour l'effleurer avec sa magie noire tandis qu'il la tenait en étau.

-Je pourrais le détacher, dit-il, d'une voix triomphante, en relâchant suffisamment son emprise sur elle pour lui permettre de le regarder. Je pourrais le détacher et le laisser t'engloutir. Je devrais le faire... tu n'en mérites pas davantage.

Morgane le regarda, terrifiée.

Elle ne savait plus qui se tenait en face d'elle, mais ce n'était pas l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse... jamais il ne l'aurait torturée ainsi jamais il n'aurait éprouvé tant de plaisir à la réduire en lambeaux dans les griffes de sa magie. Et à présent, il la menaçait... de la jeter à la merci de son démon intérieur?

Comment osait-il.

Elle sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes de fureur et d'impuissance, et elle se souvint, des paroles d'avertissement qu'Aithusa lui avait dites autrefois. _La perte d'Arthur ne viendra pas d'un inconnu. Elle sera le fait de quelqu'un que tu aimes de toute ton âme. _N'avait-elle pas été stupide, de refuser de la croire ?

N'avait-elle pas été stupide, de tomber amoureuse de cet enfant-druide, de ce jeune chevalier fragile qui semblait aspirer à la lumière ? D'avoir succombé à ses mots tendres, d'avoir cru à ses promesses, d'avoir voulu espérer en lui envers et contre tout...

Personne ne pouvait échapper à son destin.

Et le monde s'écroulait sous les pieds de Morgane à présent, face à ce que Mordred menaçait de lui faire.

Pourtant, superposé au magicien noir, elle voyait toujours le jeune homme qui avait décroché la lune pour la lui offrir par un beau soir d'été... en s'exclamant d'une voix si douce : _c'est en toi que se trouve à mes yeux toute la magie de ce monde, c'est en toi que se trouve mon salut et la paix de mon âme. _

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et chercha à retrouver cet homme en lui, par-delà la barrière de noirceur dont il s'était entouré...

-Je t'en prie... Ne fais pas ça... implora-t-elle dans un souffle. Si tu m'as jamais aimée, Mordred... _ne fais pas ça._

Il la repoussa en arrière, furieux.

Elle tomba à genoux, la respiration haletante.

Elle avait le cœur rempli de haine envers Morgause. C'était à cause d'elle, si elle en était réduite à supplier à présent. A cause d'elle, si elle devait vivre dans la peur d'être submergée par un monstre... _Si seulement, _pensa-t-elle, et ses larmes tombèrent sur ses mains. Elle n'osait pas relever les yeux pour croiser le regard de son amant.

_-_Je t'ai aimée, maudite sois-tu, tonna-t-il.

Et l'espoir naquit en elle quand il ajouta d'une voix tremblante:

-Je t'aime encore, sans quoi je t'aurais déjà tuée... Mais le temps où tu jouais avec moi est terminé.

-Je n'ai jamais... cherché... à jouer avec toi, protesta-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

-Arrête de me mentir, ordonna-t-il, d'un ton sans pitié. Je sais _avec qui _tu étais vraiment pendant ton absence. Je t'ai vue, avec lui. La nuit où Kilgarrah est mort... j'ai vu la manière dont tu le serrais contre toi, je vous ai vus pleurer ensemble... vous ressembliez à deux amants éperdus... Merlin et Morgane, le magicien et la prêtresse. Ne crois pas que j'ignore la manière dont tu m'as trahi ! Ne crois pas que j'ignore quelle vipère tu es.

Elle secoua la tête, les yeux brouillés par les larmes.

-C'est faux, dit-elle, avec rage.

Elle leva son regard sur lui, furieuse.

-Merlin n'a jamais été mon amant ! Mon mentor, et mon ami, et une aide précieuse pour accomplir ce que j'ai bâti sur l'Ile des Bénis, oui, mille fois oui ! Mais nous n'avons jamais été ensemble comme tu le prétends...Non pas que j'aurais refusé si ç'avait été possible à une époque. Mais il ne l'a jamais voulu. Et ensuite, je t'ai rencontré.

-Ne prétends pas m'avoir été fidèle !

Il la saisit à la gorge.

Elle se débattit, et le repoussa, dans un éclair de magie blanche.

Mais au lieu de chercher à s'enfuir, elle se redressa, et, au prix d'un grand effort, fit un pas vers lui.

-Pourtant, c'est la vérité !

Son visage était bouleversé et désespéré.

-C'est à toi seul que mon cœur appartient, monstre que tu es ! cria-t-elle.

Il jeta sa magie contre elle, mais cette fois, elle lui résista avec violence, l'empêchant de percer ses défenses. Elle le saisit à l'épaule. Il voulut la bousculer, la rejeter en arrière. Mais elle le frappa et utilisa tout son poids pour le faire basculer. Il l'entraîna dans sa chute, et elle roula au-dessus de lui. L'espace d'un instant, elle le surplomba, dans une cascade de cheveux noirs, le chevauchant comme une tigresse pantelante, les joues striées de traces sanglantes. Puis il la saisit par les poignets, la retourna, et la riva à terre. Elle le surprit en l'embrassant sauvagement, dans un baiser où il y avait plus de dents que de lèvres.

Il fondit dans la chaleur de sa bouche avide, et soudain, ses mains furent sur elle alors qu'il l'attirait à lui. Elle colla son corps tremblant au sien, ses doigts courant dans ses cheveux. Il l'embrassa et l'embrassa encore, toute colère oubliée. Comment pouvait-il la vouloir encore à ce point ? Comment pouvait-elle l'aimer encore ? Il la voulait, il la voulait au point d'être capable de tout lui pardonner si elle jouait selon ses règles...

Quand leur baiser s'interrompit, les larmes coulaient pareillement sur leurs joues, et ils étaient hors d'haleine autant l'un que l'autre.

Mordred voulut se redresser, mais elle l'en empêcha.

-Regarde-moi. Je t'aime, dit-elle, farouchement. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'est arrivé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ta magie a changé... Mais il n'est pas trop tard pour revenir. Quelles que soient les erreurs que tu aies commises, _reviens-moi, _et nous les réparerons ensemble_. _

-Ensemble... dit-il, avec un rire sarcastique.

Il voulut s'écarter.

Elle l'en empêcha. Elle posa une main sur son cœur en lui adressant un regard sauvage, éperdu.

-Lâche-moi, menaça-t-il.

-Non.

Sa poigne était forte, solide.

Elle essayait encore de le toucher.

Cela pouvait-il signifier qu'elle l'aimait vraiment ?

-Je ne te laisserai pas vendre ton âme comme je l'ai fait. Je refuse de te perdre. Je refuse de te regarder basculer dans les ténèbres sans réagir !

_Il est trop tard, _pensa-t-il, et il cria:

-Lâche-moi !

Il tira pour se dégager et s'écarta d'elle. Il se traîna jusqu'à l'arbre le plus proche, et se redressa.

-Dis-moi ce que tu as fait, souffla-t-elle à voix basse, en ramenant ses jambes sous elle.

Il ferma les yeux et reprit sa respiration. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour lui faire face, il était droit et fier.

_-_J'ai fait mon devoir. Le même devoir que toi, ton frère, et ton cher Merlin avez fui quand vous avez abandonné les terres d'Albion sans un regard en arrière en me laissant seul pour tout diriger. Vous n'étiez pas là, Morgane. Vous n'étiez pas là au retour d'Hengist sur les côtes de Gedref. Et vous n'avez pas vu ce que j'ai vu. Tu trembles devant mes pouvoirs ? Tu as raison. Mais ils ne sont rien, en comparaison de ceux des cinq cent soixante sorciers Saxons qui maîtrisent tous les arts noirs, et qui attaqueront Camelot dans deux jours, au moment de la célébration de la naissance d'Albion.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, jusqu'au sang, les yeux horrifiés.

C'était impossible.

Camlann ne pouvait pas être si proche...

-Non, souffla-t-elle, déchirée.

-Je vais te montrer, dit-il, avec rage.

Et il saisit sa main avant d'ouvrir une fenêtre au-dessus du camp des Saxons, lui révélant l'étendue de l'armée ennemie et le pouvoir qu'elle possédait. Elle s'accrocha à lui, sous le choc face aux troupes innombrables et à la puissance accumulée de la magie noire que possédaient les sorciers venus de l'autre côté de la mer.

Lorsqu'il rompit le contact avec elle, la défaite était inscrite dans ses yeux bouleversés.

-Comprends-tu, maintenant ? lui dit-il. Tout semblait perdu... Mais grâce aux choix que j'ai faits, Hengist épargnera le peuple au lieu de détruire tous les sujets de notre grande nation jusqu'au dernier, en même temps que ses dirigeants. Grâce aux choix que j'ai faits, Albion survivra... et la magie, avec elle. Alors, je t'interdis de me juger. Parce que tu n'en as pas le droit.

Elle ferma les yeux, le souffle court.

-Tu as pactisé... avec ces sauvages... ces _nécromanciens, _ces impies.

-Crois-tu que je n'aie pas essayé de résister ? C'était la seule solution. C'était le seul moyen possible... pour gagner du temps et empêcher l'irréparable de se produire.

-Nous sommes nombreux sur l'Ile des Bénis à posséder la magie. Nous _pouvons_ les combattre, dit-elle, pantelante.

-Non, nous ne pouvons pas, répondit-il, en la regardant avec lassitude. Toi, encore moins que les autres. Et tu sais très bien pourquoi. Il me suffirait d'une poussée... pour que tu sois changée pour toujours. Il me suffirait d'un contact pour détacher ton monstre intérieur et te faire disparaître.

Comme dans un cauchemar, Morgane revit la vision que lui avait montrée Aithusa à l'aube de la bataille de Nemeth... celle où Horsa avait libéré le démon qu'elle portait en elle pour la forcer à tuer Arthur. Elle était la dernière des grandes prêtresse. Elle avait maîtrisé tous les arcanes de la magie, les secrets des anciens, les mystères de la Source. Et cependant, elle était fragile, et faillible, parce que sa propre sœur avait uni son âme à celle d'un monstre qu'elle ne parvenait à maîtriser qu'à grand peine.

Camlann était sur eux à présent. Ses pires cauchemars allaient se réaliser... et à cause de cette faiblesse qu'elle portait en elle, à cause de la malédiction de Morgause, elle ne pourrait rien faire pour lutter contre ses ennemis. Parce qu'ils étaient des adeptes de la magie noire, elle serait obligée de se soumettre à leurs désirs ou de disparaître, ensevelie par une volonté extérieure à la sienne.

-Ils sont trop puissants, Morgane. La lutte était perdue d'avance.

Morgane plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer son cri, et Mordred sentit l'émotion se saisir de lui en voyant la femme qu'il aimait secouer la tête, désespérée. Elle était échevelée, les yeux remplis de larmes... au bord de la fêlure. Maudit soit-il, il ne voulait pas cela. Il ne la voulait pas brisée, vaincue, ni réduite à néant... Il s'agenouilla devant elle, et il effleura son visage, du bout de ses doigts, essuyant le sang qui avait coulé sur ses joues, frissonnant au contact de la douceur de sa peau.

-Morgane, Morgane, regarde-moi... , supplia-t-il. Rien n'est encore perdu. Si tout se passe comme je l'ai prévu, les sorciers Saxons se rangeront derrière moi le moment venu... Hengist verra sa victoire lui échapper avant la fin, et je rétablirai l'ordre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Nous empêcherons le pire de se produire, _ensemble, _toi et moi...

Elle frissonna. Elle était très pâle. Quand elle le regarda, il vit à quel point elle était bouleversée...

-Qu'as-tu promis à ces barbares en échange de leur fidélité ? dit-elle, avec terreur.

-L'accès à la Source, lui répondit-il. Ils sont sorciers, comme nous. Ils méritent de vivre ici, au milieu des nôtres.

-Jamais ! rugit-elle. Leur magie polluera la Source ! Elle la détruira !

-Ils abandonneront les arts noirs, promit Solel. Je les obligerai à y renoncer, après avoir remporté la victoire.

-Mes disciples...

-Ils ne leur feront rien.

-Que leur as-tu promis d'autre ? dit Morgane, hors d'elle-même.

-Ne m'as-tu pas écouté ? Nous empêcherons le pire de se produire, _ensemble. _Les Saxons m'accepteront comme leur Roi, et tu seras ma Reine...

Les yeux de Morgane vibraient quand ils se posèrent sur lui.

-C'est Arthur qui est Roi, souffla-t-elle. Pas toi.

Il sentit la colère monter en lui à ces paroles.

-Mais c'est avec moi que les Saxons ont conclu leur pacte, lui rappela-t-il. Et la trève que j'ai négociée ne pourra jamais avoir lieu tant qu'Arthur sera à la tête d'Albion. Ikbaal et ses sorciers ne l'écouteront pas. Ils n'écouteront que _moi. _Est-ce que tu comprends ?

Oh ! Elle ne comprenait que trop bien ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

-Tu leur as promis la tête de mon frère...

-Arthur doit être sacrifié.

Il voulut retirer sa main, mais elle s'y accrocha.

-Non, dit-elle, d'une voix rauque.

Elle cligna des yeux, et les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

-Tu dois me promettre, Mordred. Si vraiment tu me veux à tes côtés. Tu dois me promettre que tu ne feras pas de mal à Arthur.

Il évita son regard, la mâchoire serrée.

-Mordred, je t'en supplie..., dit-elle, en resserrant sa prise sur sa main.

-Il ne mérite pas de vivre, dit-il, d'une voix glaciale. Il a abandonné sa couronne, il a abandonné son royaume. Et il ose revenir après un an d'absence, comme si de rien n'était, comme si sa désertion ne comptait pas. Il n'est pas digne d'être le souverain d'Albion.

-C'est mon frère ! cria-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas tuer mon frère, et espérer que je vienne ensuite régner à tes côtés ! Fais-le prisonnier, oblige-le à déposer sa couronne si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment. Mais je te demande... d'épargner sa vie ! Fais-le pour moi. Fais-le si tu ne veux pas tuer tous les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi !

Il flancha en l'entendant prononcer ces paroles.

Puis il étrécit les yeux, et lui lança un regard calculateur.

-Très bien. Mais ce sera donnant donnant.

Il la dévisagea avec intensité et il dit :

-La vie de ton frère, contre celle de Merlin. Et c'est toi qui t'occuperas de le détruire quand le moment sera venu...

Mordred lui adressa un regard glacial et s'exclama:

-Je ne veux pas de lui sur le champ de bataille. S'il se tient aux côtés d'Arthur pour le défendre... le déchaînement de pouvoir que je serai obligé de déployer pour le vaincre mettra en péril les vies de toutes les personnes qui seront présentes. Et tu ne voudrais pas que ma magie détruise les malheureux sujets de Camelot, n'est-ce pas ? Alors tu l'écarteras de mon chemin.

Elle secoua la tête, horrifiée.

-C'est ainsi que tu me prouveras ta fidélité. C'est ainsi que tu me montreras que tu es digne de devenir ma Reine. Quant à moi, en présent de mariage, je t'offrirai la vie de ton frère, et ainsi, tout le monde sera satisfait.

Morgane sentit un calme glacé déscendre sur elle. Aithusa voulait que Merlin vive même si Arthur devait mourir. Mordred exigeait que Merlin meure pour qu'Arthur vive. Mais elle ne croyait pas Mordred quand il lui promettait d'épargner Arthur. Si elle lui faisait confiance, elle ferait un marché de dupes, parce que nul ne pouvait pactiser avec la mort sans être trompé... Elle frissonna, et resta immobile, resserrant ses bras autour d'elle. Elle avait froid, jusqu'à l'intérieur des os.

-A toi de décider ce que tu feras, Morgane. M'aider, et me permettre de triompher à Camlann sans provoquer de morts inutiles. Ou me refuser ton aide, et me pousser sur le front seul. Choisis vite. Mais sois sûre d'une chose. Si tu ne trouves pas le moyen de neutraliser ton précieux Merlin, c'est moi qui m'en occuperai. Et je tuerai aussi ton frère. Quant à toi... je te transformerai en démon, pour que disparaisse à jamais tout ce que j'ai pu aimer en toi, et tu seras l'esclave de ma volonté, jusqu'à la fin des temps. Alors, dis-moi, est-ce cela que tu veux ? Ou saisir l'occasion que je te donne, de racheter tes fautes pour régner à mes côtés quand le moment sera venu ?

Elle le regarda en silence, et le froid, en elle, s'intensifia.

_Parfois, _avait dit Aithusa, _il faut juste faire ce qui doit être fait. _

Et parfois, cela impliquait aussi de devoir mentir.

-Je veux régner à tes côtés. Je veux te prouver que je te suis fidèle, dit-elle, en regardant Mordred droit dans les yeux.

Mordred soupira.

-Penses-tu être assez puissante pour pouvoir te débarrasser de Merlin sans mon aide ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle détourna la tête.

-Ce n'est pas une question de puissance, murmura-t-elle. Merlin a confiance en moi.

-Donc, tu pourras t'en occuper seule.

Elle ne connaissait qu'une seule chose, qui pourrait attirer Merlin loin d'Arthur avant le début de la bataille. Mais elle était certaine que si elle s'en servait, il la suivrait sans hésiter. Il ne mettrait pas ses paroles en doute. Il lui ferait confiance. Et elle le trahirait. Elle le piègerait. Loin du danger. Loin de Camlann. Loin des foudres de Mordred. Et aussi, loin d'Arthur. Parce que c'était ce que Freya, Galaad et Aithusa lui avaient demandé. Parce que c'était ce que la magie exigeait d'elle.

Elle frissonna en répondant :

-Oui.

-Tu le tueras pour moi, insista Mordred.

_Je ne le tuerai pas comme tu l'entends, toi,_ pensa-t-elle, en lui adressant un regard fixe et sans vie. _Mais en un sens, ce que je lui ferai en l'empêchant de protéger Arthur sera sans doute pire, alors, oui, certainement ._

A nouveau elle souffla :

-Oui.

-Bien, dit Mordred, en l'embrassant sur le front. Je suis content de toi, Morgane.

Elle ferma les yeux.

La Dame du Lac et le Prince de Lumière l'avaient avertie, à la Source d'Edel Terek.

Elle serait condamnée à trahir ceux qu'elle aimait pour pouvoir les sauver. Merlin, Arthur, Gwen, Mordred. Elle les trahirait tous, chacun d'une manière différente. Mais puisque tel était son destin, puisqu'elle n'avait pas le choix, il lui fallait bien s'incliner, et accepter d'aller jusqu'au bout de l'enfer de Camlann en jouant le rôle funeste qui avait été écrit pour elle. Mordred avait raison. Il était trop tard pour reculer. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'Aithusa ait vu juste, et que quelque chose réussisse à survivre du cauchemar qui s'annonçait. Elle était loin d'en être certaine... mais elle s'efforcerait d'être brave.

Merlin, et la déscendance d'Aithusa, passeraient en premier.

_Quels que soient les sacrifices, _pensa-t-elle, en se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang. _Je te demande pardon, Arthur._


End file.
